Reality's Difference
by Mini Sweety
Summary: Sakura has problems in her life especially with her boss, Syaoran. The only person she confesses to is her chatting partner Wolf. What happens when she finds out that Wolf n Syao r the same person? [Full Sum. Inside]DONE
1. Prologue:Cheerful Cherry Meets Wild Wolf

***Author's Note:** _Another story of mine, I hope you enjoy it, this one, I got the idea when I was watching a movie with my mom at home…****_

Summary: Tomoyo tried to get Sakura to 'chat'.  Sakura, sick of Tomoyo nagging her all day, agreed.  For the first time, 'Cheerful Cherry' found 'Wild Wolf'.  It was then she needed a job for she was going broke, her job?  As a model…  for a company which belonged to Li.  Her boss sort of tried hitting on her, she was scared, she asks 'Wild Wolf' what to do, his answer?  'Stay away from him, and ignore him'.  'Wild Wolf' then asked her what would she do if she's a guy and there's a girl she really like but tries avoiding her?  She say, 'Never give up, keep on going after her.'

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

Sexy Goddess = Tomoyo, 18

Cheerful Cherry = Sakura, 18

EH = Eriol, 22

Wild Wolf = Syaoran, 22****

**(~(~(~(Prologue)~)~)~)**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(Cheerful Cherry Meets Wild Wolf)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"OH MY GOSH!!!"  A girl screeched with stars twinkling joyfully in her eyes.

"HOE!!  KEEP IT DOWN!!!"  Another same-aged girl shouted covering her ears.  "If you don't stop screaming I'll kick you out of my house!"

"I'm sorry, but guess what Sakura?  I just found out what his real name is and he just sent me a picture of him to me!  He looked absolutely ADORIBLE!!"  Tomoyo sighed dreamily at the picture on the computer screen.

Sakura stood up and walked over to where her best friend sat, she looked at the picture of the handsome young man with navy blue hair and mid-night blue eyes flashing on the computer screen.  Ok, so maybe he isn't bad looking…  Curiosity got the best of her and her eyes began shifting places as she silently read the last part of their conversation.**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Sexy Goddess: I've been wanting 2 ask u tis question 4 like 4ever, but thought it'd be rude.  Ne wayz, why is your name 'EH'?  No ofence bu' tat sound a bit weird…_

_EH: Dun worry, I'm not offended, 'EH' doesn't sound lik a good name does it?  Well, actually, it'z my initials.  My real name is Eriol Hiiragizawa._

Sexy Goddess: REALLY?  That is such a Kawaii name!!  ^^  U hav a pic of urself?  If you do?  May I see it?

_(EH send Sexy Goddess a picture of himself, and Sexy Goddess obviously accepted and opened the pic.)_

_Sexy Goddess: Is that really u??  OMG!  You're handsome!_

_EH: Thx :$:$:$:$:$:$  u hav a pic of urself?  I wanna c it…_

_Sexy Goddess: Sry, but I dun…  :'(  I didn't think ne one would want to see me….._

_EH: Thatz ok, bu' me sure u ain't ugly!  Do you live in Japan?  Tokyo?_

_Sexy Goddess: How'd you no?_

_EH: I guessed, n' That's where I live…  :)_

_Sexy Goddess: ic ic_

_EH: You wanna meet sometimes?_

_Sexy Goddess: I'D LUV 2!!!!  WHEN?  WHERE?  WHY?_

_EH: *chuckles* How 'bout 2morrow at 'Variety Accessories'?  2:00 pm?  And why?  U seem lik a cool person, I wanna c u and get 2 no u betta, thaz all_

_Sexy Goddess:  REALY?  Thaz so sweet!!  :D  Wel, I g2g kk?  Cya l8er!_

_EH: Kk, laterz, by!_

_Sexy Goddess: Byez!  Ttyt!****_

**_*~*_**

Sakura glared at her friend.  "Tell me I'm dreaming right now.  You're MEETING him TOMORROW?!?  Are you out of your mind?!?  Remember the last – How many again? – 30 guys you met?  And remember what happened?"

"Yes I do, but I know somehow that he will be 'the one' for me…" Tomoyo held her face between her hands and sighed dreamily.  "Eriol Hiiragizawa… Wow…"

"Give me a break!"  She rolled her eyes at her currently spaced-out friend.  "If the guy doesn't turn out as you expected this time, don't come crying to me!"

"Gee, thanks a lot, you're a great friend Sakura, I feel so much more confident now.  By the way, why don't YOU go on chat sometimes?"

She shook her head.  "Onii-chan and otou-san says it's not safe, like do you ever watch the news or what?  A lot of girls gets tricked on chat, meets the guy, and then get killed.  I don't know about you, but I'm too young to die." Sitting down stubbornly, she held her head high.

"How about this then, I'm FORCING you to chat, just this once."  Tomoyo pleaded while begging her with irresistible puppy eyes.

She backed away.  "Tomoyo…  Don't do that, please, you're going to make me feel so guilty for saying 'no' now…"

"That's the while point isn't it?  Just this once?  Please?  For me?  You don't have to meet the guy or tell them any of your personal info!!"

She sighed in defeat.  Why even bother trying?  Tomoyo always wins anyways…  "Fine, alright, tell me what to do."

The girls face was sudden lit.  "Alright, go to 'msn.com' click on 'People and Chat', under the section 'chat', click on 'romance', now…  let's see…  how about…  'Blind date'!"

"Tomoyo, I agreed to this but I am NOT going out with anybody found from the internet alright?  And I'm not going to meet them or anything because they could be some kidnapper who just wants to meet me and then kill me or worse!!"

"Ok, ok!"  Tomoyo waved her hand carelessly.  Now, for more important matters, choose a username!"

Sakura thought for a bit.  "I don't know…  what kind of name is acceptable…  I'm not very experienced at this kind of stuff…  How about…  Cherry?"

Her raven haired best friend looked at the ceiling, then back to her, "How about, 'Cheerful Cherry'?  I think that's sound better than just plain, boring old 'Cherry', what do you think?" she suggested.

Sakura typed the words onto the computer screen.  "Sounds good."  She replied.  Taking a deep breath, she looked at Tomoyo nervously.  "Well, here goes nothing…  And if anything goes wrong, you'll get me out of it right?  Promise?"

"Hai, that's what friends are for!"  She winked.

Sakura looked at the mouse, then at the screen, inhaling one last time, she pressed the dreadful button.

-_-A/N: If you find it disgusting, don't read the next part, it's the truth though, I was dared to go to chat once and that's exactly what happened, so don't think me as some sick little 12 year old…..-_-

Almost immediately, countless windows popped up, Sakura was thoroughly disgusted by almost all of what they each said, a few said: Click Here to watching me fucking my b/f…  Some said: Hey babe, you single?  Wanna meet?  Quite a few people said to her: Watch me practice with my dildo, click on the link!  She looked as though as she was about to puke as she desperately closed each of the windows as hurriedly as she could before more popped up.  "TOMOYO!!!  HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS?!?!"

Her friend sweat dropped.  "There are few you can find who's actually – err- normal, and when you do, you add them on MSN and that's where you actually talk with them with no interruptions…  This isn't the safest place be – uh – have a nice conversation going…"

Sakura quickly scanned through what each person had typed to her, knowing it wouldn't be any good, she quickly just practically deleted everything without looking.  "YOU'RE DEAD TOMOYO!"  She growled with frustration.  All the pop-ups were driving her crazy!  Until that it, one caught her eyes.

She was about to delete it like what she did with the rest, when she noticed something, this person was actually trying for a…  'Normal conversation'?!??!

He said nothing strange, disgusting or annoying, he said a simple 'hi'.  Sakura cocked her head, everything on the screen seemed to have disappeared except for the conversation with the boy name 'Wild Wolf'…  The flashing light on the bottom of the computer telling her of new pop-ups – surprisingly – didn't bother her anymore…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Hi_

_Cheerful Cherry: Um, hello._

_Wild Wolf: asl?_

_Cheerful Cherry: What's that?_

_Wild Wolf: You're not on chat too often are you?  It means age/sex/location._

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, sorry, you're right, this is my first time.  Anyways um I'm sorry, but I'm allowed to tell…  Um, what about you though??_

_Wild Wolf: I'll tel u when u tel me…  N' plz stop wit all the crap grammar n' all, tis is chat, no 1 talk properly ne more, jus short forms'll do._

_Cheerful Cherry: I didn't quite understand that…****_

**_*~*_**

Time passed, Sakura was actually enjoying this conversation with him, he seemed nice enough and he taught her about all she needs to know about chatting, for example what lol, omg, sos, asl, ttyl, brb, g2g, and what a lot of the basically stuff like such meant.

Midnight caught up with the current time, Sakura had no clue, she was thoroughly enjoying the conversation and had lost track of time.  Tomoyo was lying on the couch, fast asleep, she didn't tell Sakura because she didn't want to stop her friend from having some fun, for the first time in her life.

She may not have noticed the time change and the darkening sky outside, but her chatting partner certainly did…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Listen, I g2g kk?  I still hav work 2morrow…..  ne ways, I enjoyed talkin' 2 u, do u hav MSN?  Maybe we can talk dere sometimes wit out all da pop-ups…..  lolz, whatcha tink?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, ok, sure, why not…..  My email address is: AprilCherryTree4_1@hotmail.com.  What about you?_

_Wild Wolf: u'r stil 2 formal wit all da words.  Ne way, mine is: Little_Wolf_666@hotmail.com.  I'll add u l8er._

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, ok, sure.  Umm, what's your occupation?  And why do you call yourself wild wolf??_

_Wild Wolf: I'm the boss my company, but sometimes I like being the photographer, it's fun…..  oh, n' why 'Wild Wolf'?  Part of my name means 'Wolf', and 'Wild'?  I'm not exactly wild, bu I g2 alotta places to take pics, I s'pose at's y…..  u work?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Nah, I' surviving fine without a job, I'll probably get one when I'm broke or something…..  :P  I'm lazy, I know…..  :$_

Wild Wolf: lmao, well, ttyt kk?  I had fun talking 2 u, bu' I really gotta g2 bed now!!  :P  k, byez!

_Cheerful Cheery: Bye-bye, I had fun talking 2 u 2! :)****_

**_*~*_**

With that, he logged off.  Sakura yawned and looked at the screen, to her surprise, there were at least 40 pop-up windows waiting for her!!  Sighing, she pressed start, then shut down, not bothering with all the annoying crap.  "Maybe it isn't so bad once you find the right person…  See Tomoyo?  I did it, now you can stop nagging at me…  Tomoyo?"  She turned around on her spinning chair and saw her best friend, fast asleep.  "Since when did Tomoyo start sleeping so early?"  She got up and checked the time on their microwave, it said: 12:52 a.m.  

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THIS LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  SAAAKUUUUUUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  SHUT UP!!!  I WAS ASLEEP AND YOU JUST HAD TO WAKE ME UP FROM THE BEST DREAM I'VE EVER HAD!!!!  UUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Oops, sorry."  She chuckled nervously at the vicious looking Tomoyo who looked just as safe as a dangerous bull on the lose.

"Don't – You – Have – Any – Respect – for – Others?!?!?!"  She hissed menacingly.

"Hehe…  hehe uh Tomoyo?  Please don't look at me like that, it scares me…  And listen, I said I'm sorry alright?  I'll even do your chores for you for the next month!!!?!"

Tomoyo suddenly smiled.  "Ok, next month is my chore month and you're doing them for me right?  And remember, the currently month right now, is your chore month, and the month after mine is yours again!  So basically you have 3 month straight of dishes to wash, floors to sweep, counters to wipe, meals to cook, garden to fix, laundries to do, cloths to fold, accessories to organize, and beds to make.  I'm content with that."  With a smile, she lied back on the couch, closing her eyes.  "AND DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"

Sakura winced.  "You're such a great friend Tomoyo."  She said sarcastically.  Turning out the lights, she went inside her bedroom and lay on her bed.  "I wonder who 'Wild Wolf' really is…  maybe I can meet him sometimes…?"  She muttered to herself thinking of the conversation they had.  "No, no, no!  Remember Sakura?  You swore you will NOT meet anyone from the Internet, he may be some killer trying to fool you by playing Mr. Nice-nice!!!"_  ~~##Then why are you still talking to him?##~~  _"Because even if he is a killer, he's still fun to talk to…"  She muttered, slowly letting sleep taking control of her body.

She closed her eyes, dreaming about the possibility of who 'Wild Wolf' may be, how does he look, and what's is his true identity…..****

**===== ===== ===== =====**

**Basic things…..**__

Lol = Laugh out loud 

_Lmao = laugh my ass off_

_Lmfao = laugh my fucking ass off_

G2g = got to go

Brb = be right back__

_Ttyl = talk to you later_

_Ttyt = talk to you tomorrow_

_Omg = oh my god/gosh_

_Sos = Same old Shit_

_Plz = Please_

_Ne = any_

_:@ = Angry face_

_:$ = Shy face_

_:| = Straight face_

_:O = Shock face_

_:) = Smiley face_

_:D = Laughing face_

_:'( = Crying Face_

_*These are only the basics you should know…  If you don't know these, the story can't go on…..*_

_===== ===== ===== =====_****

*****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

*****

***Author's Note:** _I know this chap was boring, but this is only the prologue, the good stuff is on the way, starting next chap!  This chap is only to tell you how 'Cheerful Cherry' met 'Wild Wolf'.  (look at the title)  So yah…_

This is so short!!  :(  Only 2066 words!!!


	2. I Need a Job

**_*Author's Note:_** _Well, I know the prologue was pretty boring, but the good stuff is coming starting this chap all right?  So please R&R!!_

)**Fantasiimaker**( - I'm glad you liked this story as well!!  And when are you going to update 'Spilling Stars'??

)**Dark-Lil-Angel**( - Aww!  Thank you so much!!  I feel so special!!  :)

)**CCS fic Reader**( - I didn't know what they meant b4 either, but since I talk on MSN a lot wit my 'experienced' friends, I learn from them…  ;)

)**HyPeR_ChErRyBlOsSoM**( - Oh yes, I can see the email, but I'm just saying in case some anonymous reviewers doesn't like putting down their emails, and if they still want me emailing for updates, I gotta get their email don't I?  ;)

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

**_THE LAST PART OF PROLOGUE:_**

Sakura winced.  "You're such a great friend Tomoyo."  She said sarcastically.  Turning out the lights, she went inside her bedroom and lay on her bed.  "I wonder who 'Wild Wolf' really is…..  maybe I can meet him sometimes…..?"  She muttered to herself thinking of the conversation they had.  "No, no, no!  Remember Sakura?  You swore you will NOT meet anyone from the Internet, he may be some killer trying to fool you by playing Mr. Nice-nice!!!"  ~~##Then why are you still talking to him?##~~  "Because even if he is a killer, he's still fun to talk to….."  She muttered, slowly letting sleep taking control of her body.

She closed her eyes, dreaming about the possibility of who 'Wild Wolf' may be, how does he look, and what's is his true identity…..

(~(~(~(Chapter One)~)~)~)

(~(~(~(~(~(~(I Need a Job)~)~)~)~)~)~)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sakura looked at the list in her hand, 'Strawberries, oranges, ice cream, coke, milk, bread, cucumber and apples'.  It was her chore month AGAIN, it's been two months since her best-friend Tomoyo had tricked into doing 3 chore months in a row, and she regret every single bit of it.  _~~##Ok, I got all that, all I have to do is pick out some apples and I'll be on my way home…##~~_

She was picking up a few apples when a man stopped beside her, and he too, began picking up apples just like her.  Nothing weird about that right?  Well, there is nothing weird, if the guy was actually looking at the APPLES instead of _HER_!  

Sakura dared not take the tiniest glance at him, she quickly pick up a few more apples and walked extremely quickly toward the cashier.  Sadly, the young man decided to do the same.  He too, grabbed his grocery and headed toward the cashier, and just had to line up right behind her.

She quickly paid for her food, grabbing her grocery bags, the rushed away without a second glance.  Her heart was beating fast, what if the guy is a killer and she was his next target?

Sakura was finally out of the store, she sighed with relief.  Good thing he never caught up to her, who knows what he'd do!  She took a small glance behind her.  To her horror, the young man was right behind her and staring RIGHT at her!  She quickened her pace…

The man did too…

She started jogging…

The young man began running…

Night was dark, there were no one else besides herself and the whoever on the street, lights were turned off in apartments, she began getting nervous.  _~~##Almost there…##~~_ she was so scared she didn't even notice the fact that the young man had caught up to her and is right behind her this minute…..

"Hey!"  A cry was heard behind her.  Sakura spun around and screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**"  Her face full of horror, the man winced and covered his ears.  "**GET AWAY FROM ME!  HEEEEELP**!"  Sakura grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact with, an apple from her grocery, she hit him right on the head.

"_OW_!  Miss-_OW_-Please-_OW_-Stop-_OW_-hitting-_OW_-me!"  The man backed away a bit hovering his head with his arms after Sakura had attacked him with apples, oranges, cans of coke, strawberries, and pieces of bread.

"**YOU KILLER!  GET AWAY FROM ME!  YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME AWAY GOT THAT!**"  Sakura screamed still throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him, realizing he wasn't running away, Sakura began hitting him with the whole bag.  "Take THIS, and THAT, and THIS, and THAT!"

"Miss!!  Please-_OW_-stop it!  I'm just-_OW_-here to **return your purse**-_OW_!"

Sakura stopped.  "Here to return my purse?"  She echoed.

The young man took a peek, and when he realized he was safe from getting more bumps on his head, he took a glittery, pink purse from his pocket and handed it to her.  "You left it at the cashier, I was just gonna return it to you…  Not kidnap you or anything…"

Sakura stared in disbelief, she felt a wave of heat creeping up her cheeks.  She thought a guy who was returning her purse as a killer.  "I…"  She stuttered accepting her purse.  "Gomen ne…..  It's just that I'm really, uh, well, uh, cautious…  I really didn't mean to hurt you."  She looked at him, embarrassed.

The young combed his hand through his chestnut hair and smiled briefly at her.  "It's quite alright, don't worry, I'm fine – well, I'll BE fine….."  He made a face and waved at her.  "Well, I'll just be on my way, bye!"

She stared at his retreating figure, the only thing she thought of was how amazingly sexy his amber eyes looked…..

Sakura silently scolded herself for having such thoughts.  She looked at what she had left in her bag.  Nothing but a piece of squashed bread.  Sighing, she entered her building, ready for Tomoyo's nagging…

Just like she expected, Tomoyo nagged at her for 43 minutes and made her promise that she'll buy the grocery tomorrow and not throw it on some weird people who was only giving her back something she clumsily left behind.

Tomoyo, already used to Sakura 'meeting' someone on MSN every night at the same time, left to her room and called her new boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, whom she had just met 2 months ago and fell madly in love with.  The lucky thing was, he felt the same way about her!

Turning on the computer, Sakura opened her MSN messenger, her only contact, 'Wild Wolf' was on, and like always, they began telling each other about the horrible day they've had…

**_*~*_**

_Wild Wolf: Hiya cherry, sup?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Hey, I had like da weirdest day 2day, and I feel so totally embarrassed!  Not only that, I still didn't bring home what I waz s'ppose 2…  :@:@_

_Wild Wolf: Lmao, well, at least u didn't get hit on da head…  :S  Tel moi 'bout ur day 1st n I'll tel u 'bout mine….._

_Cheerful Cherry: Alright…  I was shopping for food 2day, when this guy started staring at me, I got nervous and quickly paid 4 my stuff and went hom, but then, he started following me!  And somehow he caught up wit me n I waz so scared I start throwing ma groceries at 'im… then turned out, he was only returning someting I stupidly left behind and I gave 'im quite a few bruises…  :$:$:$:$:$:$:$  now I feel so bad!_

_Wild Wolf: oic.  You do no not all guys hav the greatest personality, U still should be careful, he might've taken ur bag purposely as a chance 2 get close 2 u, but luckily, u started hurting him and he nos ur not da type of gurl who just stands dere n do notin._

_Cheerful Cherry: Aiight, I'll keep dat in mind next time, bu he did seem like a pretty nice guy…  ah wel, mayb he waz only actin…  enough 'bout me, what happen 2 u 2day?_

_Wild Wolf: Right b4 I cam home 2day, I had 2 go shopping, a young lady forgot something bhind, I just thought I'd be nice and give it 2 her, but guess that ain't what she thought, coz she decided 2 attack me…  but after she realize what I was really up 2, she stop and actually apologized…  so I s'pose it wasn't that bad even though I did get quite a few bumps on my head…  She did hav the most amazing eyes I've eve seen…_

_Cheerful Cherry: :P  What a drag, u try doin something nice n gets hurt in return…  Women aren't exactly da most trustworthy kind, most are, but not all…  the girl whom attack u 2day might've knew y u came but took that chance to whack u jus 4 da fun of it…  u should've hit her bak or something… shouldn't've just let her do wat eva she wanted…_

_Wild Wolf: Lol I s'ppose.  U're sayin not all women are trustworthy, yet ur a woman…  are you sure ur trustworthy?_

_Cheerful Cherry: U were telling me how MEN aren't the best creatures ever roamed earth.  What 'bout u?  How do I no that you ain't just actin nice 2 get my personal information and then murder me?_

_Wild Wolf: Becoz I'm 1 of the good kind of man._

_Cheerful Cherry: Well then, I'm one of da trustworthy kind of woman._

_Wild Wolf: Lmao, fair enough.  Decided 2 get a job yet?_

Cheerful Cherry: Come 2 think of it, yah, I should, I'm goin broke soon and I won't be able to pay 4 my rent…  Damn…

_Wild Wolf: What kinda job u lookin 4._

_Cheerful Cherry: I like sports, that's the one thing I'm really good @, bu' I dun tink there's ne job that pays you and would just let you run around and play basket-ball all day…  :P  So I'd probably look 4 a job as a model…  I've been modeling 4 my best friend eva since we were 8…  besides, she's got taste, she'll teach me all I need 2 no and I'll 4 sure get ma job…_

_Wild Wolf: Sounds like a plan, wel, good luck ne ways!  When r u gonna start ur job hunting?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I was thinking 2morrow, that'z y I gotta prepare 2night…  I'll ttyt then aiight?_

_Wild Wolf: kk, ttyt, byez!_

_Cherry Cherry: Bibi!!  :)_

**_*~*_**

Sakura sighed happily, it was great how she could have someone to tell all her problems to and will not be laughed at for weeks.  She had once stupidly tried telling her brother Touya before, all the good it did was for him to laugh at her for 2 months in a row.  She tried telling Tomoyo, Tomoyo would just yell or criticize her for being so stupid…  yet 'Wild Wolf', he seemed to understand her…

The doorbell rang.  "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!"  Loud squealing was heard upstairs, down bounced a ravened hair name Tomoyo.  "HE'S HERE!!"  The girl swung open the door and hugged the navy-blue haired young man.  "ERIOL!"  She chirped giving him a lingering kiss.

"Well, hello, Tomoyo dear, I brought a movie with me today, would you like to watch it with me?"  He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course darling!"  Tomoyo replied sweetly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.  "I'll be upstairs doing whatever!  Don't worry, I won't come down."  It's so obviously, they're gonna be having a make out session and forget all about the movie while she, Sakura would just be extra.

Syaoran… RING RING 

"Syaoran speaking."

**"Hello Xiao Lang."  A female voice said on the other line.**

Syaoran shuddered.  "Hello mother.  What do you want now?"

**"Can't I just talk to my son without wanting something?"**

"You can, but you never do…"  He sighed and lay down on his bed.

**"Alright.  So, have you finally decided that Japan is no good and you would want to come back to Hong Kong and be back in your royal position with everyone worshipping you?"**

Syaoran winced hearing that.  "No, mother.  I like Japan…  In fact, I'm the boss of my own company right now, and I'm very happy here, I don't need everyone kissing the ground I step on like in Hong Kong."

**Yelan rubbed her temple for she was getting a headache from her stubborn son, she needs him back soon to take over the clan!  And there he is, in Japan while he should be in Hong Kong training!  "Alright, son.  How about this.  Have you found your perfect dream girl yet?"**

He thought for a bit.  "Not really, but there is someone I know…"

**"Who is she?  Are you engaged to her yet?"**

"Mother, I haven't even met her yet, but her personality suits me quite well…  She's nice and charming, though she's quite cautious and isn't the type flirting with every guy…  Unfortunately…  I met her on chat, and, well, she tells me what happens to her everyday, but refuses to even tell me her real name or any personal information…"

Yelan scowled.  "Great, you're in love with a girl whom you'll probably never meet!"

"Mother!"  Syaoran whined.  "I'm not in love with her!  I'm just saying, she's the nicest lady I've ever talked to, I mean she does NOT try seducing me or talking endless crap about make up, we can actually have a normal conversation going!  Plus, I can tell her about anything, and she can always make me feel better…"

"Whatever you say, just as long as you meet her soon enough and get married or something, then, you'd better come back to Hong Kong soon, and better not come back alone, got it?"  She spoke in a firm voice.

"Yes mother."  Syaoran replied glumly.

"Very well, Zai Jian, Xiao Lang (Bye, Xiao Lang)."

"Wan An, mother. (Good night, Mother)."

Syaoran sighed heavily combing his hand through his hair.  Why must life be so difficult?  Why does _HE_ have to be the future leader of the clan?  Why must he marry so soon?  What can't all girls be talk-able like 'Cheerful Cherry' whoever she is?  Why won't 'Cherry' just tell him her true identity so they can meet sometimes?  They've been talking for two months already, and she still doesn't trust him??  And why must he be the one trying to nice and get hit on the head by some crazy girl??

RING RING 

"NOW WHAT?"  He snapped angrily.

"Aww!!  What's wrong little wolf, are you in a bad mood?"  A sickly sugary voice came.

Syaoran growled angrily.  "Now you called, of course I am…  What do you want, Alexia?"  Alexia was the best model he had, if he did not need her desperately, he would've fired her a long time a go, the girl can't keep her hand to herself and acts as if she's the boss, cursing at everyone, yelling at them whenever she felt like it.

"Just here to say that the gang will be at 'Sun Dance Beach' tomorrow, the view's going to be great, Takashi just got more ideas for pictures…  Of course, I'll pose, and you'll take the pictures, right?"  She clicked her tongue seductively.  "By the way, we need a new model, Li Jun -_-A/N: that's my friend's name, and yes, it's a girl's name.-_- just found out she was pregnant, so I fired her."

"YOU WHAT?!?!"

"I fired her, don't sorry my lil wolf, you'll find someone soon enough.  Well, I'd love to chat, but I gotta find a dress for me to wear tomorrow, Ja ne darling!"

"JA!"  Syaoran growled through clenched teeth.  How he wished she was the worst model in the world so he can fire her and not have to listen to her annoying voice all day and having her touching him all over acting like his girlfriend.

Sakura… 

_~~##Where should I start?  I don't even know what company needs models right now…  and I have no experience…  Oh, what am I going to do?##~~_  Sakura flipped through a book which Tomoyo had lent her, she stopped at one page where she saw a picture of the sun peeking out the horizon, the sky in a mysterious orangey red glow, with whitish blue clouds floating freely around.  The water was calm, the sand sparkled, small waves soaked the gem like sand, shading it into a darker shade.  Feet on the sand, was a paled skinned gorgeous lady with long, wavy blond hair.  Her right hand gently holding down her hair preventing it from flying with the bare wind.  Her dress was worn loosely, slightly faded, tangling with the surrounding, blending in with the scene.  The warm, blazing light of the sun radiant throughout the surrounding, giving it a vivid feeling, along with calmness.  "Wow…" Sakura stared at it, her breath caught in her throat.

She quick scanned through the next page, and found out that the picture was taken by a young man with the name Li Syaoran, the girl standing delicately on the sand was a girl name Alexia Skinner.  Reading more, she caught the name of the beach where the picture was taken, it was called, 'Sun Dance Beach'.  "Maybe I should go there tomorrow just before going to searching for my job, the view is beautiful, I know I'll have more confidence after going there…"  Sakura spoke softly to herself.  Shutting the book, she fell on top of her bed, dreaming of what it would feel like being there, in person…

Next Morning… BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! 

_~~##Why is this thing ringing so early?  GAH!  Wait a minute, I was going to 'Sun Dance Beach' to catch the sunrise!  HOEE!##~~_  Sakura; for once in her lifetime, woke up on time.  She looked outside, it was still dark, she then looked at the clock and realized that it was only 3:30am.  Enough time for her to get to Sun Dance Beach and watch the beautiful glowing horizon.

Syaoran… 

"Hey guys!"  He waved at the faint outline of his gang (Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yukito, Nakuru and Alexia), sitting there, under a beach umbrella just in case the sun ever comes up.

**_**************_**

Things to Know… 

_Syaoran: The boss and the photographer._

_Yamazaki: The scene picker_

_Chiharu, Rika, Naoko: Models_

_Yukito: The guys who takes the picture and perfect it on the computer_

_Nakuru: Does the finishing touches, like frame it, how big it should be, what type of photo paper goes the best with the picture and etc._

_Alexia: The main model._

_-_-A/N: There's a lot more people, but these are the important ones, so yah…-_-****_

**_**************_**

"Syao!"  Alexia squealed before gluing herself to him.

"Alex, let, GO!"

She pouted.  "Aww!  You're no fun Syao!"  She said with fake tears.

Syaoran shot her a death glare and growled, he felt the need of strangling her to death, but knew he could not…  "Life it so unfair…"  He muttered to himself.  "Anyways Yamazaki, why did you choose this place again?  Didn't we already take a picture here?"

Yamazaki nodded with a grin.  "Yep, the picture, 'Morning horizon'.  But you see, I came back here just yesterday, and guess what, if we take a picture of the surrounding while the sun is rising, but did not come high enough to lit the horizon, the view is completely different but equally fabulous, it was purplish blue with a foggy layer of black…  looked so dark and gruesome, yet, it was marvelous, just perfect!  I was hoping we could capture a shot of that…"

Syaoran nodded.  "Alright, you guys keep on waiting, I gotta change the settings on my camera.  Be right back!"

Sakura… 

She climbed to the top of the mini cliff where she took in the beauty of the dark sky.  It was magnificent, the sun wasn't up, yet, the colour of the sky looked so innocent and pure, the colour of nature…  She breathed in the air one last time before sliding down the cliff to step her feet in the cool, wet sand and to feel exactly what Alexia had felt while her picture was being taken.

What she hadn't expect was for someone else to be here, or, to be more specific, another group of people here.  She slid off the mini cliff and looked around, where she spot it 8-9 people sitting under a beach umbrella chatting happily, well they seemed to have left one blond girl out of the conversation…  Sakura, being  a friendly girl, walked over to them and greeted, "Hey guys!  What are you all doing here?  I was almost positive that I would be the only here, specially since it's THIS early!  It's not even 5:00 yet!"

A girl with short brown hair, large brown eyes and a pair of glasses looked up.  "Hey.  Who are you?  And what are you doing here this early?"

Sakura giggled.  "I came here to take a picture of the sunrise, I was so inspired by the picture, "Morning Horizon', I decided to come and see for myself…"

Another girl with even darker brown hair and slightly wavy and curly at the bottom looked up and smirked, "We are the ones who had taken that picture, our boss is Li Syaoran."

Sakura gasped.  "Really?!  WOW_!"  ~~##Wait a second there girl, maybe they would need a new model?  Worth a try…##~~_  "You guys wouldn't…  happen to be needing a model…  would you?"  She asked with hope in her eyes.

Alexia stood there staring at the girl.  Sure, they needed a new model, but for the first time in her life, she felt threatened, the girl didn't even put much make up or even taken time to fix herself up, but she was still quite beautiful, she knew if this girl would become their new model, Li Syaoran would obviously like her better than herself, and she might get fired because of this…  this…  this immature child standing in front of her!  "We do need a model, actually."  She spoke smugly.

"REALLY?!?!"  Sakura gasped with joy.  "Do you think…  I can be that needed model?"

The others was about say 'ask Li, he's our boss' when Alexia decided to butt in.  "You?  A MODEL?!?!  Pah!  That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard!!  You think a scoundrel like you can model?  I bet you can't even stand straight without wobbling for a second!  And posing as a model?  DREAM ON BITCH!"

Sakura was taken back, she wasn't the best at posing and modeling, but she wasn't bad…

Syaoran… 

He had just finished adjusting his camera when he came back to his gang, ready to take a few snap shots.  "Hey guy, I'm back-"  He stopped.  There, in front of a sniggering Alexia, was a young girl with silky auburn hair, bursting into tears, her hands were busy wiping her tears away, but she still stood with her head high.  "Oh no!"  He groaned.  "What did Alex do NOW?!?!"  He quickly rushed to his friends, but sadly, the girl was quite a runner, by then, she was already on top of the cliff.  "WHAT JUST _HAPPEN??!?!?!?_"  He glowered at them.

Everybody pointed at Alexia and continued staring after the girl.  Alexia gave a fake sweet smile.  "Aww, Syao!  Who cares?  I mean, she was just some pathetic wannabe girl, why should we care, right?"

Chiharu glared at Alexia and turned to her boss.  "The girl was just here taking a picture of the sunrise, inspired by 'Morning Horizon' and then asked us if we needed a model, we were going to tell her to wait for you to return when **_she_**-"  Chiharu glared at Alexia.  "-Called her a scoundrel and a bitch and made the girl burst into tears and ran away…"

Syaoran shook his head.  _~~##Stupid Alex, I'll fire her as soon as I find a model close to her talent…##~~_  He sighed.  "Oh well, we can always find more people can't we…"  He glared at Alex.  "If you **DARE** do that **EVER** again, I'll make sure your regret it, got that?"

Alexia pouted, but Syaoran just glared harder.  "Oh fine…"  She said unsatisfied.__

Sakura… 

She climbed up the mini cliff continue wiping her tears off, she was about to drive back home when she suddenly bumped into someone.  "Eek!  Gomen ne-"  She looked up in shock.  "Touya?  What are you doing here?"

Her brother got off of his motorcycle and took off his helmet.  "I was coming back from work, I do night-shifts remember kaijuu?  And I saw and was wondering around here, what are earth are you doing here so damn early.  Why are you crying?"

Sakura looked at her brother and explained everything, Touya's face grew hard.  He leaned down and whispered something in her ears.  "So, what do you think?  If they have a heart, it's for sure they'd hire you."

Sakura looked uncertain.  "I don't know, onii-chan, that's not a nice thing to do…"

"Do you want the job or not?"  He snapped.

She still wasn't convinced, but thought about what would happen if she didn't get a job, and decided to go with the plan.  "Alright."  She nodded.

Syaoran… 

"Alright, now, Alexia-"  But he was cut short by a painful cry.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  LET ME GO!!  PLEASE!!**"  the gang looked up to see the girl they've met a while ago struggling against the death grip of a furiously man who had dangerous looking black hair and eyes.

"NO!"  The man screamed back.  "Not until you pay me back you little slut!"

"I'm sorry!!  I CAN'T!!  I've got nothing to give you!!  I'm broke!!"  Sakura bit out between her pouring tears.

"If you don't GIVE it to me this SECOND, I swear I'll break your-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"  Syaoran shouted pushing the man's large hand off of the girl's fragile arm.

The man glared at him.  "**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE BITCH**!"

Syaoran growled.  "What's going on, tell me your problem and maybe we can settle this not so _VIOLENTLY_!"

The man growled back.  "Fine, the bitch here owes me 80 thousand dollars!"

"**BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO GIVE YOU RIGHT NOW!"  The girl suddenly screamed.  "MY MOM HAS CANCER AND SHE NEEDS MONEY REAL BADLY!  I'VE GOT NOTHING TO GIVE TO YOU, MY MOM NEEDS IT, AND I DON'T HAVE A JOB!  WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!!!?!??**!"

"**I DON'T CARE BITCH!  YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE BUT I NEED THE FUCKING MONEY!  YOU PROMISED TO RETURN IT TO ME 2 MONTHS AGO**!"

"I'll probably be able to give you back the money little by little once I find a **_JOB_**(Hint hint) which _I DON'T HAVE RIGHT N_OW!!"

Syaoran looked at the girl, she was the one who came to apply for a job here earlier but was shot off by Alex wasn't she?  She was extremely beautiful even though it's obvious she didn't try to make herself pretty, she did have a great body, and every emotional…  Well…  "She'll give you back the money, I promise, from this day one, every month, she'll return you 5 thousand dollars, is that ok?"

Touya cracked a greedy smiled.  "OF COURSE IT'S OK!"

"WHAT?  I DON'T HAVE A JOB RIGHT NOW HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSE TO GET 5 THOUSAND DOLLARS EVERY WEEK?!?!"

"You're hired."  Syaoran said casually giving her a brief smile.  "I'm the boss my mom own company…  Come with me, let's see how good you are."  He said extending his hand.

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled in return.  She accepted his hand and walked down the cliff with him, but not before mouthing 'Thank You' to Touya, even if she did feel a little guilty…  Hey, at least she got her job…__

*

TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)

*

**_*Author's Note:_**_ Well, everything starts here, Syaoran's just hired Sakura, they bumped into each other, they've talked, Syaoran thought she was pretty…  Let the fun, begin!  :D_

**Do you guys mind me asking you three questions?  Just your true oppionion…  I just wanna know, nothing more…**

_Who's your fav character in CCS?_

_Who's your fav male character in CCS?_

_Who's your fav. Female character in CCS?_

Well, answer for me plz!  Thx!!  :)

How many words?  4191, not bad is it… 


	3. You're Quite Observant

***Author's Note: **_Sorry for taking so long for this chap…  like I said in my other story, I only get my inspiration after midnight, and lately, my mom's taking over the computer by then, or I'm watching T.V. or sketching…  :P  Well, here's chapter three._****

)**BlakBluNailPolish45**( - Yah, I understand what you mean by 'the fake fight was a bit harsh' but think of it this way, if you were about to go broke any second now and was about to becoming a person who sits on the street all day begging for money, what would you do??  Wouldn't you be desperate??

)**katana-chan**( - I'm glad you liked my story!!  :P  Oh yes, 'I Dare You', my most successful story yet…

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Yup, yup!  I speak manderine ^^  It's amazing how many people are Chinese are ff.net…

)**Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko**( - Far worse than Meiling?!?!?  What's that suppose to mean ;_;  I LOVE Meiling!!  She's so cool and have a kick-ass attitude!!  ;_;  Just a girl who's misunderstood…  but she's actually really nice and caring!!  ;_;  Oh yah, and with the Fav. Character thingys, you had the weirdest answers!  Lol!

)**Meilin Baby 13**( - YES!  YES!  At least someone loves Meiling just like meh :D

)**ANNIE**( - Lolz, yah, that stupid ending…  but I don't know what happened, I've lost inspirations for that story a long, long time ago…  I just wanted to finish it so badly and I really don't give a damn about that story ne more…  I suppose that's why I ended it like that…

)**Minirrie**( - I'll try not to, but there's a reason why it's rated PG-13…  you can't expect everyone to be Ms. and Mr. Goodie-goodie-two-shoes now can you?  ^.~****

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

**_LAST PART OF THE CHAP_**

"WHAT?  I DON'T HAVE A JOB RIGHT NOW HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSE TO GET 5 THOUSAND DOLLARS EVERY WEEK?!?!"

"You're hired."  Syaoran said casually giving her a brief smile.  "I'm the boss my mom own company…  Come with me, let's see how good you are."  He said extending his hand.

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled in return.  She accepted his hand and walked down the cliff with him, but not before mouthing 'Thank You' to Touya, even if she did feel a little guilty…  Hey, at least she got her job… 

**(~(~(~(Chapter Two)~)~)~)**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(You're Quite Observant)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Syaoran glance behind him, through the dark atmosphere, he saw the girl having a little trouble keeping up with him, he slowed down his pace.  _~~##She seems awfully familiar…  have I met her somewhere before??##~~ _Realizing he had been staring, he cleared his throat and spoke.  "Before we reach the rest of the gang, there's a few things I would like to tell you."

Her head snapped up as she nodded.  _~~##Those eyes…##~~_

"I'm usually not the kind of person who is unfair, nor do I get angry easily…  but you must know, I really don't liked people who are often late…  That's all I'm expecting, for you to be punctual."

Sakura gulped, but nodded.

"Two, I'm warning you about Alexia – she's the blond one – right now, she often acts like the boss of the company, and has an extreme dislike for females, especially pretty ones, so if she ever tells you that you're fired…" He sighed.  "Just ignore her and tell me, I'll deal with it."

She blushed at the part when he had called her pretty, but she only nodded.  "Um, Mr. Li, if um, Alexia really does not like females, why does she allow the other four girls here?  I mean of course, she may not be that bad, but I'm just asking, and if I'm wrong just tell me, I mean I'm acting a bit strange, like I'm nervous and all, so forgive me if I say anything wrong, and I'm saying – I mean not saying Alexia's bad or anything-"

Syaoran chuckled lightly at the rambling girl.  "It's alright, you don't have to be nervous about anything, everyone here is pretty nice besides her…  Two of the girls are already engaged, one is married and the other is not interested of having a relationship…"

Once again, she nodded, but looked down from embarrassment…  she just babbled in front of her boss…  What a wonderful first impression…

For the rest of the way down the cliff, they stayed in a comfortable silence, that beautiful sound was however broken, when they reached Alexia.  "What the _hell_ is _she_ doing here?"  She pointed an accusive finger at the trembling Sakura.  "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF HER!"  She shrieked while stomping her feet in the sand.  "SYAORAN!  GET THE GIRL OUT OF HERE!  SHE IS TO STAY AT LEAST 80 FEET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Well then, you better start packing because she ain't going anywhere.  We needed a new model didn't we?  She'll be the one, and if you have a problem with it, leave."  Syaoran replied coldly.

Alexia grinded her teeth, but popped down on one of the chairs while cursing under her breath.  Syaoran sighed at her behavior, Sakura looked uncertain, the rest of the team were already used to this.

"My name is Sasaki Rika."  One of the girls finally spoke, offering a handshake.

"Uh, Hey there, I'm Tsukishiro Yukito."

"I'm Yanagisawa Naoko."

"My name's Mihara Chiharu."

"Yamazaki Takashi."

"And I'm the one and only Akizuki Nakuru!!  What's your name cutie?"

Sakura looked at the friendly faces and a bright smile lit her face.  "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and I hope we can all become friends."  She said accepting their handshakes.

"Don't worry, as long as you're not like Alexia, we'll love you!"  Chiharu said ignoring Skinner's 'humph'.

"Oh yah, and you may already know, but anyways, I'm Li Syaoran."  He said smiling gently at her.

She smiled back and bow.  "Nice to meet you, Mr. Li."

"And if we don't stop the introductions, we won't be able to complete the purpose of being here today!"  Takashi warned pointing at the mildly lit sky.

Though it was not as bright as 'Morning Horizon', it had its own beauty.  The 'Morning Horizon' had the exactly features of a person full of brilliance.  Obviously cheerful, and can lit anyone's face to a smile.  Very energetic, incredibly happy, a kind heart and a sweet smile.  The site before their eyes were quite the opposite, more of a Goth…  someone who had been hurt throughout their lives, shed endless tears and never loved nor been loved…  a hole had long ago pierced through their heart, the scars are unbearable…  Just like a void, with no feelings, no life, just a living thing, without a purpose…  It had happened so many times that it not longer seemed to matter…  No longer giving a damn about it…  It was quite dark…  but beautiful, pitiful, yet fabulous…  almost representing the difference between an angel and a devil…

"An angel and a devil…" she whispered to herself and smiled.  "Morning horizon, and before the rising…"

"You're quite observant."  Syaoran commented getting the camera, tripod, and lighting ready.

She nodded.  "Yah, I guess you could say that…  I've been that way since I was little…  some call it a talent, I would rather call it a curse."

"Why?"

"I don't know…  there are things in the world which I hope to not have seen every single bloody detail of…  The truth sometimes is too much for me to bare."  She turned to him and smiled.  "I'm sounding like a girl who had been hurt in the past by their boyfriends or fiancé don't I?"  He nodded, causing her to laugh.  "No, it's not that, so don't feel sorry for me…  just that I'd like to think of everyone as…  more of 'angels' than 'devils'…  you know what I mean?  But the world does not meet up to my expectations, and I'm often hurt by that…  You see, if only I can look at person and just brush by easily by the first impression, the world would seem like a much happier place."  She sighed with a sad smile and looked at him.  "Wouldn't you say so?"

Syaoran listened intently the whole time she spoke…  she speaks from experience…  though it wasn't pleasant, the way she said it…  it seemed much deeper than it really was…  or maybe that's how deep it really is, just that not many people had been smart enough to realize it…  But she certainly has…

"Are you guys gonna stand there all day and make us come here for nothing, or are we gonna get some pictures taken?"  Alexia spat angrily, already dressed for the scene, with her make-up done.

She was wearing a black, faded tank top which stopped at her ribs, her short skirt reach only up to her thigh, is was the same mysterious colour as her tank top.  A silky, black, transparent scarf tied loosely around her neck, riding on the traveling wind.  Over her tank top and skirt, she wore a light black see-through shirt which was dotted with patterns of different kinds of flowers, the shirt rested between her shoulders, only buttoned once on the top, the rest flew down to her hips, tangling itself with the wind.  Her sleeves were a little longer than usual, it reached 5 inches below her finger tips, yet, not unattractively so, for the sleeves had a large slit start from the bottom, all the way to the top.  Over the short skirt, she overlapped it with a longer skirt with the same material as the shirt, it landed on the sand all around her, it was quite a large dress, even with the gentlest breeze, it helped the soft material of the skirt to fly as high as her waist, though the other side still stayed firmly on the ground, covering both her shoeless feet.

He nodded.  "Yah, let's go."  Alexia narrowed her eyes at the auburn haired girl before standing by the cool water, on the comfortable sand.  "Alright, first, we gotta get your position.  Don't stare right at the camera, turn slightly toward the ocean…  good, good…  ok, stop.  Now, look straight in front of you…  yes, perfect…  now, put your right hand on your left collarbone, no a little lower…  now, curve your hand in, pretending there's a bubble in your palm.  Put your left hand over your right hand, holding onto it lightly, not in a death grip.  Excellent.  Bent on your knees, no, actually, sit in a position a mermaid would…  tilt your head to the opposite side your feet is on, a little more…  look down a bit…  Now, I want you to think of something really tragic, and put a very pained expression on your face."  Syaoran looked her over and was quite satisfied.  "Don't move now."

A gust of wind blew by, picking up her golden tresses into the air, blowing them soothingly by her side, her dress and her long sleeves followed the example of her hair, they too, flew freely with the air.  The special lighting did its job, with her beauty and the faint light casting itself upon her, giving her a spiritual look…  it made her look like a dark goddess whom descended from high above, a creature of death, yet so magical, almost as if she was the glowing…

_~~##Something tragic uh?  It's tragic enough that the bitch is going to steal away my Syaoran!##~~_  She thought angrily.  _~~##Ok, not angry…  you have to act sad…##~~ _Hearing Syaoran saying his famous 'don't move now', it meant he was pleased…  and his attention was on her…  Oh how she wish she could gave him a seductive look or pull some of that extra clothing off of her to make him notice her…  but she knew, it would only get her fired and slim her chance of getting him.

Something just wasn't right…  the expression Alexia had just didn't seem…  deep enough…  it looked…  fake.  Wow.  That's new.  Alexia, fake.  He quickly snapped a few shots without paying much attention to them…  what was missing from the picture?  He looked at the girl standing beside him who was currently looking intently at Alexia.__

You're quite observant… There are things in the world which I hope to not have seen… 

_The truth sometimes is too much to bare…_

_I'm often hurt by that…_

_~~##She relates perfectly to the picture…  perhaps, only a girl who's soul is somehow connected to the surrounding can perfect the perfection?##~~_  He looked at her.  "Watch her carefully…  observe her every move…  I'll have you posing like her in about two minutes."  He whispered, still looking through the camera.  She looked stunned, but he gave her a reassuring nod, making her smile and shift her attention back to the female posing on the sand…  Only posing…  nothing more…  absolutely nothing…

"Alexia, go sit on the side, Sakura, take her cloth and go in the same position she was in.  Quickly, we don't got much time left, the sky is brightening."

Sakura did as she was told, but it seems that Alexia wasn't quite as obedient…  "EXCUSE ME?!?!"  Her loud screech rang through the thick atmosphere, "why is she taking _my _spot?  Isn't she gonna be part of Chi, Nao and Rik?  I'm the main model, she's only a pathetic excuse for one, and for her first picture you're going to let her take the _main _spot?!"

"Alexia, _QUIET_!"  Syaoran yelled angrily.  "You will watch what you say, you had your chance in the spotlight, it's her turn now, do not waste my time, do as you're told to before you really piss me off.  When the photos are developed, we will then see which is better, if yours really is (which I doubt) you will be in the photo we submit, if it is not, live, with, it!"  He said the last three words slowly, pausing in between.  "Sakura, go grab her clothing and change into it."

She looked a little nervous.  "Right here…?  Um, isn't there suppose to be a change room around here or something?"

Her burst out laughing.  "Haven't you ever posed before?"

"Yes…"

"And you change by yourself in a change room every time?  Even in emergencies you refuse to change unless there's a change room?"

"Well, no, but she's my best friend, she's a girl and she always dresses me up…"

"Exactly.  Alexia, pass her the clothing, Nakuru, go dress her up."

"As you wish boss!"  Nakuru chirped happily.  "I'm gonna have fun dressing up a doll _as cute as you_!"  She cooed with stars in her eyes.

Alexia stripped out of her clothing until all she had left was her under clothing, she shoved them forcefully into Sakura's arms, nearly pushing her over.  She looked at her smugly and left to put on her casual cloth.

"LET THE DRESSING GAME BEGIN!!!"  Nakuru laughed crazily and dragged the groaning Sakura away.

"Don't take too long!"  Syaoran called out to her.  "We don't got all day!"

"YES BOSS!"**__**

**_After Sakura finished changing…_**

Nakuru happily dragged the finished-dressing-up Sakura back and smiled contently.  "Isn't she the _cutest_?"  She sighed cheerfully looking at the slightly pink in the cheek Sakura.

"Nakuru…  don't torture her too much…" Yukito warned, the only respond he got was Nakuru sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Guys, stop it, Sakura, go sit on the sand, pose exactly the same way Alex did, do the same as I said to her, think about something tragic, something sad, let your hair flow freely, don't be nervous…  everything will be fine."

Sakura did as she was told, ignoring the death glares shot her direction by Skinner.  _~~##Think of something sad…  tragic…  that's definitely the easiest thing…##~~ _Sakura looked down slightly, her bangs casting a shadow across her eyes.  __

_The day her mother died…_

_The day her father was caught in a car accident…_

_When Touya and her found out their father would be paralyzed for life…_

_How she used to be jealous of Tomoyo because she got all the guys while she, Sakura was too boyish to attract…  Only cute enough to have boys flirting endless with her…_

_How most of her boyfriends had dumped her for Tomoyo…  not that it mattered…  Tomoyo deserved all the attention, but why can't she, Sakura be loved by once for who she is instead of what she looked like?  This is one of the reasons why she started posing for Tomoyo without complaints…_

Syaoran looked at the beautiful girl sitting silently on the dark coloured sand, even the wind seemed to be froze by her beauty…  this is what he had been searching for…  she looked so real, she blended perfect with the scene, her expression seemed so…  mournful…  almost as if she was about to cry.  Either she was an amazing actress, or she had thought of something, which really deserved her tears…  That doesn't matter now, he had finally seen the perfected perfection…  at last…  she looked so innocent, yet so full of emotions, she looked so weak and fragile, but was trying to be strong, her hair wavered from the wind, her slim body looked so pale and deadly under the glowing light…

His finger pressed down, a flash captured her beauty in one shot…__

A young goddess was sent to earth for her training… she had just landed, clueless as ever of what was expected of her, her guardians watched her from above, the faint outline of their faces slightly fading…  they were only to make sure she arrived safely…  not to be with her for eternity…  this was her test, one which only she could complete, one where no one would help, only trust in herself…  The three guardians looked proudly at their child before their figure hid completely in the dark clouds…

_~~##Where did that come from?##~~_  Syaoran asked himself, he had just stared at the girl for awhile when this story suddenly took form in his head…  _~~##What was that suppose to mean?##~~_  He looked back into the story for the second, when he realized something, the young goddess whom landed on earth was in the position Sakura was in currently, in fact, she looked identical to the girl now sitting soundlessly on the sand…  the three guardians from above were three girls, each with their hair down…  one had light brown hair, about an inch or two pass her shoulder, the other had darker brown hair up to her shoulder, while the last had really dark brown hair in a reddish shade, her hair length was in between the first and second.  All three had straight hair, blowing freely in the wind…  Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

He snapped a few more pictures of Sakura, she looked so beautiful, he didn't even realize how much time nor how many film he spent on her until Alexia suddenly bursts.

"ALRIGHT!  That's enough!  Can't you see she's only an amateur?  Why are you wasting more films on her than me??"

He snapped back to reality and blinked.  "Oh, yes, um, Sakura, you can change now and sit on the side or something…  Nakuru, pull out Chi's pigtails and straighten Nao, Rik and Chi's hair, quickly, let's go…"

The sun lit the horizon, but luckily, the sky was has not yet brightened, there were still traces of that mysterious darkness.  Just like Syaoran wanted, Nakuru came back in no time, with the tree girls having their hair straightened, yet the hair straightening substance has long ago dried, their feather light tresses floated in midair with help of the wind…  "Perfect."  Syaoran murmured to himself, he can just picture the outcome of the final product now…  "Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, stand at where Sakura stood, don't bother with a pose, stand close together, I just want you to get your expression right…  look slightly downwards like an angel staring at earth…  Pretending you have just sent your only baby girl to earth for her training…"

Sakura listened carefully to what he was saying, out of nowhere, she suddenly said, "A weak, gentle smile, yet mixed with sorrow and unshed tears…" Realizing what she had just said, she quickly covered her mouth and gave a sheepish smile.  "I'm sorry…  I don't know why I just said that…"

"Like I said, you're very observant, and what you said was…  was the same as what I was thinking…" Syaoran turned back to his camera and snapped a few picture of the three girls.

Pretty soon, morning came, Sakura couldn't help but smile, the dark had beauty, but the light will always be her number one.  "Um, Mr. Li, do you mind if I ask you a questions?"

"Sure."

"Why did you take that picture of Yanagisawa, Mihara and Sasaki if they did not pose or anything?  I mean, they didn't even get dress up…  Er, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong…" She added quickly.

"Oh no, it's quite already Sakura.  I only needed a picture of their faces, with a few special computer techniques from Yukito, we'll have only the slight outline of the picture shaded and blended into the dark sky…  I was hoping to give a feeling somewhat of a… sacrifice…  the main person would be the one to-be-sacrificed, while the three of them would be the ones whom is looking at their best friend or daughter one last time…  that's why they had to look slightly faded and sad, and the happiness because what will become the girl is something everyone wants…"

"Wow…  and you say I'm observant."  She teased.  "You have quite an imagination…  and the ways you describe every single detail, its…  amazing…" Suddenly, her cell phone rang.  "Um, hello?"

"WHERE'S MY CAR?!?!?!"  The voice demanded angrily.

"Oh, um hi Tomoyo?"  She said nervously.  "Your car?  Well, you see, I kind of came here…  and got accepted as a model…  and so I had to stay longer than expected?"

"WHAT?  BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET TO _WORK_ NOW?!?!?!?"  A masculine voice was heard on the other line, he seemed to be comforting her and it was working.  Sakura silently thanked Eriol.  "YOU ARE _SO_ LUCKY THAT ERIOL'S HERE!  HE AND I WILL BE AT THE SUN DANCE BEACH PARKING LOT IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR GOT IT?  I WILL THEN GET MY CAR AND HE WILL GO HIS WAY TO WORK…  DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO RUN AWAY NOW, I'M BRING THE OTHER KEY WITH ME AND _YOU'RE_ TAKING THE BUS HOME TODAY!  GOT IT GIRL?"

"Yes mother."  She said sarcastically.  "If that's all, Ja Tomoyo."

"Ok then, Ja sweetie!"

Sakura hung up the phone and sighed, slumping into the nearest chair.  "Great…  just great."

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing…  Just that my best friend will be here in about half an hour and then I'll have to take the bus home when I'm not even sure I know where the bus stop is!"  She said in one breath.

"Aww!  Isn't that too bad."  Alexia taunted.  "Guess you'll just have to depend on your luck tonight dear.  I wish you to get lost and never to be found again!"

Everyone glared at her, but she just gave a sweet smile and took a sip from her drink.

"Yukito, do me a favour, bring the camera to Mike and have him develop the pictures…  After he does, pick out four best out of the pile of Alexia and Sakura, two of each of course, and pick out only one picture from the pile of Chi, Nao and Rik.  Nakuru, Alexia, you two bring the rest of the equipments back to the company, and don't touch any of my stuff!"  He warned.  "As for the rest of us, since I woke you all extra early, let's call it a day, go home now and go do whatever you want.  Sakura, umm, I don't want you getting lost or anything, so um, do you want me to walk with you to the bus stop or something?"  He asked giving her an uncertain glance.

"WHAT?!??!!?!?"  Alexia shrieked.  "You're walking _her _to the bus stop?!?!?  You never even walked me to my car before and it's much closer!"

"I'm sure that you will not get lost walking out of the building into the parking lot that is right beside it, Skinner.  Nakuru, Yukito, take Alexia and the equipment and go now, I don't need anymore complaints, I think I've got a headache…" He sighed, shaking his head.**__**

After half and hour when everyone is gone… 

"So um Sakura, you wanna go now?"  Syaoran questioned.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?  I mean you'll have to walk all the way back here…  besides, I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"S'ok, I'll call Takashi to pick me up after, beside, I have to get back to the company today anyways…"

"Well…  if that's the case…  I guess all I can say is, thank you, for everything."  She smiled and grabbed his hand.  "C'mon!  I still have chores to do around the house, and the sooner I finish, the sooner I'll be free!"

Syaoran chuckled at her cuteness but soon began walking, matching her pace.**__**

**_At the bus stop…_**

The two stood there quietly, not saying a word, the street wasn't that busy yet for people are just starting to wake up, not quite the time for rush hour yet…  Syaoran cleared his throat, catching Sakura's attention.  "Um, your job officially begin tomorrow, but I will pay you for your work today."  He grabbed a piece of a paper and a pen from his pocket and scribbled something down, then handed it to Sakura.  "That's the location, and be there at 9:00am, but come half an hour early tomorrow since I'll have to have you fill out a few forms alright?"

Sakura nodded, accepting the small piece of paper.  "But if I'm only going to be going to the company everyday, how will we take pictures?"

"What happened today, will happen a lot more in the future…  but the most is once every two weeks because as soon as the photos are developed, I will need Takashi to pick out a new scene while the rest of us will have pick out every single flaw in the picture to make it as perfect as possible…  I'll need everyone's opinion in this… other than that, there will be people there who will be making cloth for you, trying them on you, have you pose a few times and see what the affects that come out would be…" He explained.  "And stuff like that, so yah."

Tire screeching sound was heard nearby, the two of them looked to see the bus driver lazily opening the door, waiting for Sakura to step on.  "Well, I gotta go Mr. Li, um, I'll see you tomorrow then, and thanks again."  She gave a tiny bow and turned around to aboard the bus.

"Wait!"  Syaoran grabbed her hand and spun her around.  "Um, maybe, I uh, should walk you to the bus stop, err, everyday from now on, um, just in case you uh, get lost…" He stammered blushing slightly.  "Oh, and um, you can call me Syaoran…"

"Oh," Sakura was a bit taken back.  "Well, I suppose if that's ok with you…  and um, wouldn't everyday be a little too much for you?"

"No, like I said, I'll just call and send someone over to pick me up or something, no big deal."  He looked at her as she tried to decide.  "Don't worry about me, I mean I couldn't possibly have you get lost and then drown myself in guilt all day now can I?"  He grinned with his eye twinkling.

Sakura heard that and gave a small laugh.  "Well, in that case, sure, why not?"

The bus driver beeped loudly.  "HELLO!  ARE YOU GONNA ABOARD THE BUS OR NOT?!?!"  She growled angrily.

The two blushed from embarrassment as Sakura nodded.  "Yah, I'm coming."  She gave him a small smile before they let go of each other's hand and went different ways.

The bus drove away leaving Syaoran standing there all by himself, thinking…  He was either in love with her, or he was lusting after her.  Either way, to him, she was the most perfect creature ever roamed earth, he wouldn't hesitate to marry her…  _~~##Marry her eh…  mother should be pleased to hear this…##~~****_

**_Later that night…_**

Sakura plotted down on the couch yawning.  Tomoyo has not returned home and god knows where she really is…  She had done all the chores she was supposed to there was no way that Tomoyo would find anything to yell at her for…  Looking around the house once more, she double-checked everything before finally finding her own little time…****

**-_-A/N: '8-)' equals to rolling eyes ok??-_-__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Oh hi!  You finally sighed on!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yup yup!  And guess what wolf?  I just got my job 2day!!!  I'm soooooooooooooooo  happy!!!  :D:D:D:D:D_

_Cheerful Cherry: Most of the people there have an attitude problem, but they're still nice…  my boss especially (hard to believe eh?) and there's this one girl that just hates me for absolutely no reason!!_

_Wild Wolf: Hate you for no reasons??  That can't be true, how can anyone hate you?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Cut it out…_

_Wild Wolf: Oh C'mon!  I'm only telling da truth!_

_Cheerful Cherry: 8-) Nice try, but I'm not going to meet you anytime soon!!_

_Wild Wolf: Then how 'bout a date instead?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I said I can't even meet you how can I go on a date with you if I can't let you see me??  Lol_

_Wild Wolf: Then can you at least tell me your real name??  Please??  I'll tell you mine after!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Nice try, but no.  Why do you want to meet me so badly ne wayz?  I'm no one special, you're the owner of your company, got find some other girls or something…_

_Wild Wolf: I don't like any other girls!  They're too annoying, gluing themselves to me, act all pushy…  *sigh*  If only everyone were like you…  someone easy to talk to…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yes, yes, if everyone were like me, I wouldn't b unique ne more now would I?  _

_Cheerful Cherry: Wait, how old are you?_

_Wild Wolf: How old r YOU?  If you tell me your age, I'll tell u mine._

_Cheerful Cherry: I don't tell things first, if u tel me ur age, I ain't telling you mine yet, but at least u can b sure that someday you will no…_

_Wild Wolf: Great…  Just great…  perfectly wonderful…  u see me when I'm 80 and tell me exactly one minute before I die…  I'd love that…  8-)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Don't you?  At least you know your purpose of life is done before you died :D_

_Wild Wolf: You're saying my purpose of life is knowing about u and seeing u?_

_Cheerful Cherry: lol yep :D  but you must know, purpose of life isn't easy to complete…  Hey, I mean at least you found the reason why you're alive…  I'm stil trying 2 figure dat out!_

_Wild Wolf: Wat?!?!  My life revolve around u bu' urs don't revolve around me??!!  What kind of sense is this??_

_Cheerful Cherry: Perfect sense :D_

_Wild Wolf: ur mean…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I know :D  proud of it :P_

_Wild Wolf: You're making me sad right now :'(_

_Cheerful Cherry: Aww!!  I'm sry, is there anything I can do to make you feel better sweetie??_

_Wild Wolf: Tell me your name, address and phone number :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: ARE YOU TRYING 2 STALK ME?!?!?!?!  O_O  Because you're acting like a stalker right now…  a very experienced one…  *shudders*_

_Wild Wolf: A stalker?!?!?  XD  Oh yes, I love stalking people, especially people I meet on MSN whom I have no idea who they are!  I'll stalk them by calling random numbers and pretending that it's them!!  Oh, the fun of it all!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yah, yah, and I'm a rapist 8-)  lol_

_Wild Wolf: You're the one who called me a stalker!_

_Cheerful Cherry: You're the one who refused to stop bothering me!  Like I said, go find yourself a girlfriend of something, but I'm unavailable._

_Wild Wolf: How do you know I don't have a girlfriend?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Observation_

_Wild Wolf: U no…  u're sounding like-_

Wild Wolf: DAT'S IT!! 

_Wild Wolf: I just remember, I've found my perfect girl next to you 2day…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yay…  let's have a party…  a grown up man has finally found a girl…  8-)_

_Cheerful Cherry: (About time…)_

_Wild Wolf: No, no, no!!  I'm serious!  She's different…  A very observant girl…  A lot like you…  :)****_

**_*~*_**__

_~~##Very observant girl?##~~_  Sakura thought to herself, _~~##Isn't that what Syaoran said to me today?##~~_  She placed her hands on the keyboard not knowing what to type.  And exactly why did he say that whoever girl was like her??  Had he already found out everything but her but is just playing like he has no idea?__

_~~##YOU'RE GOING PARANOID AGAIN!!!!##~~_ She screamed at herself, but that still didn't lessen her doubt.**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Cheerful Cherry: How can u say she's like me if you never met me??_

_Wild Wolf: I've talked to you for 3 months!!  And the way you talk (when you're seriously) sounds so deep, just like her…  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: What's her name?_

_Wild Wolf: Y?  Are you trying to hit on her?  Oh no :O  Don't tell me you're a lesbian!!  *dies*_

Cheerful Cherry: You know, if you were here with me right now, I'd be going after you with a knife!  You watch what you're saying buddy, I've dated guys before!!

_Wild Wolf: lol, jks jks, you no I wasn't serious!_

_Cheerful Cherry: You had BETTER not be! :@:@_

_Cheerful Cherry: lol, ne wayz, tell me, what's so special about this 'special girl'??_

_Wild Wolf: She's…_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: I don't know, she's just different, she looks at everything deeper than they appear or they really are…  she seems always happy, she listens to you, she respect other and give them personal space (which is different from most girls) and she looks at me in a friendly way, not like other girls whom don't even look at ME, they look at my money…  I feel like I can trust her because she's…  honest…_

_Cheerful Cherry: My, my, my!  U seem to be speaking quite deeply about her!_

_Wild Wolf: Yah, I guess so…  but that's because she's such an interesting topic to talk about…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Now I don't like what you're saying…_

_Wild Wolf: y?_

_Cheerful Cherry: You're talking about her as if she's some kind of possession!_

_Wild Wolf: Alright, how about this, I talk deeply about her because…  she amazes me too much…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Cheesy…  but better than the first :)_

Wild Wolf: Well, you're hard to please… 

_Cheerful Cherry: but you still love me don't you :D lol_

_Wild Wolf: O_O LOVE YOU?!?!?  When did I say that?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Shut up!  You know what I mean, you love me in a friendly way, otherwise, why would you tell me all those stuff??_

_Wild Wolf: Already, u win.  Happy?_

Cheerful Cherry: Extremely ;)****

**_*~*_**__

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at how cute this girl was acting…  she reminds him so much of Sakura…  if only they were the same person…  wouldn't it be a dream come true?  And why does she keep on refusing to tell him her name?  If she's going to be stubborn, he would just have to do the same until one day she can't take it anymore and spill…  but at the rate things are going, he'd be the first to spill it to her before she even starts feeling anxious…

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, son."

"Oh…  Hi mother."

Yelan heard the disappointment in his son's voice and couldn't help but chuckle.  "What's wrong?  Expecting a call from someone else??  Someone like…  Your girlfriend or fiancée?"

"Not really…  but of course, if she called, it would be great…"

"Really?  So you and Alexia are finally going out!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Syaoran gasped with his eyes widened.  "Me and ALEXIA?!?!?  You mean Skinner?"

"XIAO LANG!"

"Sorry, I mean, ALEXIA AND I??"

"Of course…  She's been all over you the first day you hired her haven't she?"

He groaned out loud.  "Mother, I HATE her!  She's so nosy and refuses to keep her hands to herself!"

"But at least she loves you!"

"Correction, she loves my money…  Besides…  I just found who I want to have as my wife today…  and it's not Skinner."

"Really??!!?!?  Is she your girlfriend?  Are you engaged yet?  When's the wedding?  Are you coming back to Hong Kong soon?"

"No mother, I just met her today, she's my newest model…  And no, I haven't asked her out yet…  I mean I don't even know if she has a boyfriend or not…  plus, she's still a little uncomfortable around me…"

"Listen Syaoran, I'll give you 3 more months, if then you don't find someone else, you still have to come home.  And you're either bringing Alexia, or you'll be married to Meiling, you know she still doesn't believe the engagement's off yet… you led her on for too long…" A few clicks of stroking keyboard was heard on the other end.

"Yah?  Sorry, what were you saying?  Three more month, find a girl or Meiling?"

"Xiao Lang, what are you typing?"

"Oh, I'm talking to 'Cheerful Cherry'."

"I see you still haven't given up on her yet have you…" She spoke, sighing.

"Nope.  But of course, Sakura – that's my new model's name – would be great too, her personality is so much like cherry's…  but of course, if I ever get to meet cherry, I'll probably choose her over Sakura…  but then again…  Sakura's nice and incredibly beautiful…  Well my point is, I'm either marrying 'cherry' or Sakura…"

Yelan breathed in a few times, and did not speak till she calmed down.  "I don't care anymore Xiao Lang, you're already 22 and it's about time you take over the clan!  Those elders are changing the rules to their advantage, and there's nothing I can do about it since your father died and until you take his place, the elders will rule!!  Three month is all I'm giving you!  Oh yah, by the way, say hi to that 'cherry' girl for me."

"Um…  ok?  Why are you interested in talking to her?"

"Because I need to make a good first impression for my maybe-future-daughter-in-law."

"Ok, whatever…"__

_*~*_

_Wild Wolf: My mother said 'hi'._

_Cheerful Cherry: What?!?!_

_Wild Wolf: My mother said 'hi', I'm on da phone wit her right now…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, ok, tell her 'hi' from me then…  :S_

_Wild Wolf: Oh yah, will you marry me?_

_Cheerful Cherry: WHAT?  What's wrong with you?_

_Wild Wolf: My mom told me to ask you that._

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O Is your mom like your match maker or something??_

_Wild Wolf: Something like that…  Oh, and now she wants to know if you wanna be my girlfriend or at least start dating me.  Can't say I don't agree wit her on tis one…_

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O_

_Wild Wolf: Is that a yes?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Uh, that's a NO!  You're weird right now…_

_Wild Wolf: Ok, now my mom's asking if you're allowed to go to Hong Kong forever._

_Cheerful Cherry: y…?_

_Wild Wolf: Because if you marry me you'll probably have to live there 4eva._

_Cheerful Cherry: WAT?!?!  I didn't even agree 2 marry u yet!!  O_O  are you high?_

_Wild Wolf: I'm only saying what my mom tells me to say!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oic…  so you still listens to ur mommy eh?_

_Wild Wolf: Don't tease me 'bout that…  if u no my mom, u'd be tremling by her feet 2…_

_Wild Wolf: trembling*_

_Wild wolf: Ok, now my mom wants to know your name, age, phone number, address and that I should visit you sometimes…_

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O the most I'm telling you is that I'm in Japan…_

_Wild Wolf: YES!_

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O??_

Wild Wolf: I FINALLY FOUND OUT SOMETHING 'BOUT U!!  OH YAH! 

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O???????????????????????****_

**_*~*_**

Sakura was feeling extremely strange of the conversation they're having right now…  why the hell did he want to marry her if they never even met before??  Why does his mom wants her to marry if she has never even talked to her before??  This is really weird…

"I'M HOME!!"

"Hi Tomoyo!"  Sakura greeted not taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

Tomoyo bounced upstairs followed by Eriol who gave Sakura a quick 'hi' before going into the kitchen like Tomoyo.  "I wonder what's for dinner…" She wondered out loud.  A few second later, she grabbed a brown and yellow thick stick from the pot and screamed.  "WHAT THE _HECK_ IS _THIS_ SUPPOSE TO BE?!?!?!??!"  She accused holding the stick high.

Sakura turned around and took a peek before drowning herself in the conversation again.  "A parched corn."

"AND WHAT ARE _THESE_ SUPPOSE TO BE?!?!!"  She said holding up the pot with only 2 tiny over cooked corns left.  "YOU EXPECT ERIOL AND I TO EAT _THESE?!?!?!?_!"

Sakura turned around once more and shrugged.  "You just answered your first questions…  that's suppose to be a drought of corns…"

Tomoyo shook her head slightly.  "I need to teach you how to cook all over again…"

Other than the argument Tomoyo started, everything went smoothly for the night…  Sakura was beginning to feel really attracted to Wolf…  she had no idea when did that start happening, but it just seems that all of a sudden, even if he did seem weird, at least he had a sense of humour and knew exactly when to say what and when to quit…  But pretty soon, it was 11:00pm, and Sakura regretfully said 'byez' to wolf for she knew she had better get to bed now…  it wouldn't be good being late on your first supposed day of work…

Sakura slipped under her covers and fell into a deep slumber…  Her world filled with pleasant dreams…

*****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

*

Questions and Answers****

**Q: Will Syaoran find out about Touya?**__

_A: Yes, sorry to say, but everything has to be known sooner or later._****

**Q: What will happen to Alexia?**__

_A: She will have to be here for most of the story, but eventually, she'll have to go…_****

**Q: Will Syaoran catch on to the similarity between Cherry and Sakura?**__

A: He will suspect something, but he isn't sure…  Of course, somewhere around chapter 18 Sakura would finally tell him because by then, they've already been talking for 6 month…  and of course, you know what three month after now means, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong with a fiancée ^_^

***Author's Note:** _I hope you liked that chapter, now how about a review??  ^_^ Can you tell that at the beginning I was ok, then, an emotional moment, then I'm ok again??  Coz that's what happened… :P_

I have a story to suggest to you all, it's the greatest I've ever read…  I would give you the link but somehow, it never shows up…  **-_-  (Ignore this, Hyper_CherryBlossom and Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko, I've already suggested this story to you on MSN…)**

_Anyways, go to fictionpress.net,  
Click on 'Find'  
Search for my penname, it's the same, Mini Sweety  
Then you go to my favourite story list and you'll find it ^_^ I loved the story so much and was deeply touched by it ^.^_

**__**

**_6524 words, pretty good…_**

****

**_P.S. Should I change my penname to Tomoyo Hime or keep it as Mini Sweety??_**


	4. Night of Powerout

***Author's Note: **_Well guys, here's chapter 3, I hope you like it…_

)**HyPeR_ChErRyBloSsOm**( - Lol coz I'm more of the night-girl type…  :P  I'm too sleepy and tired to do anything in the morning…  :P

)**Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko**( - Ooooic ic…  thank god you don't hate Meiling!  Phew…  Coz I totally love her, she's cool but I guess I have to admit I didn't like her at first coz she was a bit mean…  lol To Yami KCN: Shut up my cutie lil puppy ^_^ Just admit the truth won't you?  I promise I'll even give you a doggy bone! ^_____^ Back to KCN: You know that picture I promised to draw you of Eri and Syao?  I had it done about 2 weeks ago but I just never had the time to scan it…  I keep on missing chances, but I'll give it to you asap kk?  Sowwy!

)**Sabby**( - Lolz no, I haven't written out the whole story, but I have it planned…  every chapter has a main event, but of course, if the 'main event' takes up not enough words, I may put two 'main events' and then chapter 18 might come sooner…  lol :P

)**Crystal jade2**( - Next chapter would be a little TOO soon…  O_O

)**odango3**( - Sometimes I don't even know why I make her yell at Sakura all the times…  I guess it'll be right for the time…  No answer to your questions coz I dun even know why myself… lolz

)**KawaiinessPnay**( - Probably not…  coz Tomoyo isn't like the main character in this story so…

)**LiL oBs3ss3r**( - lolz, I got all emotional coz something happens as…  not planned…  -_- I'll tell you sometimes in our email if you wanna know…

)**Midnight Crystal**( - I'm glad you liked both my fics ^_^  You have FOUR favourite characters??  O_O  My favourites are Tomoyo and Meiling…  but if you ask me for guys?  I actually would probably say Touya…  coz I dun like the other guys!  And I have to agree, Syaoran was cute (can't believe I'm saying this) and I actually did NOT…  how do I put it… despises him on the 2nd movie…  he was actually…  acceptable…

)**TroubleMaker**( - No, it's not gonna be exactly the same…  you're right, then Eriol would have to live with Sakura and Sakura would have to be a teacher at the same time while Eriol is her student who treats her extremely badly and then decided to kill himself coz his mother died.  But how can the guy's name be Danny?  Isn't the movie made in Hong Kong??  Sry, I can't really remember coz it was a long time ago…

)**Blue-Dreamz**( - Lol, but you must know, she's desperate of getting her son married so he can come back and take over the clan…  :P****

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

Tomoyo shook her head slightly.  "I need to teach you how to cook all over again…"

Other than the argument Tomoyo started, everything went smoothly for the night…  Sakura was beginning to feel really attracted to Wolf…  she had no idea when did that start happening, but it just seems that all of a sudden, even if he did seem weird, at least he had a sense of humour and knew exactly when to say what and when to quit…  But pretty soon, it was 11:00pm, and Sakura regretfully said 'byez' to wolf for she knew she had better get to bed now…  it wouldn't be good being late on your first supposed day of work…

Sakura slipped under her covers and fell into a deep slumber…  Her world filled with pleasant dreams…

**(~(~(~(Chapter Three)~)~)~)**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(Night of Power-out)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Tomoyo gently shook her best friend.  "Sakura, wake up…  Sakura…  Hello…  Time to get up for work!!"

Sakura brushed the hands away.  "No…  I wanna sleep more…  My alarm hasn't even gone off yet…  Why are _you_ waking me?"

"Sakura-chan…  it's 8:00 already!  Didn't you have to be at work by 8:30??"

"Yah…  so what…" She hid under her blanket.

"Sakura…  you have only 30 minutes left…"

"Oh…" Her eyes suddenly shot open.  "WHAT?!?  I only have half an hour?!?!  OH NO!!  AND MY BOSS HATES PEOPLE WHO AREN'T ON TIME!!  I'M LAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!"**__**

**_45 Minutes Later…_**

Syaoran sat at his desk and checked his watch once again.  _~~##Where is she?  She was suppose to be here 15 minutes ago…  Did something happen to her??##~~_ He leaned against his spinning-chair and sighed.**__**

**_9:00 am…_**

"COMING THROUGH!!!"  Sakura glided between people as she raced for the elevator.  "I AM _SOOOOO_ LATE!!"  She pressed the button repeatedly.  "C'MON!!"  The elevator door slides open as she stepped inside.  "Floor three…  floor three…  floor three…  floor three…" The door opened, Sakura immediate ran out.  "Room 314, room 314, room 314, room – THERE IT IS!"  She knocked on the door.

It opened.  "Oh, hello Sakura!"

"I AM _SO_ SORRY!!"  She panted heavily.

Syaoran smiled at her.  "Come inside, take a seat in the chair."  He walked back inside with Sakura behind and sat on his leather chair and pulled out a form.

Sakura sat down on the chair in front of him and tried catching her breath.  "I'm so sorry Mr. Li-"

"I told you yesterday, you may call me Syaoran."

"Sorry, I mean Syaoran, I was late today morning because last night I was cha_-_" _ ~~##Oh no!  I can't tell him I was late because I was chatting on line!  What kind of pathetic excuse is that??##~~_

"Go On…"

"I was cutting vegetables!"  _~~##Ok, not good, but at least better than the truth…##~~_

"Cutting…  Vegetables?"

"Um yah!"

"And how long did that take you?"

"Well, I was cutting them since I got home and all the way till 12 midnight!"

"How many vegetables do you have to cut that'll take you that long?"

"You see, um, my best friend whom lives with me is this chef who cook a lot of food at a time and that's why it took me so long!"

"Uh, It's already, forget about it, everyone's late once in a while, just be on time, tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai."

"Anyways," He took a pen out from his desk and handed it to her along with the form.  "I would like you to fill out the following form, then, go to floor 5, room 508, someone should be waiting for you in there, they'll tell you what to do when you get there."

Sakura nodded and took the form and pen.__

First Name: Sakura  
Last Name: Kinomoto  
Birth Date: 04/01/1985  
Sex: Female  
Home Phone Number: 338-7804  
Emergency Phone Number: 828-0028  
Address: 1183 Clevens Crescent

-_-A/N: These are the basic information, I know they'd ask you a lot more…  but I've never gotten a job before, how should I know?-_-

Sakura handed the form back to her boss and leaned against the chair, waiting fro him to say something.  "You may go now, I'll call you if I need anything…" She nodded and stood up to leave, but was surprised when Syaoran called her back.  "WAIT!" She turned around and blinked.  "Er, I'm still, um, like walking to you to the, uh, bus stop t-today…  right?"

"Oh, yah, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course not!"

Sakura smiled.  "Ok then, thanks again!  I'll just be on my way now!"  She waved and stepped out the door.

Syaoran walked out of his office and into the room next to his where Yukito and Takashi where fussing over the picture they took yesterday, about which one looks better and what should be changed.  "Hey Takashi."

He turned around and looked at Syaoran before turning back to the computer screen.  "Hey man, need anything?"

Syaoran took a chair and sat down.  "I need you to do me a favour…  a big one…"

"Spill."

"I need you to pick me up at that bus stop everyday from now on."

"WHAT?  Why?"  Takashi looked at him in shock.  "I had to pick you up from there yesterday and today you're telling me I have to do this everyday for the rest of my life!?!?"

"C'mon!  I don't wanna have to walk on the way back to my car everyday…"

"Why are you going to the bus stop anyways?"

"Er, I um, you see, uh, it's like this…  Er, Sakura, she uh, has to take the bus everyday, and um, I don't want her getting lost, so I promised her to walk her to this er, bus stop everyday…  and I um, kinda said that you always come and pick me up wherever I am, so um, she assumed that it was no trouble…"

"WHAT??!?!?!  You're making me go through all this trouble just so you can walk that new model to a bus stop?!?!?  Do you like her or something??"

"I, uh, um, you see, it's just that, um, I really, uh, don't want her, um, getting, er, um, so, what, uh, lost…"

"Just do it Tak."  Yukito suddenly said, turning around from the computer, he smiled at Syaoran.  "He'll do it, under one condition."

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_?!?!?  I'M NOT GOING TO GO PICK HIM UP FROM A STUPID BUS STOP EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

"Shut it.  Anyways, he'll do it if you tell Alexia something for us…" Takashi suddenly stopped his anger at Yukito's words, he grinned.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell her that of all the photo we looked through taken from yesterday, Sakura was definitely better, and would be the one to have her picture submitted."

Syaoran gulped.  "She isn't going to take it lightly…"

"Exactly why we ask you to do it.  Deal?"

"…"

"Well?  Takashi will drive you back to your car everyday if you agree to this."

"Fine.  Deal."**__**

**_Sakura…_**

She knocked on the door.  A girl with long black hair, milky skin and cool gray eyes greeted her.  "You must be the new model everyone was talking about?"

"Huh?"

She smiled gently.  "Come inside."  Sakura stepped into the tiny room and stood by the wall for there was nothing but mirrors in this room.  "You're…"

"Kinomoto Sakura, call me Sakura."

"Lera Toria, and you may call me Toria."  She looked at her closely.  "Let's hope what Alexia's been telling everyone was a lie…  you really seem like a nice person."

"Hoe?"

"Never mind."  Toria walked to the back of the tiny room where she opened a door, colour of the wall.  "Come, we don't got all day."

Whatever Sakura had thought of the room when she came in was wrong.  It may seem like a tiny mirror at first, but when they walked into the back room, her point of view had suddenly changed.  The room was huge!  It was filled with rows of clothing, each with its own style and colour.  There were at least 20 different rows and each row had at least 50 sets of clothing.  "Wow…"

About 15 minutes later, Toria suddenly appear from the mountains of fabrics holding a pile of clothing in her arms.  "Alright, let's go."  They walked back to the tiny mirror-filled room they were in before, Toria set the cloths on the floor and looked at Sakura.  "I think I found your colour…"

The took measurements of her first, then, Sakura tried on all different kinds of dresses, skirts, pants, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops…  you name it.  They however all had light, green, silky, transparent fabric over it for she said it brought out her eyes, after two hours, they had finally decided what looked best on her, and they went to the room next to it where Toria began putting on her make up.  Sakura coughed and sneezed as powder towered up on her face.

An hour later, Toria put away all the stuff and stepped back to admire her work.  Sakura had her hair up in a tight and high ponytail with strands of hair falling at random places, her nails painted pink with glittery cherry blossom petals on each nail.  Her whole face was covered with powder, which made her skin whiter, pink blush on both cheeks.  Light, glittery aqua – more to the green side than blue – eye shadows, eye liner extending longer than her eyes, dark, dark green mascara.  Her lips were bright, yet pale pink with glittery lip-gloss over it.

Her white top was somewhat like a bra, except the middle was detached and instead was tied tightly crisscross together by silky, puffy light pink strings (shoe-lace style).  The top also had really, really transparent emerald green coloured long sleeves which ended a bit beneath her finger tips and the bottom had a huge opening, also slits on both side all the way to her shoulder, only lightly connected in the middle of the sleeve by a tiny bow.  Her dark blue jeans were extremely tight, they hugged her legs from her thigh to her knee, after that, it opens up and piles on the floor.  Two slits on the side of the pants all the way to her knees, beside the slits were decorated with glittering jewels, buttons, rings, gemstones and pieces of strings.  The pants came with a huge, thick light brown leather belt, which tied at above her right leg, the rest of the belt hang all the way towards the ground, the thickness almost covered her whole right leg.  (Cow boy/girl style belts)

"Very…  teenage like…" Sakura commented looking at herself in one of the many mirrors around the room.

"That was the whole point."  Toria smiled at her beautiful piece of work.  "I should tell Takashi to pick a desert for your next scene or something because I am not going to give up until you get your picture taken in the clothing you are in right now and win at least two awards…" She opened the door, which led to the outside and gestured for Sakura to follow her.  "Let's go show Takashi, once he sees your perfect-ness, I'm sure his next scene will be very much matching your outfit."

The two of them made their way to room 316 where Takashi and Yukito were, on the way, quite a few people commented on how beautiful Sakura had looked, she would mutter a quiet 'thanks' and blush.

When they did make it to room 316, it wasn't as quiet, and the reason was revealed when they stepped inside.

"YOU!"  Alexia growled pinning Sakura's back against the wall while she grabbed her neck, choking her.  (Since she didn't have a 'shirt collar')  "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!  YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME WHEN I AM THAT MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!!  I HATE YOU!"

"Ack, let, m-me g…go now!  You're ch-ch-ch-chok-king me!"  Sakura struggled trying to pray her fingers loose, but Alexia had her in a death grip and did look extremely angered.

"Let go of her Alex!"  Syaoran walked up and pulled Alexia off.  "You're overreacting!  It isn't that much of a deal, there's always next time!"

Alexia was serious angry and out of control, she was after Sakura about something, that's for sure.  Syaoran was trying to calm the girl down, Toria was pouting because no one noticed her masterpiece, Takashi and Yukito were still editing the photos ignoring the scene.  That's the whole point isn't it?  What other reasons would Takashi have of having to drive to a bus stop everyday to pick up his boss and drive him back?  They did not want to deal with Skinner.  After Alexia did calm down enough to talk to Sakura without strangling her to death (I mean it, not being sarcastic) she told her reason of acting so.  Turns out, it was because everyone had said the photo of Sakura had looked much better than the ones of Alexia, she was great, but compared to Sakura…  well, she just couldn't compare, her expressions were too fake.  Everyone had decided without her knowing that when they submit the photo, it will be one of Sakura and not Alexia.  This is the first time that's happened, Alexia were on about every photo, and she did not want to be beaten by an 'amateur' whom she happens to hate, she knew the girl was trouble from the first day, who'd have thought she was worth _this _much trouble though??

Alexia never quite got over the anger and jealousy towards Sakura especially when Toria made everyone notice her even more, they were all gasping at her beauty and forgotten about Alexia.  Syaoran managed to get her to stop yelling and just give up for this once by promising to take her out for dinner next Friday.  The rest of the day went by smoothly, for half of the time, the gang would just do everything they can to perfect the photos and trying specially affects.  Sakura had went out for lunch, like everyone else did, no clue where Syaoran went though…  he just seemed to…  disappear.

The day passed by, everything was fine and people were all friendly as long as she didn't have to see Alexia…  Sometimes Sakura wished that she had enough guts of yelling back at the girl, it was rather irritating having someone think they're all that when they were only good, but not excellent, rather pathetic to watch her show herself off where there's nothing to be looked at.

Soon, it was 5:00, and everybody packed their stuff to leave.  "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran waving at her, she waved back and smiled.  "Hey!"

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."  

They walked out the door and talked about a few small things, not really knowing what to say since they didn't – after all – know each other that well…  it was comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, when the bus finally arrived, they said their good-byes.

"Please try to be on time tomorrow ok?"

Sakura nodded.  "Of course, it's just that I went to bed late last night and am not used to wake up early anymore since it's been long since I last went to college…"

"It's alright, really, I'm not blaming you, I'm just reminding you, that's all."

Sakura nodded and gave him a brief hug.  "Thanks again."  She stepped onto the bus as the bus door closed behind her, taking her home.**__**

**_Home…_**

She threw her bag on the ground and slumped onto the couch.  She sat there and rested for a while before going to check the answering machine, there was one message from Tomoyo…__

Hey Sakura!  I just called to tell you that I'll probably be home a bit later tonight, maybe somewhere around 8-10, I'm spending the night with Eriol, make yourself dinner, get take outs, whatever.  Well, anyways, talk to you later and don't bother calling back because my cell would be turned off!  Well, Ja ne Saku!  By the way, in case you didn't know, it's Tomoyo!  Oh, and if there really is an emergency call me and leave a message on my cell and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, later girl!

Her first day at work had been tired at fun at the same time, it was tiring because she wasn't used to waking up so early and actually 'working' for a whole day, but sitting at home 24/7 just wasn't enough exercise, so it was also fun in another point of view.

Of course, there was nothing more fun that talking to her never-met-before-not-even-knowing-real-name-but-easy-to-talk-to buddy 'Wolf'.  Sakura smiled at the thought and immediately skipped to the computer and turned it on…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Heyz_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: Sup?_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: Are you gonna say anything besides '…'?_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: HELLO!!  R u there??_

Cheerful Cherry: … 

_Wild Wolf: Oh, get it, you want to make-out with me like all girls do but is too shy to say??  Don't worry, I feel the same way about you too!!  Gimme ur address and we'll have fun all nite long!  :D_

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O EWWW!!!  Take your sexual fantasies somewhere else please!  I ain't interested in you!  Nastiness!_

_Wild Wolf: YAY!!  Lolz, I got you to say something else other that '…'!!  :D  lmao, I always have a way with everything…  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: -_-# C'mon!  What's wrong with you??  Say something!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: What do I hav 2 do 2 get u talkin??_

_Cheerful Cherry: Is ur mother on da phone wit u rite now??_

_Wild Wolf: ?? uh, no…_

_Cheerful Cherry: PHEW!!!!!  Ok then, I can talk if that's the case!!  =)_

_Wild Wolf: O.o you're scared of my mother??  Well, can't say I'm surprised.  *nod nod*  now you see what I have to live through everyday of my life??  -_- *sigh* u really should feel sry 4 me…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm not scared or ur mum, just her craziness…  how can she ask me 2 marry u when we never even met?!?!?_

_Wild Wolf: Fine then, let's get together 2nite n then get married!:D_

_Cheerful Cherry: O_O  I don't mean it like that!!!  I'm just saying, that's not the way you talk to a stranger!_

_Wild Wolf: But if we get married, we won't be strangers ne more :D_

_Cheerful Cherry: Who is this?  Are you wolf or mother wolf??  I'm freaked out, I really am…  and it's my first day at work, s'ppose 2 b happy…  n u're ruining it…  :'(_

_Wild Wolf: AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  I'm soooooooooooooo sry!!  :'(  I didn't mean to!!  Can u 4give??  Pwease??  I'm sowwy!!  I'm a bad boi, but I leant my lessons, say you'll 4give meh??_

_Cheerful Cherry: You're sounding like a 2 year old._

_Wild Wolf: Maybe I am, stuck in an older versioned body ;)  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: I would not like to hear about your personal life…  too much info… :P_

_Wild Wolf: Lolz.  Ne wayz, sup?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Nm like usual, but first day of work was definitely…  unique…_

_Wild Wolf: Unique?  Y is it unique??_

_Cheerful Cherry: Coz I've neva been 2 work b4!!  Lol, obviously it's different!!  :P_

_Wild Wolf: Lol, ic ic, but no, seriously, whatever happened to you can't be as 'unique' as what happened to me…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh?  N wat happened 2 u?_

_Wild Wolf: I got tricked into having to take a complete b*tch to dinner next Friday nite…  and I totally h8 her!!  She threatened to strangle my new employee to death if I didn't agree…  -_- so I didn't have much of choice_

_Wild Wolf: Since that 'New Employee' was that girl I was telling you about yesterday_

_Cheerful Cherry: Whoa!  Harsh, I've never heard you swear b4!!  You must really hate this who-ever-gurl!  O_O_

_Wild Wolf: She gets on my nerves so damn badly but she's too stupid to realize it…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Aww!  You sound so sad!!  Would you like me to kill tis big-bad-female 4 u??  Poor baby, loosing to a gurl…_

_Wild Wolf: Yah, would u kill her 4 me please?  I'll love you 4ever!_

_Cheerful Cherry: EWW!  I don't want you to love me 4eva!!_

_Wild Wolf: B-but, how can u b so mean 2 me??  :'(  Dun u luv me ne more??_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yes, no, maybe so, to tell you the truth, I dunno.  :):D:)_

_Wild Wolf: -_-' That helps so much…****_

**_*~*_**

She was always acting like such a cute little rebel girl, never agreeing with anything he says, but that's what's so adorable about her, you never know what might happened and what she decides to throw at you…  Syaoran typed out something to her smart-ass response 'It does doesn't it?  Oh, I 4got, u're obvious 2 dumb to realize that…'.__

_RING RING_

"NOT AGAIN!"  Syaoran groaned as he picked up the phone.  "Hi mother."

"My, aren't we grumpy today?"

"Why are you calling me, _again_?!?!"

"I'll be calling you everyday for the next three month until you come back to Hong Kong with your fiancée or wife.  Forget that for two seconds.  Would you like me to send you a private jet to pick you up on that leaving day?"

Syaoran winced.  "Can I get something… a little…  less fancy??  Send me two tickets to Hong Kong would be good enough, and if possible, I don't want plane tickets, ship will be much appreciated."

"The things you make me do…  So, how's your 'girlfriend' coming along?  What did you find out about her?"

"Her birth date, address, phone number, and cell phone number."

"REALLY??  And how'd you find all these out in one day??"

"She has to fill out a form mother, remember??"

"Oh…" Yelan's disappointed voice was heard.  "And here I thought you finally gained enough courage actually ask something about a girl in person…" She shook her head.  "You never change, my son…  but as long as you can manage to get her within the next 3 months, I have no problem."

"Don't worry, mother, when the punishment is having to be married to Meiling, I'll do anything!!"

"Xiao Lang!"  She exclaimed disapprovingly.  "Anyways, are you talking to that cherry girl right now?"

"I always do…  anyways, why do you wanna know?"

"Because…"**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: My mother said 'hi' again…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Maybe I should leave…  O_O_

_Cheerful Cherry: g2g!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: ttyl!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: byez!!_

_Wild Wolf: Wait!!  Don't go yet!  Hold on!!_

_Wild Wolf: She promises not to act all…  (as you would put it) crazy today…_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: C'mon!  Don't leave coz of her!!  Dun u wanna talk 2 me ne more??  :'(  Do you hate me tis much??  :'(_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: It's not you…  I liking talking 2 u…  but ur mom (no offence) freaks me out…  like, really, really…_

_Cheerful Cherry: like*****_

**_*~*_**

"Mother, she says you freak her out so can you please not tell me to type anything anymore from you because she's gonna sign out because of fears of you…  Gee, why do you scare everybody??"

"Tell her I just want to ask her a few simple questions today, not as absurd as the ones from yesterday…"

"Fine…  but you better not scared her away…"**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Ok, a few simple questions this time, she said._

_Cheerful Cherry: Err…  ok…??_

_Wild Wolf: What is your real name??_

_Cheerful Cherry: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ __

Wild Wolf: O_O  You're playing a guessing game with me?? 

_Cheerful Cherry: No, you're playing a guessing game with urself because you gotta figure it out without me…_

_Wild Wolf: O_O  That's even worse!!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: :D Yes, well I'm evil so live with it…  :)  Next questions…_

_Wild Wolf: Fine…  Where'd you live?_

_Cheerful Cherry: In Japan._

_Wild Wolf: -_-  I don't mean like that!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well you should've said that in your questions now shouldn't you??  :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Don't try changing your questions now, it's too late…  :P :D_

_Wild Wolf…  -_-  Gr8…  so now you tell me…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Better than never telling you…_

_Wild Wolf: -.-'''_

_Cheerful Cherry: :D Anymore questions??_

_Wild Wolf: What is your phone number??_

_Cheerful Cherry: 7 digits._

_Wild Wolf: …  you really are trying to drive me insane aren't you?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yep :)  So tell me, am I succeeding?? :D lol :P_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: CAN'T YOU BE NICE JUST FOR ONCE?!?!?  :'( :'( =( ;_;_

_Cheerful Cherry: SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING!!_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: You're worse than my mother…_

_Cheerful Cherry: and whats da s'ppose 2 mean?!?!?  :@ :@_

_Wild Wolf: It means that as mean as ma mom is, ur still meaner than her…  ;) :D_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm not talking to you anymore…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Hmph._

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: Are you serious??  What's wrong??  Is it really that bad to be meaner than the meanest lady ever alive??_

_Wild Wolf: Hello??  Are you still there??  Are you angry @ me??_

_Wild Wolf: Hey, I'm sorry…  :'(  Can't u forgive??_

_Wild Wolf: C'mon Cherry, talk to me!!  :'(  I said sry didn't I??  I promise I won't say it again!!  ;_;****_

**_*~*_**

The lights flickers a few times and everything went back, the powers were all shut off and the only connection left was Syaoran and her mother who was on the other side of the phone.

"Shit…"

"Xiao Lang??  What's wrong?  Everything's suddenly quiet…"

"Power-out…  And Cherry just got angry at me 'cause I said she was meaner than you…  now she must think I signed out on her…  Damn…  why can't things go my way just once??!?!"

"You told her I was MEAN???!?!?"

"Uh…  Um…  No, I just said that uh…"

"Xiao Lang, are you saying you think I'm mean?!?!?!!"

"No….  I just think you're…  strict…  yah, that's right…  just strict, nothing else…"

"So how long is the black out going to be??"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea…  Let's just hope it'll be back on before tomorrow…"

"And is it a serious power-out?  I mean just a small one or is the whole country infected?"

"No clue, all I know is that the power better come back soon because everything in my fridge in going to rot and I need to talk to cherry soon before she thinks I serious logged off on purpose…"

"It's always about her now!  Xiao Lang, if you really like her that much, marry her or something!  For god sakes you don't even know the girl's name!"

"Don't worry, I'll solve everything within three months…"

"And who are you going to marry?  Sakura, the girl whom you actually met and knows, or cherry, a MSN lady that you know absolutely nothing about…"

"It all depends…"**__**

**_Sakura…_**

She sat by the computer, smirking silently, extremely proud of herself, when all of sudden, everything flickered off, the screen went black, the room was faded, it was one of those star-less nights, all was dark.  Sakura was freaked.  "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _OH MY GOSH_!!"  She stood up, knocking over her computer chair and ran to nowhere.

The phone suddenly rang.  "HOEEEEEEEEEEE!"  The loud noise made the poor girl jump a feet high.  She felt her way to the kitchen, tripped on the stairs, carpets, fell on her butt a few times, knocked over several chairs, but she made it to the phone.  "H-He-Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"T-Tomoyo?"

"Yah, it's me, oh my gosh, Sakura, did it happen to you as well?  I mean the power-out, it's pitch black here!!  I'm so happy that Eriol's with me right now!  Gosh, I would've died!"

"Yah…  we have a black out here too…" Sakura sighed sadly.  Why can't _she_ have someone over with her right now and comfort _her_ in the dark?

"Well, I just called to tell you that I won't be coming home tonight, so you take care of yourself!"

"Oh!  You're not coming home??  Well, ok, bye Tomoyo…  I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Ok, Ja!"

Sakura hang up the phone and crouched in a corner of the kitchen sobbing.  She was scared, the dark had always been a fear she hasn't been able to face, and right now, was the darkest of dark, there was not a single flicker of light from here to 3 miles away, the sky did not have its usual twinkling stars, and though she had many candles and matches around the house, she was not going to look for them when she cannot even see her own hands…

What can she do??  It was total darkness, she cannot fall asleep because of fear, she cannot even move a hair on her just incase demons of darkness would hear and devour her…  There was no way she can pass time…  Her night will be miserable, she will be going to work tomorrow with puffy eyes…  that is, if she is even going to work…**__**

**_Syaoran…_**

"Mother, what do you want me to do??  Would you just say it already?"

"For goodness sakes Xiao Lang!  Take a hint would you?!?!  If you were a girl, what would you be doing and feeling in the dark?"

"I'm not a girl, mother, I'm a man."

"Wrong, the answer is, fear!  And if you want to make a good impression to someone you want, what would you do?"

"Do what she wants me to do…"

"…  …  …  And I thought you've actually grown a new brain over the few years…  THE ANSWER IS GO TO HER HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND COMFORT HER!!  IT'S WHAT LADIES NEEDWHEN THEY'RE AFRAID AND I BELIEVE A YOUNG 18 YEAR OLD GIRL HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE AFRAID OF THE DARK!!"

"Oh…"

"…"

"And…"

"And?  And what are you doing here right now??"

"Mother, you can't be serious!  I'm not going to her house!!"

"You have her address, and I'm sure she'll understand why you're there once she knows the reason."

Syaoran walked to the living room, one hand holding a candle, the other with his portable phone.  Finding what he needed, he pulled out a chair and sat down.  "Yah, I do have her address…"

"So go!"

"Mother!!  I _can't_!  She'll think I'm stupid or something!"

"…  Son, I hate to do this, but if you don't, I'm sending a jet over tomorrow and you're marrying Meiling."

"…  Fine…"**__**

**_Sakura…_**

It's been at least half an hour, she was still on the kitchen floor, whimpering.  "Oh, when will the lights come back?  Why can't someone come here _right now_ and comfort me?"__

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang.

"OH MY GOD!!  I didn't mean it!  I don't want someone coming!!  _AAAHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!  GO _AWAY!!_!"  She hugged her knees tighter to her and trembled.

Syaoran stood outside, ringing the doorbell when sudden, a shout of 'go away' was heard.  He knocked on the door and called out.  "Sakura!  It's me, Syaoran!"

Sakura heard the familiar voice as realization came tumbling upon her.  She was _not_ going to be stabbed tonight.  "COMING!"  She got up and felt her way through the darkness, tripped a few times, kicked many things, hurt herself several times, rolled down the stairs, and finally made it to the door, she swung it open and was greeted by light from the candle Syaoran was holding.  "SYAORAN!  What are you doing here?"  She suddenly felt more safe because of two reasons, one, because he was here, two, she can now see.

He blushed and looked away stuffing his hands in his pocket.  "Since it's a black out, um, I thought you might want company…"

Her face brightened.  "Really??  Thank you!!"  She stepped and aside.  "Please, come in."

They took out a few candles, lit them and placed them everywhere around the house so there'd be light wherever.  They spent the next hour cleaning the mess Sakura had made when she tripped multiple times, after that, they had to put out a small fire Sakura made when she knocked over a candle, nothing but a piece of paper was burnt…  she had panicked for nothing…

Since TV, computer, radio and anything electronic was broken, they played a game called 'Continue the Story', it's basically when one person starts a story, the next person continues it, and the next person, and the next and then back to the first person.  When it's only two people, they took turns.  The story started out with two people trying to save the world, and ended with people turning into blue berried and ants eating them…  then somehow this guy started having power to turn time back and made everyone 2 years old without power and when they told the man to turned them back to present time, they realize the man was 2 year old as well and haven't yet learnt how to control time yet!

Two loud beeps were heard, and suddenly, all the lights went back on!

Sakura and Syaoran – Who had been lying on the ground with their legs curved on the couch – removed their legs from the couch and sat up.  "Oh, I guess the power's came back…"

Syaoran stood up and walked towards the door with Sakura following behind.  "Well, I guess I should get going now…  Get some sleep tonight…" Sakura nodded as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Syaoran?"  He turned around, and was greeted by the girl jumping into his arms, her hair smelt nice…  like cherry blossoms…  "THANK YOU!"  She squealed happily and stepped back.  "If you hadn't came, I don't think I could've survived!"

He blushed and looked away.  "Um, yah, you're welcome…" He suddenly thought of 'Cherry' who could've been extremely pissed at him right now for signing out so long with (so-called) absolutely no reasons.  "Uh, I gotta go, see you tomorrow at work…"  She waved at him as he stepped into his car and drove away into the distance.

Sakura stood there smiling for a minute, thinking how nice Syaoran was, when suddenly, she remembered something…  "Oh no!  Wolf must've thought I sighed out on him for absolutely no reasons!!"  She hurried back and turned the computer back on.

She stayed on line for about 10 minutes before he sighed on…  and thankfully, he didn't seemed too pissed…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Cheerful Cherry: Heyz!  You're on!!_

_Wild Wolf: Omg, heyz, I'm so sry I wasn't on earlier, plz dun b mad, I had a really bad power-out, I didn't mean to sigh out on u!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Really?  Phew!  I was afraid u might b angry @ me!!  I had a power-out 2!!_

_Wild Wolf: u 2??_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yah…  where do you live??  (Just the country's name plz)_

_Wild Wolf: I live in Japan too…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Exactly.  C?  It's no surprise, since we both live in Japan, it's only natural the power-out occurred at both placez :)_

_Wild Wolf: I'm just glad u forgive me…_

_Cheerful Cherry: For sighing out, yah…_

_Cheerful Cherry: signing*_

_Cheerful Cherry: But we now must continue our fight from b4…_

_Wild Wolf: WHAT?!?!?  O_O  NOOOOOO!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Starting…_

_Wild Wolf: NO!_

_Wild Wolf: WAIT!!_

_Wild Wolf: CHERRY!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: NOW!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm not talking 2 u…  humph._

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: I told you to wait!!  ;_;_

_Wild Wolf: Hello??_

_Wild Wolf: Oh no!  Not that again!!  Please no!!  Talk to me!!_

_Wild Wolf: Cherry!!  Stop your little game!  It's not fun 4 me!!  Laugh at me or something!!  I don't care!  Just say something, anything!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: *laugh my fucking ass off at u!!*_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: Very funny…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I no :D  @ least now I no u have an ok sense of humor…_

_Wild Wolf: I h8 u so much sometime u no that??_

_Wild Wolf: Hello?_

_Wild Wolf: Cherry??_

_Wild Wolf: NO!!  NOT AGAIN!!  I TAKE THAT BAK!!  I DUN H8 u!!_

_Wild Wolf: C'mon!!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Apologies not accepted 8o|  -_-A/N: '8o|' also is an angry face like ':@' except that this one is like bare-teeth angry face…-_-_

_Wild Wolf: …  :'(  fine…  U're mean…  I'm not talking to u…_

_After 10 minutes…_

_Wild Wolf: Ok, I give up…  I'll still talk to you…  -_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: :D  I always win ;)_

_Cheerful Cherry: lmfao…  @ u again!!  =)_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: what would u do if I really stopped talking 2 u?_

Cheerful Cherry: I'd find some1 else…  :)

_Wild Wolf: :|  You'd 4get me tis easily??  :O_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well, y talk 2 some1 that wouldn't talk??_

_Wild Wolf: So maybe I should delete you next time u stopping talking 2 me??_

_Cheerful Cherry: I dun care, it's ur account ;)_

_Wild Wolf: U're being mean again, I'm deleting you._

_After 5 minutes…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I thought you were gonna delete me…_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: Ok, I admit, I don't wanna delete you…  u're nice 2 talk 2…  dere, I said it… -_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well, u're actually pretty fun 2 talk 2 too :)_

_Wild Wolf: I thought you h8d me!!  O_O_

_Cheerful Cherry: I was only playin wit u :D_

_Wild Wolf: …  I h8 u…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm not talking 2 u.  :(_

Wild Wolf: NO!  WAIT!!  I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!  MY GHOST TYPED IT 4 ME!! 

_Wild Wolf: CHERRY!!  NOT AGAIN!!!  ;_;****_

**_*~*_**

The night went by smoothly, everything was fine, no more unexpected surprises…  at least for the night…

She showered and went to bed at 1:25am, hugging her pillow tightly to her, she smiled lightly in a peaceful, dreamless sleep…

Of course, tomorrow, would be another day…

Fill with surprises like always…

*****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

*

***Author's Note:** _I am **SOOOOOOO** sorry I haven't updated in so long!!  But I had so many B-day parties to attend, plans to plan, my own B-day to worry about (**which was on August 28th I'm finally 13!**!)  Then I had to go shopping for cloth and back to school stuff!!  Ah well, at least I updated…  :P  Anyways, just to warn you, I probably would be able to update the MOST once every week and half once school starts… sry, gotta do good in grade 8…  high school matters…_

**GO VIRGIN BITCH AND BRITNEY GIGGLES!!  YOU RULE!!  :D  
F U BALLI AND MR. CONDOM!!  :(  
WISHING FOR A SUCCESSFUL LADY MARMALADE!!!  WOOO!!! ;)**

There, I announced it to the whole world, now everyone knows…  :)

Let's see…  6103 words…  not bad…****


	5. A Big Favour

***Author's Note: **_This is chap four, I'm starting to type it out now, but dunno when I'll be able to finish though…and HUGE thanks to MANDARINN ORANGE for catching a mistake on my fic!!  THANK YOU!_****

)**Carmela-chan**( - Thank you for the late happy birthday greeting!  Lol ^_^

)**LiL oBs3ss3r**( - No, I didn't skip a grade, my birthday is late, that's why…  but then again, you start grade one at 6, so you're suppose to be in grade 8 when you're 16…  Tomoyo isn't the main character, and for reason I just like making her yell…  :P  people are mostly different on MSN, coz you don't have to look at the person and since you don't know who the person is, you never have to face them so they'll never know what you're really like…

)**Midnight Crystal**( - Yah, I've seen it…  the only difference for me is that Touya's hair is more…  straight and his eyes are more squared…  Syaoran's hair seems more messy and light…  also with more round eyes…  :P

)**mandarinn orange**( - OMG!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  When you're writing two stories at once, you get confused a bit…  :S lol, I fixed the mistake, thank you for telling me!!

)**Sabby**( - lol yah, can't wait for chapter 18 eh??  But you really shouldn't listen to what I say, I'm very unorganized, like the story 'I Dare You', I thought it was going to be maximum 6 chapters…  look at it now… -_-  so you neva know…  maybe chapter 18 will take place at chapter 12 even…  ^_^  have hope… lol :P

)**TiarellaCordifolia**( - Many people said the same thing about Tomoyo…  and sometimes I don't even know why I made her like that…  -_-

)**Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko**( - if Syaoran deletes Sakura, the story won't be able to go on!!  -_-  lol, I know you hate her… but for the sake of the story, just let her stay!  Lol :P

)**Fantasiimaker**( - lolz, well people are VERY different when they're on MSN…  besides, they're just teasing each other!  ;)

)**zari**( - I'm sorry, but I've been really busy…  :'(

)**Cute Star Angel**( - Sakura?  Fighting back?  I don't think so…  I'm like the Sakura in 'I Dare You'…  daring and would do whatever practically even if it makes me look stupid…  but I'm also like Sakura in this story because I'm usually very gentle to everyone, I'm not violent, I don't get in fights, I usually let people do whatever they want, I don't get angry, I always forgive and I don't fight back…  which is why I sometimes make wrong decisions…  :P

)**Moonlight Lavender Princess**( - I've been extremely busy…  ;_;  there will be an apology at the end of the story…

)**aSwtXiaoLang**( - It's not just school…  there are other problems too…  like I said to Moonlight Lavender Princess and probably 40 other people, there will be an apology at the end of the story…****

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

The night went by smoothly, everything was fine, no more unexpected surprises…  at least for the night…

She showered and went to bed at 1:25am, hugging her pillow tightly to her, she smiled lightly in a peaceful, dreamless sleep…

Of course, tomorrow, would be another day…

Fill with surprises like always…

**(~(~(~(Chapter Four)~)~)~)**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(A Big Favour)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"NO!!  THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!  I'M LATE!!  AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  This is the last day of the week, and Sakura had been late on the first, second, third, fourth, and now, she's also late on the fifth day!  How embarrassing is that??   Especially when your boss is so damn nice to you, forgiving you every times, walking you to the bus stop everyday, and never yells at you for all your stupid clumsiness!  Sometimes, Sakura wished that her boss, Syaoran would just open his mouth and cuss off at her for all her mistakes…  at least it won't make her feel as if she owes him anything…

Sakura quickly got ready and ran out the door without a bite of food.  To add to her unluckiness, just as she almost made it to the bus stop, a vehicle drove away, she missed the bus.

"SHIT!  CURSE YOU BUS!!  CURSE YOU!!"  She held up her fist in anger at the retrieving image of the bus and huffed.  "CURSE YOU BUS!!"  She slumped against the bus stopped and sighed.  Great.  Just great.  Another day late at work…  And to add to that, everyone was staring at her like she's some kind of a mad woman…  "CURSE YOU STUPID PEOPLE!  STOP LOOKING AT ME!!"

9:25pm…

"I'M SO SORRY!!  THE STUPID CURSED BUS LEFT WITHOUT ME!"  Sakura panted heavily as she pushed open the door to Syaoran's office.  "I'm SO sorry!"

Syaoran shook his head disapprovingly.  "Sakura, it's the 5th time this week, and there's only 5 days a week!"

"I know!  I am soooo sorry!  I promise, it won't happen again, I'll wake up at 5 tomorrow and make sure I'm not late."

"Sure…  just a few problems…  one, don't make promises you can't keep, two, tomorrow's Saturday…"

"Oh…" Sakura blushed and looked away.  "Ok, then, um, I'll _try_ getting here on time on Monday…" She mumbled.

Syaoran looked at her in amusement and leaned forward.  "Because you're late, there should be a punishment for that, shouldn't there?"

"P-Punishment?"

"Well, not exactly, not a punishment…  I guess more of a favour…"

"Um, ok, what is it?"

"Tonight…  I promised to have dinner with Alexia…  to calm her down from strangling you to death…  but I really, really, really don't like her…  so…  can you…  somehow ruin it for me?"

"Ruin it?!?!  Good lord!  I can't do that to the poor girl!  It seems she is extremely excited to go to dinner with you today!"

"But I'm not excited to go with her!"

"…"

"Please Sakura?  I'm begging you…"

"I don't know…  I don't know what I can do…"

"Maybe you can…  dress up as a waitress, and like maybe dump water on her _'accidentally'_??"

Sakura gasped.  "I cannot do that!  That is too mean and evil!"

"But think about all the things she's done to you!"

"I…  I don't know…  I guess I still am a bit innocent…" She laughed nervously and stole a glance at him.  "I'm sorry, I've never done something bad…  like an actual plan…"

"Remember when I said you're very observant?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me more…"

"More what?"

"What you feel about everyone…  what you think…  your point of view…  I'd like to listen to such professional and beautiful words coming out of your mouth…"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Yes you do…  there's a reason why you don't want to do this, I want to hear it…  most people would've gone along with it because if you can show someone you're stronger than them, they'll be scared of you and never do anything to you again…  but you're never mean to anyone…  what's your reason for that?"

"…  It's complicated…  and you may not understand."

"I don't have to, I want to see what you have to say…"

"People should be left with a choice…  if they simply respect you out of fear, it's not real respect, it's just an act, because deep down, they hate you, they'll always have something planned against you…  they only act like they like you, when they don't have to, they won't.  I'm already sick and tired of acting because everyday, on the street, at home, at work, in front of people, you have to be happy, because if you're not, people will have a million comments to say about you…  _'oh, look at her, what an odd ball, like what's her reason to be so unhappy?'_ or _'what the Fuck is wrong with that girl?  Can't she fucking get a life and smile?'_ or _'Oh look at her, trying to act sad so everyone would pity her, what a bitch!'_  as much I hate acting, everybody needs friends, and when you're sad, it sometimes also affects those around you, I need someone I can talk to and I don't want to be a burden to anyone…  As for Alexia, if she won't like me for who I am, they why bother making her afraid of me to have a fake liking of me out of fright?  It's not worth it.  If she doesn't like me out of jealousy, then that's her fault, but at least someday she'll come around a realize her mistake, though I won't know it, in her heart, she knows it, and that's good enough for me…  as long as the truth is good, I don't care what it looks like on the outside or what others think of the matter…" She inhaled and let her breath out.  -_-A/N: This is exactly what I feel…  *sniff sniff*-_-

Syaoran smiled.  "And that's what so different about you…  one: you think different…  two: you speak different…  three: you act different…  and that's what I like about you.  I guess sometimes I'm sick of 'sameness' all the time as well…  a little drop of difference into you life can do some good…  Tell you what, Alexia's different, she's a real bitch.  Believe me, she like no one, not even me!  The only reason she's after me is because of my money…  For once, stop thinking so much, start being blunt and just do whatever the hell you want…  and today's your chance…  one person hating you in the world won't matter…  Besides, no matter what, Alexia will always hate you, and believe me, she doesn't come around…"

"But if she just hate me, at least I can live with it because I can tell myself that it's not my fault, it's her own problem.  If I do something to her, my conscious will keep a record of guilt in my mind because now she has a reason to hate me and it's my fault!"

"What do I have to do to convince you?"

"I won't change my mind."

"And I thought there's at least one person who's different from everyone else in this world…  if you really are unique, you will be daring."

"Why are you doing this to me?  You know guilt is one thing that can affect me the most…  it's also one thing I feel constantly even for the smallest thing…"

"Please?  Just once?"

"I don't like to hurt others…"

"And do you like it when others hurt you?"

"At least I'll have an excuse for me to hate them…"

"Alexia hates you for no reasons, make a reason for her."

"Why must I go around making enemies?"

"There are two steps.  One, the cause, two, to hate.  Phase two is complete, finish phase one for her."

"I cannot win by words, but I know what is the right thing for me to do…"

"You're stubborn."

"But, I'll be making an exception tonight."

He smiled, so did she.  "Thank you."

"Don't expect it to happen again."

"I won't."

She stood up and walked over to where he sat and patted him on the back.  "So does that mean that my lateness today will now count?"

Syaoran shook his head and smiled.  "Nothing is free in this world, is it?"

"Only sometimes, or perhaps, rarely.  But take what you get for grant, even if it is received for a price."

He smiled again.  "Look," he pointed at the computer screen as he made a few clicks, a picture of Rika, Naoko and Chiharu that was taken at _'Sun Dance Beach'_ appeared filling the entire screen.  Another click, a picture of Sakura appeared.  Because the backgrounds were so alike, when Syaoran used his mouse to place Sakura in the middle of the two-in-one picture, it looked almost as if the three _'goddesses'_ were really looking down upon her.  He pressed another button, and whatever it was, everything became more blended, more blur, more spiritual, more filled with the feeling of unreal but part of reality at the same time…  "How do you like it?  This is the way we blend different pictures together…  but it usually works best when the outcome of the photo is expected to be vivid or vague."

"It's beautiful…  I can't believe that's me…  I'm not that pretty, I'm ugly."

He looked at her and then back at the screen.  "Girls are always worrying about the way they look, they think themselves not pretty enough but in reality, they're actually quite lovely…  and for people like you, they look better on photos than in real person."

Her mouth round and she looked at him in an offensive way.  Gently, she punched him on the shoulder.  "Are you saying I'm ugly in real life?"

"Maybe…  why?  Offended now?"

"YES!  OF COURSE!  I don't appreciate being called ugly!"

"But you just called yourself ugly!"

"Well, that's my fault, but it still doesn't give you the right to call me that!"  She glared at him in a cute way and huffed.

"Hey, chill out, I'm only jokin' with ya!"

"I know, I am too…" Sakura pushed his hand off the mouse and placed her own hand over the tiny object.  She clicked on 'file', then 'print'.  The printer made a few buzzing noises and it started printing.  The paper was professional photo paper, the ink was at it's fullest, 5 minute later, a picture of vivid Sakura sitting on the sand at the very beginning of dawn with three goddesses starring down at her was printed out.  "I'm going to show this to Toria, I trust her opinion, I want to see what she thinks of this…"

"Wait!  But I was only showing you how it's done, this isn't the finished copy!  Are you insane?  We need everyone's opinion to find the exact position, exact lighting, how much of each colour should we add, how blur, how vivid, how much blended should it be, what size paper, how much colour and all those things!  This is not at all finished!"

"I know, take a chill pill will ya?  I just wanna let Toria see this, and if I have your permission o-great-one, may I take it home and show it to my roommate-slash-best friend?  She will be amazed, but jealoused at the same time because she had been taking pictures of me for our whole life yet none came out as superb as this…"

"I notice your careful choice of language in such a casual sentence.  And for that, yes, I give you special permission to, even though the photo paper is like $20 and the ink wasted worth about $50, I like the way you speak, that's why you are an exception."

Sakura grinned at him as her eyes sparkled.  "You're the best!  But remember, nothing is for free in this world…" She bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek.  She waved at him and walked out the door happily.  A few seconds later, the door was opened again and Sakura peeked her head back in.  "By the way, that wasn't a kiss in a romantic way!  Just a friendly kiss of thanks!"  With that, she left to find Toria.

Syaoran leaned back in his chair and looked back at the computer screen, she was truly beautiful in that picture, not that she was ugly in the real life or anything, but in that picture, it made her look spiritual, mysterious, unreal, in a good and majestic sort of way…  It's amazing what a camera can capture of you…  what side it can snap of the subject…  and what it can make it seem…

Though it had only been a short time of a week, Syaoran and Sakura had gotten closer, perhaps the main reasons is that she is always late and must report to him and apologize for her lateness.  He, of course, always forgave her, but also makes her stay behind a little for a bit of a chat.  Both felt easy and relaxed around each other, like they had been friends for all that life…  of course, that is all Sakura wishes for, to be close friends, with everyone, but for Syaoran, he was just more and more attracted to her everyday, the details he describes of her to his mother seems to please the old lady, perhaps with his tone of voice, and his beautifully described features had the lady thinking Sakura as something special…  something that her son could truly love…  But that doesn't mean he shuts up about cherry, quite the opposite actually, the more he talks about Sakura, the more he talks about cherry, his mother had many times tried convincing him to forget this MSN girl and concentrate more on the one in real life…

Just yesterday, she had suddenly came up with a crazy conclusion and told her son that Cherry and Sakura might be related!  Syaoran laughed out so hard and almost choked on his own spit.  _'Related?  Pah!  Yah right!  I wish mother, I really do, but never-the-less, I appreciate that little joke!'_

His mother didn't like the way he spoke to her, so he had to apologize to her right after for the unrespectable he had let loose each word to someone at a higher level than he.

The young man had many times imaged what would it be like to wake up every morning and see her face, what it would feel like to be able to kiss her, touch her, feel her freely at anytime he wants without it being a crime…  but it's just so hard to imaging, because her real side and her acting side always gets in a debate.  He can wake up to a spontaneous girl, a child who's full of fun and giggles all day, or, a woman who's beautiful eyes always seem lost, each word that flows out of her mouth sophisticated.  Both seemed good, but which is a more likely possibility?  Or what if it's in between?  It's no use trying to figure it out, too much complication, too many possibilities…

--

Toria definitely is a professional, when Sakura showed her the picture that in her own mind is next to perfection, Toria didn't seem pleased.  She dropped the picture on the table and put her hands on her hips in disprovement.  "This is like garbage."  She said.  "Look at the shading, loosen the colours by 15%, lighten up on the red hue by 30%, darker the blue and green hue by 5%, exaggerate the shadows by about 2%  and then it'll be acceptable.  And then the positioning and blending.  This picture is way too fuzzy, the blending is well, but the blending isn't clean and pure blending, it's a false blending that's trying to fool the audience with it's un-clearness.  More real blending.  The edges are too fuzzy, they should be vivid as in a glowing short of way but fuzzy like feathers stick out in every direction…  I have so much more to complain about, but I won't bother saying it, you won't understand and it'll bored to death…  you have such low expectations, you inexperienced child."

Sakura took her photo back and looked at the photo more clearly.  She tilted her head to one side in confusion.  "I still don't see anything wrong with it…"

"That's because you've never seen real perfection.  I've been working here for 9 years, and looking at all those pictures and making opinions gives you practice and makes you a picky girl when looking at photos."

"Damn!  So I gave him that kiss for nothing!"

"You KISSED him?"

"In a friend gesture…"

"So why do you regret that?  You can only be friends with him when he makes you pretty?"

"No, but still, if it's just a friendly kiss, I should've kissed on the forehead or just gave him a hug!"

Toria shook her head at the complaining girl.  "Sheesh it's just a kiss on the cheek!  Even I've kissed him on the cheek before when he got me a costume that I really wanted for Naoko to wear!  I think practically every girl's kiss him and every guy's hugged him because he is so nice, you can't help but give him a friendly gesture…"

"Oh…" Knowing all that, Sakura doesn't feel so special anymore…

--

Syaoran took everything Toria said in consideration and changed in visually on the computer.  Still a little disagreement and argument once in a while between different people and their different point-of-view, they usually end up asking Sakura to choose which looks the best since after all, the picture was about her…  when she looked between two photos, she sees no difference, so the best she did was close her eyes and see where her finger lands on.

For once, Alexia left her along, even though the reason was because dinner with Syaoran was all she had on mind, it made Sakura feel if possible, more guilty about what she is asked to do…

By the end of a tiring a day, many arguments, many suggestion, many eyes starring at the computer, many pieces of photo paper and a whole cartridge of paint both black and coloured wasted, it had still not being agreed.  Still a few disagreements and opinions.  Let it be solved on Monday…

As soon as the buzz was heard signaling the end of work, Alexia immediate pulled Syaoran away by the arm before anyone made a move or even uttered a word.  All Syaoran had enough time to do was to drop a key and a piece of paper in front of Sakura.

She picked up the key and read the white piece of paper, where neat cursive write was printed upon, it says: _'Parking space #02, rest of the instructions inside the car.'_

Without a glance back, Sakura grabbed her bag and rushed into the parking lot.  She used the key she had been given by Syaoran to open the bright red Jaguar and hopped in.  She closed the door and found another note on the passenger's seat.  _~~##Looks like he's planned this all…  hmm…  so that means he knew somehow he was going to get me to agree…  that sneaky little bastard….##~~_  She unfolded the piece of paper and read: _2645 Crèchee Ave._

It was kinda obvious, that's the address of the restaurant, but what was she going to do after she gets there?  Oh well, one step at a time.  Sakura turned the key and stepped on the pedal, her hands firm on the stirring-wheel, her eyes forward, she is doing a favour…  just a favour…  that's why she's doing it…  but why for him, or all people?  She wish she had known, but sadly, she doesn't.

--

Syaoran and Alexia stepped into the restaurant, he prayed to god that Sakura would get the note in the car and would drive here even though the note does not explain a plan…  though he had not thought of a possibility that she might not come when she finds out that this has all been planned.  The menus were handed out, Syaoran passed one to Alexia and looked down at his own.  "What would you like?  Order anything you want…"

She stared straight at him.  "I want you…  how much will that be?"

Syaoran sighed and shook his head at her.  "Priceless, I'm not for sale.  Now seriously, we're in a restaurant, order something…"

"Like I said, I want you."

"Do you want to leave right now?  Because if you're not ordering anything then we should both just go home and do what the hell we each want…  you can be watching TV while I can be on the computer or phone or something…"

"I'll have a _Chicken Strips with Bacon Sprinkled Caesar Salad_, the _lobster meal_ and order me the most expensive champagne you have here."  The waitress wrote it down on her notepad and looked at Syaoran.

"Well aren't we just so delicate and expensive…" he muttered under his breath.  "I'll have a plain salad and a medium fruit salad."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

After the waitress left, Alexia looked at Syaoran with a frown.  "You're not eating enough."

"I'm not hungry…  or maybe I've just lost my appetite…"

"Obviously, this is what happens when you're with Kinomoto too much…"

"Doubt it…  it's some other reason…"

"What is it?"

"You rather not know."

"Tell me."

"I really don't think so-" He suddenly stopped.  Why, you ask?  Because he saw something he likes…  he saw his car parking in front of the restaurant…  and the best part is, there someone in there, who can help him get out of this place…  But he's gotta make sure Alexia doesn't look out the window, otherwise she would see his car!  I mean how's that possible when they both came by her car?  That sure would cause suspicion…  "Alexia?"

"Yes darling?"

"I have a special surprise planned for you today…"

"REALLY?"

"Now, now, don't be too over excited, there's a catch to that…"

"What is it?  What is it?"

"In order for the surprise to not be ruined, I need you to close your eyes or keep them concentrated on your food…"

"That's easy!  Consider it done!"

"Now, if you don't mind, I must leave for a minute…  remember, no peeking!"

"Of course sweetie!"

Seeing this as his opportunity, he got out of his seat and ran to the parking lot where an impatient Sakura was tapping her foot, waiting for him to tell her the next part of his 'master plan'.  "About time you came!"

"I'm sorry!  I had to make sure she doesn't peek outside and see you!"

"That's ok…  _I guess_…" Syaoran sweat dropped hearing that.  "What do I do next?"

He looked around and spotted an expensive bakery store filled with creamy cake of every colour and flavour.  "I got an idea…  I told Alex that I have a surprise for her, so why don't you go buy a cake and then, and then pretend you're like the delivery girl or something, then, you 'accidentally' dropped the cake right on her head, and then while you're cleaning her up, make sure her cloth and everything gets smudged…  knowing her, she won't stay in public like that for anyone…"

"Yah, and you see, for some reason she's not gonna know that I'm not actually a cake delivering girl because for some reason I have this never-heard-of twin sister who just happens to be here tonight delivering cake and for some unknown reasons she will spill it on her head and accidentally smear is more all over her cloth.  Right.  I think that's really going to work."

"No!  Not like that!"  He took out his wallet and handed her 500 dollars.  "Here, take this.  Buy the cake, ask to borrow one of sale's people's uniform and then hide your hair in the hat or something…  put on a little extra make up so that you'll be unrecognizable…"

"For some unknown reasons, I just don't think that's gonna work…  so, how 'bout, no."

"C'mon, please?  I'll do anything, I'll give you anything!  I'm _desperate_ to get away from her right now!  I don't like her, she's annoying, bitchy, bossy and a complete whore!  She'll be a good prostitute, but I'm not after those kind of girl!"

"Are you sure?  Maybe you are but you just don't know!  MUAHAHAHA!!"

"Cut it off!  Stop joking around, please, just do this for me?"

"Is she really _that_ bad?"

"_YES_!"

"Well-"

"Like I said, I'll give you _anything_!"

"I'll do it-"

"REALLY?"

"-But I don't want anything from you."

"What?  Why not?"

"I do favours simply because I want to, but I don't do favours _for_ other things…  the only reasons I changed is because the way you describe her, I can see the kind of pain you're going through when you have to sit with her in a restaurant while a smile is forced upon your face…"

He smiled.  "Thank you, Sakura, from the depth of my heart…" He handed her $200.  "Get whatever you have to get…  just, please, make it quick…"

"Don't you worry about it, one cake coming right up."  She gave him a wink and ran across the street to the bakery store.

Syaoran smiled at her fading figure and walked back into the restaurant, Alexia was overjoyed when he came back and wouldn't shut up.  "What's the surprise?  Tell me please?  Please?  I like surprises, but I don't like waiting!  C'mon, tell me, what is it?"

"Alexia, patience, or I'll cancel the order!"  He threatened.

She pouted her not-so-innocent little pout and finally gave up.

Alexia dug into her meal like a pig, Syaoran checked his watch from time to time. _~~##Where is she?  When's she coming?  I'M DYING IN HERE!##~~_

--

Sakura paid for the large and delicious looking cake and planned her next move.  "Um, excuse me…"

"Yes miss, is there anything else you need?"

"I was wondering…  Would I be able to borrow your work costume for a bit?  I swear, I'll return it after no longer than 20 minutes!"

"But, why?"

"Please, I beg of you!"  She pulled out $80 dollars and lay it in front of the girl.  "Please?  I'll give you all this."

"Oh dear!  If you're that desperate, of course I'll let you borrow it, but please, I don't want to accept the money, it'll just make me feel guilty…" She spoke pushing the money back to Sakura at the same time she stripped out of her costume and handed them to her as well.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  Sakura gave her a grateful hug and turned around to leave.  "I wish there are more people in the world like you…  keep the money, you truly deserve it."  That was all she said, and she put on the clothing and walked ran into the distance…

--

Syaoran looked outside, and when he saw a figure running up to him with a cake in one hand, he almost jumped in the air and then kneed down on the ground to thank god.  But instead, to control his excitement, he yelled out, "DELIVERY'S HERE!"

"Huh?"  Alexia looked at him in wonder.

"Look over there!"  He pointed his finger at the girl who is currently entering the restaurant with a cake in her hand.  Because of his joyfulness that his savior had finally came, he had not noticed the way she was dressed…  she had thought of the perfect plan…  the bright young girl was dressed the way she was, but to make it seem unobvious, she hid all of her hair under the little hat and put thick make-up all over her face so all the attention was drawn to her red cheek and lips.

Alexia's eyes stayed on the cake as she licked her lips.  "Sweetie Syao, you do care about me, after all!"

"Yup, I'm sure I do…"

Sakura walked up to their table and held out a fake bill.  "This is the special order you've asked for, Mr. Li."

Alexia looked up at her closely.  "You look awfully familiar…" she said suspiciously.

"We have never met before, miss."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Well then what the hell are you still doing here for?!?!  Leave the cake and get your ass outta here!"  Sakura smiled sweetly and held the cake in one hand and pretended to be laying it down.  While the cake was right beside Alexia's face, her hand _accidentally_ lost control over the cake and it splattered all over Alexia's face.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY!"  Sakura apologized while Syaoran had to hold his breath and bite his own tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud.  "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!  I'M SORRY, I WON'T CHARGE ANYTHING FOR THE CAKE!"

"YOU BITCH!"  Alexia swore as soon as she wiped the frost enough for her to speak.  "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY, YOU MADE ME FREAKIN' UGLY AND DIRTY NOW!  HOW DARE YOU?"

"I said I'm sorry already."  Sakura replied coldly.  "There's nothing more I can say to you."  She glared at Alexia and left the store.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!  WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?  DID YOU SEE THAT SYAO?  DID YOU SEE THAT?  SHE JUST LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN APOLOGIZING!  UUUGGGGGHHHH!!!  WHAT A LITTLE BITCH!"

Syaoran sighed as he pulled her up by the arm_.  ~~##Great, now I got frost all over my arm…##~~_  "Well, looks like dinner won't continue after all…  take your car and drive home, I'll just um, take the bus home, or something like that…  ciao!"  Before she could pull him back, he was out of the restaurant.

"SYAO!"  She hmphed and got up huffing and puffing with anger.

--

"Ok, go, go, GO!  DRIVE AWAY!  I'M FREE!"  That's exactly what Syaoran said to Sakura as soon as he jumped on his car, and like he had expected, Sakura was waiting there with her normal cloth and most of her make-up wiped off.  As soon as he hopped on, Sakura was driving away like there was no tomorrow.

"Good job to both of us!  High five!"  She held up her right hand and Syaoran slapped it.

"What can I do to repay you?  Anything?"

"No, I told you before, I don't do anything for something, I do things which I feel like I should do…  so you owe me nothing, consider it as something I've chosen to do voluntarily."

"But you didn't…"

"Pretend I did…"

"I still feel guilty…"

"Don't."

"Are you sure?"

"More than just sure."

--

When they reached Sakura's house, she gave him a quick hug and whispered, "don't get yourself tangled in trouble like tonight ever again, I might not be there to save you, what will you do then?"  She pulled back and smiled.  "See you on Monday, Syaoran."  She turned around and stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

--

The minute he got home, he turned on his computer and logged onto MSN messenger, and like he had expected, a certain girl with the name _'cheerful cherry'_ was waiting for him online…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Cheerful Cherry: HEYZ!!  :)  You're finally on!!  YAY!  :)_

_Wild Wolf: Lol heyz :)  Whoa!  Areen't we happy today?_

_Wild Wolf: Aren't*_

_Cheerful Cherry: :O  u jus cant take it when Im happy can u?  u wish me 2 b sad all day?  How cruel of u!!  :'(:'(:'(  u so mean 2 me!!  :'(:'(_

Cheerful Cherry: wish 4 me* 

_Wild Wolf: Ah, nice try 8-)  Stop trying to act like ms. I'm-so-misunderstood coz that ain't working ne more, hear me girl?_

_Cheerful Cherry: *BLOCK*_

_Cheerful Cherry: would u like dat 2 happy?  *pouts* :(:(_

_Wild Wolf: u wouldn't…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Try me._

_Cheerful Cherry: If I can ruin a perfect dinner date 4 a gurl, I can do anything!_

_Wild Wolf: Your ruined someone's dinner date??  O_O  u EVIL PERSON!!  HAVE U GOT NO HEART??  (u) -_-A/N: (u) stands for broken heart-_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm sry that I WAS DOIN SOME1 A FAVOUR!!_

_Wild Wolf: A favour?  For who?_

_Cheerful Cherry: For a guy friend of mine?_

_Wild Wolf: A guy friend of urs?  I'd say it's a gay friend of urs!  How can any1 be that heartless??  :@:@:@  It's horrible 2 ruin a poor innocent gurl's dinner date!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Excuse?  Dun diss my friend…  I could tell he really didn't wanna have 2 go through dinner with dat gurl__ wich is y I decided to help him…  under any other circumstance I would've disagreed…_

_Wild Wolf: so wat?  U dun go ruining the gurl's dream evening!  Ur friend is extremely cruel, uncaring and careless!!  :O:O:O:|:|:O_

_Cheerful Cherry: :O  So now it's my fault and his?_

_Wild Wolf: In a way, yes because you shouldn't've done that!!  Even if he had offered you 500 bucks!_

_Cheerful Cherry: He did offer me money but…_

_Wild Wolf: You did it 4 $$??  :O_

_Cheerful Cherry: BUT!!!!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: I didn't accept it I just did it for freewill…  coz I only do things wich I believe I'm doin da rite thing 4 no price…  and if its sometin I dun believe in doin then I wouldn't do it 4 nething!_

_Cheerful Cherry: wHEN I believe*_

_Cheerful Cherry: WHEN*_

_Wild Wolf: n u tink u did da rite thing by ruining the poor gurl's dinner night?_

_Cheerful Cherry: no…  but if u were dere, my friend looked really sad and depressed and upset, it looked like he was 'bout 2 cry coz he really didn't like her… (I think he likes som1 else)  he was so damn desperate I felt so sry for him…  :(  besides, the gurl was always mean 2 me so if I had 2 choose between my friend n dat gurl, I'd choose my friend ova her ne day…_

_Wild Wolf: bu u stil_

_Wild Wolf: shouldn't've done that to_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wat would u hav done?_

_Wild Wolf: her, coz it's sill kinda rude…_

_Wild Wolf: Me?  I dunno…  I guess I might've just told my friend 2 try 2 make the date shorter but not to ruin it totally…  like eat extra fast n tell her 2 do the same coz…_

_Wild Wolf: coz we'll b goin 2 see something…_

_Wild Wolf: n then get on da car and say: omg!  I just remember something! (make up something) Oh, I g2g, I'm sry…  let me drop you off @ ur house kk?_

_Cheerful Cherry: She's not like dat though…  besides, it's her car so she can just strap him on and then drive away…_

_Cheerful Cherry: AND_

_Cheerful Cherry: she'd be like omg!  So wateva u had 2 do is less important than me?_

_Cheerful Cherry: MORE IMPORTANT*_

_Cheerful Cherry: u're cruel!_

_Cheerful Cherry: AND_

_Cheerful Cherry: afta u convince u really hav 2 go, she'd  b like oh, then let me com wit u!_

_Cheerful Cherry: AND_

_Cheerful Cherry: if u say she can't then she'd be like: oh, so u r keep secrets from me eh??  Then she'd be upset ne ways…  XD_

_Wild Wolf: :S:S:S:S_

_Wild Wolf: She's THAT bad?? _

_Cheerful Cherry: dat's what I heard from my friend bu' knowing her and da way she acts…  it's very, very possible…_

_Wild Wolf: I guess I have notin 2 say 2 dat…  -_-  alright, u win…_

_Cheerful Cherry: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Wild Wolf: what's up wit u??  O_O O_O O_O_

_Cheerful Cherry: /sevillaugh  -_-/sevillaugh comes out as: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  Except wit sound…  those with MSN plus knows ;)-_-_

_Wild Wolf: O…  kay?_

_Cheerful Cherry: lmfao!  :P  Lol I won again!!  :D_

_Wild Wolf: Won for what again?_

_ Cheerful Cherry: dun play dum, u no what I'm talking 'bout!  You agreed with me!!  :D  I'm rite again!!  :D_

_Wild Wolf: Oh…  -_-  Rite, dat…  -_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: Aww!  Y r u upset?  Its no big deal, I Just won, and u lost, dat's all, no big deal…  :P_

_Wild Wolf: Oh, gee, thx, dat makes me feel so much betta…  -_-****_

**_*~*_**

Syaoran sighed and then grinned.  He had lost to that girl, once again, but she was just so irresistibly cute that he just don't have the heart to yell at her or to tell her to shut her taunting.

Just as he put his hands on his keyboard to type something, his phone just HAD to ring.

"Ok, mother, yah, I know it's you, talk or whatever."

"Whoa!  What's with the attitude today son?"

"You've been calling me every single damn night for a week straight now!"

"So?  I got to make sure you are not forgetting your task."

"Don't worry, I'm not…"

"So, how's your date with Alexia today?  Fun?  Enjoyable?  Formidable?  Awesome?  Super?"

"It was wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Yes, because I didn't have to sit in the same room with her for any longer than 30 minutes thanks to Sakura!"

"What do you have against Alexia?"

"Oh, if only you knew…"

"But I don't, and I would like to know please."

"I can't explain it, she's nice, at least that's what it seems, because she is a good actress…  But really, if you ever get to know her real side, you would want to strangle her to death, chew her into bits and then throw her into mud for pigs to use as a toilet…"

"Whoa!  That's a bit harsh!"

"Ok, I admit, maybe that was a bit harsh…  but still…  I guess this shows how bad she really is…"

"I don't know…  I suppose I might share your opinion if I experienced whatever you've experienced…"

"And I hope it's soon…  and mom, don't you even dare ask me to marry her because I rather marry Meiling than her!"

"Xiao Lang!  Meiling isn't that bad!  She's a good girl, you shouldn't talk about her like that!"

"Yah…  whatever, but yah, do you think you can help me to get Cherry to spill her real name to me at least?"

"I don't know…  let's see…"**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Will you tell me your real name is I told you mine?_

_Wild Wolf: if*_

_Cheerful Cherry: No, y?_

_Wild Wolf: Coz, I wanna know ur real name!_

_Cheerful Cherry: I told u, I ain't telling u yet!  Mayb, just may b, some day, I'll tell u when I decided that I no u enough 2 be sure dat it's safe 4 u 2 no ma name…_

_Wild Wolf: So u're saying u dun trust me yet??  :'(_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm sry but Ima really paranoid 'bout things…  I like talking 2 u and all…  bu I really dun give out personal info just that easily 2 ppl…_

_Wild Wolf: But what can I do wit jus ur name?_

_Cheerful Cherry: A lot…_

_Wild Wolf: Like?_

_Cheerful Cherry: You can flip wit the wite pages and find out my phone numba and call me and may b even find out ma address…_

_Wild Wolf: bu if you really dun want ppl finding about u, y would u leave ur name and address in the wite pages?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I share a house wit my best friend…  n she's da outgoin type…  -_-_

_Wild Wolf: Oh…_

_Wild Wolf: Is dere some way I can prove 2 u dat I'm 2 b trusted??_

_Cheerful Cherry: when da type comes, I'll no and I'll b sure 2 tell u…  dun worry 'bout it…  :) :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: time*___

_Wild Wolf: Would it be b4 three months is up?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Depends on ur behavior…  ;)_

_Wild Wolf: n wat dat suppose 2 mean?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Just act like ur real self and I'll no…  coz if u try acting nice purposely, I'll no as well… _

_Cheerful Cherry: So just act like u always r, coz I dun trust someone who's always so nice coz dere's no one in da world like that… especially when they're on MSN…  :P_

_Wild Wolf: May I let u no something?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Quite the politeness…  -_-  lol :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: Quit*_

_Cheerful Cherry: I can't type tonight…  -_-___

_Wild Wolf: Ok, let me let u no something, me not very patient…  -_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: LOL :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: Dun worry, if u truly r a nice young man, I'll be able to tell in the way u talk…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, and btw, stop asking me 4 my name coz that really bugs me…  -_-  the more the ask, the l8er I'll tell u and the less I'll think of u…  :P_

_Wild Wolf: -_-_

_Wild Wolf: Ok, fine…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Just wat is it that you find so interesting about me?_

_Wild Wolf: A lot of things…  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: Ok…  at least u put a ':P' and not a ';)' coz I'd b really freaked out then…  O_O_

_Wild Wolf: Lol, I'm not dat kinda guy…  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: Lol I hope not…  and so far, I believe u're not…_

_Cheerful Cherry: u remember the first time we started talking?_

_Cheerful Cherry: u weren't as outgoing… but u were so nice 2 me…  helping me and everything, nowadays, you seem more outgoing and jokes around a lot more…  but u no wat, I still like the way you are, as long as ur not mean to me and not diss me, I really do like u a lot :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: I wish I met you in person so that we can actually be real life friends…  :)****_

**_*~*_**

He was about say: _So why don't you tell me your address now so we can meet?_  But remember what she had said, he decided to change his response just a little…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: Lol yah, I wish that too, u seem really nice…  :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Lol thx, bu dun u tink I'm a bit mean 2 u sometimes??  :$:$_

_Wild Wolf: Nah, dun worry about it, I like u jus da way u r…  :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Really?  THANK YOU!!  :):):):D:D:)_

_Wild Wolf: Lolz, ur welcome…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh!  Sry, I g2g…  it's getting late…  I betta get 2 bed now…  :$  sry…  :(_

_Wild Wolf: S'ok, I betta get 2 bed now too…  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: Ok, sweet dreams!  Good nite!_

_Wild Wolf: Good nite 2 u 2!  :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Byez!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Ttyt!_

_Wild Wolf: Bibi!  :)****_

**_*~*_**__

Sakura logged off of MSN and turned off MSN.  Today made her feel warm and fuzzy inside…  they both knew each other as friends but never really admitted and said that to each other…  and saying that and actually having him say that he feels the same way makes her feel good.

"I'm home!"

Sakura peeked at the door where her roommate brushed her hair behind her shoulder and changed into her slippers.

"Hi Tomoyo!  How's your day?"

"Oh, yah, I'm fine how about you?"

"Hey…  where's Eriol?"

"He can't stay over every single day!"

"I suppose…  Yah, my day's been fine…"

"Been talking to Wolf boy still?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's quite obvious…" Tomoyo walked to her bedroom, before she closed the door, she looked back at Sakura.  "Hey girl?"

"Yah Tomoyo?"

"With you so busy with Wolf, and me so busy with Eriol, I thought maybe we should spend sometime together…  you know, like we were before…  best friends and all…  I don't want to just be your roommate, we were so close before…"

"Oh, sure, since tomorrow's Saturday, let's go somewhere together…  and I have a picture of show you of me…"

Tomoyo smiled.  "Great!  Tomorrow it is then.  Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry I've yelled at you so much for the past week…" She said sheepishly.

Sakura smiled and patted Tomoyo on the back.  "Don't worry about it, I'm forgive easily…  Sweet dreams…"

"Good night Sakura."__

*

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

*

***Author's Note:** _Sorry I haven't updated in so long, many real excuse, I've said it in 'I Dare You' so if you wanna know, check 'I Dare You' chapter 8 and read the bottom author's note and you'll see…  also, like I've said there also, I'll try update more often from now on…  but you gotta remember, my chapters are long, they take time to write, and also two stories to keep going at the same time, when you're switching over stories, takes a while for you to get your inspiration for the this story because you've been so into the other story…****_

**_****NOTE****_**__

_To see how far I've gone with my updating and to keep up with all that's been happening to me, check back at my profile once in a while to see what's going on…  I keep a few updates on how things are going with me at the end of my profile so check it out once in a while to see where things are going and approximately when things are going to be updated…****_

**_****END OF NOTE****_**

**_YAY!!  LOL, 7081 words!!  :)_**


	6. Breaking into Syaoran's Home

***Author's Note: **_This is the sixth chapter ppl!! :)  I just started this on Jan. 4, 2004 8:40pm, right before I'm about to take a shower, do some reading and prepare for the first day back to school…  I wonder how long it will take for me to finish this…  :)_

)**Yue's Lady**( - Cheeky??  Lol, creative word!

)**sally**( - Yes, of course he's going to find out about Touya!

)**Yoko**( - Same answer as I said to 'sally' :)

)**Carmela-chan**( - But in connect-the-dots, if you miss one dot, the picture may never be complete…  ^_^

)**Hikaru Ayumi**( - Yah…  but short chapters aren't my style and I can't help but write long!!  U_U  Besides, I still have update I Dare You before I can work on this!!  O_O

)**~*â™¥ Sambony â™¥*~**( - YAY!!  A new reader!!  ^o^  I'm so glad you liked it!!

)**Cindy**( - s'ok, I'm just glad you reviewed and enjoyed it!  :D

)**rainingstars**( - Alright, I'll try shortening the MSN convos for just a bit…  but like I said, I'll try…  sometimes I can't control myself!!  U_U

)**Li Kura-chan**( - Lol but that's why I changed it and made her a little more experienced and more tough didn't I??  NOW PUT THAT GUN AWAY!!  O_O;;

)**Angel Blossom**( - If they did know they were MSN friend Sakura wouldn't be acting so…  cute on MSN with him and wouldn't be as open now would she??  ^_~

)**angelynna_kitty8**( - So which do you love more??  My fic or Syaoran??  ;)****

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

"Yah Tomoyo?"

"With you so busy with Wolf, and me so busy with Eriol, I thought maybe we should spend sometime together…  you know, like we were before…  best friends and all…  I don't want to just be your roommate, we were so close before…"

"Oh, sure, since tomorrow's Saturday, let's go somewhere together…  and I have a picture to show you of me…"

Tomoyo smiled.  "Great!  Tomorrow it is then.  Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry I've yelled at you so much for the past week…" She said sheepishly.

Sakura smiled and patted Tomoyo on the back.  "Don't worry about it, I'm forgive easily…  Sweet dreams…"

"Good night Sakura."

**(~(~(~(Chapter Five)~)~)~)**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(Breaking into Syaoran's Home)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up from bed.  Her hand took hold of her alarm clock as she stared at the time, it says: 7:40a.m.  She nearly died.  Of all days, she had to wake up on time on a Saturday?!?!  Why can't she have woken up at this time anytime but today?!?!  The girl was about to give a scream of frustration when she thought of Tomoyo, her roommate who would be extremely angry to be woken up by another scream.  So she swallowed it up and instead let out a growl.  Suddenly, a voice came from downstairs.

"If you want to scream about something go ahead!  Don't worry about me, I'm already awake!"

Sakura blinked at the sweet voice.  She got out of bed and ran into the kitchen with pajamas on and saw Tomoyo cooking with an apron on.  "Tomoyo!  What are you doing up this early?"

Tomoyo looked back at her briefly before turning back to frying fries.  "I got up early to prepare some food, I decided we'll go somewhere you want to go in the morning, have a picnic there, and we go somewhere I want to go in the afternoon.  Sounds fair?"

Sakura could only nod.  "Wow…  you got up this early just to prepare for today?"

"Yep."

"Wow…  Tomoyo, you're amazing…  and so thoughtful…"

Tomoyo smiled but didn't say anything to the compliment.  Instead, she asked, "so, where would you like to go today?"

"Sun Dance Beach."  Sakura replied without hesitation.

Tomoyo groaned.  "Get a life!  This is a weekend, you're not suppose to be going to work!"

"But I love that place!  It's got the cleanest water, softest sand and the warmest sunshine, and the view is nothing but breathtaking.  I have to show it to you!"

"But I've already been there!"  Her best friend whined.  "I've been there the day I came to fetch my car remember?  It's not _that_ great…"

"You haven't been properly introduced to it."

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head.  There's no stopping until she gives in to the girl.  Strange isn't it?  She was supposed to be the master at persuading. 

They both wore a t-shirt with a matching skirt and a sweater in case the weather drops and it gets too cold.

Hopping into Tomoyo's car, Sakura dropped the basket of food into the car trunk and talked animatedly about the wonders of that particular beach to the girl beside her who is driving.

Funny, with all the talking, Tomoyo's almost feeling excited to actually go there on a weekend…  Almost.

The driving took about 45 minutes, and even Tomoyo had to admit, there air does seem fresher, the breeze does feel more soothing, the smell really is a light salty watery smell mixed with a bit of tender sweetness.  This place does seem quite gorgeous.  "Wow…  You weren't exaggerating…" Tomoyo muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes to feel the warm breeze brushing by her face and listened to the sound of water crashing against the shore.

Sakura grinned at her best friend's calm expression, she loved the place.  "God Tomoyo!  This isn't even the best part yet!  Come with me, I'll show you the actual beach."  She said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand excitedly and dragged her away.

"Sakura!  Slow down!"

--

Just as they barely got on the beach, Sakura suddenly saw four figures she was rather familiar with.  She squinted and saw two guys and two girls.  A bright smile lit her face.

Tomoyo took noticed of that.  "What are you so happy about?"

Sakura pointed at the four people ahead.  "Them!  It's them!"

"Who's 'them'?"

"I work with them!"

"Who?"

"See that boy with really light almost white hair??"

"Yah…"

"And see the other 2 girls and one guy with him?"

"…  Yah…"

"It's them!"  Sakura waved her hands.  "YUKITO!!  TAKASHI!!  CHIHARU!!!  NAKURU!!"

The four of them turned around to see Sakura.  They waved back and ran to where she's standing.  "Hey Sakura!  Fancy meeting you here!"  Chiharu greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Never thought we'd see you here!"  Nakuru exclaimed as she too, hugged Sakura.

Sakura saw Tomoyo's confused expression and laughed.  "Guys, let me introduce my best friend to you."  She said, pointing at the pale skin, dark haired beauty beside her.  "This is Daidouji Tomoyo.  Tomoyo, they are, Yamazaki Takashi, Tsukishiro Yukito, Mihara Chiharu and Akizuki Nakuru."

Tomoyo struck out her hand.  "Pleased to meet you all!  Call me Tomoyo!"

"You may call me Yukito if you like."

"I prefer being Takashi more than Yamazaki."

"Call me Chiharu!"

"Of course you must call me Nakuru!"

When the introduction was done, Chiharu turned to Sakura.  "Seriously, what are you doing here on a Saturday morning??  Hoping to find Li?"  She teased.

Sakura looked away.  "No…  Why are you guys here?"

"We're here enjoying the view.  We absolutely adore this beach!"

Sakura's eyes brightened.  "Well so do I!"

And so, they spent the rest of the morning, laughing, talking, complimenting and splashing each other.  By the time they decided to eat, everyone was completely soaked.  Tomoyo offered them lunch, But Nakuru refused for she claims Yukito to be a bottomless pit and he would eat all the food…  Tomoyo didn't believe it at first, but when Nakuru and her boyfriend came back after buying their lunch, Tomoyo finally saw the boy who could break the World Record for the most food eaten in one meal and least amount of time!

Nakuru nodded knowingly.  "See what I'll have to live with when I'm married to him?"

Everyone laughed.  "No one forced you to!  It's your own decision!  Of course, I'd marry him for you any day!"  Chiharu joked.

"Hey!"  Takashi pouted.  

Chiharu only smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose.  "Second thought, with Takashi here, who needs Yuki?"

Nakuru glared playfully.  "I bet you anything my Yuki's better than your Tak!"

"No way!  Other way around is more like it!"

"Want to bet?"

"You're on!"

"I bet you Yuki can eat more!"

"That's not a good thing!"

"Is too!"

Suddenly, the two guys cut in.  "But we don't want to compete!  We're both good friends!  Have mercy!"  They begged.

The girls laughed.  "Guess the girls will always be better than the boys, eh Chiharu?"

"You got it girl!"  She replied giving Nakuru a high five.**__**

**_In the Meantime…_**

The phone rang.

Syaoran muttered at least a million curse words under his breath as he forced himself up from bed.  "What kind of a pompous bastards a.k.a son of bitch would call at this freakin' early time?  Have they got no brain or what?  Curse them to the deepest of hell…" He picked up the phone anyways.  "Hello?"

"HI!"

_~~##Change that, daughter of a bitch…##~~_  "Did you know that you woke me up from my absolute wondrous sleep?"

"Aww!  I'm sorry, but it's 12:50pm!"

"I had a long night…  What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I'm bored here…  how about us going somewhere?"

"How about, no."

"Oh, that's harsh Syaoran!"

"Well I'm sorry that I've just woken up and that I'm in a grumpy mood!"

"Then what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, let me think, how about sleeping more??"

"Then what are you going to do after you're done sleeping?"

"Maybe then I should brush my teeth, get dressed and eat lunch!"

"And after?"

"I don't know ok!  I think I'll just stay home…"

"Why?  Everyone else has gone out…  I called everyone in our company yesterday when I got home and they all told me that they're going out today…  well, I'm not so sure about that slut Sakura, but everyone else, yah, they're gone…"

"Don't call her a slut…"

"Why?"

"Stopping asking why!"

"Why?"

"You're annoying me!!"

"Why?"

"Alex!"

"Yah?"

"If you don't stop this I will hang up on you."

"Why?"

Syaoran had enough.  First of all, he doesn't like her, plus she woke him up from his great sleep, and he's in an especially grumpy mood.  So what he did next isn't unexpected.  He hung up on her.

The young man checked him watch yawned.  No point in going back to bed now…**__**

**_Alexia…_**

She couldn't believe he had just hung up on her.  She chuckled sadly to herself.  ~~##If he can't stand my 2nd personality, what will he think of my third completely no-controlled one??  Too bad I can't show him my most controlled and 1st personality…##~~ A tear escaped the corner of her eyes and she wiped it off.  ~~##I will make mom and dad love me, they will want me…  I'll show them I can marry the Li Clan future leader and then they'll regret ever neglecting me because then everyone will know me, and they will love me finally! ##~~

She picked up the phone and pressed redial.

"Hello?"  An irritated voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi Syaoran."

"Why are you calling back?!"

Alexia paused.  "I called to say I'm sorry for annoying you.  It was my fault, I was being a bitch."

She could almost hear his blinking in shock.  "W-What?  Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine."  She sighed.  "I won't take up anymore of your time.  I'm sincerely sorry for being rude.  Goodbye."  She hung up.**__**

**_Syaoran…_**

_~~##Holy shit was that really Alexia??##~~_ He shook his head.  It sounded like her but the personality is completely different…  it seemed to be a person of more control and someone really likeable…  Hmm…  interesting…**__**

**_The Others…_**

"Ok guys, I'm bored here."  Chiharu commented laying her back on the soothing sand.  Now that the food are all finished and everyone's done fooling around, there's really nothing much to do…

Nakurku looked thoughtful for a minute, then all of a suddenly, she said, "Let's go stalk Syaoran!"

"Very funny, ha-ha."  Chiharu commented sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious!  You agree with me don't you?"  She nudged Yukito.

Yukito gulped and nodded.  "Y-Yah, great, great, i-i-i-idea!"

Chiharu nudged her boyfriend.  "You agree this is a horrible idea, right?"

Takashi nodded with a nervous smile.  "Yah, of course I agree."

"Well I agree with Nakuru!"  Tomoyo suddenly chirped.  "I want to meet his Li Syaoran boss dude.  He seems to be quite popular, even Sakura says he's nice, so then he must be something… I wonder if he's hott…"

Sakura glared at her.  "Tomoyo!  You have a boyfriend!"

Tomoyo smiled.  "So?  That doesn't stop me from checking out more guys!  I so totally agree with Nakuru's plan!"

Nakuru smiled and wild grin and held out her hand to Tomoyo.  "High five girl friend!  You totally rule!"

Tomoyo slapped their hand together.  "As for you Sakura, you're on my side aren't you?"  She blinked her eyes cutely and gave her a puppy-eye look.

Sakura sighed.  There's not point in arguing.  "Alright.  But let's visit him, not stalk him."

"What the fun in that?"  And evil glinted flashed through both Tomoyo and Nakuru's eyes.  "We'll give him the surprise of his life time…  and you're the main character in this, Sakura."

Sakura gulped.**__**

**_Syaoran…_**

It's been thirty minutes since he received Alexia's call of apology, though he has been getting ready and has already ate breakfast; he could not get her 'new attitude' off of his mind.  _~~##That was so not her…  What's going on here?  She can't be split personality…  can she? ##~~_ He shook his head at that thought.  "No way…" He muttered to himself.  "Besides, people like that don't change their personality at this time of the day and this quick…  Don't hallucinate."

After perhaps another 5 minutes of washing dishes and cleaning the table, Syaoran was just about the log onto his MSN account when suddenly and unexpectedly, the doorbell to his house rang.  "Coming!"  He called out.  _~~##Who would be visiting him at this time of the day without notifying me first?##~~_  "Probably some sales person…"

Syaoran walked towards the door, unlatched it, and pulled it open.

"Um, hi."  Came a shy, feminine voice.

"Sakura?"  He was so shocked, his mouth almost dropped to his knee.  But that would make a really bad impression wouldn't it?

"Yah, umm, thought I'd drop by and say 'hi'."  She smiled warmly.  "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Oh, not at all!  It's just such a surprise to see you!  Don't worry, if you were disrupting, then you'd be disrupting me from being bored!"

She giggled.  "That's good."

"So yah, um, why don't you come inside?"

Before Sakura could answer, behind his bushes in the garden, 5 unexpected people popped out.

"Really?  We'll be glad to come inside!"  Nakuru chirped happily as the 5 figures ran past him in a blur of air, nearly squashing him against the door.

"What, what was that all about?"  Syaoran asked in a confused expression.

Sakura looked at his sheepishly.  "Nakuru's idea…  she wanted to surprise you…"

"It certainly did.  Well, why don't the person I originally invited come inside?"

Sakura smiled.  "Sure."

--

The seven of them sat around Syaoran's dining room table, though Chiharu, Nakuru and Yukito had to sit on the couch in the living room since there were only enough seats for four people to sit by the table.

Tomoyo introduced herself first.  She held out her hand to Syaoran and gave an irresistibly cute and innocent smile.  "Hi, you're Li, right?"

"Yes, I am, and you are?"  _~~##God she's more innocent than Sakura!  Wow…  And quite lovely too…  Must be a shy girl…##~~_

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo.  You're Li Syaoran, I know.  I think you're quite handsome, and if you want to call me, my phone number's the same as Sakura's and I'm sure you have her's, and if you want to chat with me on the computer, my email is xxKiss_me_Sexyxx@hotmail.com.   You don't have to tell me yours, I love surprises!"

Syaoran shook her hand.  _~~##Change my mind.  Innocent?  PAH!  May the devils die before I call HER innocent…##~~_  "So you're Sakura roommate?  I heard you yelling at her on the phone the other day…"

Tomoyo batted her eyelashes.  "That was her fault, you believe me don't you?"

Syaoran hesitated.  "That depends…  well, actually, no I don't, Sakura's more innocent than you."

Immediately, a wave of, "AWWWWW!!!"  Was heard from Chiharu, Nakuru and Tomoyo.  "He's protecting her already!  These two have nothing but romance coming up for them!"

Sakura blushed and looked away.  Syaoran looked at them, bewildered.  "Whoa!  What's this all about?  Are you saying I can't take her side?"

They smiled sweetly.  "Of course you can, you can take her side because we know you just want to!"

"But then you'll say I like her!"  He whined.

"What's wrong with that?  Are you saying you don't like me?"  Sakura questioned looking straight at him.

"Oooo…  The Li boy's got himself in a tough situation!"  Tomoyo taunted.

Syaoran gulped.  "I do like you…  but not in that way…"

"If that's the truth, why would you care what others say?  You're all jumpy because maybe you know that what you're saying right now is a lie…"

"Sakura!  You're supposed to be on my side!"  Syaoran cried when he couldn't find a come back.

Sakura laughed and patted him on his head.  "I'm just joking with yah Mr. Li boy!  Of course I'm on your side!"

"Since when did I get the name 'Li Boy'?"

"Since Tomoyo made it up."

He sighed.  "Sometimes, it makes me wonder why I'm so nice to all my employees and why you aren't fired yet…"

"Ah!  How dare you!"  Sakura said in an offensive way.

"Joking!"

"Are you sure you are?  Maybe you're not!  Muahahahah!!'

"Ok…  what was that 'muahahahah' all about?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue.  "It's suppose to stand for an evil laugh when something unexpected is in the air…"

"Poor little Cherry Girl, so immature…"

"Hey!  Who are you calling immature, Tiny Li Boy?"

"I'm calling you immature of course, Teeny Cherry Girl."

"Little Li Boy!"

"Small Cherry Girl!"

"Childish Li Boy!"

"Immature Cherry Girl!"

"You already said that!  Ha!  What's wrong Li boy?  Your vocabulary already running out within three sentences of comebacks?"  Sakura teased.

"Puny Cherry Girl!"

"Undersized Li Boy!"

"Petite Cherry Girl!"

"Dwarf Li Boy!"

"Weak Cherry Girl!"

"Infantile Li Boy!"

"Babyish Cherry Girl!"

"Powerless Li Boy!"

"Dull Cherry girl!"

"Strength-less Li Boy!"

"Unnerved Cherry Girl!"

"Gutless Li Boy!"

"Strange Cherry Girl!"

"Weird Li Boy!"

"Bad Cherry Girl!"

"Mean Li Boy!"

"Evil Cherry Girl!"

"Odd Li Boy!"

"Wacky Cherry Girl!"

"Bizarre Li Boy!"

"Stunningly beautiful Cherry Girl!"

"Spooky Li-" She stopped and blinked.  "W-What?"

"I said Stunningly beautiful Cherry Girl."

Another wave of 'AWWW!!!' was heard.

Sakura was taken back.  She didn't know what to say to that…  she almost preferred for him to keep on dissing her.

Syaoran smiled warmly at her as he patted her head.  "I guess I won this round, Tiny Little Cherry Girl."

Sakura huffed.  _~~##Great, fell for his tricks…##~~_  "You won't win next time, Li Boy!"

"You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Once again, she had no comeback to that.  "Umm, thanks, I guess."

Syaoran smiled again.  "You're too shy, Sakura.  You deserve some compliment."

Sakura blushed and looked down.  Must he keep on embarrassing her like this?

Syaoran walked in front of her and listed her blushing face up with his hand, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  "Nothing's for free in the world.  A kiss for a kiss."  He whispered in her ears and then pulled away.  "Now we're even."

Sakura could only stare at him.  How can a man be so shy-less?  Is that even a word?  Does it matter?  _~~##God, I keep having this feeling I've met him from somewhere before…  Where?##~~****_

**_8:00pm…_**

Everyone had dinner at Syaoran house.  He was actually a pretty good cook.  After another hour of fooling around, they decided to leave.  Syaoran waved goodbye to everyone and made sure to remind Sakura to try not to be late on Monday.  -_-A/N: I always tell my friends I'll _try_ to be on time tomorrow, but I never am…  -_-;; So now they say, don't you ever dare to _try_ again!  I don't blame them.  Once I _tried_ for the 5th time or something, and I was a whole period late…  ^.^;;-_-**__**

**_Sakura…_**

The minute she reached home, she turned on the computer and logged into MSN, hoping she wouldn't have to wait for too long for 'Wolf' to sigh on.  Luckily, he was already on…**__**

**_*~*_**__

_Cheerful Cherry: Heyz, sup?_

_Wild Wolf: Nm, u?_

_Cheerful Cherry: N2m…  have u been waiting for me long?_

_Wild Wolf: Waitin 4 u?  Wat makes u tink I go on MSN just 2 talk 2 u?  ^o)_

_Cheerful Cherry: …  :'(:(_

_Cheerful Cherry: You're so mean to me…_

_Wild Wolf: JKS!!  I only have you on my account so who the hell else am I sppose 2 talk 2??  :P  Lol just jking wit ya!  Wanted 2 c what u'd say…  didn't no I meant tis much to u!  Lol!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Not a very funny joke!!!_

_Wild Wolf: What's wrong?  In a bad mood?  I'm sry…  :(_

_Cheerful Cherry: More like… in a (:O) shocked mood…_

_Wild Wolf: What happened?  Something unexpected happened?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wolf, can I ask you a question?_

_Wild Wolf: Sure._

_Cheerful Cherry: How can guys be so fearless and un-shy?_

_Cheerful Cherry: As in they're neva afraid to do ne thing…  if when they realize the girl is blushing to death they still do something more to embarrass the girl!  XD  God…_

_Wild Wolf: Why?  Did some guy do something to you??_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yah…  :$_

_Wild Wolf: And you didn't like it?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well…  :$  It was actually alright………………   I didn't mind it that much…_

_Wild Wolf: So what's your problem right now then?_

_Cheerful Cherry: How come he's so UN-shy when I'm so SHY??  It just confuses me…_

_Wild Wolf: Guys will always be guys…  don't expect too much from us…  :P_

_Cheerful Cherry: Hey!  Who's side are you on?_

_Wild Wolf: What?_

_Cheerful Cherry: At least say something to make me feel better!_

_Wild Wolf: Fine.  That guy was an ass.  He sux.  How can he be so unshy?  God that sonofabitch!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Not like That!_

_Wild Wolf: Then what do you want?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I unno…_

_Cheerful Cherry: r u shy?_

_Wild Wolf: Me?_

_Cheerful Cherry: No u see, there this invisible person at this conversation and I'm talking to him…  8-)_

_Wild Wolf: … -_-  _

_Wild Wolf: Drop the sarcasm…  -_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: Lol Ok!!_

_Wild Wolf: Aplogize._

_Wild Wolf: Apologize*_

_Cheerful Cherry: Mmmm…  NO!  :D_

_Wild Wolf: -_-  Apologize!_

_Cheerful Cherry: no!  :D_

_Wild Wolf: YES!_

_Cheerful Cherry: NO!  :D_

_Wild Wolf: YES!_

_Cheerful Cherry: notin to apologize for!_

_Wild Wolf: Apologize for me!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, who cares about you??_

_Wild Wolf: I do!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wel I dun!_

_Wild Wolf: I do!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Who cares about your opinion??_

_Wild Wolf: I do!_

_Cheerful Cherry: I don't care about you!_

_Wild Wolf; But I Do!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Who cares about you?_

_Wild Wolf: I do!_

_Cheerful Cherry: 8-)  This is getting no where…_

_Wild Wolf: u're not kidding…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Just tell me, r U shy or not?_

_Wild Wolf: Maybe a lil…  but not really to the girl I was telling u about… the one that I liked??  I'm a bit shy around her, but I like teasing and embarrassing her…  ^_^  it's fun…  :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Christ!  Save all your flirting details 2 ur self!!_

_Wild Wolf: Oh, I'm sry that it slipped, it was an accident!  Really!!  :O_

_Cheerful Cherry: lmfao!!****_

**_*~*_**

And that's practically all they've talked about…  Syaoran's mother called again, like usually, boring Syaoran to death…

Today may have seemed like quite a happy day, but if only they knew what tomorrow has in hold for them…  if only they do…  if they did, they're be planning an escape tomorrow, not chatting on the internet…

For tomorrow will be a big, important, emotional and heartbreaking day for both…

It involves betrayal, truth and many more…

*****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

*****

***Author's Note: **_Next chapter will be one you've all been waiting for…  I know I shouldn't say this, but finally, in the next chap, Syaoran will find out about Touya…  ^_^  Believe me, it's not going to be pleasant…  :)  Sry this chap's kinda short, it's just that this is like a relaxing chapter to get ready for next chap's big news…  ^_^_

Well, Ciao !****

**WHAT??  Only 3593 words??  Grr…**


	7. An Uncomfortable Question

***Author's Note:** _Well, here's chapter 6 (excluding the prologue), Syaoran's gonna ask a Sakura a very uncomfortable question.  I do realize that my chapters may be getting a bit too short, but you know what, I Dare You is taking a lot out of me, and once I'm done that story, perhaps I'll have more time to plan and write longer chapters.  But for now, please forgive me and just read on…_

)**Collide**( - I got that a lot from people.  But you got to realize, Syaoran always disses himself (when he doesn't know it's him) so I really don't think she would notice the similarity.  I have thought about the problem before, so I tried to make them word things as different as possible…  Believe me, when you're on the net, you won't really be expecting the person you're talking to, to be someone whom you've met…

)**Bex Drake**( - Well, it was sudden because you've never seen things in Alexia's point of view…  all you read is either her on the phone or at work…  and she's not exactly split personality…  it's a bit more complicated than that…  ;)

)**Li Kura-chan**( - I already apologized for the short chap!!  ;_;  As for Alexia… well, you'll find out soon…  ^_-…  if I make Syaoran go out with Alexia, then I feel sorry for her 'cause she's just being used.

)**Risa-sama**( - If Tomoyo DID ask Syaoran for his email, then the story would be 'the end' wouldn't it?  How many chapters?  Well, I'm not sure…  I'll see…  if I can, I'll try to reach up to 20…  but I don't make promises, 'cause this world hates me!  Whatever I say never comes true!  So don't expect anything specific…

)**Sabby**( - Yeah… that fake thing to get Sakura's the job…  :)

)**AzureFusilade**( - Lost ur password?  Ouch.  But don't this have this 'lost password' program you can use?

)**KawaiiBC**( - Too obvious?  Err…  I'll have to work on that because really, they're not using anyone's name right now, so it could be happening to anyone else in the world!  And no, I'm not offended, I like constructive criticism.  ^_^

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts.  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

*~* _________ *~* Chat conversation.

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

And that's practically all they've talked about…  Syaoran's mother called again, like usually, boring Syaoran to death…

Today may have seemed like quite a happy day, but if only they knew what tomorrow has in hold for them…  if only they do…  if they did, they're be planning an escape tomorrow, not chatting on the internet…

For tomorrow will be a big, important, emotional and heartbreaking day for both…

It involves betrayal, truth and many more…

**(~(~(~(Chapter Six)~)~)~)**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(An Uncomfortable Question)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"I'M SO SORRY!!"

"God Sakura, you're late again!"

"I said I'm sorry!  I really am!  Please forgive me, it won't happen again!"

"You said the same thing to me last Friday!"

"Umm…  I'll try not to let it happen again!"

It's now Monday, and like we all have expected, our one and only Kinomoto Sakura is late, once _again_.

Syaoran tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently.  "Sakura, this has _got_ to stop!"

"Ok!  I promise, I swear I won't be late tomorrow!"

"And what if you are?"

Sakura looked up nervously, expecting for him to look at her with anger, only to see him with a smile plastered on his lips.  "If I'm late again…  uh…  then you can let Alexia deal with me."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  "She'll fire you.  No question about that."

"Ok, um…  then…  then…  I'll help you get a date with her."

"WHAT?  How's that punishment for you?  That's punishment for _me_!"

Sakura giggled.  "I know, I'm sorry, I was just kidding with you.  Sorry…"

"It's alright."  A pause.  "Um, Sakura?"

"Yah?"

"Wait here for a second."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran stepped out the door.

Ten minutes later, he came back, this time; Chiharu, Toria, Rika, Naoko, Yukito, Nakuru, Alexia and Takashi were trailing behind him.  They sat around Sakura, as Syaoran took his seat in the front.  "Ok, guys, I've decided, we have to get 'the picture' out today so we can do the framing and everything, because I want it submitted by the end of this week.  Understood?"

"Yes."  Alexia glared at Sakura knowing 'the picture' is the one where Sakura beat her at her first try.  Sakura gulped.

For the rest of the morning, they criticized the picture the best they can, until they reached a point of perfection where everyone agreed.  Many special computer techniques had to be used, and Yukito even had to show them a few ways to blend techniques together to create a better effect.

By lunch, they had a pretty good idea of what the final photo might look like.  The whole time during the morning, Alexia was shooting death glares at Sakura, causing the poor girl to be sweating until it practically soaked through her shirt.

Soon, as the clock struck 12, everyone packed up and got ready for lunch.  Sakura tagged along with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko today, but still, it made her wonder: everyone was somewhere in one of these shops here, but where the heck is Syaoran?  How come she never sees him?

Lunch hour was pretty fun; they had fries, burgers, drinks and shared a banana split.

The afternoon went by pretty quick too, they had the result of the photo done by then.  It's now printed out, and up to Nakuru to decide the final details – framing, size and extra designs.

"Ready to go?"  Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her stuff to leave.

They chatted animatedly all the way to the bus stop, and the enjoyable conversation continued even when they were waiting by the bus stop.

But something was wrong that day… a few buses passed by with signs saying, '_Out of Order_' or '_Unavailable_' or something as such.  The sky soon darkened, their conversation grew more and more quietly, a few small, not-so-funny jokes were cut in to make the conversation continually so they would not have to bare painful silence.

But after maybe 2 hours, both had no more to say, they were surrounded by completely stillness.  It was then that Syaoran decided to ask the question he had planned on asking for so long.  "So… um…" He cleared his throat.

"Yah?"  She looked at him with interest.

"Well, you know…" They had never felt this uncomfortable around each other… ever.  "Do, do you, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura blinked.  _~~##Is he hitting on me?##~~_ She began to get nervous, after all, she was never one to be too comfortable with these type of questions.  And if she said '_no_', would he ask her out?  If he did, what would she say?  There were cold sweat all over her hand, and the silence around them was so calm, she could've sworn she heard a star winking at her.

Sakura looked up into the darkened sky.  It was quite a lovely view.  The dark, dark, mysterious and almost black-blue sky, with stars at random places, blinking their large eyes with her; a flash like when the light bounces off a jewel followed every blink.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him.  "Yah?"

"So, do you, have a boyfriend?"  Syaoran could feel his cheeks getting hot.  Was she trying to avoid his question?

Without meaning to, an answer flew out of her mouth.  "Yes, I do have a boyfriend."  She took a sudden inhale of breath at her own unexpected answer.

"Oh…" Syaoran could not hide the disappointment off his face, and was glad the night was dark.  He stood next to her, looking straight, looking at anywhere but the girl beside him whom he probably have no chance of getting.  He took a few deep breaths.  "Oh…  ok…  um, how long have you guys been going out?"

For the next few questions, Sakura let her mouth answer for her, and was not at all pleased with her answers.  She knew Syaoran is upset by her, yet her lips are moving without waiting for her permission.  "We've been going out for about three years now…"

"Oh…" Another wave of sadness washed over him.  "Um, so, how are things going for you guys?"

"Great.  We – err – haven't had a fight for a year now…"

If possible, his heart dropped even further down to the pit of his stomach.  "Good…  yah… good…  what does he look like?"

Both of them are now standing next to each other, but both avoiding looking into the other's eyes.  "Uh, blue hair and red eyes…" Sakura muttered.

"Pardon?  What did you say?"

"Err… huh?  Yah, he looks like that…" She spoke even quieter than the last sentence.  _~~##Why do I keep blanking out whenever I have to make up the appearance of a guy?##~~_

"He looks like what?"

"Um… brown, intense eyes, kind of messy but mostly neat, err, brown hair, pretty tall, uh, don't wear glasses, very stylish… not too tanned but a little… pretty neat and, uh… yah…"  _~~##I can NOT believe I've just described my BROTHER…##~~_

"Oh… umm… he sounds, uh, quite-" He coughed. "Ok-looking." He coughed against as he said the last few words rather quickly.  _~~##That guy sounds kind of like me…##~~_

"Pardon me?"

"Yah, he sounds, yah…  Oh look!  Your bus is here!"  He looked at her briefly.  "Um, do you think I can meet your boyfriend sometimes?  Because umm, you know, just want to know what kind of guy he is…"

Sakura nodded.  "Well, um, if you want to make sure, err, that um, he's real, actually, I'll tell him, to pick me up from now on…" She said each word rather slowly.  "So, you don't really have to take me to the bus… stop any… more…"

"Oh… yah, all, alright…  I'm ok with that…"

The bid each other a rather quick and uncomfortable goodnight as Sakura stepped onto the bus and Syaoran went looking for Takashi.

**_Home…_**

Sakura slumped onto her couch and sighed heavily.  What a tight situation that was!  Of all questions, he had to ask her that!  Doesn't he know she is extremely nervous about such topics?!  Well, actually he doesn't know since… well, since she never told him…  But it's still his fault!  How can he be so inconsiderate of her?  That's so rude!  _~~##It's kind of your fault too…##~~_ She sighed again.  Seems like the only way to get herself to feel better was to talk to 'Wild Wolf'…

**_Syaoran…_**

It's been an awful day…  he really did _not _need to find all that out about her!  It's much better left unsaid… and to make matters worse, he'll never get to walk her to the bus stop ever again!  Plus, they'll be so edgy around each other tomorrow!  _~~##Can my day get any worse?##~~_ As if someone was answering his question, he spotted something on the ground.

Syaoran bent down to pick up a pile of things off the ground.  There was a '_Saving Bag'_, a few garbage, some bills, and last, a letter from Li Yelan, and the envelope was quite large and thick.

He threw the rest of the mail onto his coffee table and fell on top of his couch as he tear open the letter from his mom.  There were two tickets of some kind, and there was a letter, for him.

*

_Dear Syaoran,_

****

_                As you know, this is your mom._

_            Do you remember a week ago when we talked about you finding your wife/girlfriend?  Well, do you also remember when I told you that you have exactly three months before you have to come back, and whether you can bring someone back or you will marry Meiling?  This letter is basically letting you know a few things._

_            First of all, I sent this letter along with two normal ship tickets like you've requested, as you will find them in the package.  The tickets are specially bought.  Since we talked about this a week ago, you now have exactly two months and three weeks to find yourself someone.  The ticket are available on the last three days of July, any three of these days, you may use it at 6:00am, 10:00am, 2:45pm, or 8:30pm.  This ship is at Sun Dance Dock, I'm sure you're familiar with that place.  But if you're not back by August 1st, I swear to you, I WILL track you down, sent a private plane over and have people kidnap you onto the plane if I have to!  So think clearly, son._

_            From personal experience, no relationship from the computer has ever worked out, because it's usually a scam, people are just fooling around there, some people are even dangerous, luring innocent victims to their net and maybe kill them when they have the chance.  Why am I saying all this?  I'm telling you to give up on 'Cherry' girl.  The Kinomoto lady is much more stable and better off for you if not the best, so my son, concentrate!  Playing two girls at once isn't as easy as you think.  If you do not give up one now, you may end up with nothing._

_            I seriously think you should reconsider your judgment about Alexia, I've spoke to her once on the phone, as you have remember, and I think she is a wonderful young lady!  Very mature, kind, understanding, polite and sweet.  There's nothing there not to like about her!_

_            Which, of course, brings us to the topic of Raye Meiling.  Xiao Lang!  She is your cousin!  She's very much like you!  If you don't like her, that means you don't like yourself!  And I know you love yourself, so I find it very hard why you don't like Meiling, she's a darling, and she's all over you!_

_            Don't you know?  One night, I even secretly heard her praying, 'Dear god, please don't let Syaoran find the girl he loves!  I love him so much and I don't think I can stand it to have him come home with another girl and knowing I can never be with him!  God, please, grant my wish!'_

_            She is obsessed with you!  By loosing her, you're letting go of a very precious jewel in life!  The girl would do anything for you and make your life perfect!  What more do you want?  Remember son, thou shall not be too greedy and crave for all in the world!_

_            But of course, the final decision is yours, if you feel such strong feelings for someone that even this letter cannot waver your choice, then I suppose you two are destined to be.  Just remember I've warned you about this, and do not come crying to me when the girl turns out to be a total bitch._

_            Well, that is all I have to say to you, have a good day, live a good life, and see you in three months whether you come here willingly or forced by my specially hired people._

_                                                        Love you from beyond the stars,_

_                                                                                Your mother, Li Yelan._

Syaoran looked at the tickets and sighed.  Great.  His mother's already gotten everything planned out, and he either goes willingly, or be kidnapped back.  _~~##What great choices.##~~_ He thought sarcastically.  What's worse is that can he guarantee 'Cherry' to reveal her true identity by then?  And he can't push her to, because she has made it clear to him, the more he pushes it, the less chance she will tell him.  Great.  Life just can't love him enough, can it.

_~~##And what the hell is she talking about Alexia being all perfect?  Pcha!  Yah-right!  In her dreams!  Doesn't she get it?  She knew she was talking to my mom, obviously she'd try to act nice to impress her!  And she fell for that?  Once again, pcha!_

_Breaking the connection with 'Cherry'?  That's impossible, because it seems she is the only one who can understand me, and even if we don't get married, I can still talk to her and be good friends with her, that'll be good too._

_Meiling actually prayed for that?  God that selfish bitch!  And I am not marrying my own cousin!  Our child will probably come out with one arm, three legs and eleven toes!  Nuh-uh!  No way!_

_I guess the only thing I'm pleased about, well, the only thing I'm ok with about the letter is the part she said about Sakura, and how if I liked someone really that much then we're really meant to be… the rest is all bullshit.##~~_

Syaoran ran his hand through his thick hair and sighed.  "I need to talk to Cherry right now and get some of my stress out."

**_*~*_**__

_Cheerful Cherry: Heyz Wolf… sup?_

_Wild Wolf: Yah… fine…  majorly bombed out though…  :(_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh… what happened?_

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: You sound a little upset about something ur self…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm… I'm aiight… I guess…_

_Wild Wolf: Ne thing wrong?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Kinda…_

_Wild Wolf: Why dun u tell me?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I unno… it'z stupid.  U're gonna laugh @ me._

_Wild Wolf: Hav I eva laufed at u b4?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well, no._

_Wild Wolf: Exactly_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well, y dun u tell me 'bout ur day 1st?  I always tell u mine… now it'z ur turn 2 start…_

_Wild Wolf: :(  Promize u won't lauf?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I promise._

_Wild Wolf: Aiight…_

_Wild Wolf: Well, remember that gurl I told u from my company that I reelly reelly lyked?_

_Wild Wolf: Well, 2day, when we were goin home (I always makes sure she gets home safely b4 me) there was a little problem so thingz took a lil longer than supposed, n I guess we kinda ran out of things to say after like 3 hrs, and so me, being stupid,_

_Wild Wolf: decided 2 ask her da question I've been dyin 2 ask since like, I've met 'er!_

_Wild Wolf: N so, I started lyk stutterin and all n I was lyk asking her 'bout her personal life like whether she had a bf or not n things lyk that…  then it got really weird, coz she said she did…_

_Wild Wolf: I was sad, so I wanted 2 c what kinda guys she goes 4, so then I asked her what the guy waz lyk…_

_Wild Wolf: N then she gave me a descritption, guess I was tinking 2 hard, I thought da guy sort of sounded a lil lyke me, so I thought mayb she was shy, and couldn't tell me she lyked me, and I made a stupid, STUPID mistake._

_Wild Wolf: I wanted her to prove 2 me that her bf's real, so I was lyk, can I meet him sometime?_

_Wild Wolf: N I guess she caught my hint, and guess what she said?_

_Wild Wolf: She said mayb I shouldn't wait for her after work ne more coz her bf can wait instead n I bet she was tinking it'll b real bad 4 her bf 2 see us 2gether…  -_-_

_Wild Wolf: I am such a dumbass!  Now I dun get 2 see her unless @ work!  StUpId Me!_

_Wild Wolf: There, I told u, go ahead and lauf.  I dun care…  I'm already upset anywayz… a lil more won't do notin._

_Cheerful Cherry: I don't find it funny… ur day's 'bout just as bad as mine…_

_Wild Wolf: Wat?  Really?  :)_

_Wild Wolf: :O ***_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yeah…  s'true_

_Cheerful Cherry: I guess that's also one thing I lyk about u, we hav 'bout the same kinda day so dat I can tell u ne thing and u won't lauf @ me or ne thing coz u've experienced the same…_

_Wild Wolf: That's true… guess dat's why we're such good chatting partners…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yeah…  :)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Guess now it'z my turn 2 tel u 'bout what happened wit me eh?_

_*~*_

Sakura was about to type, 'well, my boss was waiting for me after work…' when she decided_, ~~##what if he thinks I'm copying him?  And I'm only typing that to make him better because it seems same thing happened?  No, he won't like that…##~~_ and due to that thought, she decided to change things a bit…

**_*~*_**__

_Cheerful Cherry: Well, see, I stayed after work to wait with my boss for something, we were just talking fine, and I dun think it's been that long yet, bu' c, out of no where, he suddenly asked me 'bout the kinda guys I would go out wit._

_Cheerful Cherry: But then little does he know, I am like EXTREMELY uncomfortable wit convo lyk such!  So then afta it went all weird, so then I lied 2 him and said dat yah, I date guys a lot, in fact, I'm dating 1 rite now…_

_Cheerful Cherry: N then I dunno wat happened, bu' it got kinda quiet afta, then I guess he didn't trust me, so he wanted to make sure I was telling the truth so he was lyk, 'maybe u can introduce me 2 him sometimes'_

_Cheerful Cherry: N coz I didn't really have a bf, and I didn't want him 2 get suspicious, I told him, we should never wait 4 each other 4 ne thing ne more coz just in case my bf gets jealoused…_

_Cheerful Cherry: But the stupid thing is that I enjoy his company!_

_Cheerful Cherry: N we're gonna b lyk so fidgety around each otha 2morrow!  It'z gona b so weird coz we're alwayz been gud friends!  N now, it's so…_

_Cheerful Cherry: UGGH!!_

_Wild Wolf: I guess ur case if pretty bad 2…  :(_

_Cheerful Cherry: :'( I no… wat do suggest I do 2morrow?  I dun wanna break my friendship wit him coz of tis stupid, small thing!_

_Wild Wolf: Y dun u talk 2 him 'bout?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Ttalk 2 him 'bout it?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Talk*_

_Wild Wolf: Yah, b lyk, 'I no yesterday was a bit weird n all, but I hope we can just 4get what happened and still b friends…'_

_Cheerful Cherry: I s'ppose…  bu', bu' what if he's lyk, 'Oh, so u just wanna 4get it eh?  Is dat wat u do?  Ignore everything u dun lyk and pretend it's never happened?_

_Wild Wolf: U're being paranoid… if he's so worried 'bout u having a bf, he probably lyks you…_

_Cheerful Cherry: …  I dunno… if he does, doesn't dat make things so much worse?_

_Wild Wolf: Well, no, coz if it was me, then I'd glad to be friends wit the gurl I lyk rather than notin…_

_Cheerful Cherry: … I s'ppose I can try…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Bu' if it doesn't work and it makes things worse…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'LL KILLING U 2MORROW!_

_Wild Wolf: O_O_

_Cheerful Cherry: JKS JKS!  Just kidding wit ya!  :D_

_Cheerful Cherry: U made me feel so much betta!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Thank u!_

_Wild Wolf: Ur welcome… it's not lyk u 2 be all moody…_

_Wild Wolf: now…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yah?_

_Wild Wolf: What am I s'pose 2 do??  ;_;  I lyk that gurl a lot but…  not she prolly hate me coz I spoke so evilly against her bf… ;_;_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well, 4 one ting, apologize 2 her 4 messing wit her personal life, and say u'd really lyk 2 get 2 know her bf better, bu' if she doesn't want u n him meeting, then it's aiight 2 coz since he's part of her life and not urs…_

_Cheerful Cherry: She'd prolly b pretty happy with dat…  coz it means u respect her n u realize ur mistake!_

_Wild Wolf: Really?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Pretty sure…_

_Wild Wolf: I dunno much 'bout how the female works so I'll be depending on u…_

_Wild Wolf: N IT'Z BETA WORK!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Hey!  Dun copy me!  U can't yell @ me!_

_Wild Wolf: Sayz who? ;)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yuk.  Dun wink @ me!_

_Wild Wolf: I think I lyk the sad u betta…  -_-_

_Cheerful Cherry: ;_; y?_

_Wild Wolf: U're nicer dat way!_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: Ah, shut up._

**_*~*_**

**_Syaoran…_**

She always has that kind of magic to make him feel better about whatever he's upset about.  See, he's much happier now.

The phone rang.

Syaoran picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Xiao Lang."

"Good evening, mother.  Now why are you calling me again?!"

"Have you received my letter and the tickets?"

"Yes, mother."

"Have you taken what I said into consideration?"

"Only the part about Kinomoto and someone that's still inseparable from me after what you said is my true love, like Cherry.  Whatever you say about her will not change my mind.  I was really miserable when I got home today, after I talked to her, I feel so much happier, I'm never going to forget her, even if we'll have to be only friends."

"Nothing I say will change your mind?"

"No."

"Fine.  What about Meiling and Alexia?"

"Alexia, she was faking to be all goody on the phone because she wanted to make a good impression on you.  As for Meiling, that was a selfish wish she made.  I love her as my favourite cousin, but you know what, her wanting me and not caring what I want, it disgusts me."

"Xiao Lang… my son, you've grown up…  You're starting to make your own decision now… I guess I can't do anything about it…"

"Guess not."

"Well, do whatever you want to, see you in approximately three months."

"Good night, mother, sweet dreams."

"Xiao Lang!  It's only 7:00 here!"

"Oh, right, yah… time change…"

"Are you talking to 'Cherry'?"

"Why?"

"Whenever you do, you space out."

"Oh, yah I am…"

He heard his mother sigh.  "How's it going with Kinomoto?"

There was quite a bit of silence.  "She's… got a boyfriend."  He could not keep his voice from being sad.  The truth kind of hurts…

"What?!"

"Yah…"

"Then break them up!"

Syaoran sighed exasperatedly.  "Mother, I'm exhausted.  I'll talk to you later.  Bye, mother."

"Goodnight son, I love you."

"Love you too.  Have a good evening."

"Bye Syaoran."

"Bye."

**_*~*_**__

_Wild Wolf: It'z getting late, I better go now._

_Cheerful Cherry: Aiight, me 2…_

_Wild Wolf: Well, have a good night, and sweet dreams, cherry._

_Cheerful Cherry: You too, wolf._

_Wild Wolf: Ttyt!_

_Wild Wolf: g'night!_

_Cheerful Cherry: G'nite!_

_Cheerful Cherry: ttys!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Byez!_

_Wild Wolf: Bye!_

**_*~*_**

Sakura logged off of her account as she racked through her fridge.  Tomoyo's not home, she's probably sleeping over at Eriol's or something, who know?

She cooked some noodles quickly, and prayed to have everything work out tomorrow…

Well, if only she knew today is only the beginning…

Tomorrow would only be so much worse…

So much worse…

*****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

*****

***Author's Note: **Ok, I can't believe this, I typed this chapter out in TWO days!  Wow… :)  I know I said Syaoran would find out about Touya this chapter, but I'm sorry, I forgot about one part, which is why it has to be next chapter…  ^.^;;  I'm sry, it's weird coz everytime I make a promise I dunno why, it never comes true!  I swear, I dun do it purposely!  Well, I hope you enjoyed this…  I'll work on I Dare You now… :P****

****

****

**4050 words… so short… ******


	8. Syaoran Meets Touya

**Author's Note:** _Here's Chapter 7…  I'm not that much enthusiastic I guess because I Dare You is much more exciting…  maybe when I finish that story I'll be more dedicated to this…  lol :)_

)**HyperCherryblossom**( - Yeah, we haven't talked for a while…  but if I remember correctly, I sent you an email but you never sent one back…  :(

)**DitzyLemon37**( - One night, when I sat in bed thinking, I roughly planned out the chapters…  and she'll find out about him…  when was it again?  Uhh… I'm not suppose to tell you, lol, it'll ruin the whole story…  =P

)**cutekawaii**( - No, it wasn't a sarcasm…  ;;  If you read my I Dare You story, every chapter is about double this…  ;;

)**tomoyochan-kawaii**( - I try to let them word things a bit differently so they may not realize the connection…

)**yamiyumetenshi**( - Shoot… thx for reminding me that, good catch, I forgot about it…  ;;  I keep thinking of where I live and Japan…  ;;

)**Sabby**( - Writing is my life, it's what I live for, it's what makes me hate dying…  I can never be sick of it…  :)

)**Jess**( - Cliffy?  You think it is a cliffy?  O.o  I dun actually consider it that way!!  :P  Then again, I'm the author so nothing's ever a ciffy to me since I can write it and find out what happens anytime I want… 

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!!  :)**

"" When people are talking.  
  
#### Thoughts.  
  
-- -- my notes.

Chat conversation.

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

Sakura logged off of her account as she racked through her fridge.  Tomoyo's not home, she's probably sleeping over at Eriol's or something, who know?

She cooked some noodles quickly, and prayed to have everything work out tomorrow…

Well, if only she knew today is only the beginning…

Tomorrow would only be so much worse…

So much worse…

**(-(-(-(Chapter Seven)-)-)-)**

**(-(-(-(-(-(-(Syaoran Meets Touya)-)-)-)-)-)-)**

**---------------------------------**

Syaoran practically went crazy the next day.  Perhaps it was because of their uncomforting silence at the bus stop yesterday that had kept his mouth shut.  But whatever the reason was, Sakura hoped to God the reason would come back soon, because Syaoran was driving her insane.

All day today, since she had arrived at work (that meant being 5 minutes late), every free second of her life he'd somehow always be there, asking more questions about her 'boyfriend', whom she claimed to have yesterday but really didn't but just said it for no reason what-so-ever.

It's like he's stalking her or something.  Christ, she wouldn't be surprised if he had been dropping off his portion of work just to follow her and take up ever tiny bit of free time she had.

At first it was ok, but soon it got annoying.  I mean, who wouldn't be when your boss keeps asking you about your boyfriend and all you can do is tell him more and more about your own brother?  And the worst part is, she had to make Touya actually sound like a decent guy!  Grr!  Ok, so maybe he is a nice guy, but no way in hell is Sakura admitting that!

How did you two meet?  Do you think you'll get married?  How old is he?  What don't you like about him?  What are his flaws?  What made you in love with him?  Are you sure you love him, or just like him?  Is he really that cute?  What does he do for a job?  Is he rich?  Does he do drugs?  Does he look tough?  Does he have messy hair?  Have you ever met anyone who looks close to him and fallen in love?  Have you two ever had fights?  Do you think he's cheating on you?

And blah, blahblah, blah, blahblah.

And so on, and so forth.  Honestly, it's actually more comforting talking to Alexia than to answer to these personal questions that she all had to make up answers for.  For Christ's sake, what's gotten into him?

Toria delivered the picture of Sakura to her with a satisfied but critical look plastered on her face.  "How do you like it?  I think it's all right now.  But something's still not ok, but I can't put a finger on it, so I'll have to give up."  She landed the paper on Sakura's desk.  "Do you like it?"

Sakura pulled out the original picture she had printed out from Syaoran's computer out of her desk and compared the two.  When she had first seen the original copy, she was amazed, but now, comparing to the newest version, the old one seemed like molded plastic being compared to 24-carat gold.  The blending of colour is marvelous, the shading, the sharp colouring, the faded affect, even her eyes seemed to glow with a sharp and emotional look that she, herself definitely doesn't have.  In fact, the picture was so perfect, she thought that if she were a guy herself, she'd probably fall in love with the goddess on this photo.  So that's why Alexia looked so good in 'Morning Horizon'.

"Wow, Toria!  What on earth are you talking about?  This picture is splendid!  It's perfect!  I don't think I've ever seen anything more perfect in my life!  I think it's even more perfectly than 'Morning Horizon'!"  She quickly covered her mouth after a short gasp.  "Oh no… I shouldn't have said that… it's not going to go good with Skinner if she hears it!"  She whacked herself with a weak laugh.  "Not that we're going to ever get along anyways, but if she finds out I said this, I'm dead for good!"

Toria patted her.  "Screw Alexia.  Honestly, that self-centered bitch, nobody cares about her.  We all like you a lot more than her.  How do I put this…  She's like the bitchy, blonde, head cheerleader in a messed school where everyone just likes her because she's popular.  And the only reason she's popular is because she's bitchy, and people are either scared of her, or just act friendly.  Eventually, it _seems_ everyone loves her, but behind her back, she's hated by all."  She paused and smiled at Sakura.  "As for you, my darling, you're like the quiet, charismatic girl in a pleasant school where you are not as popular as the bitchy cheerleaders, because people show what they truly feel about you to you, but the majority still loves your for who you are, and would defend you and not say anything bad about you behind your back.  See what I mean?  We just don't want trouble with Alexia because she hasn't started anything with us yet.  You, on the other hand, have to fight back because there's no way you're getting away from her this easily.  Just know, we're always on your side."

Sakura giggled.  "You make me sound like some kind of a perfect angel who's loved by everyone.  And that's not true, everybody have their flaws."

Toria nodded.  "Of course, everybody have their flaws.  For one thing I noticed about you, is that you lie."

Sakura blinked.  "What?"

Toria's smile died down to a low smirk.  "Yes, you lie.  Whether intentionally or not, and sometimes your innocence is acted out.  You don't do it purposely, but sometimes when you get nervous, both of those habits come out naturally, and after a while, you just act along with them even when you don't have to, because you find it funny that not many people knows your true real side, which is not a naïve little girl with quite a perfectly life nor as sad as sometimes you would like think yourself as, but a mature, normal woman leading a normal life that has its ups and downs.  Am I right?"

Sakura didn't know what to say.  Toria made her feel so special just seconds before, but now, she didn't know what to say.  It's always harder admitting your flaws to yourself than to admit your good side.  And she's just been called a liar and a drama-queen trying to make herself sound more interesting.  She bowed her head.  "Please don't say anymore."

Toria head her head high and surveyed her by peering her eyes down.  "Like I said, everyone has their flaws, and another one of yours, is that you can't admit the truth to yourself."  Toria began walking away.  "When you meet someone perfect, you should be afraid of them because they're too perfect.  But on the other hand, when you meet a person with both good and bad, you should like them if you can accept their bad, because at least you know their true personality, if you can accept that, that's a sign of true friends.  Don't worry Sakura, I still like you."

As soon as Toria left, Syaoran came to her office from God-knows-where.  Just great.  And she can't tell him off because he's her boss and she needs this job desperately.  "Hi…" She greeted nervously, and decided to drop in hints for him to leave.  "Wow, haven't I been seeing a lot of you today?  You took off work for so long just to see me?  Wow…" Seeing Syaoran's alertness, she quickly patted his shoulder.  "Hah-hah…  I'm just kidding ok?  He-he-he…" _ ##Very sensitive to what people say, I see…##_

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her unnatural laugh.  "Yeah… uh-huh…" He paused.  "Can I ask you a question?"

"About my boyfriend?"

"Well… yah."

Sakura groaned out loud, but worded her words carefully.  "They way you're going on and on about him, I'm almost convinced you're gay and in love with him!"

"No!  I'm not gay!  And I don't like him at all!"  He became quiet.  "Just wants to know about him, that's all…"  _##So I can figure out a way to break you two up and see exactly how much of a chance I have of getting you.##_

Sakura looked around frantically.  Before he could ask the question, she beat him to it.  "Oh look!  Here's the copy of the photo Toria gave to me!"  She snatched the picture hurriedly and showed it to him.  _##God bless Toria and this photo.##_

Syaoran examined it.  "It's so beautiful…" he complimented.  "So lovely, so much like you…"

Sakura blushed slightly, but decided to keep the conversation at ease.  "At least you think I'm lovely and beautiful, guess you're not gay after all!"

Syaoran glared at her playfully.  "If I'm gay, then you're a man."

Sakura looked away.  Is he making hints that he's in love with her or something  "I'm too girly to be a man…" she muttered.

He laughed lightly.  "That's true…" A pause.  "Sakura?"

"Yah?"

"Do you… do you want to have lunch together?"

She smiled apologetically.  "I'm sorry, but Tomoyo and Rika already invited me with them for lunch yesterday, so I can't very well ditch them."

"I see."  Suddenly, he grabbed her hand.  "If one day, you were to marry someone – other than your boyfriend – who would it be?"

Sakura gulped and stared at him with her eyes huge.  "Um… why?"

Syaoran pushed back her hair.  "Because, I'd like to consider you and I close friends, so I thought maybe I should know a little about you."

Sakura nodded weakly.  "Yeah, we're close friends… but I… I never really thought about getting married…"

Syaorna smiled a slow smile.  "I can tell you that besides one other girl, you'll be the one I'd marry."

Sakura laughed uneasily.  "Heh-heh…  I wonder who's that lucky girl!"  She shifted slightly, trying to squirm her hand away from his.

"Are you, jealous?"

Sakura gulped again.  "No…"  _##Just trying to get off this topic##_  "It was, it was, just a comment."

He leaned a bit closer.  "Did you also know that my mother said I must get married in 3 months?  And that 'lucky girl' is currently way out of reach."

Sakura held her breath.  "Oh…" she squeaked.  "Well, good luck getting her!"

He leaned in a bit more.  "Why, thank you."  He took another step until their noses were almost touching.  "What if I can't?  I still have to marry someone within three months, and if I remember correctly, you were my second choice."

"Really?"  This time, her voice was forced out, and it squeaked like a chicken.

"Really.  So since you're busy for lunch, what do you say to dinner?"

Sakura didn't respond.  How could she when they're this close?  Sure, she's kissed a few guys, but she sure wasn't an expert when it came to handling situations with guys, and most definitely not at her most comfortable feeling when being near a masculine feeling.

Wait, but if she couldn't hear herself, then maybe she did respond to his question.  God knows what she said, all she knew what that after, Syaoran said:

"Great, I'll come and find you at you're office after work today."  He let go of her hand and kissed her slowly on the cheek.  "See you then."  And with that, he left.

Sakura slumped on her chair the moment he left and tried to catch her breath.  "I guess I must've said 'yes' to dinner after…" She sighed not knowing whether to be miserable or happy.

Miserable wouldn't be the truth, because they are after all, friends.  And he's kind of cute, and especially nice.  So what's there to be miserable about?

Happy?  Not exactly, she's not very comfortable being alone with a guy, and now it's her boss, what would happen is he made a move on her?  How would they act around each other the next day?  Then there's always Alexia, who'd murder her the minute she finds out something happened between them.

Sakura groaned.  "Just great…"

**_Alexia…_**

Without many people knowing, she was at the door, and saw everything that happened.  Before Syaoran came out the door, she ran to her own office and cried.  _##Why doesn't anybody ever like me, why?  It's not my fault I'm this way, it's not!  Why can't they see that?  Why am I so scared to tell them about me?##_  The answer was obvious.  Her situation wasn't normal, they'd think she's a psychopath if they found out, which is why, she had to act like this really was the way she was, a spoiled little bitch who explodes in front of random people for no reasons.

She picked up the phone.  Maybe it was time to see whether her parents noticed her gone yet.  She dialed in her home phone number and waited.  Nobody answered.  She set the phone down wearily.  Her dad was probably screwing his brains out with some well-paid prostitute while her mom was most likely out getting drunk.  Oh well, better than having the two of them at home stabbing swords down each other's throat.

Between them, mom was still the mostly likely to be home, since even after her parents divorced twice, her bastard of a dad could never change his habit of having the pleasure to screw more than one woman.

She waited a few minutes, and pressed redial.  This time, her mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…"

"Who's this?"

"It's me…  Alexia…"

"Alexia?"

"Yes."

"Do I know you?"

Alexia bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.  It's back to weak side now, whenever she was alone, she was as gentle as lamb, as weak as anything.  Why can't she be at her worst now?  "It's me, mother."

"Mother?  Alexia?"  A pause.  "Oh, right, it's you.  Hi."

"Hi mom…  Aren't you wondering where I've gone?"

"Didn't you tell me you here going away somewhere or whatever?  Yeah, but I've been wondering why the money I left for you every week is left untaken…  oh, it's because you're not home…  I see…"

"You didn't notice me gone, did you?"

"Of course I did, honey.  Listen, I got to go ok?"

"Why?  Can't we talk?  We never talk."

"Listen, darling, I can hardly remember what you look like, I can hardly remember you at all, and right now, I need some sleep, can't talk anymore."

Alexia swallowed hard.  "Ok, I'll call you later."

"Sure, whatever, bye."

"Bye…" Alexia hung up the phone and let more tears fall.  Why was she born in the first place?  Why didn't any of her parents want her?  God, her mom would probably forget her darling daughter after a 10-minute nap.  Why did this happen to her?  All she ever wanted was for her parents to notice her, and now because of that goal, everybody hates her.  Because of the way she's been neglected, she became abnormal.

**_Lunch…_**

Sakura joined up with Chiharu and Rika as they went inside a Japanese restaurant to order some sushi and teriyaki.  They took their order and talked happily until Sakura suddenly remembered something.   "Oh no!"  She exclaimed.  "I forgot my cell phone in my office!"

Chiharu pulled her back down.  "C'mon!  It's just a cell phone, doesn't matter, screw the people who calls."

Sakura shook her head.  "I'll be back soon, promise, but in case someone calls, I have to get my cell phone, because I don't have an answering machine on it…  I'll be back soon though!"

"Bummer…" Rika stuck out her tongue.  "We were hoping to have a full conversation with you and get to know you better, but now…  Oh well, we'll still have time to talk.  Run back, ok?"

Sakura smiled.  "There are still many days ahead of us.  And yes, I will run."

With that, she left the store.

Sakura ran towards the building, and just as she was about to enter it, she heard the roaring of motorcycle beside her and turned around to see Touya.  "You scared me!"  She exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

He removed his helmet.  "You got the job after all, eh?"

She smiled and hugged him.  "Yup, thanks to you."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here of all days?"

He scratched his head.  "I looked for you a few times before, but I was unable to find you, you were probably in one of the million of restaurants around here.  But since you came out today, here's my chance."

"Your chance for what?"

He smirked and stuck out his hand.  "Where's my share?"  He asked.

"Your share of what?"

"I got you the job, shouldn't I get a percentage of your money?"

She shoved him.  "Gimme a break!  Hell, you're getting nothing from me!  I didn't promise to get you something!"

"I can get you fired as easily as I got you the job, you know."

"Oh really.  Now, why don't I believe you?"

**_Syaoran…_**

He ate his lunch in his office happily, glad that he's making some process with Sakura.  No Meiling and no Alexia!  Yay!  He peeked outside his window at the happy day, and there he saw Sakura… with some other guy?

He dropped his lunch.  Maybe that's her boyfriend?  He decided to check it out.

Syaoran ran down the stairs and stood by the front door, staring at the two.

Wait a minute…  he recognize that bike anywhere, and that face.  Sakura shoved the guy backwards.  It's him!  The one who was harassing Sakura!  Now what on earth is he doing here?

Syaoran felt heat rising in him.  _##He just doesn't learn, does he?##_  He rolled up his sleeves and was about to beat the guy into a bloody pulp when he saw the two of them laughing together, and then Sakura hugged him.  She _hugged_ him!

He felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over him.  Reality struck him so hard, he didn't think he could take it.  There's always a different between reality and imagination.  _Always._

He stepped slowly closer to the two, and when he was close enough, Sakura saw him.

Her jaws dropped.  "Syaoran-" She tried explaining.

His voice was cold.  "Who the hell is that, Sakura?"  He smirked in a cruel way.  "I thought he was harassing you for money?  I thought your mother was dying and you owed him money!"  His anger rose, as did his voice.  "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM THEN, DAMMIT?  WAS WHAT I SAW ALL AN ACT?  GODDAMMIT!  THIS IS YOUR BOYFRIEND ISN'T IT?  HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, ISN'T HE?  HUH?  ISN'T HE?"

"No, he's not-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!  I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STOOP THAT LOW!"

Sakura quivered at his voice.  "Syaoran, please-"

"DON'T SYAORAN ME!  YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SAY MY NAME-"

Touya cut in.  "Cool it man, stop taking out your anger on her-"

"SCREW YOU!  GO AHEAD, GO TAKE SAKURA HOME WITH YOU AND SCREW HER OK?  I DON'T CARE!  YOU TWO ARE THE MOST MALICIOUS PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET."  He chuckled sadly.  "You two sure make the greatest couple, committing such crimes just to get what you want, not even thinking about others…  Hah.  You two sure are great actors."  He turned around and stormed away.

"Syaoran!"  Sakura called.  "Syaoran!  SYAORAN!  LISTEN TO ME!  SYAORAN!"

But he didn't stop, he continued walking away.

This was much worse than when he was so close to her, asking question.  So much worse than when he asked her to dinner.  So much worse than when he had been asking endless questions about her boyfriend.  Much worse.

He had the right to think Touya was her boyfriend, since her descriptions fitted him so well.

Sakura groaned and hugged Touya.  "Oh my God, Touya…  I feel like the most horrible person on earth now…  I really, really do…"

Touya shook his head.  "That's guy's got anger management problems…"

Sakura snapped her head up.  "How can you say that?  It was our fault after all!  We used him to get me money, he's got a right to be mad!  But I feel so guilty, I feel so terrible…  he was always so nice to me, to everyone, he doesn't deserve this!"

Touya patted her head.  "Don't be too hard on yourself…" He sighed.  _##Poor guy…  He actually took this a lot better than I would've…##_

Lunch went by slowly of only Sakura and Touya, they ate their food silently, feeling dreadful.  If he never found out, this incident would be soon forgotten, and everything would be fine, but now, he knew, he knew everything, and he's mad at them, because they've done something wrong…  It feels much better to be mad at someone rather than having someone mad at you.

Sakura walked back to her building after lunch in slow, frightful steps.  Did Syaoran come back?  Nobody knows.

Chiharu and Rika found her first, and demanded to know why she never went back to them.

She gave a weary smile.  "My brother came."  That's all she said, before her feet dragged her on.

She searched the whole entire building for Syaoran, hoping he at least felt not bad enough to come back to work.  But she couldn't find him.  So she went to his office.

She knocked politely.  Nobody answered.  She pushed the door open, and felt a stab of pain.  Syaoran's unfinished lunch was still on his desk, and of all the messy things piled on his desk, the one on top was her picture.  Her picture.  He was working on it before he stormed away.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she let out a drop of tear, and ran out the room, shutting the door quickly, not wanting to see the sight anymore.

She searched more of the building, every possible place that could fit a person.

Syaoran never came back to work.

Guess there's no dinner tonight.

****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!!  :)**

****

**Author's Note: **Ok, Syaoran found out about Touya… the cat's out of the bag…  I know the ending is a bit sad, but that's ok, right?  :) Hope you enjoyed it, I'll probably write better chapters when I'm done I Dare You since I'm more devoted to that story… 

_Leave a review if you can._

**3569 words… what can I say…**


	9. Confession

**Author's Note:** _Just so you know, I changed the sign for Chat conversation because stupid refused to let me type the symbols I was using before… -.- Oh, and ###something## no longer mean thoughts, I changed that as well because I wasn't able to type the first part of the thoughts coz of stupid !! Gr!_

)**Amethyst Blossom**( - Err… what's a AU story? And yes, since it clears seems many people loves the MSN convos, I will add more… :)

)**anjuliet**( - Do you mean misunderstanding as in Touya isn't Sakura's boyfriend? Lolz, but you got to remember, making your brother act like some bastard trying to beat you up just to get a job, isn't much of a misunderstanding… But don't worry, everything'll work out, otherwise, there'd be no story left to tell…

)**Cherry Jade**( - Syaoran was harsh? Well, that's one way of putting it… :-/ But you gotta remember, Sakura hasn't really been the little miss perfect who never does anything low…

)**Kawaii Bunnii**( - Yeah… soon you'll know, Alexia's probably the most depressing character in this whole fic…

)**Leeman**( - I love your review… it was… mature… and I like that. :)

)**anime-misao**( - Aww, poor you… :( That's why I don't take MSN seriously. :P

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!! :)**

------------------------------------

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she let out a drop of tear, and ran out the room, shutting the door quickly, not wanting to see the sight anymore.

She searched more of the building, every possible place that could fit a person.

Syaoran never came back to work.

Guess there's no dinner tonight.

So much worse…

------------------------------------****

**Chapter Eight**

_Confession_

------------------------------------

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo jumped in her seat by the computer and turned her attention to her voice by the door. "Oh! You scared me!" She exclaimed, rushing towards her friend and roommate. "What took you so long to get home? It's 8:45 pm!"

Her roommate, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo in a fierce hug and sobbed on her shoulder. "Oh, Tomoyo! I feel like the world's worst person ever! I feel horrible, _horrible_!"

Tomoyo patted her on the back. "Oh dear, are you all right? Stupid question, of course you're not, but you will be soon. Come, let's go sit down."

They sat down on the couch and Tomoyo gave her a box of tissues. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Sakura sniffed a few times and straightened herself up. "Tomoyo, r-remember when I told you about what Touya did for me to get that job?"

"Yah?"

"Well…" She sniffed. "To make a long story short, Syaoran, he-he found o-o-ouuut!" At those words, she began wailing again.

"Oh, you poor dear…" Tomoyo embraced her and simply let Sakura cry on her shoulder. "It's all going to fine, sweetie, I promise…"

After five minutes, when Sakura's eyes were all puffy, she finally stopped crying. "You're so nice, Tomoyo."

She smiled. "What are friends for? Hmm?" Sakura looked up and gave a smile. Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura! Your face, it's all red! Have you been drinking? Darling, did you try to make yourself drunk?" She accused.

Sakura looked mildly embarrassed and looked down. "I _tried_ to get drunk… but beer wasn't strong enough and vodka tasted horrible… then I ran out of money so I couldn't buy anymore beer so yeah…"

Tomoyo looked at her untrustingly. "You're not that poor, Sakura, how can you waste all your money on beer and still not get drunk?"

"I…" Sakura looked down. "I told them to mix each cup with half water… 'cause it was too bitter…"

Tomoyo slapped her forehead. "You're so very terrible at this, Sakura… but, I must say, I'm so glad you're not drunk, if you were, God knows what might happen to you on the streets."

Sakura looked at her, and laughed. "Tomoyo! You're the greatest friend ever!" Sakura hugged her tightly. Just as they were hugging, Sakura noticed the light flashing on the computer.

She walked over and read the conversation that was visible on the screen.

**_--MSN Conversation--_**

_ Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: You're so no fun!_

_Wild Wolf: Leave me alone._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: you're soooo grumpy!_

_Wild Wolf: I'm not in the mood._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: Just tell me!_

_Wild Wolf: I don't feel like it._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: PLEASE!!!!_

_Wild Wolf: No._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: R u always like this?_

_Wild Wolf: No._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: So what's wrong with you today?_

_Wild Wolf: Listen, I'm not in the mood, leave me alone._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: Fine…_

_Wild Wolf: Hello? Are you really gone?_

_Wild Wolf: Hello?_

_Wild Wolf: Can't u at least say g'bye?_

_Wild Wolf: Person!_

**_--End MSN Conversation--_******

Sakura looked at her friend. "Wow, he's harsh… why did you suddenly stop talking to him though? Were you really that mad?"

"No dummy! You came, duh!"

"Oh…" Sakura laughed nervously, and then sat down by the computer. She as about to type 'hey wolf, it's me, Sakura.' Then suddenly thought about whom she was talking to and changed it.

**--MSN Conversation--**

_  
Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: Hey Wolf, it'z me, Cherry._

_Wild Wolf: WTF?_

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: It's me, CHEERFUL CHERRY._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: Or have you forgotten? 8-)_

_Wild Wolf: WTF? I know you stole my email from Cherry, but now u're pretending to b her?_

_(Sakura glares at Tomoyo)_

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: I really am cherry, you moron!_

_Wild Wolf: Stop this._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: Boy, she wasn't kidding when she said u were mean 2 her…_

_Wild Wolf: What r u talkin' 'bout?_

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: I live with this 'Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL' person. I'm her roommate, that's how she stole ur email. Dun b lieve meh? I'll logg in rite now n u'll c._

_Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!!: log_

_(Sexy Goddess – I LOVE ERIOL!! logs off.)_

****

**_--End MSN Converstaion--_**__

Sakura typed in the passwords for , changed her name, and clicked on 'Wild Wolf' to begin a conversation.

**_--MSN Conversation--_**

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Now do u believe meh?_

_Wild Wolf: Oh. Ok._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Uh… hi…_

_Wild Wolf: Uh huh._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Gee, what'z gotten into u 2day?_

_Wild Wolf: Not in da mood._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Oh. Look at my name, does it seem like I'm in the mood?_

_Wild Wolf: No._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): But I try my best not to act like Ms. Grumpy._

_Wild Wolf: Oh. Ok._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): C'mon_

_Wild Wolf: What?_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Tell me what happened._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Plz?_

_Wild Wolf: y?_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): You always confide in me 4 everyting b4… what about now?_

_Wild Wolf: I don't feel lyk talking_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): AT LEAST GIMME A GODDAMN HINT 'BOUT WHAT HAPPENED!_

_Wild Wolf: Listen. The person I thought was most trustful just betrayed me. I found out just how dark and malice her secrets can be. I found out one tin, who nos how many otha secrets she haz hidden from me._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Wow, if u thought she was innocent, and she really isn't, she musta've been quite de actor…_

_Wild Wolf: Belive me. She waz._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Plz, I'd like to help you get betta. U hadn't sounded tis bad eva since I've known ya!_

_Wild Wolf: I've neva been tis bad sinz I've been born._

_Wild Wolf: Neva been betrayed by ne one eva._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): I'm so sry… But plz, I only mean gud, I really, would lyk 2 help… But how can I if u dun tell me what'z bothering u?_

_Wild Wolf: Stop it. I really dun wanna talk 'bout it._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): …_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): If I tell u 'bout my day first, will you tell me 'bout urs after?_

_Wild Wolf: Ur day couldn't possibly be worse than mine._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Oh yes, it can._

**_--End MSN Conversation--_******

Syaoran sighed exhaustedly. _What the hell is her problem? Can't she just leave me alone?_ He thought to himself. _Stupid girl… who's extremely persuasive…_ He sighed some more and punched his head to stop thinking about today.

Oh well, can't hurt, right? He sighed once more. Now Sakura's totally out of question, the right thing to do is get closer to Cherry, after all, he would NOT want to bring home Alexia. _Perhaps I'll tell her about the things that had happened today, not too descriptively though, don't want everybody getting involved in my life._

**_--MSN Conversation--_**

_Wild Wolf: Aiight, I'll tell u._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): I won't talk. I'll listen_

_Wild Wolf: u just did._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Oh._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Well, sry, I'll stop startin…_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): stop talking startin…_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Now._

_Wild Wolf: (sighs) NE how, today started out fine, and remember that girl I told u 'bout? My new model the nice one? The 1 the bitch hates?_

_Wild Wolf: 2 make a long story short, she's the real bitch._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Ouch. Details?_

_Wild Wolf: DETAILS? WAT?_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Well, yeah… if there's no details, I dunno notin…_

_Wild Wolf: (Sighs once again) Ok, the day started out fine, I new she had a bf, I was not that happy, specially since I couldn't walk her 2 the bus stop ne more, but I started asking her Qs 'bout her bf, then I asked her out (friendly date), she said ok, so I was happy._

_Wild Wolf: God, I swear, nothing in tis world comes for free…_

_Wild Wolf: Ne how, then it was lunch, she said she had to go out for lunch with some of her friends, so I ate inside, it was ok, I sat in front of my computer, feelin' giddy lyk some freakin' idiot, then just by accident, I looked out side da window da beautiful day, then I saw something dat ruined da day._

_Wild Wolf: The girl was wit some1 else, n that guy kinda looked familiar_

_Wild Wolf: so I went downstairs to get a clear view of him…_

_Wild Wolf: Clearer_

_Wild Wolf: I neva told u 'bout tis, but there's tis stupid guy who harasses her and I saved her from him once b4…_

_Wild Wolf: Ne how, I went down, and peared her from da door._

_Wild Wolf: Peered Argh. Can't type 2day._

_Wild Wolf: This is the bad part, that was the guy who waz harassing her b4! I was 'bout to beat the crap out of that sonofabitch, when she hugged him._

_Wild Wolf: I was lyk, WTF? If he harasses you, WTF did u hug him?_

_Wild Wolf: I looked closer at him, and realized that he look EXACTLY lyk the description she gave of her bf!_

_Wild Wolf: I WAS lyk WTF IS THAT? They tricked me all along! It was coz I saw her getting harassed I Felt sry 4 her, and that y I pay her such a high wage! Only to realize, that was part of her scheme of tricking me with her boyfriend! NO F'ing wonder she neva wanted me 2 meet her bf!_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Wow… she actually did that?_

_Wild Wolf: Hell yeah! I swore at her and left after that. I hope she feels guilty._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Er, that sounded kinda childish…_

_Wild Wolf: Screw it. Dunno what else to wish for._

****

**_--MSN Conversation--_**

The statement _was _rather childish, Syaoran had to admit, but what the heck, he wasn't the type to curse somebody for something they've done, no matter how bad it is. Yet, the whole time he was talking to Cherry, his mind wasn't really on the conversation, he was thinking… think about the letter his mother sent him. Sakura's off the topic, Alexia, well, she's unbearable, Cherry, God knows how long it'd take before she reveals her true identity. All that's left is Meiling.

Honestly, he loves her, just not in that way. Damn arranged marriages. Meiling had never thought about the two of them getting married until their parents brought it up a couple of years ago. At first, they just stared at each other, surprised. Then Meiling began to think about it. She wasn't really all right with it, but since it was an arranged marriage, she knew she couldn't get off of it unless Syaoran decides to, and he has to be extremely lucky. So she thought the best way is to convince herself to like him, which she did, maybe overdone it, because now, she wants to marry him!

Syaoran thought about it. What exactly is so bad about that? He questioned himself. She's beautiful, she is many ways like him, they've known each other since they were babies, she loves him, she's very talented and knows how to do just about everything, she would make a wonderful wife. What's there not to like?

Hmm… perhaps, perhaps I can call mother and tell her I decided to marry Meiling?

He picked up the phone.

**_Sakura…_**

She read the lines Wolf had typed to her, over a few times. Somehow, reading his problems made her few slightly better, perhaps because knowing she isn't the only bitch out there but there's another one somewhat like her made her feel less malevolent.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a peach. When people are heartbroken, they like to eat, maybe when you're guilty eating will make you feel better as well? Sakura was just about to take a bite, when someone behind her cleared their throat. "Huh? Yes?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head, and grabbed the fruit from Sakura's hands. "Eriol bought that, it's his favourite fruit. He keeps a few in the fridge here so when he comes over he can have it anytime he wants."

Sakura looked her friend suspiciously. "When he comes over?"

Tomoyo blushed. "He's coming over in twenty minutes."

Sakura groaned. "TOMOYO! Do you two have to see each other and be together every single bloody day? Puh-lease! Just get married and never have kids so you'll always be all over each other! For Christ's sake!"

Her friend just smiled and bounced towards the bathroom. "Sakura!" She cried. "Can I borrow your make up? He had seen me in all my make up already, and I want to look different!"

"Yes, you may!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Lord, she has drawers after drawers, closets after closets of make up. If he's seen all of it, man, how many times have they met? No doubt everyday, but how many times each day?

She turned back to the screen.

**_--MSN Conversation--_**

_Wild Wolf: Ur turn._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Yes, yes, my turn. Course, course._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Well, u do remember wat happened between me n my boss yesterday rite?_

_Wild Wolf: Yeah…_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Well today, he started acting all weird, I swear, he had suddenly taken an interest in my 'bf', and it makes me wonder whether good or bad._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Then he asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him, and I dunno, but he assumed I said yes, so ok._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Then at lunch, my brother came to see me._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): I dunno, I neva told him I had a brother, and he's seen my brother push me around a couple of times, and he had taken quite a bad liking to my brother…_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Then I don't know wat happened, but he musta seen us together, and my brother and I we hugged and laughed and all._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): And I suppose my boss, he felt betrayed coz he thought that was my bf, and thought I had lied to him the whole time bout him torturing me and all!_

****

**_--End MSN Conversation--_**

Sakura had meant to tell him the whole truth, really, but her fingers didn't want to type those words, they wouldn't. Now the story's changed, and she felt worse for lying.

But if she had told the truth, what would Wolf think of her then? Would he stop talking to her completely, because she had done worse than that girl he liked. He pays her extra because of her boyfriend, but Syaoran hired me because of Touya! Syaoran had made more of a sacrifice than Wolf…

**_Syaoran…_**

He hung up the phone to read what Cherry had wrote. By what she typed, she didn't seem like such a bad person… In fact, it's that stupid moron of a boss of hers that's got problems. What the hell, she never said that guy wasn't her brother, he shouldn't have made the assumptions that her brother and her were suppose to hate each other. What the hell. That guy's got mental problems.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" He had half expecting it to be his mother, but he was in for a big surprise.

"Syaoran…"

"Meiling! I was just going to call you! I was going to ask if you still want to get marr-"

"Syaoran." She cut him off. "I heard what you said to mother yesterday, I heard it. You think I'm selfish for wanting to marry you…"

"Meiling, I take all that back-"

"That's what I want to tell you. I don't want to marry you anymore."

"Meiling! You can't do this! I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, I love you, I really do."

"I love you too, you're my favourite cousin, but I'm sorry, I've met someone else."

"Just in one day?"

"No, I've known him for a year now, he was always chasing me, and I just kept ignoring him, because I thought of you. But now I realize, we're just cousins, friends, but I don't exactly love you in a romantic way."

"Meiling! I want to marry you now!"

"Well you know what Syaoran? You can't just do whatever you want whenever you want! I'm a person too! Why should I live in your shadow? Huh? Answer me dammit! Why should I? I have a life! I want to take control my own life, and I don't want to marry you anymore!"

Syaoran finally realized what an asshole he had been. What a lovely day. Just perfect. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Meiling, I sincerely hope you're happy with him. But don't marry too easily, you have to get to know him yet."

Meiling seemed to smile, he could sense it. "Of course, I'm Meiling, I take nothing but the best. Well, I got to go."

"Have a good evening."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Syaoran hung up. It's his fault. He had blown it with Meiling. He finally notices how harsh his words sounded yesterday. Now all's left is Alexia and Cherry. Great. And he knew if he could find neither, he would still have to marry to Meiling, but that would be torture for Meiling, and she's right, she does have a life, she's real, and she shouldn't have to live in his shadows.

**_--MSN Conversation--_**

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Oh Wolf, what should I do? I want him to forgive me._

_Wild Wolf: Then tell the truth._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): Tell the truth?_

_Wild Wolf: The exact truth. From beginning to end._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): I dun think I have the guts._

_Wild Wolf: Everyone appreciates truth, unless he is a truly terrible person._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): No he's not… I…_

_Wild Wolf: Telling the truth is the least u can do 2 b fair 2 him._

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): I…_

_Wild Wolf: Trust me. The truth. Leave after, he may not want 2 forgive u immediately, bu' I'm sure sooner or lata, he'll realize, and admit ur guts 2 tell the truth._

_Wild Wolf: Admire_

_Cheerful Cherry (No longer Cheerful): The truth…_

_Wild Wolf: Yes…_

**_--End MSN Conversation--_******

Syaoran had not asked Cherry what he should do, because he had nothing to do, since he did nothing wrong. It was her bloody damn fault. He felt no guilt for calling her a bitch.

**_Next day…_**

Syaoran had to go to work, he couldn't miss more days. Though the whole day was grumpy, and Sakura was not there, he checked mails he got, companies asking him to take pictures of advertisement for their clothing to post in their store, replies to his submitted pictures, designers showing him the latest fashion trend, and etc.

All the boring work.

To make it worse, the first piece of work he found on his desk was Sakura's picture, the one she had named for herself, Before the Rising. He slapped it off his desk.

I'm in no mood to look that. Makes me feel sick. He thought.

Then soon, about 20 minutes before lunch, the secretary came in. "Yes?"

"Mr. Li, someone's looking for you."

"Business matters?

"Actually, No. She said she needs to talk to you alone."

She? Who could that be? He thought. "What's her name?"

"She said you'll know when you see her."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Send her in when lunch starts. I'll be in here."

"Yes, Mr. Li."

25 minutes later, 5 minutes after lunch, a knock was heard on the door.

Syaoran continued to eat, and stare at the computer. "Come in." He said.

The figure stepped in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Syaoran."

That one word, got his attention away from the screen to look at the girl. "Sakura." He said darkly.

She walked up to him desk bravely with a straight face. Her boldness surprised him. "I'll start by saying this did take a lot of courage and I had to convince myself over and over again what I'm doing is right, you deserve an explanation.

"I admit, it was my fault, the guy you saw me with yesterday, was the same guy that harassed me, and yes, that was a plan to get me the job. But I did not lie about me not having enough money. I really don't. I'm broke. As for my mom having cancer, yes, she did have cancer, which is why she died many years ago.

"That guy, his name is Touya, Kinomoto Touya. He is not my boyfriend, or husband as you may be thinking, but my brother. He is not to be blamed for this, he shouldn't be, because he was helping me, I got goods out of this, he didn't.

"What I did was unacceptable, it was low, inhumanly disgracing. But who am I to judge? I am here, Syaoran, only to give you the straight facts. As for what you think of me now, it's up to you.

"Have a nice lunch, and I'll send you back all the paychecks if you want me to. After I get another job, that is.

"Goodbye, I'm sorry for my filthy doing." Sakura turned around to walk away.

"Wait."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"I did something wrong, horrible, I feel you deserve the truth."

"You have no other intention?"

"…"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Yes, I do have another intention… I… I…" A tear slid down Sakura's cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. "I want you to forgive me! I can't stand having you being mad at me! You're so nice and it hurts to know that you're hurting all because of me!"

Syaoran's eyes softened. "Really?"

More tears welled out of Sakura's eyes. "Yes! Really!" She was busy wiping her face.

Syaoran stood up and embraced her. "It took guts for you to tell the truth. It really did. I know."

She weep some more. "Please forgive me! Please!"

"I will, as long as you promise something like this will never happen again."

"Yes, I promise, I promise!"

Her cries stopped after 5 more minutes, she was so happy he had forgiven her. Sakura bent down and picked up the picture Before the Rising from the ground from when Syaoran had slapped it off. "I think I'll keep this…" She murmured. He did not seem to mind. Probably have millions of copies.

For Syaoran, though he forgives her, he knows he must keeps a distance from her starting now on. He only forgives, he does not re-trust. "Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come exactly 20 minutes before lunch?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I uh, went to bed late, and forgot to set my alarm clock…"

"WHAT? You were late for your confession?"

"Well, yeah…"

He shook his head. "Are you ever on time for anything?"

"Not really…" Then she looked at his lunch. "Stop picking on me! Look at you! Everybody goes out for lunch, only you bring lunch! No wonder I never see you in any of those restaurants…"

He shook his head. "They cost too much there… And get off my topic, you're the one who's always late!"

"You're the only one who eats inside!" She lowers her voice. "I'm not making fun of you, I just find it unfair, you're the richest of us all, but you can't enjoy lunch like the rest of us…" She thought for a bit. "How about this. I'll take you to lunch from now on. My treat."

He was stunned. "I can't let you do that, I'll feel guilty."

She looked down. "I'm the one who should feel guilty." She said, referring to the incident with Touya.

He thought for a bit. "Fine, you can take me to lunch, only if I get to pick you up from your house every morning so you won't be late. It's no trouble, I have to pass your house every morning anyways. Deal?"

She considered, the smiled. "Deal."

**--**

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!! :)**

**--**

**Author's Note:**_To tell you the truth if this chapter was made into an episode on TV, when Sakura was crying in front of Syaoran, I'd think, 'Bitch, stop your act, get a life, stop trying to make guys guilty by tears.' I'd hate her and think she's a bitch._

_Lol._

**4215… Guess only I Dare You is the long chaptered story…**


	10. Damn the Bad Luck

**Author's Note:** _I Dare You just finished, and Wanted just started… now I must get used to Reality's Difference and WANTED, instead of I Dare You… XD… Anyhow, enough about I Dare You, enjoy REALITY'S DIFFERENCE!! Lolz._

)**Cherry Jade**( - The story would've had no problem, and just flow smoothly if Sakura and Syaoran just met under normal circumstance, but the pressure now is that Syaoran has to get married! I think that's the big stress here! :P

)**AnnieS23**( - That was the point… I didn't forget… Sakura didn't want Syaoran to think Touya was her boyfriend, but she doesn't want him to think she doesn't have a boy either… ;)

)**Confused Dolphin**( - Yeah, those starry eyes you left and your little 'I'll be waiting' really scared me… Ok, and seriously, you know, I'm going have a damn HEART ATTACK!! I swear! Every time I see that pictures/background I can't breath! Honestly! I have to take it off before I get sent to the hospital when my mom finds me fainted at the computer desk… Man, but I can't! It's too addicted! He's sooo HOTT!!!!

)**Musei Kage**( - Yes, I mentioned at the first chapter that yes, this is sort of based on a Chinese movie. But I didn't copy if completely, a lot were my own idea. (I couldn't copy it even if I wanted, 'cause I watched it about 3-4 years ago… can hardly remember much anyways… Don't even remember the title… :P)

)**Otaku Mom**( - I'm glad you changed your mind after all. :)

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!! :)**

------------------------------------

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

He was stunned. "I can't let you do that, I'll feel guilty."

She looked down. "I'm the one who should feel guilty." She said, referring to the incident with Touya.

He thought for a bit. "Fine, you can take me to lunch, only if I get to pick you up from your house every morning so you won't be late. It's no trouble, I have to pass your house every morning anyways. Deal?"

She considered, the smiled. "Deal."

------------------------------------****

**Chapter Nine**

_Damn the Bad Luck_

------------------------------------

Damn Tomoyo.

Damn the weather.

Damn the vacation.

Damn the ticket.

Damn the hour.

Damn her sad immune system.

Damn Takashi.

Damn the bad timing.

Damn her job.

Damn everything.

Sakura coughed.

Last week had been fine. Last week, she had confessed to Syaoran and he accepted her apology, the Friday following that, he submitted the picture of her, 'Before the Rising'. Then at the beginning of this week, Monday, Takashi had informed everyone to pack up because they're going away to somewhere near Egypt, actually, the plains of Egypt where it's filled with sand. Tents were provided and so were sleeping bags. They were to leave on Tuesday, and so he informs them on Monday. Gee. How nice.

Then there's Tomoyo, her friend of the worst timing and stupidest memory ever since she met that Hiiragizawa boy.

You see, Tomoyo was going on a vacation to Cuba with Eriol, and she told Sakura on Monday, because she was leaving Monday, 11:45 at night. Nice eh?

Sakura ended up having to say goodbye to them to the airport (Jeez, it's not like you're going away forever! Sakura complained), waited till 1:00am coz the darn plane was delayed, then had to wait an hour at the bloody bus stop on the way home.

It was a particularly cold night, and by the time Sakura got home, she had a small cold. The crappy part is that Syaoran's coming to pick her up at 5:50 in the morning, to meet the gang at the airport.

She had less than an hour of sleep because it took so long to fall asleep.

Boy, when you put a cold, bad sleep, going on a dizzy airplane, and arriving at a damn hecking hot desert together, what do you get? You get a really bad cold. The sad thing is, supposedly, Sakura is now the main model as well as Alexia. How's she suppose to look energetic when she feels like dying any minute now?

This is all Toria's fault… if only she hadn't bugged Takashi to take a picture of her in that 'sexy cowgirl' costume. Man, this is like the most cursed week ever.

They arrived at 3:00 in the afternoon. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yukito, Nakuru, Alexia, Syaoran, Toria, Takashi and Sakura were the only ones who came along. Everyone else stayed in the company, still working on the usual, boring crap.

The girls' hair was all a mess, the guys' cloth were all wrinkled, the girls' make up was ruined, and the guys smelt bad. Basically everyone was a mess. They arrived at the hotel. They rented 5 rooms. Yukito and Nakuru are staying together, then it's Chiharu and Takashi, Rika and Naoko, Sakura and Syaoran, then Toria and Alexia. There was a huge fuss with all this. Alexia did not want to stay in a room with Toria knowing that Sakura and Syaoran were next door.

"Chill, we're not going to have sex." Sakura said exhaustedly, not even very sure what she had just said. Nobody was sure, they were as tired as heck, all worn out.

Everyone went to their room, took a shower and went to bed.

--

At 8:00 at night, some stupid, damn bell rang like a bloody fire alarm and everyone woke up in a pissed off mood, still tired like no tomorrow, but had to go downstairs to eat. Sakura didn't though, she was just too sleepy.

--

In middle of the night, Sakura woke up, her stomach growling like crazy, her head burning, her eyes itching, her nose stuffy, her voice funny, her whole body felt weak. She didn't know what's happening, so she went back to bed.

--

**_Next Morning…_**

The alarm clock rang like hell. Syaoran yawned and dug himself up from the comfortable bed. _Man, this is slow torture_. He thought. He saw where Sakura was lying and shook her. "Wake up, Sakura, wake up… it's 10:00am, we have to get going now… hello?" Seeing she wasn't about to reply, he washed, and dressed. A cold shower can wake anyone up from their dreams.

Soon, everyone was ready except for Sakura; she was still sleeping.

The gang were all ready, they bust into Syaoran's room as everyone surrounded Sakura's bed. Syaoran sighed. "Someone… dig her up for me please… 'cause I certainly can't, she's like dead mud."

Toria, the most excited one of all, also the most energetic one, jumped right onto top of Sakura and pulled at her hair. "WAKE UP!!! SLEEPYHEAD!! WAKE UP!!"

"Ah!" With a yelp, Sakura sat up with her eyes widened.

Toria smiled. "C'mon, let's get going, it's 10:30!!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "It's that late?" Her voice sounded a bit strange, and her cheeks were a little unnaturally red. But they didn't pay much attention to it, she probably slept too much or something.

Soon, after everybody ate and got ready, they hopped onto a rented van, and drove to the middle of nowhere. Somewhere near the plains, there were people who rented horses and camels. They took two of each.

By the time they got there, the sun was blazing down, the heat was like fire licking at their body. Man, talk about hot.

Toria dragged Sakura away. "Time to get you changed, my darling!"

Sakura couldn't stop yawning. "Toria… I don't feel well… "

"Of course you don't darling, but once you're in the spotlight, yes you will!" Toria replied casually.

She dragged Sakura away to the side and began to change her. Sakura wore the same clothing they had tried the other day on Sakura's first day at work. The one with tight jeans, tight bra-like top with laces, silky sleeves with slits on the sides, a heavy belt – that felt like it was made out of metal – hung down to the ground, and a pair of boots that were unbelievably high and unusually hard to walk with. She looked sexy.

Sakura had to gasp for breath. Her head was spinning, the bra – shirt, top, whatever – was hugging her too tight, the jeans were jabbing at her poor thighs, the belt felt so heavy, the sleeves were sweaty again her arms. She breathed with trouble.

Toria put sunscreen on her and began her makeup.

There was a lot. Blush, powder, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, lips gloss, and this thing that made your skin glow. The sun continues to burn unwaveringly, the makeup felt sticky against her face. She wanted to wipe it off, because it felt as if it would melt all over her face soon anyways. To make things worse, because her face was so red, they had to put on extra makeup to cover up the redness.

Sakura felt like she was dying. Boy, the situation is getting from bad to worse. One thing leading to another, this is just getting terrible.

Then, Toria just had to put this huge, gigantic, enormous, heavy hat above her head. As if she wasn't hot enough.

--

For the first picture, they brought out the horse that matched the colour of her pants. She was suppose to bend on two knees, leaning slightly forward, while her hands holding the horse by the neck, and slightly leaning on it. On knee in front, the other back. The belt she wore was splattered stylishly in front of her. The huge, gigantic, enormous, heavy hat tilted backward to cover the back of her head but not her face. Her hair was tied back in a bun, few long, loose strands hanging down in a pretty curve due to the gel they stuck on her poor, poor hair.

"Smile for the camera," Syaoran said. "Think of true happiness, you're in the desert Sakura, where there's no electronics or things as such, just you and the nature, but you're happy, because you still have your friends with you, and your striking, lovely horse. Think, give a happy, lively smile of true joy."

_Joy…_ Sakura thought to herself, feeling her eyelids drop. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. _Joy… Joy, yes, joy, it's like this, joy, happiness, I think of true joy/happiness, be happy, then I saw Tomoyo, she was happy, she found Eriol, and she's happy, now she's on vacation, what about me? I know happiness too, but I'm not Tomoyo, I live with Tomoyo, that's all, it's her chore month now, and next will be mine, and if Eriol lives with us, hopefully he will pay too…_

Sakura shook her head. _Ok. Got to concentrate…_ She thought with difficulty. _Con-centraaate… C-on-on-on-oncen-traTE! She shook her head, and slapped her self. Come one! Concentrate here! What's going on? I can do this, I can! Think of, of what again? Troy? Toy? Joy? Joy. Right, Joy. Also happiness, happiness… Man, is that Eriol ever going to pay – STOP!_

She gave a fake smile that was nothing but a stretch of the lips. Syaoran was frowning. "Sakura, your back is arched, your eyes are hardly open, you look more like crying than smiling. Try again." He said.

Sakura opened her eyes as much as she could, but with all her energy on her eyes, it was hard to smile, and this time when she tried sitting up straighter, she ended up to bending too much backwards.

"Sakura, straighter."

This time, she was straight. Maybe a little wobbly, and looked like she was about to collapse, her eyes open as if there were two invisible sticks pushing it apart, and her smile looked as if there was tape dragging her lips on her face.

Syaoran shook his head and snapped a shot knowing he was not going to submit this.

Toria stood aside, extremely disappointed. _What's wrong with Sakura now?_ She thought. _Why can't she have as much emotions as she did for Before the Rising? Does she have a problem with me or what? Does she not like the cloth? What's wrong? My dreams are ruined! I had a feeling it was going to get a couple of award, but this ain't going to get anything with her like this!_

Syaoran snapped another shot. "You know what," he said. "Sakura, take those off, give them to Alexia, go and sit aside."

Sakura felt such relief she actually collapsed right there. But the horse whined and everybody was looking at her weird, so she pulled herself up again and then had to peel all that stinkin' cloth off of her. Phew. Can breath again.

Then it was Alexia's turn. Sakura had no idea what happened, because she began dozing off. She woke up two hours later and realized they had taken photos the whole time with Alexia.

To make things worse, because she had just fell face down to snooze, her back was all red. Dammit. She's already got somewhat of a sunburn. What kind of sunscreen did Toria give her anyway? Then again, with this kind of sun, nothing can possibly block it, especially when you're baked for two hours straight.

They had to sleep right there in tents that day. Then nobody knows what happened, but it seems whoever was suppose to bring the food forgot to.

"Takashi! You forgot the food?"

"Me? I thought Nakuru was bringing it!"

"I thought I told Naoko to!"

"I asked Chiharu!"

"I thought you meant Rika!"

"I thought it was Yukito!"

"Wasn't it suppose to be Alexia?"

"I thought Syaoran was since he's the boss!"

"It was suppose to be Toria!"

"Did I forget to tell Sakura to bring them?"

Silence.

"Sakura…"

Silence.

"SAKURA!"

"Huh, what yeah? What?"

"The food! Where'd you put it??"

"What food?"

"OUR DINNER, SILLY!"

"Oh, dinner…"

"Where'd you put it?"

"Oh…"

Naoko rolled her eyes. "I'll take it as she doesn't know either…"

Yukito looked at everybody… "Don't tell me…"

Rika gasped. "Oh no…"

Takashi groaned. "Dammit…"

Syaoran shook his head. "Crap…"

Toria sighed. "It's true…"

They looked at one and another, except for Sakura who seemed to have fallen asleep again. "WE HAVE NO DINNER!"

They set out two tents and divided the people up into two groups.

At 9:00 at night, Sakura woke up from hunger, and noticed that everyone besides her was outside. Somehow, God knows how, it seemed they had brought a bundle of tree branches with them and set up a fire in middle of the desert. And it seems Takashi had bought food for the horse yet nobody remembered to bring food for the humans.

Gee, how nice.

It was slow torture watching the horses eat away happily at the dry grass

Sakura swaggered out to join the people. She took a seat beside Toria. "What'z'oing on guys? How 'ome nobody sleeping?"

Toria look startled. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah…" Sakura yawned. "Too hungry." She blinked her eyes but couldn't get them open without having tears fall out. "Ain't there some roots around here we can yank out and cook it to eat?"

Toria was amused. "Sure, the cactus. But nothing else."

Sakura grumbled. "Man… why couldn't've we've gotten stuck like in a jungle or thing… this's crappy."

Alexia stood up, stomping around. "This is the most stinkin' boring day I've ever had to live through! This sucks! Isn't there anything to do? I'm hungry, I'm tired, my legs are sore, it's friggin' hot here, even though we're under the moonlight… God…DAMMIT!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Give a rest will ya? I mean, sure, the rest of us all agree here, but we don't whine like you do!"

Chiharu yawned. "Can't someone tell a story or sing a song or whatever?"

"Sure." Toria volunteered. She smiled. "Everybody, close your eyes and just listen, have a good night sleep everyone, sweet dreams."

Toria did have an awesome voice, not as nice as those singers do, but she was terrific, and much better than everybody here put together.

They lay randomly around on the warm sand.

Toria sat straight, for she could not sing lying on the ground. She opened her mouth.

_I have a dream, a song to sing…_

_To help me cope with anything…_

_If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale…_

_You can take the future, even if you fail._

_I believe in angels, something good in everything I see…_

_I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me…_

_I'll cross the stream… _

_I have a dream…_

Toria sang the song ever so brightly, pitching every note prettily, singing it slower than supposed. The stars twinkled above, the moon shone brightly; her voice rang through the empty desert. Despite their hunger, everyone fell asleep.

Sakura was the first. She hasn't felt this much peace for a couple of days now… Maybe she's got more than just a cold… who knows, because she soon fell deep asleep.

Extremely early next morning, around 5:45am, Sakura woke up again. She didn't even know why, but woke up with a surprising startle, yet as soon as she sat up, she regretted it, her head was immediately filled with dizziness, and she fell back down right after and couldn't fall asleep again.

Finally, after shifting around for an hour, she finally fell asleep again, only to be woken up 30 minutes later.

Still, they had nothing to eat, so they traveled on.

Everyone was in an incredibly bad mood. The day became worse as the sun continues to beat its rays down at the gang, sweat filled their body, their breath smelt nasty, and their hair was full of sand from yesterday's sleep out the tent.

Everyone was grumpy.

Nobody was happy.

Toria continued to sing.

She sang a cheerful song, trying to lighten the spirit, but Chiharu told her to shut up. And no one complained. Toria couldn't bother to be offended; she wasn't in the mood.

Sakura was just sitting there, seeing stars exploding inside her head, odd lights flashing in front of her eyes, half conscious, half dizzy, half ready to faint. She didn't really have any idea what's going on around her, but just did whatever seemed right.

They traveled and kept on going, until finally, they reached a hotel. Everyone gladly rented it for two hours.

Time to shower, clean, brush teeth, eat, and splashed themselves awake.

This time, they remembered to stock up totally full on food and drinks. No more what happened yesterday night will happen again.

After everything, it was back to traveling.

This time, they reached another middle of nowhere, except there was a tiny lake near. Wow. Amazing.

Syaoran called Sakura. She wore a furry, brown leather material dress. It had thick straps. Kind of like those clothing the Indians wore, but more modern style.

Again, makeup dripped off her face, but less than last time.

It was clear everywhere around her was sand, and the wind was… well, sandy.

Sakura kneeled in front of the lake, and she was suppose to smile in it while getting a handful of water and splashing her face with it. Syaoran would tape the whole thing, and to get the picture, he just had to pause it at that certain spot, and with some computer technologies, they can clear the blur lines, and it'll look perfect.

The problem now is, Sakura would have to hold her expression for that long, and she didn't know if she could.

Syaoran showed one finger, two, three, action!

Sakura scooped up a handful of liquid and weakly splashed it against her face. Well, actually, the water didn't even touch her face yet, before it fell down, ungracefully.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Please, don't tell me you don't even have the strength splash a Goddamn handful of water on your face, never mind your sick and tired expression. Try again. Be happy, smile, think of something happy and peaceful, and give a little energetic splashing!"

Sakura nodded feebly. "I'll, I'll do try splash." She said in a hoarse and dead voice.

"What?"

"I mean, yeah… splash…" Sakura closed her eyes for just a second. She felt her whole body burning, her head wanted to drop dead. She couldn't think, nor concentrate, she had no idea what's going on, all she knew was that she was definitely sick. She looked up with the oddest and most lost expression ever, as her eyes slightly rolled back. "Oh my…" With that, she fainted, almost falling right in the lake.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, what's wrong with her? Nobody got much sleep here, but no one slept in middle of work. Chiharu, do me a favour, go dump her inside the tents or something."

Chiharu nodded and did as she was told.

--

After not sure how long, Sakura woke up again, she was aching like hell, but she felt much better than before, when she was under the scorching sun. She felt less tired, but just as dizzy, just as hot, just as painful, and just as screwed. She didn't know how long she slept for, but she knew it was close to morning. Rika slept on one side of her, while Toria slept on the other side. A couple of people were already awake and sitting outside, enjoying the little pond of water they had near them, treasuring it.

Sakura got up quietly, and at the corner of the tent, she found Syaoran's camera. She knew she wasn't suppose to look through it without permission, but what the hell. She was curious. What had they done for the whole day without her?

Sakura clicked on, and looked through each picture. There were at least 5 copies of each. The first couple was her and the horsy. Dude, who knew she looked that bad? Then for the next few hundreds, it was all Alexia. Then it was her again, a little footage of her splashing her face. Man, it didn't look like her hands moved at all. After that, it was Alexia again.

She looked at more, wow, Alexia sure is experienced at this stuff, she looked great in every single damn picture!

There were a lot of varieties, a lot of expressions needed, but she did awesome for all of them.

She kept looking, one after another. Until she reached one picture. It was a picture of a naked girl bathing. The picture showed the back of her, though mostly covered by her long hair, and her hips were in below the water, she was definitely naked. The picture was taken at dark, hard to tell what coloured hair she had.

Sakura's eye widened. _Oh dear lord…_ she thought to herself. She had been so dizzy and out of focus she doesn't remember anything she did. Oh no… a horrible thought ran through her head. _Don't tell me they took advantage of me while I didn't know!_ Sakura opened her mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

**--**

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!! :)**

**--**

**Author's Note: **_It's July 26th right now, I'm going to update both my stories on July 30th at night, because I'm going to **QUEBEC** AT ABOUT A TWO HOURS AFTER MIDNIGHT!! :) And when I'm back, I get to read all the reviews at once… hehe. :P_

_Another issue, a very trustable friend of mine has told me, that Chat conversation like I have done with my story are no longer forbided, instead, I must write it in a formal way, for _**EX:**

And Cherry typed to Wolf 'Well, you, it was exactly my fault'

Wolf smiled at her response as he thought of what to say. 'Can't blame you for saying that.' Was what he typed to her.__

_Obviously that's like 50x more boring and shit, but that friend of mine told me if someone **reports** me, I can get my whole **account deleted**! So I dun exactly know what to do… I'd like to keep **it interesting**, but I don't want my account deleted either… :(_

_3863 Words… yeah, short… I know. Bite me._


	11. Cough, Cough, then Achoo

**Author's Note:** _Nobody noticed Sakura's sick because everyone was tired, so they thought she was just tired too. And when you're tired, you tend not to notice things._

)**Musei Kage**( - Lolz, all I can tell you is that what I wrote last chapter has absolutely NOTHING to do the movie… :P Yet you'll find the ending of this STORY rather familiar… I really liked the ending in the movie, it was cute.

)**Cobalt-eyed Angel**( - Or UNLESS, someone stole the camera and decided to take a picture for him…. ;) Well, no, then who was the person naked then?? :P Read and find out!

)**Carmela-chan**( - I love the way you said that… 'Who could the mystery girl be??' DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!!! (Evil laugher)

)**Qleo-chan**( - I love Egypt too… but it's too hot and sandy there…

)**Shadow Nightress**( - I only said I CAN be reported… but who says I follow rules? ;)

)**confused dolphin**( - Like I said… who says I follow rules? ;) Oh, and do you know how difficult this is? There's Toria Lera here, then there's Lera Khan from High School Life, and I keep typing Lera instead of Toria… ugh!! And now I'm writing more in High School life and of Lera Khan more than Toria Lera!! I'm getting confused… xP And happy belated birthday… :P School's going to start… good luck with you know who… and the other one…

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!! :)**

------------------------------------

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

She kept looking, one after another. Until she reached one picture. It was a picture of a naked girl bathing. The picture showed the back of her, though mostly covered by her long hair, and her hips were in below the water, she was definitely naked. The picture was taken at dark, hard to tell what coloured hair she had.

Sakura's eye widened. _Oh dear lord…_ she thought to herself. She had been so dizzy and out of focus she doesn't remember anything she did. Oh no… a horrible thought ran through her head. _Don't tell me they took advantage of me while I didn't know!_ Sakura opened her mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

------------------------------------****

**Chapter Ten**

_Cough,_ _Cough, then Achoo_

------------------------------------

**I dedicate this chapter to _Confused Dolphin_.**

**Though her birthday was 1-2 weeks ago.**

------------------------------------

Syaoran and Takashi rushed in hearing the dreadful screaming. "What's going on? Huh? Who scream? What the hell? Who died? Everybody ok? What's happening?" Takashi asked in a hurry.

Rika and Toria stirred, then sat up with horrible eyes. "WILL YA SHUT UP OVER THERE? STOP SCREAMING AND YOU PEOPLE STOP TALKING! OUT I SAY, OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

Syaoran and Takashi winced, as they dragged Sakura and the camera in her hands outside.

The poor girl was still frozen dead, in pure shock. Syaoran grabbed the camera from her hand and looked at the picture, then he showed to Takashi as the two men shrugged with a confused look on their face. "What's wrong with this?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned her head slowly towards them like a zombie, especially when her eyes were red from keeping them open too long, and her face was a hecking lot of shades darker 'cause of this poor-excuse-for a tan. "You're asking me what's wrong?"

Syaoran took a step back and replied carefully. "Well, uh, um… yeah… What's wrong with this picture?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! PERVERTS! BASTARDS! DIRTY-MINDED!"

Syaoran and Takashi covered their ears. "SHUT UP!! CALM DOWN WOMAN, talk, ca-a-a-almly."

Sakura blew hot air out of her nose. "You're asking me to calm down? Are you kidding me? Listen here, you knew how sick I was yesterday, you knew I would remember nothing because of this stupid damn whatever disease I've got that's making me dizzy and erasing my memory 'cause I can't remember anything that happened yesterday, but that doesn't mean you can take advantage of me while I'm taking a shower!"

Syaoran blinked. Takashi blinked. Then they both looked back at the picture and bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"T-Tell me, S-Sakura, did, did you even take a shower y-yesterday?" Syaoran asked between laughter.

"That's the problem! I don't remember anything! But I must've, otherwise where did you get this picture?"

Syaoran smirked at her. "We're not that desperate to see you naked."

Sakura turned red. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at it closely," Takashi held out the camera to the crazy girl in front of him. "Take a closer look. The lady in this picture has blonde hair, not brown."

"My hair, is not just plainly brown." Sakura defended, but accepted the camera. She looked at it. Now they're under the sunlight, the picture was less dim, and indeed, the girl _did_ have bright blonde hair… She blushed hard and handed the camera back to Takashi while looking down at the ground. "Then… then… then why were you taking advantage of Alexia?"

Syaoran was amused. "Nobody takes showers here, silly, it's not the 5th century, we're way past that! Man, you've either got the wildest imagination or you've just been watching movie too often lately."

"S-So, so what is that then?"

"It's a picture… I thought it'd be good to take something like this because it's not often you find a pond in middle of a sandblasting desert, never mind how clear the water is in this one. You have to admit, with the dim lighting and all, this picture _does_ look quite sexy."

Sakura held her head. "Oh my God, I've just embarrassed myself haven't I?"

Takashi nodded matter-of-factly. Sakura glared at him. "You can't really blame me, I don't feel good, I can't even speak clearly never mind thinking…"

"You were talking just fine when you were yelling at us." Takashi stated.

"LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE!!!!"

"SHUT UP!"

The excitement was gone, the anger melted, and she had just wasted too much energy arguing with them, suddenly, her world seemed to be blacking out. "Syaoran…"

"Yeah?"

A blank look filled her and her eyes lost their light. "Help…" And she fainted, yet again, right there, on the spot.

Syaoran blinked, then turned to Takashi. "You think she's faking just to get away from this awkward situation?"

Takashi shrugged. "Let's see." He bent down to tickle her, only to notice how hot she felt. The minute his finger touched her skin, he jumped back and blinked. "Shit. Li man, you better come, and I think she really _is_ sick! Man, the girl feels like she just came back from hell."

Syaoran put the camera around his neck and quickly bent down to touch her forehead. Yikes. "Takashi, come to think about it, she _has_ been fainting and collapsing a lot lately…"

Takashi nodded. "I'll get the ice. We have a couple of packs in the van."

"Hurry. And, thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Sakura felt someone shaking her. She _knew_ someone was, her mind was only half asleep because the person has done a good job trying to wake her up. Yet she felt so bad, she decided that perhaps if she just faked sleeping on, the shaking would just go away. But no such luck. It was shaking, and some more shaking. Sakura stirred and sat up slowly, in the grumpiest mood possible.

"Thank God, I thought you died."

She turned her head towards the voice, zombie-like, the person gulped as some cold sweat ran down the person's back. "Um… sorry for er, waking you up, um I didn't want to disturb you but-"

"DO YOU HAVE NO MANNER OR SHAME WHATSOEVER? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M SLEEPING? WHY YOU SONOFABITCH HOW DARE YOU I SAY, HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME?"

"Calm, woman, calm, I understand the horrible mood you are in right now, but seriously, I was just worried about you…"

Sakura opened her eyes a bit more and scratched her hair out of her face. "Oh, it's you…" Then, she turned her back on him and slumped on the bed again.

"Sakura…"

"What…"

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Earth."

"Um… where on earth?"

"The surface."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Sleep Time."

"Do you even know how long you've been sleeping?"

"Hours."

"Do you know who I am?"

"A person."

"Your answers are not really helping."

"Good."

"Sakura…"

"Shut up and leave me alone...." She whined.

The person was amused. He stood up and walked a bit further away, turning his back on her. "Just for the record, you've been asleep for three days straight."

* * *

Takashi sat with everybody else inside the same, cramped tent. Everyone was in such a worried mood and had so much sympathy for one and another that the usual most annoying, most cheerful, most bitchy, and most talkative became perfect people who were understanding and didn't say a word too much.

"I hope our tent doesn't collapse…" Lera whispered.

A large brush of sand smashed against their tents and everyone shuddered.

At one point on the tent, the material seemed to have thinned, and the area was behind Rika. She shrieked and clutched onto Alexia. And for once, Alexia just patted her.

Damn the Desert.

Seriously. What kind of a crapping place is this?

They've been here for an hour already, and this isn't getting any better. Three hour ago, it was just light sand swirling, and in fear or getting their camera and lighting lens scratched, they carried everything inside the van and just sat and talked.

Then, it got a bit worse, and one by one, they came inside the same tent, after all, the more and merrier, no one knew they'd be stuck in here for so long.

And now, and blasting sandstorm outside is getting worse by the minute, it made them wonder whether their whole van has been blown away or not. Luckily, they had added extra nail to stable the tent.

"You know, the sandstorm may seem bad to us because we never experienced it, but really, I heard it's not that bad compared to the usual sandstorms here…" Yukito stated.

"Are you kidding me? This is _not_ so bad?" Nakuru asked in disbelief.

"Of course it is, I mean, our tent is still here isn't it? When it gets bad, and I mean really bad, sometimes it's so strong you won't be able to walk, and cars and pieces of building will be thrown everywhere. And once it's done, the whole city can be covered in sand!"

Chiharu shook her head in disgust. "_That'_s not considered bad. _Ours_ is considered bad. _That_ is considered horrible!"

Alexia nodded in agreement. "Totally agree."

"Let me sing for you!" Toria suddenly suggested.

"Toria…" Rike began.

"Please, _please_…" Takashi continued.

"STOP SINGING!" Naoko finished.

Toria pouted. "Why not?" She whined. "There's nothing else to do! My lovely singing voice is the only thing-"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, will ya?"

"But my voice is so beautiful and-"

Alexia groaned. "Please, it's not helping!"

"But we need something to get our minds off of the damn weather outside!" Another blast of wind mixed with sand slammed by on the side of the tent, as a tiny hole appeared behind Rika.

The poor girl screamed and jumped right to the other side of the tent.

Sand began piling in as the hole became slowly and steadily larger. More and more dust poured in and Rika closed her eyes and prayed.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo breathed in a breath of fresh, salty air and sighed contently. This is Cuba, Sol Cayo Guillermo. One of the greatest hotels. It's too bad they couldn't go to the Mélia one instead, but it was just crowded with people, and they preferred space rather than the fancy-dancy. (Everything I typed is absolutely true… because that's where I went for my vacation and it was absolutely BEST!)

"Let's go swimming!" She grabbed her boyfriend's hand as they ran into the water.

They swam happily, but Cuba was not a place of home, and the weather there was as unstable as an untested science experiment. Soon, the sky darkened as a large fluff of cloud floated over it. The winds blew heavily, and Tomoyo shivered.

"I think we should go back…" Eriol suggested as he too, quivered.

"Yeah, let's go." Tomoyo replied. The waves began to rise higher and higher, more and more powerful. Eriol swam ahead of her as she followed.

They were in the deep end, and it was incredibly hard to swim in such conditions. Tomoyo swam against the stubborn waves, she exchanged breaths from time to time, but one bad move and everything mess up.

Tomoyo rose her head from under the water to take a breath, unfortunately, a slap of water was coming at that precise moment, and she inhaled a lungful of salty liquid.

She coughed and felt as if she was about to drown and die. The water was not only salty, it was salty to the point of unbelievable! It was as if ever drop of water in this damn ocean is filled with a whole bucket of extra-salty salt. To make it worse, it was also bitter, and when it entered her lungs, the fluid seemed to have dried out leaving the sand particles in a solid shape inside at the start of her throat to purposely choke her.

She coughed, loud and hard, but the cough came out hoarse and scary. Another wave of water hit her head and soaked her. She was aware when an arm began dragging her towards shore. "Help…" She choked weakly. (The same thing happened to me, and it was NOT funny…)

They made it to shore safely and Tomoyo lay against the beach chair and coughed as hard as she could to get all the salt out, or at least enough of it to be able to breathe properly without hurting again. "Talk about a bad day…" She muttered with a weak smile.

"Yeah, definitely horrible." Just as Eriol said those words, the sun was suddenly shining again while the wind died down and he groaned. "The weather hates us." Tomoyo laughed lightly at that.

The cell phone she brought with her suddenly rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Daidouji."

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Mrs. Skinner."

* * *

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?" Sakura cried, booting straight up.

Syaoran shrugged and sat on her deathly white sheets. "Well I certainly am not making a joke."

The girl groaned out loud. "Oh boy, and here I am, thinking I've only been asleep for less than an hour…" She touched her head. "It still hurts though." She complained.

"The doctors said it'll get better soon… but not now."

Sakura nodded. "Why are you we here? Scratch that, it was a stupid question. I meant to say, let's go back now, everybody else must be worried."

Syaoran shrugged. "Love to, but…" He pointed outside.

She looked, and almost slept for another 3 more days straight. "HOLY! What the heck is going on out there?"

He shrugged again. "What does it look like?"

"Bunnies dancing in the rain." Sakura replied sarcastically. "Are you saying this really is a dang sandstorm? I have never seen one in my _life_!"

Yet again, another shrug. "Neither have I. Just rest while you can, we'll get back the damn thing is over. Feel lucky we're at least inside a stable brick-made building. The others are probably inside a tent, or a stupid van."

* * *

Rika cried out as another cut appeared on their thin tent. "We're going to die!" Feeling the sand stinging her back like million of needles poking into her skin, there appeared to be no hope left.

Just then, everything seemed to stop, it was almost as if time stopped. The sand fell down to the ground like feathers, and everything was calm. Finally, after the silence elapsed for enough time, Alexia spoke up. "What happened?"

Lera crawled out the tent in a hurry. "Must've stopped." She replied. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not staying in this broken-poor-excuse-for-a-piece-of-cloth tent a millisecond longer and I'm getting my ass in the van before God decides to restart the blasting desert style tornado again."

There was a while when everyone just looked at each other, as if not sure what had happened as real, but soon, each of them began climbing out after one and another.

* * *

"Mrs. Skinner? I'm sorry, I have never heard of you, and I don't know you, but your last name does remind me of someone… ah, yes, are you related to a someone name Alexia?"

"I do not know anyone name Alexia. If I did, I've probably forgotten, after all, I know many people. Ms. Daidouji, you work in a fashion company as the designer, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Your reputations are quite well-known, and I'd like you to personally make me an outfit fit the best for a maid-of-honour. I'm willing to pay you how much ever you'd like. I would like it delivered to me, 3 days maximum."

Tomoyo frowned. "You speak as if money means everything in the world."

"Does it not?"

"No, it does not." Tomoyo answered firmly. "You do realize I am on vacation right now and had almost died about a second ago and all you can think is this? Do you have no respect for others?"

The lady appeared to be aggravated. "Listen here, I really don't care, call up your company and tell them of my needs, I often order from there and they'll know a certain Lynnet Skinner. Take off some time from your vacation will you dear? Design something up, because I want only you, for I love your style more than any others. Be a darling."

"No! Who do you think you are? You are incredibly rude and have absolutely no respect for others! You can't command anyone to do as you wish! The world isn't your slave!"

"I'm willing to pay you double. Or triple if you like."

"I, don't, care! And never call again, because I swear to never work for you!" And she hung up. In extremely anger, Tomoyo broke the phone and threw it into the ocean with all her strength.

* * *

As the sandstorm died away, Sakura got off her bed and yawned happily, stretching as if she hadn't moved since the stone age. She felt much better now, not perfectly fine, but good enough to function. "I think I won't need to sleep for a couple of months now…"

Syaoran laughed. "I have to agree with you on that one!"

They made their way to the others. The walk there wasn't too long, but the ground was rather dusty and the air felt as if it had been in a dryer and spun round and round but stopped before the timer went off.

"Sakura!" Lera called.

Sakura smiled and waved, running towards her friend at the same time. "Been a while!" She joked, then stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah I know, three days!" Lera laughed. "How do you feel hon? Better now?"

"Duh! After three days of sleep, I must be immune to healthiness to not feel better!"

Then everything was normal again. Their equipment had not been damaged at all. They had exaggerated maybe just a little. After all, first experience always feels more intense that it actually is.

Their car phone rang. "Hello?" Takashi answered. "Sakura! Phone for you!"

Sakura accepted the phone. "Sakura here, who is it?"

"Hi sweetie, it's me, Tomoyo."

Sakura smiled at her friend's voice. The day seemed much brighter ever since she woke up from being Sleeping Beauty. The sun appears to have grown larger in the past three days, and the sunshine was more warming than it had ever felt to her, and suddenly, earth seemed homey. "Tomoyo! It great to hear you! How's everything going?"

Her friend sighed on the other end. "I don't know, getting angry after almost choking to death wasn't part of the plan, that's for sure. I don't feel well."

"You poor dear…" Sakura spoke with sympathy. She knew exactly what Tomoyo is going through, for she had just experienced it days ago and still kind of is right now.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about me. I called to ask you a question. Do you know if Alexia has any relatives?"

Sakura frowned at the question. When did Tomoyo start getting interested in Alexia? "I don't know… if she does she never spoke about them."

"Can you ask her?"

She hesitated. "Um… sure…" She turned toward the blonde girl. "Alexia…"

"Yes?"

She was surprised when her enemy's voice didn't sound the least bit hateful. "Do you think I can ask you a question?" Sakura asked politely.

"You already are." Alexia replied with a smile.

Truly, the earth _is_ rather homey; everyone is becoming friendly. "Do you have any relatives?"

Alexia frowned. "I have no sister or brother… I have no aunt or uncle either…"

Sakura turned back to the phone. "She says she have none…"

"Then can you ask if she knows a certain Lynnet Skinner?"

Sakura turned back to the lady at her back. "Do you know someone name Lynnet Skinner?"

Alexia blinked, visibly startled. "Why? Did she mention me?" There was hope hinted in her voice, and Sakura wondered at that.

She turned back to the phone. "Did she mention Alexia, Tomoyo?"

"No… But they had the same last name so I was just wondering…"

"Have you asked her whether she knew Alexia?"

"Yes, but she said she didn't know anyone with that name."

Sakura peered carefully at Alexia. Hope was written all over her face, and she felt a twinge of sadness. This Lynnet, she has to know Alexia to receive such a rare reaction from the woman. "Alexia…" Sakura began slowly. "This, this Lynnet Skinner… Tomoyo mentioned you to her, mind you Tomoyo was only asking since you two have the same last name, and… and…"

"And?" Alexia blinked and her eyes were larger than usual, her attention fully on Sakura.

"And…" Sakura looked down. She had a feeling her reply was going to hurt Alexia, and not just a little. "She said she didn't know anyone name Alexia."

Alexia closed her eyes, and her body trembled. Sakura doubted Alexia knew she was shaking so badly.

And she was right. Alexia felt numb. Her eyes stings. Her heart beating rapidly, but not from anticipation and the ray of hope this time, instead, from sadness and feeling foolish that she actually thought that it would come true.

"Alexia?"

When her eyes opened again, her faced seemed worn out, and her overall appearance was a deep weariness. "She doesn't remember me…" Was her response. But the mutter was more to herself than to Sakura.

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!! :)**

**--**

**Author's** **Note:** _It was my Birthday on August 28th and I was so happy. :) Now, I'm officially fourteen! :D _

_As you have all noticed this chapter I dunno… not very much all about Sakura… that's because I'm trying out a different style of writing. Before it was the Christopher Pike style where you stick to one character, so everything you read about that character has to be experiencing. Not I'm trying out more of a Caroline B. Cooney style… she writes different parts of completely different characters with nothing to do with one and another and somehow, in the end they're all brought together._

_And yes, this chapter's whole point was mostly about Alexia._

_3471 words. What can I say; school's starting, too depressed to write._


	12. Why?

**Author's Note:** _I noticed that out of those who tried guessing who Lynnet Skinner was, EVERYONE said it's probably Alexia's mother… XD That's actually quite amazing how… similar everyone's mind work… :P Well, we'll see._

_PS – I like it when people try to guess the mystery/unknown part of_

)**Shadow Nightress**( - Ok, this is what you wrote: "great chapter and hey with that email thing its only for onte imte right or have to submit email all the imte cause im a bit confused so ya well anyways hope u update soon -" What does 'onte imte' mean? I'm confused… can you please rephrase it?? Thx. :)

)**sakura cherry syaoran wolf**( - Aww! Thank you so much! I'm so flattered… never thought I'm be this famous of an authors… Thank you sooo much Sakura Cherry Syaoran Wolf! (Quite a Long name!! :P)

)**TrueGem**( - That's ok… Most people are mean because of a reason, but people hate them anyways, because they're still plain mean. And them suffereing is not an excuse to cause suffering to others… :)

)**Mariko**( - Swearing Machine?? :S Hm… didn't exactly notice… besides, she didn't really say anything like "Bad" bad words… :P

)**SilverRainbow223**( - Good question. Why IS Alexia's past so important now? I don't know, honestly, I just like writing it, and there's no way anything can be such a complete bitch without a reason. And… because of something else, but I will not say it…

)**Carmela-chan**( - Naah… she wasn't introduced in before chapters… you memory is fine… :) O.o I'm flattered, longest review?? Aww… ::feels loved::

)**crystaleyez**( - Oh trust me, I know exactly how you feel… high school's CRAZY… but I get a couple of nice teachers… for example my French and Geography teacher… (weird, I hate those two subjects the most… :P) My geography teacher blast the music TOXIC BY BRITNEY SPEARS while we're doing Geography… :P And when we learned mapping, we mapped Simpson Characters… :P

)**confused dolphin**( - Good luck in ESA… it's so sad… I hardly get to talk to you anymore… U.U Aww… Oh, you moved right? Don't forget to call me… I need your new number… :P

)**SweetStrawberries**( - Um… you have a HELL of an imagination… O.o I NEVER said I had a friend name Alexia… and I certainly didn't say Alexia's mom was a prostitute!! You have a very wild imagination (not that it's a bad thing) but you're just seriously freaking me out… O.o

)anut( - O.o I don't think you're spoiling anything… I'm glad you liked it… :)

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!! :)**

------------------------------------

**LAST PART OF THE CHAP**

And she was right. Alexia felt numb. Her eyes stings. Her heart beating rapidly, but not from anticipation and the ray of hope this time, instead, from sadness and feeling foolish that she actually thought that it would come true.

"Alexia?"

When her eyes opened again, her faced seemed worn out, and her overall appearance was a deep weariness. "She doesn't remember me…" Was her response. But the mutter was more to herself than to Sakura.

------------------------------------****

**Chapter Eleven**

_Why?_

------------------------------------

It wouldn't have been called the 'dream week' Toria had imagined. The pictures photographed by perfectionists that's beautiful beyond imagination. Yet with Sakura's illness, and the mystery of a certain Lynnet Skinner appearing, the 'dream week' was in ruins. Toria shoved her skirt in her bag. It's Saturday, and already, they're going back. This week has been too exciting for its own good. Especially with the life threatening sand storm.

"Ready?"

"Yeah… I'm ready." Toria nodded, grabbing her bags and stepped on the van. As they drove away from the hotel, she stared out the window. Either way, it was an unforgettable week, and she will remember it, always.

She put a hand on Alexia's shoulder. "Are you ok now?"

Alexia continued starring out the window. Toria withdrew her hand and leaned back. She's been spacing out ever since the 'phone call', and hasn't heard a word from anybody.

--

"Yes! Back, finally!" Takashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yay." Nakuru agreed. "Why did I have to be the one driving?"

"Because we had to calm your hyper energy down. We're leaving Egypt, it's suppose to be a sad moment, not you bouncing around like you've just won a million dollars." Yukito explained.

"It's not my fault." She defended. "With a sand tornado plus heat much too powerful to give just a tan, who _wouldn't_ be glad to be back?"

"It'd like to stay there and burn to death…" Alexia muttered.

Every pair of eyes was her. It was the first thing she's said, and it wasn't very pleasant. "Alexia… who was that?" Sakura asked, trying an approach.

Alexia ignored her.

Syaoran stepped up and put an arm around her.

She looked up.

"Who was that… Alexia?"

"Nobody…" She replied.

"If it was a nobody, it wouldn't have this much of an effect on you."

"I'm not affected…" She murmured.

There was silence.

And more silence.

The invisible element lingered and refuses to leave.

"Let's… go to movie…" Toria suggested uncertainly.

"Um… yeah, sure…" Rika agreed.

"Sound great… doesn't it Alexia?" Chiharu replied as cheerfully as she could.

Alexia didn't respond.

So Syaoran just dragged her along.

--

"That!"

"No way! That's so girly!"

"So? Better than that! It's cartoon!"

"There's no romance in that!"

"I want something funny!"

"But that's so cute! We have to watch it!"

"Absolutely no way! It's retarded!"

"Well no one's going to watch something stupid like that!"

"Exactly! That's why we go with my choice!"

"Yours is stupid too!"

"Is not!"

"It's too gooey!"

"It's romantic and sweet!"

"It's sad with a stupid ending!"

"How would you know?"

"Previews on TV, what else?"

"Well, I'm not watching an action movie!"

"It's too angsty!"

"It's too stupid!"

"It's not cute enough!"

"It has no plot!"

"The main character's too ugly!"

"It's friggin' rated G! That's Disney movies like Brother Bear!"

"Are you freakin' 10?"

"Don't be so immature!"

"You suck at picking movies!"

Toria, Sakura, Syaoran, Alexia, Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, Nakuru, Naoko, and Yukito, a total of ten people. It's rather difficult trying to decide on a movie with ten different minds filled with varying preferences, it's hard to decide on one movie.

Toria and Sakura wanted romance.

Syaoran wants actions.

Takashi wants comedy.

Yukito wants science fiction.

Nakuru wants cartoon.

Chiharu wants mystery.

Naoko wants angst.

Rika wants the cuddly, cute-sy movie about adorable tiger cubs.

Alexia just don't care.

"Who the hell would want to watch the Princess Diaries 2??"

"At least it's better than Without a Paddle!"

"Hey, hey! I'm not the one who picked Intern Academy whatever the hell that is!"

"Much better than suspect 0!"

"Who cares? I want to watch Shark Tale!"

In the end, everyone got their own way. Everyone watched a different movie.

And agreed to meet three hours later at the doors.

--

Three hours later, only Sakura and Syaoran and Alexia were at the door.

Syaoran stared at his watch. "Oh great, that's just wonderful. Make us wait, won't they? For _some_ reason I have the hardest time believing their movie lasted over three, bloody, hours long."

"Maybe they went the bathroom and drowned in a toilet or something…" Sakura stated.

Syaoran stared at her.

"I'm just kidding…" She muttered.

"Let's ditch."

"What?"

"Ditch them. We'll drive away to a bar or something and let them take the bus home."

"No, way! They have no tickets!"

"They have cash."

"You don't have the key to the van!"

Syaoran pulled out two dangling silver items and gloated over it in her face. "You were saying?"

Sakura closed her fingers together, signaling him to shut the trap.

"Who's the best? I'm so awesome."

She looked at him lamely and tapped her foot. "I told you to shut up."

"Let's go now." Syaoran grabbed Sakura in one hand, and Alexia in the other.

--

"I swear, if those three don't show up soon, I'm leaving without them!" Nakuru threatened. "After all, I have the keys, and just let them take the bus home or something!"

"Calm down. That'll be too mean. Maybe their movies just got held up or something…" Toria defended.

"Or they got sucked into the drinking fountain or something…" Yukito muttered.

Chiharu stared at him as if he was from another planet.

"Joking…"

"Maybe they went to the other door or something… There are two main exits in this theatre, you know…" Toria added.

"Ok," Nakuru replied heatedly. "Let's go see, and they'd _better_ be there."

The gang stormed up to across the theatre, and there they saw three figures talking and waiting impatiently.

"There they are!"

Just as Nakuru was about to give them the hell of their time, when their boss suddenly grabbed the two girls' hand and ran outside.

"What the hell!?!?" They rushed after them, only to see Syaoran jumping into the van with his two girlfriends and driving away.

"TRAITOR!" Rika cried.

"Ditcher!" Toria agreed.

--

They drove to the nearest bar and everyone settled down. The music blasting was killing their ears, but the drunken people there didn't seem to notice.

The three of them settled down on a table and ordered some alcoholic drinks. It was completely silent, which was hard to imagine with the crazy music blaring in the background, but it seemed no one had anything to say.

Sakura fidgeted. Syaoran looked away. Alexia was spacing-out.

"Um. Let's try something. Let's try a game called 'Why?'."

"What's that about?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, it's like 'truth' from 'truth and dare', except you have to begin with every question with why."

"Um, well, sure."

"Alexia?"

"Wha-" She blinked. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll start." Sakura turned to Alexia. "Why are you so upset?"

Alexia looked at her slowly. "Because that person in the phone doesn't remember me." Alexia looked at Sakura. "Why are you always so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Life has been fine for me so far. Nothing really that bad has happened, I have no reason to be sad." She looked straight at Alexia. "Alexia, why does the person in the phone mean so much to you?"

"Because her relationship with me is one of the most important relationships in life. Sakura. Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"You interest me. I thought there's nothing much to you, but now you make me wonder. Alexia. Why… why were you so mean to me when we first met?"

"In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. What do you think that means?"

"Um… it's not real?"

"Close. When's the only time those things will happen?"

"In dreams."

"Where do dreams come from?"

"Your mind."

"What can your mind produce?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Imagination. This life is imaginary to me. Not only is this life ruined, I don't even have full control over it anymore."

"Where did you get those words? Your imagination?"

"It's a song… of course, but knowing you, you wouldn't know the singer for this tragic song. Sakura, why…" Alexia paused. How to phrase this with a 'why'… "Why do you have a mother?"

"I don't." This respond surprised Alexia. "My mother died when I was very young… Alexia. Why do you say you don't have full control over yourself anymore?"

"Because I don't. Sakura. Why does your mother love you?"

She smiled thinly. "That's not a very well phrased question. All mothers love their children." Alexia looked down. "Alexia. Why… does life have such a negative effect on you?"

"How should I know? Maybe I offended God when I was in heaven."

"You believe in God?"

"No. Because obviously he doesn't exist, or he wouldn't be taking revenge on me like this."

"How do you know it's a he?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Alexia smiled back. "Because if he was a she, my life would be better."

Someone cleared his throat next to them. "I exist, you know."

"Syaoran!"

"Yes, me. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I disappeared for a while." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be! I'm just sitting here like a dummy."

Alexia turned to him. "Syaoran, why do you never tell us your true identity?"

"My true identity? I don't have one…"

"You don't seem to have any relatives living in Japan."

"Oh you mean that… well, I come from Hong Kong…"

"And what is your identity in Hong Kong?"

"What makes you think I have an identity in Hong Kong? Why can't I just be any normal business man?"

"Because you're not normal. Something about the way you act, the way you talk, the way you think, the way you walk, it's not like everyday people."

Syaoran looked at her skeptically. "Do you spend all your time studying people?"

"Whenever I have full control over my body, in fact, I do."

"Why?"

"There's nothing else worth doing."

"But… you call me a lot…" He added in a low, sort of annoyed voice.

Alexia laughed lightly. "Yes, but do you ever like talking to me?"

"Well…" He replied sheepishly. "I could if you can keep a conversation going…"

"You still haven't answered my original question."

"Oh, right. Yes, I do have another identity in Hong Kong. I'm more famous than you can imagine, but that is not the life I desire. Sakura. Why… why… why don't I have a question to ask you?"

Sakura laughed. "Because I'm not a mystery. You know everything about me, or everything that's interesting about me… other things are just too boring to be asked or just plainly none of your business. Our little Alexia here, however, is full of deep secrets that we're all very interested in." Sakura patted Alexia on the back, and whispered, "That's not a bad thing, by the way. Ok. Syaoran, why have you known Alexia so long?"

"Um… I haven't known her that long…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have to start it with a 'why'. Translation, how long have you known Alexia?"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Alexia defended.

"Bite me!"

"Calm down girls, no cat fight here." Syaoran said, trying to be the good guy. "Anyhow, I've known Alexia for about three years now… but er… she's always been hitting on me… so… it was a bit… er… weird…"

Alexia glanced at him. "Like I said, I don't always have full control over my body."

"You seem fine now."

"Why yes, because I'm too depressed."

"…?"

Alexia smiled lightly, but there was some hope in her eyes. "Sakura, Syaoran, both of you, you two seems so happy, always, as if life always have some good in it not matter how bad things get sometimes. I will need your advises."

"Sure."

"Shoot."

"What would you do, if someone you love, someone who's suppose to love you, completely forgotten about you, but you don't have the guts to remind them that they have forgotten about you because you're afraid even after the reminder, they still wouldn't remember?"

"Ooo… Alex's got a boyfriend?" Sakura teased.

"Please."

"Ok, ok. Just keep calling. If they don't remember after many tries, then they're not worth your love."

"Exactly. Don't be afraid of rejection." Syaoran added. "If you don't take any chance, there will never be a chance of you succeeding."

Alexia smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Thank you…"

The three of them smiled at each other.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The three of them turned around to the voice. It was freaky looking Nakuru standing with the rest of the gang backing her up. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She snarled.

"Well, we couldn't find you guys, and we were waiting for so long, so we figured -" Sakura tried to defend.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT B.S.! WE WAITED FOR YOU EQUALLY AS LONG! BUT DID WE DITCH YOU? _NO-O-O-O-O_! TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, WE SAW YOU GUYS JUMPING AWAY!!! IF YOU HAD WAITED A DARN MILLI-SECOND MORE WE WOULD'VE ALL GONE SOMEWHERE, _TOGETHER_!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, Alexia laughed a little, she was thinking of the possibilities of calling Lynnet Skinner, and hearing Lynnet say, 'Alexia! Oh, I remember you! Of course I love you! I don't know how I could've forgotten! Come back to me, my baby girl, I'm still in Japan, but I'm going away on vacation soon, and I want you to come with me, Dylon Skinner will be there too, we'll be happy, I'm so glad I remembered you!'

Nagging was unavoidable when you ditched someone and had them actually see you do so, there is no excuse to get out of this one. Alexia actually gave a smile when she stepped off the bickering van, and felt light and airy.

She kicked off her shoes as soon as she got home and picked up her phone. It's not Syaoran she needs, she needed Syaoran because if she married him, she would be the queen of the Li Clan and Lynnet would be so sorry she ever forgot her. But now, it doesn't matter! Lynnet will remember, and she will make Dylon remember too, then everything would be perfect.

"Hi."

"Lynnet Skinner? This is -"

"You've reached the home of Lynnet and Dylon Skinner, we're currently not home, so please leave a message, your phone number and name, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you, and no junk please, because I will be very mad, and it will not be a good thing. Thanks!"

Be-ep…

Alexia was slightly discouraged.

Be-ep…

But not enough to shatter her hope completely.

Be-ep…

Lynnet will remember her.

Be-ep…

A stupid answering machine is _not_ a message from God.

Be-ep…

Yes, have hope.

BEEEEEEEEP!

"Hi, Lynnet Skinner, I called you a few days ago, you didn't really remember me, but that's ok, I still have hope, I haven't given up yet, please remember me, my name is Alexia Skinner, do you remember that strange room beside yours that's full of stuff? Look in the closet, lowest drawer, there's a photo album, where I kept all my memories, please have a look through, and remember me… you should know my phone number… I left it for you but you probably threw it out. But once you remember me, you'll be doing everything in your power to find me, and I'm sure you will be able to…" Alexia paused slightly. "I love you, _mother_."

The she hung up, happily. She lay back on her bed and laughed. _Yes, Lynnet will remember me!_ She thought with hope. Sakura confirmed it, so it must be true… after all, if she can be happy after her mother died, she must be right. "You gave me hope, Sakura, and this has better not be a failure…" she muttered to herself, then laughed again.

--

Lynnet returned home after a tired day, that damn Tomoyo had such a horrible attitude, what the hell was wrong with her? Here was Lynnet, willing to pay her a fortune, and she was turning it down?

Lynnet checked around. Dylon wasn't home yet. "Perfectly normal day…" She muttered, the pressed the answering machine.

A few messages for Dylon, one asking her to pay her bills, some advertisements that totally pissed her off, and a peculiar one.

_Hi, Lynnet Skinner, I called you a few days ago, you didn't really remember me, but that's ok, I still have hope, I haven't given up yet, please remember me, my name is Alexia Skinner, do you remember that strange room beside yours that's full of stuff? Look in the closet, lowest drawer, there's a photo album, where I kept all my memories, please have a look through, and remember me… you should know my phone number… I left it for you but you probably threw it out. But once you remember me, you'll be doing everything in your power to find me, and I'm sure you will be able to… I love you, mother._

She raised an eyebrow at the fact the woman on the answering machine referred to her as 'mother', but followed the instructions given anyways, since the voice was still somewhat familiar. Almost like an echo in her mind, inerasable.

"What the…" Lynnet walked into the room next to her own, and sure enough, the room was jammed with beds, tables, lights, and personal stuff. She had never thought about it. Somehow she knew this room was occupied but just not very sure why and by who. Lynnet walked to the closet and sure enough, there was a photo album, she pulled it out, and there were very few pictures in there. On the front of the book, in childish writing, it says, 'Memories of Mommy and me.'

Lynnet opened it. There were only about seven pictures in total, each with a huge time gap in between. The girl looked awfully familiar.

Of the seven pictures, five of them were of her holding a blonde girl, each pictures the blonde girl was at a different age, and herself was giving the blonde girl to her own mother. Lynnet's mother, the blonde girl's… grandmother?

_Wow… I must've really not spent enough time with the girl if I'm just constantly sending her away… _Lynnet thought to herself.

The other two pictures, one was of herself talking frustrated on the phone, and other was her hurriedly leaving some money on the table. Lynnet remembers doing that, she still remembers till this day, because she still does it, she's not very sure why, except the fact that every week it's taken away. But now, the money's piling higher and higher, but she still keeps adding to it every week.

Briefly, she remembers the phone call she received a few days ago, a girl claiming to be her daughter. She strained to hard to think, and she remembered seeing herself fat, and how worried she was if she never got skinny again. And then… a daughter. Really. She wasn't fat for nothing… she was pregnant. "Her name was… Alex… Alexia?"****

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!! :)**

**--**

**Author's** **Note:** _Well, seems like there's some hope for Alexia!_

_Ok, DO ME A FAVOUR EVERYTHING!!!_

_Read the beginning of my bio, where I'm asking for your opinion on things, so I want you to vote, pick either A, B, or C please! You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it._

_Thank you! :)_

_Sorry for taking so long to update… but my inspiration is limited… so after I write a chapter, I have to pause for about a month, to get my inspiration recharged, so when I type a month later everything just flows so smoothly and quickly and I'll get about the chapter done in two nights._

_3326 words._


	13. She's Back!

**Author's Note:** _Chapter twelve… Ok, I'm trying to reduce on the 'reply to reviewers' thing (below) so I will not reply to you unless you're asking a question (that I can answer) or I'm just too tempted or we're having a conversation. :)_

_Oh, and I'm deleting the 'Last part of the chap' thing since probably no one find it useful besides wasting space._

)**Mariko**( - O.o you certainly are hyper… O.o. Lol and a LOT of questions… but that's ok… to tell you the truth, I didn't PLAN to make Alexia such an important character, but as things progressed, I began to like her kind of, and then… something intrigued me to write this… what that 'something' is, I will not say… it's private. :P

)**sakura cherry syaoran wolf**( - are you kidding?? OF COURSE S and S get together!

)**the nadja**( - Keke, I like your little 'piss out and nadja trips out'. IT's very original. :)

)**confused dolphin**( - Very funny. But you got to remember, without Stephen, there's no Matthew, and there's no revenge… MUAHAHAHA!! And NO! Stop bugging me about 'Meatglass'! It's friggin' WALKING DISTANCE… and no, she cannot walk all the way to Kipling station. ::whispers:: not that I care… :P

)**Ice Dragon52**( - O.o yeah… you know KSS as well? Lol I submitted there too, yeah, s'true… is there anything wrong with that?? ::blink blink:: And they haven't update that site for a LOOONG time now!

)**thousandbirds**( - WTF stands for What The Fuck.

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed!!! :)**

------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

_She's Back!_

------------------------------------

Sakura checked on the Internet at the start of Sunday. They (her and Wolf) haven't spoken – er – chatted for so long, and she misses him. There was just so much to say! With no patience left, Sakura wrote him an email.

_Hey Wolf!_

_What's up? It's me, Cherry, well, obviously since no one else has my email address! :P_

_You wouldn't believe what happened to me this week. It was wicked! As part of my job, I got to travel to Egypt! Isn't that amazing? It sure had been fun for me! But I had a really bad flu, but no one noticed, so I ended up getting really sick then going to the hospital. But other than that, everything was fine. I wasn't that much needed since I was so tired most of the time, but I was glad to be away. It was like a free vacation!_

_I just came back last night. I went to a bar and talked with two of my friends and it was loads of fun, and I think I helped one of them out too (emotional stress), everything's going well for me, especially now I can breath properly and actually open my eyes (Lotsa sand in Egypt)._

_How's things going for you? Still been at your job for the past week? Gee, how BORING! ::giggles:: I'm just joking. E-mail me bak whenever you can!_

_Luv ya!_

_ -Cherry Darling ;) :P_

Sakura laughed at her own signature and clicked send.

She yawned and poked around. Perfectly boring day. With Tomoyo gone, without Eriol's daily presence around, the house has gone almost too quiet. Sakura lay down on her couch and quietly enjoyed the nothingness. _Might as well, since it's not going to last much longer…_ Sakura thought to herself. After all, Tomoyo's coming back home tomorrow, and by then, she's probably already married to Eriol, meaning he'll be here 24/7, meaning there'll _never_ be quiet around this house again.

--

For Syaoran, things were getting desperate. He had exactly one week left, and by the end of next Sunday, it would be his last day to get back to Hong Kong, before his mother brings the whole news crew with her to hunt him down.

Just a couple of problems…

He hasn't asked Sakura out yet.

Cherry never told him her true identity, and she has made it clear that pressure would get him nowhere.

Meiling no longer wants to marry him either.

Alexia's acting really weird lately and it seems she has forgotten that she was in love with him.

Syaoran sighed.

Stupid women. Why did they all have to either like him all at the same time or hate him at the same time? Makes the world too hard to survive in.

He clicked on his computer and skimmed through his emails. Seeing one from Cherry, he smiled, read it over, and quickly replied.

_Hey Cherry!_

_Glad you emailed me back._

_Actually, I CAN believe what's happened to you, because I've been away lately too, and believe it or not, I went to Egypt as well! (Maybe we secretly met in Egypt, had a one day romance then had to leave each other because we were going separate ways but we just don't know it's really each other… ;) )_

_LOL jks jks. But ur week's not that horrible compared to mine. I dunno what part of Egypt you went to, but the place I did, I thought my friends were going to die… (I was safe inside of a certain white, too clean build :P)_

_Ne wayz, come on MSN anytime you can._

_Waiting for you,_

_Wolf. ::woof::_

_--_

Monday came soon, and it was another day at work. Sakura woke up and almost thought she was in Egypt until she remembered, that that was _so_ last week.

The house was so quiet it was almost eerie.

The water splashing on her face was the only noise surrounding the house.

Gratefully, after breakfast, she left to the noisy streets, then on the bus to hear the endless chatters.

--

Syaoran walked into the room and sat down at his position, as the boss of the company. Important members were to hear what he has to say, and he wasn't about to disappoint them.

Syaoran cleared his throat and Takashi pulled a huge poster down so that it covered the entire wall in front of them.

It was a picture of Alexia.

She was sitting on a tree branch, and it was a long way down if she were to fall. All about her, were dark green trees of different kinds, their leaves were luscious and beautiful, the bark was hard and brown and healthy, sunlight that had squeezed through sparkled all around her and a blue, small bird rested on a branch nearby.

Alexia wore a brown, spaghetti strapped dress that ended at the middle of her thigh. The edge of the dress was not evenly cut, and with the same brown colour, was a halo of lovely flowers resting on her head, making her bright blonde hair stand out more than it already does. While she sat on the branch, she leaned forward and smiled cutely. Her expression was charming and innocent; she didn't seem to have any makeup on.

"As most of you would remember, the picture we have taken 3 months and half ago, the one at the jungle, and almost have half of our crew members die from the wild animals there. Anyway, the point is, it's all been worth it!"

As if it was a well-planned movie, Alexia stood up, looked over everybody and bowed. Then everybody clapped, and she smiled some more. Then as if on a cue, everybody stopped and Alexia sat back down.

"This picture has been nominated as one of the best reflection of pure innocent joy of the year. It'll be posted on the same magazine 'Morning Horizon' was posted on. We won $5000 in cash prize, of course another trophy and certificate, and to make it better, 'Guess' has asked for this poster as one of their advertisement pictures!" Syaoran smiled at a young lady beside him, and she stood up, as he sat down.

The lady cleared her throat. "The best deal we could get, and had agreed upon, was for the right of copyright of the picture for 3 months, and we're charging them $15,000 per month, plus, they're using the picture of Alexia as one of their designs, so the copyright and rights for editing fee for that is $50,000. And we have agreed; it is quite a deal."

Again, a round of applause came, and Syaoran stood up again, smiling. "As a reward, for everybody's wonderful job, everyone will be invited for free lunch at The Golden Dragon Charm Restaurant. Table One is reserved specially for my crew and I, consisting of Alexia—of course—, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yukito, Nakuru, Takashi, Sakura, and Toria, because she was so helpful for the past few weeks. Everybody else, tables 2-5 has been reserved, find a seat, and enjoy lunch."

More applauding came. "Meeting dismissed, see you all at noon."

Syaoran tugged in his chair and left.

Seconds later, everyone else stood up too, congratulated Alexia and they all left to go back to their department.

"Hey, congrats Alexia!" Sakura smiled, patting the girl with encouragement. "I've never seen that picture before actually, well, not a surprise since I wasn't even in the company then… but it really portrayed an innocent girl, and it brought out her happiness. Great job!"

Alexia smiled a little. "Thanks. But I think you would've done better though… you're naturally more innocent that me…"

"You mean, immature…" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Alexia just giggled. "We better get back to work… see you at lunch?"

"Sure, see you later."

Alexia became nicer ever since they came back from Egypt. Perhaps because finally getting all that stress out of her system did her some good. That Lynnet. How dare she? Having such a big impact on someone's life but not taking enough responsibility for it.

--

The morning passed by breezily, because Syaoran was in such a good mood, he was happy to see people resting and not doing work, which was perfectly fine with everybody else.

Then at lunch, everybody met at the royal restaurant, and Sakura realized that the restaurant was three stories high, and Syaoran has taken the entire third floor.

Everybody ordered their meal, and the price of everything almost made Sakura lose her appetite. Talk about a rip off… She thought to herself. $20 for six shrimps?? Taking advantage of rich people, eh? But she kept her mouth shut and decided to enjoy this while she could, seeing as she'd never be able to afford coming here.

The whole lunch was polite and people smiled at one and another. Perhaps it was because the imperial decorations everywhere had everybody felt more self-conscious than usual, especially since their clothing did not match their surrounding at all. Sakura could almost feel the waitresses staring at them in sympathy.

Lunch was done, and just as they were about to leave, a familiar voice echoed through the room, and it was an ear-splitting difference compared to the silence that had been there only seconds before.

"SAKURA!!! DARLING! I'M BACK!"

Sakura turned to ice as she slowly turned towards the familiar voice. "H-H-H-Hi, hi Tomoyo! You sure are back early… he he he…" Whenever Tomoyo was at a place with lots of people, she's bound to spill something for the whole world to hear, and seeing her cheerful mood today, Sakura knew it wouldn't be any different.

"WAAAEEEII!! SORRY I DIDN'T CALL YOU SWEETIE! BUT I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISED! MAN, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO FIND YOU HERE!!!!!" Tomoyo squeezed her way through clumsily with her bags and lumps hanging on her from her trip, then hugged Sakura tightly.

"Jeez Tomoyo, you feel like your pregnant! Did you get to go home at all?"

"Are you kidding? I had to catch you at lunch! Otherwise you wouldn't really be surprised!"

"Somehow I think I'd prefer the other choice over this one any day…" Sakura muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing… Well, it sure is surprising that you're finally somewhere alone without your boyfriend…"

"I'M SO GLAD YOU MENTIONED THAT!"

"Oh no…" Sakura murmured in horror. "I take that back—"

"ERIOL! COME UP!" Then Tomoyo turned to her friend. "I didn't think it was necessary for him to come, since I was going to leave in five minutes, but since you miss him too, we'll just stay with you guys, I'm sure it'll be no trouble!"

"Actually Tomoyo—"

"Oh, SYAORAN! I REMEMBER YOU! THE GUY THAT FLIRTED WITH SAKURA THE OTHER DAY!" Sakura could've sworn Syaoran suddenly turned absolutely stiff. "REMEMBER? HUH? DON'T YOU? WE BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE? AND I WAS THE GIRL WHOSE EMAIL WAS SEXY GODDESS? REMEMBER, REMEMBER? AND YOU WERE ALWAYS ON SAKURA'S SIDE AND YOU TWO HAD THE MOST _ADORABLE_ MOMENTS TOGETHER, JUST BEING SO NEAR EACH OTHER!"

Sakura covered her face from embarrassment. Just great. _Perfect_. This is _exactly_ what she needs.

There already are enough people wondering how she managed to go so high up in position after only being at the company for such a short period, now they're going to think she only did so by seducing their boss or something.

"Yes, Daidouji, I do remember you." Syaoran replied vigilantly, eyeing all his employees carefully, seeing as everybody else found this conversation _very_ interesting. "You were the girl I thought to be innocent at first who turned out to be a real devil."

Tomoyo giggled sweetly. "A devil? Moi? I'm an angel." Tomoyo blinked her eyes, and Sakura coughed loudly.

"Sorry, just choking, no big deal. I thought I heard you call yourself an angel just a minute ago, no big deal, I'm sure my ears were failing me."

"Oooooooh… dry…" the crowd said.

Tomoyo turned scarlet. "Ha, ha, very funny Ms. Comedian." Then her lips curled into a malicious smile. "But I'm sure flirting with your boss is more fun. Who knows, maybe if you have a bit _more _fun than you already have, very soon, we can be playing with a baby girl."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped. "That was a very inappropriate joke!"

Tomoyo just smirked. "We're all adults. Pay back. Hah."

Syaoran looked at her dryly. "Payback for her, what did _I _do to deserve that?"

At that moment, Eriol walked in. "Hello everybody. Hello Sakura." Seeing Sakura and another young man were the only two nervous looking ones in here, he figured the man must be whom Tomoyo was talking about. And politely, as gentlemanly as he was trained to be, Eriol walked in front of Syaoran and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. I am Tomoyo's boyfriend. You must be _Sakura's_ boyfriend. It's pleasant meeting you."

When the room stayed absolutely silent for three minutes in a row, Eriol finally noticed something was wrong. "Um, when I extent my hand to you, I think it means you're suppose to shake it and I'm being friendly." He explained while nodding as if Syaoran was mentally retarded.

Syaoran glared at him, _hard_. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh, pardon me, my bad then."

"Now I know why you're dating Tomoyo."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tomoyo defended. "Is there something wrong with me? Is there something wrong with Eriol?"

"No, not at all…" Syaoran smiled as best as he could, though it looked positively fake. "It's just that you two fit so… _uniquely_ well… _unique_ being the key word."

"You're just jealous Sakura's not as good as Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura growled. "Listen Eriol, just because you're dating Tomoyo now, doesn't mean you get to live with her until I agree, since I'm paying for half the rent, so you better suck up to me until you can afford your own place."

"I already can." Eriol defended.

"Then bring Tomoyo there with you."

"It's not polite living with a lady as pure as her until we're wedded."

"Sorry I'm just going to leave for a minute and gag now. I'm sure my ears are deceiving me again, I mean, can you believe I actually thought you called Tomoyo 'pure'? What a joke, eh?"

Tomoyo glared at her. "I came here for your sake and _this_ is what you do to me as a thanks?"

"No." Sakura replied. "You coming here is causing trouble, and this is my way of saying 'it's ok, I forgive you.'"

Tomoyo's mouth opened wide. "Oh, did you just diss me?"

"No, I was talking to your twin." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"All tough and grown up now are we? Because Syaoran's here to support you? I never remember you to be like this before!"

"What does this all have to do with me?" Syaoran asked sourly.

"Because you're Sakura boyfriend, duh." Eriol replied, then turned to Sakura. "I feel so sorry for you, having a boyfriend like this, who's too embarrassed to even admit he's dating you. You really should find your perfect 'Tomoyo's Eriol'."

"Ok," Syaoran cut in. "If you keep thinking you and your Tomoyo are like the perfect most loving couple, why don't you _marry_ her or something?"

Eriol blinked at first, but then he smiled, and Syaoran could've sworn his glasses flashed. "I was going to wait for a better time, but since this is public so a lot of people are here to witness it, so be it." He turned to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo felt her breath caught in here throat.

Eriol got down on one knee, and with Tomoyo's hand in his, he said, "Marry me, love."

It was so simple but cute. Short and sweet. Tomoyo's face blossomed into a smile; her entire expression was bliss. "Yes, I will!"

Eriol stood up and took Tomoyo in his arms and spun her around and around.

People all around applauded and cheered and laughed.

"Oh wow…" Even Sakura had to mutter. "Talk about spontaneous and romantic… who knew a nerd with glasses can be that way?"

"Hey!" Eriol defended. "Those are cool glasses." Then he turned to Tomoyo. "I don't have a ring on me right now, but I swear to you, I'll get it for you soon."

Tomoyo nodded vigorously. "I'm just so happy we're getting married! I'm still so excited! I can't believe you just did that!"

Sakura coughed. "Soon defines into fifty years later." And coughed again.

Tomoyo glared at her. "What did you say?"

"Say? Me? I didn't say anything. Just a, bad case of, um, cold… yeah… I have a cold."

"Puh-lease. Your innocence only works on Syaoran who's just much too interested in your non-existent charm to notice your true self."

"Pardon me!" Sakura gasped.

"Why am I involved again?" Syaoran added.

"You _are_ her boyfriend…" Eriol stated slowly as if Syaoran's hard of understanding.

"Oh my God! Stop saying that! I'm not! I mean not that I don't wish for that to happen…"

Sakura glared at him.

"I mean _hell no_! Are you _kidding_? That's like the ultimate punishment!"

Sakura glared at him even harder.

"What do you want me to say?" He whimpered.

"Wait a minute." Eriol said, as if finally noticing something. "You're telling me, you're _not_ Sakura's boyfriend? Like are you being serious or is this just a joke or you're just some really girly man who's too shy to say he has a girlfriend because it's easier for people to believe he's gay?"

Syaoran shot daggers towards Eriol through his eyes. "Do I look gay to you?"

Eriol paused. "Well, that depends…"

"I'M NOT GAY!!"

"Ok, ok, just spill it, are you Sakura's boyfriend or not? If you don't want your employees to know, let's do this then. If it's a yes, shake your head, if it's a no, nod you head."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, after you just said that out loud, no one's going to know what I'm talking about when I'm shaking or nodding my head. Yes, smart plan, nerd with glasses… jeez, you're probably the first stupid nerd I've ever met…"

"I'm not a nerd! I told you, they're _cool _glasses, wicked glasses, they're not your everyday crap glasses!"

"Of course!" Syaoran agreed warmly. "I mean how can they be _everyday_ crap glasses? They're _especially_ crappy glasses!"

Eriol thinned his eyes, then breathed a couple of times. "Be calm… be calm…" He murmured to himself. "Feel so sorry for Sakura, man, ending up with someone like you."

"For the _last_ time, I'm _not_ going out with her! What part of that do you not understand? We're not going out, we're not dating, we don't have any romantic relationship whatsoever, we're just friends!"

Eriol stared at Syaoran in concentration.

"What…" Syaoran defended, backing up.

"Okay." Eriol said with a wave of his hand. "You're not lying. Like I said, these are cool glasses, I can tell if a person is lying or not and you don't seem to be." Then he turned to Tomoyo. "_Dear_…"

Tomoyo suddenly gulped and Sakura wondered why. "Um… OH WHAT A NICE RESTAURANT THIS IS! OH I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! IT'S SO EXQUISITE AND THE WEATHER IN HERE IS PERFECT! Now, I'm just going to go down stairs…" Tomoyo walked towards the stairs. "And check out the lovely decorations outside of the restaurant…"

But Eriol dragged her back. "Tomoyo! You told me they were a couple and Syaoran was going to propose in a week's time! You said that's exactly what he told you!"

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo with his mouth wide. "You told him _WHAT_?"

Sakura turned towards Tomoyo in disbelief. "You told him _WHAT_?"

"I'm sorry!" Tomoyo whined. "It's not my fault… I mean I'm just telling the future! Like it's not that big of a deal anyways! You're such good friends even though they've known each other for such a short time, _AND_ you're both single! What better couple is there out there? Oh, and both your name starts with 'S'!!"

"Woohoo… our names both starts with S…" Sakura said sarcastically. "I guess Hitler should've married Mt. Helen, eh?"

"And besides," Syaoran added. "I'm the one single here…" he said sourly. "She's not…"

This time, Tomoyo paused, and slowly, she turned towards Syaoran with the same evil smile she's always got. "Who told you that?" She asked slyly.

Sakura froze.

"Sakura told me." Syaoran replied casually, obviously not noticing Sakura's discomfort.

"Yeah, whatever…" Sakura laughed nervously. "Change topic, oh Tomoyo, my _GOOD_ friend! I'm _so_ glad you're back from your trip! It's _lovely_ for you to visit! I mean, such a _surprise_, and what a spontaneous thing you did visiting me here! And you're getting married to Eriol soon? Have you decided on a date yet? Let's decide now—"

"Uh-uh-uh." Tomoyo shook her finger. "You told Syaoran you are taken."

"Well…"

"Yes she did." Syaoran said, trying to be on Sakura's side but not realizing he's doing the opposite. "And I'd believe her over you any day."

Tomoyo bristled. "And for once my darling,"

"I'm not your darling."

"Shut up. For once my darling, she's the one lying here."

"Yeah right! You told your boyfriend I was going out with her! This is probably another one of your schemes."

"I admit, I _did_ lie about that because I thought by the time we got back from Cuba you two would be a couple already, what I _didn't_ realize was that some people are slower than others in this world."

"Hey!"

"But let me tell you one thing straight, and listen well sweetie—"

"I'm not a sweetie."

"Shut up. Listen well sweetie, 'cause this time, I ain't lying." Tomoyo leaned forwards so that Syaoran backed away in his seat at the woman's two large, round, frightening eyes.

"Sakura hadn't had a date since three years ago."

"With her looks and personality?" Syaoran bristled. "Not likely."

Tomoyo smirked. "Right. That is partially true. But since her and I were always together before, whenever a guy see the two of us, I'm always the one taken. Of course you, my dear—"

"I'm not your dear."

"SHUT UP! You, my dear, is just an exception, because you met Sakura and I differently, and I didn't try to seduce you. Trust me, if I did, the next time I ask you about Sakura, you'd say, 'Sakura who?'"

"Wait a minute Tomoyo…" Eriol suddenly said. "Does that mean, out of all the time I've been with you, you were only trying to seduce me? It wasn't your real side?"

Tomoyo immediately snuggled close to Eriol and her voice was sugary and sweet. "Of course not, my honey bunnikins! I feel so normal around you, it's hard to force myself to act, you know." She blinked her large eyes.

Sakura fake vomited. "Not big deal, just threw up."

Tomoyo glared. "All right. Back to topic. You told Syaoran you didn't have a boyfriend, my darling."

"She's not your darling."

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura laughed nervously.

"She wouldn't lie to me!" Syaoran defended.

Sakura gave a non-convincing giggle. "Um… yeah?"

"See? And she's more truthful that you, Tomoyo!"

"Um… exactly?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Syaoran, look at Sakura in the eyes, and ask her whether she has a boyfriend or not."

Syaoran shrugged and stared intently at Sakura. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura began to sweat. "Um… no, I mean ya?"

"YOU SEE? HAH! SHE SAID 'YA'!"

Tomoyo whacked him.

"OW!"

"Are you stupid? Didn't you hear the question mark at the end of her sentence?"

"Well technically I can't _HEAR_ a question mark—"

"MORON! She's lying!"

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Do you have a boyfriend, or not."

"I…"

"Can't you answer me?" Syaoran pleaded.

"I…" Sakura looked down.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, can we please go talk outside?"

Tomoyo smiled innocently. "Sure, why not." She pulled Eriol with her, then Sakura followed feebly, and Syaoran walked out after her.

"That was some conversation those four had!" Chiharu commented giggling. "Someone should make it into a movie!"

"I'll watch it!" Toria agreed.

Outside…

"Syaoran please don't be mad…" Sakura whimpered. "I'm so sorry… I don't have a boyfriend it's just that at that time I was really nervous when you started asking me a question like that and I don't know where it came from but then I just suddenly said I had a boyfriend but it's not my fault really please don't be mad at me I can't stand for you to do that twice Syaoran please—"

"AH-_HA_!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked stepping back.

"So you admit!"

Sakura sniffled. "I'm really sorry! I really am! This time Tomoyo's right but really I didn't do it purposely!"

"This would be the perfect day if only we had some popcorn to go with this nice show." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"But you admit right? You don't have a boyfriend!"

Sakura looked down guiltily. "Yes… I wasn't trying to avoid you or anything but it just slipped out of my mouth and—"

But Syaoran was in no mood to hear her.

Yet, instead of being furious, Sakura could've sworn, there were stars shining in his eyes. "This is _perfect_!"

"Huh?"

He turned towards Sakura. "Don't you get it? It all makes sense now! I _do_ have a chance after all! Now that I know you don't have a boyfriend I have every right to hit on you! And I can ask you out on dates now without feeling bad or like someone trying to steal another guy's girlfriend away!"

"WHAT?" Sakura cried. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??"

Syaoran smirked. "What? I'm not good enough for you? Are nerds like Eriol more your type or something?"

"Let me say this one last time!" Eriol growled. "These are _COOL_ glasses!!"

Syaoran ignored him. "So what's your reply, Sakura? Am I not good enough for you?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I… it's not that!! It's just weird! How can you talk about this so comfortably!!!" Sakura cried with her face burning.

Syaoran saw that and laughed. "Have a problem with people liking you?"

"Too much attention make my skin crawl…" Sakura muttered looking down.

Tomoyo sighed and whispered to Eriol. "This TV show's getting bad, I was expecting a fight so then I'll go up and stop it and be the nice one… change channel please?"

"It's hard to believe you're a grown up sometimes." Syaoran commented.

"It's hard to believe any of us were grown ups with the way we acted in the restaurant today." Sakura stated.

Eriol nodded in agreement. "The only mature part said out of the four of us was when I said 'those are cool glasses.'"

Sakura and Syaoran and even Tomoyo bristled.

"Darling, let's go home now, Sakura and Syaoran needs to go back to work." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, taking her stuff with her. "And please, no more talking about your glasses." She ushered him away. "Well, see you at home Sakura!"

"But my glasses _are_ cool! I mean their exquisiteness and expensiveness should dazzle your eyes, they're really—"

"That's really nice." Tomoyo stated as they walked away.

"And they are—"

"Can we please talk about the weather instead?"

That was the last thing they heard before the soon-to-be-married couple walked out of sight.

"That, was the weirdest lunch, I've ever had…" Sakura commented.

"Sure." Syaoran replied. "But I also found out valuable information from it, so it's all good." He said, winking.

Sakura grumbled. "Damn Tomoyo…"

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like your friend Tomoyo!"

"I thought you were suppose to be on _my_ side!"

"Sure I am, but just not _all_ the time."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's get back upstairs, everybody's waiting for us, and for some reason, I think they're going to want all the details of what happened down here."

"Not likely…" Syaoran said thoughtfully.

"No?"

"Nope." Syaoran pointed up at the third floor window.

Sakura looked up to see about 50 heads poking out, watching, while squishing one and another tightly. When they realized Syaoran and Sakura had noticed them, they turned stiff and quickly all shrank back.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Upstairs…

"So, what have you all been doing while we were down there?" Syaoran asked politely, with a look that said I know what you're up to but I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself.

"Oh, we were, um, chatting about… about…" Rika fought for an excuse.

"Eriol's glasses." Alexia finished.

Chiharu spat out her drink. "Sorry. I mean, yeah, we were!"

"Oh now really!" Sakura replied pleasantly.

Everyone nodded.

"So why was everyone's head poked outside the window?"

"To…" Yukito started. "To see…"

"The pigeons down there." Nakuru finished.

"There are no pigeons down there." Syaoran said.

"Oh _really_?" Nakuru gasped, as if surprised. "Well, well, well, we sure do have some imagination don't we, people?"

Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay, cut the crap, you were all staring at Sakura and I, weren't you?" Syaoran demanded.

"Syaoran, my dear boss." Naoko started. "Please stop flattering yourself, you're not that important for us to waste our time spying on."

He turned scarlet. "Denying isn't healthy for you."

"And too much self-esteem is pitiful."

"Why you little…"

Sakura whistled innocently nearby. "Hm… today is sunny and beautiful, and I'm so concentrated on that, that I'm oblivious to the argument Syaoran is having with everyone else so I don't have to help him out."

Syaoran glared. "I can get you fired just like that." He said, snapping his fingers.

"And I can just decide to never go out with you." Sakura threatened.

"Oh, ain't so shy anymore, now are we?"

"Well, nothing much to be embarrassed about seeing as that you're the one in love with me, not the other way around."

"Yeah? Well you weren't so comfortable with that just a minute ago, what? Trying to act innocent in front of your precious glasses nerd?" Syaoran pretended to be shocked. "Oh, if only Tomoyo knew! Her fiancé is in the heart of another girl!"

"EXCUSE ME? I'LL NEVER LIKE A GLASSES OBSESSED FREAK!!"

"Are you racist against people with glasses?"

"NO!"

"So please explain yourself."

"I JUST DON'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO ARE _OBSESSED_ WITH GLASSES!!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"WAITRESS!" Someone called. "Get us some popcorn and coke please! This is turning out to be one damn good movie!"

Sakura grumbled and turned to walk away. "Let's get back to work everyone… party's over…"

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Syaoran said chasing after her. "Why don't you like the fact that I like you?"

"Oh can we _please_ stop talking about that?"

"Why? I thought you weren't shy anymore!"

"Leave me alo-o-o-one!"

Nakuru giggled. "They sure do make the funniest future-to-be couple ever… if only Sakura wouldn't be so resis…resistant… resistantive…" She looked around. "Is that even a word?"

In unison, everybody replied. "No."

"Well, I tried." She said shrugging, then stood up. "C'mon let's go back, still another afternoon left to waste."

Everybody else nodded in agreement and followed after the two bickering funniest future-to-be couple.

--

When Sakura got home, Tomoyo was apparently _busy_ upstairs with Eriol, but luckily Wild Wolf was on MSN, and she excitedly told him about her day.

**_--MSN CONVERSATION--_******

_Cheerful Cherry: Hi!_

_Wild Wolf: HEY! LONG TIME!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yeah I know! Got my email?_

_Wild Wolf: Yup. You got mine?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Course! OMG I still can't believe we were actually in the same country for the past week… :S_

_Wild Wolf: Why? Missed me? Aww, how flattering, but you don't have to, now you know we were close the whole time!_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Wild Wolf: Aww, dear Cherry afraid to admit?_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: … let's see, how do I put this._

_Cheerful Cherry: hm… let me think…_

_Cheerful Cherry: one year later…_

_Cheerful Cherry: two years later…_

_Cheerful Cherry: three years later…_

_Cheerful Cherry: four years later…_

_Cheerful Cherry: five years later…_

_Cheerful Cherry: You're gay._

_Wild Wolf: ::blinks:: huh? What happened? I think I fell asleep when you said 'two years later'. Sorry. So, what's happening?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I hate you._

_Wild Wolf: I love you too!_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: ANYWAYS._

_Cheerful Cherry: Let me tell u about the weirdest day I had today…_

_Wild Wolf: Oh trust me, can't get any weirder than mine!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh yes it can… ::sour look on face:: my bf came to my company today and made a total joke outta me. She practically spilt all the personal info regardin me and everybody that I know and dunno were there n they were all just listening intently, not even bothering 2 try 2 ACT lyk they weren't interested. -.-_

_Wild Wolf: OMG! YOUR BOYFRIEND DID THAT?? WAT A FRIGGIN' SCREWED BF U HAVE!!! DUMP HIM!!! ::whisperes:: n date me…_

_Cheerful Cherry: ::ignores last part:: Oh did I say that?? Oh sry, rite, bf means boyfriend… -.- no I meant BEST friend… but ya no, same initials n stuff…_

_Wild Wolf: Oh… 2 bad…_

_Cheerful Cherry: ::ignores:: ne wayz, she mainly tried 2 embarrass my boss n me, and then somehow my boss n I were suppose 2 get in a fight, but somehow we avoided it because he was just plain weird and he ended up embarrassing me too (no details, thank u very much), which I guess would've been some wat ok, if da whole company wasn't listening to it._

_Cheerful Cherry: But ne wayz we went bak to work in de end and of course I wasn't left only 4 the rest of the day. Boy am I glad to be home! I just hope my boss had just as much trouble as I did so I wouldn't b the only one suffering._

_Wild Wolf: …_

_Wild Wolf: Y CHERRY! THAT IS SO THOUGHTFUL AND CONSIDERATE N KIND OF U!!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: REALLY? THANK U!!_

_Wild Wolf: … I was being sarcastic._

_Cheerful Cherry: 8-) So was I. I'm not stupid u know._

_Wild Wolf: That'z news._

_Cheerful Cherry: Hey!_

_Wild Wolf: Lol jks jks, ne how, with me, today, I invited everyone out for lunch for a special occasion, and some girl I knew from like before and from a friend of mine came, she began talking all weird n tried match making me up with one of my employee, but the only thing that happened is someone proposing 2 her, wich she 4got 2 seconds later and began getting on my case again._

_Wild Wolf: I tell ya I despise that gurl n she scares me, bad…_

_Wild Wolf: But she DID help me find out some VALUABLE info about some girl I've been interested in… ;);) so for that, I LUV HER!!!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Um… u shouldn't say that… she's already taken._

_Wild Wolf: Obviously I dun mean it that way._

_Cheerful Cherry: Are u sure? MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Maybe u're just trying 2 deny the truth! Maybe u're truly in luv with her but just trying not to admit it!!_

_Wild Wolf: Um… yeah… ::thinks u're krazy:: It's ok, some people take more crack than others… it's understandable._

_Cheerful Cherry: tsk tsk, poor you, it's not healthy to torture yourself like this._

_Wild Wolf: And it's not healthy to assume._

_--**End MSN Conversation—**_

Sakura chuckled to herself as she typed a response. She hadn't talked to Wolf for a while but they seem to be really loose around each other now. And she almost told him her true identity because she felt so close to him.

_Almost,_ that is. After all, there's still a possibility that he's a murderer. Who's extremely funny. And an extremely good actor. And extremely patient. And extremely nice to talk to.

That's not the point. He _may_ be a murderer, that's the real point.

And Sakura isn't going to take any chances, or at least not today.

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO!! :)**

**--**

**Author's** **Note:** _Sorry for a late update. Those of you whom are my penpal knows why. Plus, I was suddenly interested in writing a new story called Last Minute of Life, a really angst one… and… I DARE YOU 2!! Yup, I lied when I said there'd be no sequel, 'cause it's back, and better than ever! :P_

_5554 Words… yay!_


	14. Alexia at Her Worst

**Author's Note:** _This story is coming very closely to an end, as I've mentioned, Syaoran has a week left before going back to Hong Kong, so you calculate the maximum number of Chapters I can type for 7 days. Whoops, one's already gone, so 6 days. Do the math._

)**Greenleaf Blossom**( - Eh, it's ok… KSS's back again! The whole time she was only just working on a new layout! This one looks a lot cleaner. :)

)**Shadow-Foxy**( - Um… yeah… O.o You thought that was a cliffhanger? Lol then wait until you read this chapt—I mean, yeah! Look at the beautiful weather! I said nothing!

)**Feather of Julia**( - Wow, you've really made my day… I haven't updated on anything for like 2 months now and naturally I'm not expecting any reviews then all of a sudden, voila! Seven new emails from fanfiction dot net. Don't worry I'm not dead yet. :P And yesh, I Dare You 2 it's coming out, but only after I'm done writing Reality's Difference. Juggling 4 unfinished fics is just way too much for me. N you finally replied to my email! Yippee! I'll get to you ASAP! .

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed:)**

-

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Alexia at Her Worst_

-

To everyone's surprise, as they arrived at work on Tuesday, they realized that Monday wasn't their only achievement day of the week, but Tuesday, was actually even better!

"Everyone, to the meeting room." Syaoran's voice boomed through the speaker.

Designer, models, researchers, modifiers, just about everyone came, and like yesterday, Syaoran sat in the very front center of the long, grand table with the marketing research lady behind him once again, holding her stack of charts and income progression of the company.

"There are quite a few things to announce actually. First of all, not many of you may know this, but today is, the 4th anniversary of this company!"

Clapping was heard all about, people talking amongst themselves, surprised at this fact.

When it quieted down, the lady stood up as Syaoran sat down. "Second, according to this graph, our income has increased by 60 since last year, and it's been growing steadily. If you take closer looks at many photos in shops and on commercialized pictures, at the corner in tiny lettering has the copyright of our company name, and lately, a few magazines are even complimenting us. After the award-winning pictures from yesterday, we had made it to the newspaper, as the "small, unknown company finally showing true talents", and with the most grand award ever won and informed today, we're very close to the headline. After all, it is very unlikely for a small corporation such as this to be so successful. In fact soon we may even soon be able to expand it somewhat—"

"Thank you." Syaoran smiled, cutting her off.

She took the hint and sat down, while Syaoran rose.

"What Kaylee has said was quite true, perhaps a tiny bit exaggerated, and I am quite proud of our establishments. However, the last part, about expanding our company, I do have one very bad news to inform all of you. As a threat from my mother, I am to return to my birthplace, Hong Kong by the latest at the end of this week."

Gasps rang throughout the room.

"Please, quiet, and let me finish. I have so far not decided what I shall do. I may still hire someone to help me manage it while I am a country away, or I may sell it. But I should let you know, if I do keep the company, I promise you nothing will change besides the missing of my presence, and if I do decided to sell the company and the new boss is terribly rude, or simply shut it down, you will all be paid for 6 months of your normal full wage, without having to come to come to work.

There were unsured opinions scattered around the room. Most people were still horrified by this announcement, but a fraction of people thought it weren't bad getting paid for 6 months of earnings without landing a finger onto work.

"Please everybody, do not panic, everything will work out for the best." Syaoran sighed then put on the happiest smile he could. "Enough with the bad news, let's get on with the good news now. This is just about the greatest thing that's ever happened to this corporation and I am very proud to be the boss and have all of your as my employees. Everyone worked hard to achieve this award, and I congratulate all of you!"

A round of applause came, as people murmured to each other, wondering what this could be.

"But most of all, the deepest congratulate, and most appraised thanks shall go to—"

RING! RING!

"Oh no!" Alexia gasped taking out her cell phone. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly to Syaoran. "Forgot." She was about to turn it off when she saw the number flashing on her display screen. She turned pale from shock at the same time slightly purple from excitement. "I'll, um… be right back…"

Alexia scurried out of the room and shut the door. Quickly she answered the call before the caller hangs up. "Hi!" She cried, unable to hide her excitement.

But the sound on the other side was only cold.

-

After balancing everything over, Lynnet made up her mind. Alexia was familiar and she had good proves, however there are more important things on her mind right now and this lady _may _just be a typical gold-digging liar, which is unacceptable in Lynnet's book.

Besides. There are more important matters. Her friend's wedding is coming up in 3 weeks, and still, she did not have a gown to go there with. The designer Daidouji has been purposely avoiding her ever since she called her up during her vacation.

With some research, Lynnet found out that Tomoyo, though making quite a nice living, shares a house with someone called Kinomoto Sakura, and that person, coincidentally works at this Alexia's company.

Perhaps she could be somewhat useful…

-

"Alexia."

"Yes, yes! You remember don't you? You remember!"

-

As Lynnet made the call to Alexia right the next day, already, the feeling of Alexia being her daughter has half faded away. She could hardly remember Alexia, yet again. The only reason she did was when she thought about that Designer.

-

"I am here, calling you, wasting my time, to inform you with that fact that I shall call my security guards on you and sue you for stalking me if you do not stop leaving foolish messages and get out of my life."

Alexia paled, and for a moment there, she could not find her voice. "What…"

"You heard me, and I'm sure your hearing is perfect. I have no idea where you've gotten those pictures from, and frankly, my life has been too busy for me to acquire memory from it. And with today's technology, especially with your job as a photo meddler, it's highly possible you were somehow able to modify a picture to look convincing, send it to me, and expect me to actually believe that trash, and perhaps trick me into sending you money over weekly. I do not care about the money, but honestly, I hate greedy liars."

Alexia's heart pounded as tears welled up in her eyes. "No…" She whispered weakly. "No… I'm not someone like that! NO! LISTEN TO ME! MOM, LISTEN TO ME! I AM YOUR DAUGHTER! I LOVE YOU! MOM—"

Lynnet didn't give her a chance to finish. With her tone as even and cold and emotionless as before, she continued. "Although, if you do want the money, I can give you a fortune if you do something for me. You see, I need you to speak to Kinomoto Sakura, and ask her about—"

Alexia didn't hear the rest. The voice was drowned out by her own inner devil.

Sakura.

_It's ALWAYS her._

_Always been, and always will._

_It was her, who made you call your mother._

_It was her, who was happy, always her!_

_And now, even your own mother, asks about her!_

_No… leave me alone…_

_Why? Don't you hate her? If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be hurting right now!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_WHY? TELL ME, WHY?_

_Stay, don't come out… stay hidden, where you belong!_

_Don't you want some chaos? Don't you want her to know what you feel?_

_I'm afraid of you… Do not, do anything… leave me, alone…_

_No. I have a will of my own too. And you know you can't control me._

_Please I'm begging you… you'll make me dangerous, and that's the last thing I need!_

_Dangerous. Danger. That sounds like fun._

_I AM SANE!_

_No you're not… not with me within you._

The phone dropped to the ground, breaking, cutting off Lynnet's voice.

Alexia was too shaken to notice that, to notice she has just hung up on the most important person in her life. She took each step carefully, her eyes wide with fear, keeping that _thing_ within herself as long as possible, carefully controlling it with her last might, not letting it to come out. She knew if she did, she'd lose it, and she wouldn't know what she'd do. It's dangerous. It happened once and she's not letting it happen again.

_Stay…_ She pleaded.

_Let me out…_

_No…_

_Yes…_

_You must stay…_

_I will come out…_

Alexia moved slowly with caution, she made her way back to the meeting room, trying to look as relaxed as she could, even if there was cold sweat trickling down her back and her eyes were diluted.

Little by little, step-by-step, she walked on.

Someone ran past her and almost knocked her to the ground.

"Ah!" She cried out in surprise, but the man caught her.

"Hey Alexia, sorry about that." It was Takashi. "Man, you've just missed the best thing!"

"Best thing?"

"Yes, I can't believe you missed it for a stupid phone call! Guess what? Today, we're getting the rest of the day off, a lunch at a even better restaurant than yesterday, plus half work day tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Man, you've gotta say thanks to Sakura. It's all her!"

_It's all her… always her!_

_Stop… leave me!_

"Remember how you won so many awards plus a commercial purpose for the company with your last picture?"

"Yeah…"

"I tell ya, that girl Sakura's on fire! She won twice the number of awards you did, and instead of only one company asking for her photo, we had 4 major companies, and 7 smaller ones! Syaoran looks like he's high or something, it's amazing! I gotta tell you that picture was one of the best I've ever seen!"

_Look at her! She's taking over your spotlight! And look, your plan of getting Syaoran is ruined by her too!_

_I don't want Syaoran… I only want Lynnet to remember me! God, I'm losing it!_

_You want Syaoran to get Lynnet to notice you…_

_Yes, and that's my fault…_

_No it's not. You have every right to do that! But no, that Sakura girl has to ruin it!_

_She… ruined it…_

_YES, SHE RUINED IT! It's all her fault!_

"Which picture was it?" Alexia asked more calmly, and coldly.

"Remember the first day she came? And then after you took the picture Syaoran decided to try her out for the spotlight? The one 'before the rising'? That one. It was magical, most fabulous! The devilish glow, her innocent expression, an angel trapped within a guilty world of darkness, confused, unsure where to go…" Takashi sighed with a huge smile. "I'm not very good at describing things, but when you see that picture, and all these words you never thought you knew comes flying in! She deserved everything she's got! Syaoran said he's giving her a special raise plus a huge bonus. I tell you this pictures works better than drugs on boss!"

_She took everything that you deserve._

_She took everything that I deserve…_

_That picture, that bonus, that adoration from Syaoran, it was all suppose to go to you…_

_But she took it away from me…_

_Yes, she did… Sakura, her…_

_The girl who told me to call up Lynnet._

_Which only led you to misery._

_The girl who took all the credit I deserve…_

_Yes… Takashi is suppose to be complimenting you right now… the company should be going wild for you… not her…_

_Not her…_

_She gets everything, but still more…_

_Everything… she gets everything…_

_And you're left with nothing._

_I'm left with nothing._

Alexia blew it then. The most dangerous side of her was let lose, and the _real her_ was lost in oblivion, no longer have any control over her body. "Where is Sakura?" She asked harshly.

"Oh, she's still inside the meeting room, the rest of us left already but she's still there to collect our marketing report and all—"

But she was gone.

Like a whirlwind, a soulless moving corpse, Alexia shot past him and walked on boldly, feelinglessly towards the meeting room. _Revenge._

Sakura…

She still couldn't believe that it turned out so well. Guess all those practices Tomoyo made her do when she was little really did pay off. She giggled and sorted through the data file. The main reason she asked permission to collect these things was to have a thorough look through them. She wasn't sure if Syaoran did this as a joke or something. But turns out it was not, and boy was she proud of herself. "Mmm… Tomoyo is going to be so happy when she hears this. After all, it _was_ her who always thought I had the potential to go far in this career…" Sakura grabbed all the pieces of paper and got ready to head out.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh, hi!"

Alexia walked in, her face expressionless.

"Hey Alexia! You missed it! Great news! We get the rest of the day off, plus a lunch—"

"I know." She replied coldly.

"Oh, that's awesome, man I couldn't believe that it was actually me—"

"Yes, _you_."

Sakura stopped. "Alexia?"

Alexia took a step forward, and something in her eyes told Sakura there was something wrong with her. "It's always about you isn't it… ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" She shoved Sakura harshly backwards.

"Ah!" She let out a small cry as everything falls out of her arms. "Alexia! What's wrong with you?"

Alexia kicked the door shut. "It's was always you. You took everything away from me!" Slowly, step-by-step, she advanced on Sakura, as Sakura, step by step, backed up closer, and closer to the windows against the walls.

"You told me to call Lynnet, you said I would find happiness, and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! MY OWN MOTHER CALLED ME BACK TO TALK ABOUT _YOU_! SHE TOLD ME I WAS A GOLD DIGGER AND WOULD PAY ME IF ONLY I WOULD TALK TO _YOU_! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, HUH? MY OWN GODDAMN MOTHER EVEN CARES ABOUT YOU! SYAORAN CARES ABOUT YOU, THIS COMPANY DEPENDS ON YOU, MY OWN MOTHER CARES FOR YOU MORE THAN ME! WHY IS IT ALWAYS _YOU?_"

"Alexia… I don't know what you're talking about… Oh my God, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH ME, THAT'S WHAT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T EVER FELT THIS TYPE OF PAIN! TO BE HATED AND NEGLECTED AND HAVE EVERYTHING TAKEN AWAY REPEATEDLY BY THE SAME BITCH!"

Sakura shivered feeling the cold glass of the window on her back. There was nowhere else to run. Now what? What's going to happen to her? And what's wrong with Alexia? "Please understand…" Sakura pleaded. "If I have hurt you, it's not intended, I have not known—"

Alexia shot her hand forward, and for a brief, terrifying moment, she thought Alexia was going to beat her to death.

But she didn't. Alexia had something way more sickening planned.

She shoved open the glass windows and took another step forward. "Not purposely, huh. Who was the one who advised me to call Lynnet? Who was the one, that made me gather up my last guts left to make such a huge sacrifice? Who was the one that made me vulnerable? IT WAS YOU!" Alexia shouted, leaning upon Sakura.

Sakura felt her hair being blown in the wind, her back arched over the edge of the window. She peeked down and shivered. Three stories high up. She might survive, but most likely crippled for life, if not worse. "Please don't do anything to me… Please don't kill me…" She felt tears running down her face. What was wrong with her? Why is she like this all of a sudden? _Had I really been that horrible?_ Sakura asked herself.

Alexia leaned down even more, and the pain of bending her backbone so much was hurting so horriblly that Sakura had almost considered jumping—at least during that brief moment when she's in the air, there will be no pain…

"I won't kill you…" She replied with malice. "No… then I'll be sent to jail, with a record… my life, IS RUINED ENOUGH BY YOU ALREADY! IF I GET A PERMANENT RECORD FOR KILLING YOU, IT'LL BE ANOTHER DISASTER ADDED ONTO MY SHOULDERS BECAUSE OFYOU!" She chuckled, though it was only a sound. The gesture didn't make it to her face, nor to her eyes. "No, I won't kill you… but that doesn't mean I don't wish for you to die."

Sakura felt the bottom of the window jabbing into her waist, and it hurts like hell. "I'm sorry… I apologize for everything… Just… leave me… please… You're really hurting me…"

"I'm hurting you, am I?" She taunted. "Good, good… do you know what I feel now? Just imagine, all that pain, except all deep inside you where no one recognizes, where no one sees therefore no one bothers to comfort you… I WISH YOU WOULD _BURN IN HELL_!"

The last words hit Sakura like a huge slap across the face. _Burn in hell? She wishes me to burn in hell?_ Suddenly she knew what Alexia has been going through. The pain in her back didn't seem so much as the guilt in her heart felt. More tears came out of her eyes and for the first time, Sakura wondered why she was alive and who sent her.

"Think about it you bitch, you selfish, selfish bitch. Why are you in this world? What have you to contribute but pain to an already overwhelmed person, a lonely soul already broken… must you smash it even more? Think about, if you were gone, would anyone miss you? I doubt it. Would it even make a difference? No one would be sad, nothing would change… Syaoran's life will go on, your best friend's life will go on. She'll grow old with her loving husband, and when she's white she'll completely forget you… you'll be like a breeze… a soft, current… you'll last at the moment, but as soon as you're gone, no one will grieve… because once you're gone, everyone can breathe a little easier…"

Sakura wept silently. Finally, at last, Alexia won… she won in the end. Her words were beginning to sink in and it filled Sakura with empty dread. It was dreadful, at the same empty, because she wasn't sure if it matter, just as she said… nothing mattered… human race has been going on for billions of years and thousands of billions of peoples died… what different will she make? She's no Saint, she's not too special, there's nothing, special about her…

Everyone will breathe a little easier…

_Am I really that horrible? Oh, yes… I am… I'm so horrible aren't I… and the whole time… I thought I was quite a nice girl… oh how wrong I was!_

"Everyone can breathe a little easier…" Alexia repeated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if to prove her fact. "First you snatched Syaoran, my token to victory to get the love of Lynnet, to be recognized… then you took my spot… I was the top before… and now you came, they're all wooing over you… then you made me call Lynnet… someone whom I have not contacted for years, somehow as if you had dark magic, you pushed me to do so… leaving me like this… oh, if only you'd die… I would have Syaoran, in result of being recognized by Lynnet… and I wouldn't be calling her, and have her calling back only to let me know she wanted you… instead, she'd be crawling on her knees to me, begging me to still admit her as my mother…" Alexia finally took a step back and stood straight. "Go to hell… and let me breathe a little easier…"

Alexia left, but Sakura stay leaning halfway outside the window, exposed to air and gravity. Tears continue to fall, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this wretched.

_I hurt Alexia so much… I hurt Syaoran when I lied to him about having a boyfriend just to avoid him… God knows what Tomoyo really feel about me… whether or not she's really okay—as she pretends to be—about me insulting her boyfriend…_

It was all harmless joke to Tomoyo… she had really tried to help Alexia… and she really didn't meant to lie to Syaoran… it was all the spur of the moment… but do they all feel that way?

"Let everyone breathe a little easier…"

Sakura somehow managed to pull herself up, as she swayed like a rag doll from side to side, making her way to the door. "Let everyone breathe a little easier…"

-

"Where's Sakura? It's almost lunch… she'd better be here soon, after all, this party is for her!" Syaoran complained tapping his foot impatiently.

Toria checked her watch. "That girl. So irresponsible. If she doesn't come soon, I swear, I'm leaving her behind."

"Go ahead, but you don't have reservations, so you can leave anytime you want to." Nakuru winked at her as Toria grumbled.

"Boss! Boss!" Someone ran towards Syaoran at ultra speed and almost crashed into him.

"Whoa! What's going on here? I never knew you were this excited about lunch!" He joked.

But the man's face was very serious, and even a bit panicky. "This is bad, serious, no room for jokes! Really!"

"What's wrong?" Nakuru asked.

"Some girl, some person, they're up there, they're up at the very top of the roof of the building!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "How'd they get there?"

"That's not the point! I think she's about to commit suicide!"

-

Alexia settled in a dark tiny office and held her head. She could not remember a single detail that's happened. One minute she was miserable… she remember the call exchanged between her and Lynnet… then Sakura was there… Sakura was crying… and she found herself here.

Alexia groaned into her hands. The _other_ has finally taken over her again… for the second time in her life… as hard as she tried to resist it was no use… she was in too much of a vulnerable situation…

"Oh, what did I do?" She hated this feeling—always. To know she did something and will be blamed when she really had no control over her body during that time. "What happened?"

-

"WHAT?" Syaoran cried. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?"

"I don't know! Some girl!"

"Let's go!"

Syaoran rushed up the stairs with Toria and Nakuru trailing behind. A crowd of people stood at the bottom of the building; looking up, ready to catch her if necessary. However Syaoran ran straight to the door that led to the rooftop, and shoved the door open.

"Sakura…" He muttered disbelief. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY—"

Sakura turned around and her face was almost gray, and her legs were dangling in air. She held up her hand. "Don't come any closer to me."

Syaoran froze in his tracks and took a step back, even.

"What is the meaning of this, Sakura?" Toria demanded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND GIRL? YOU'RE THE PERSON I'D LEAST EXPECT TO BE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Nakuru cried.

Sakura only closed her eyes. "To breathe a little easier… wouldn't you want to breathe a little easier, all of you?"

"Hell yeah! But dying isn't the way to breathe, dying is the way to—"

Sakura shook her head gently. "I'm not talking about me… I can breathe just fine… because the whole time I'd been so blind… I'm here, for the rest of you to breathe easier… you all deserve freedom… It is I, taking this away from you…"

"Ok, who the hell told you trash like this? Because I know no way in hell this just came to you out of nowhere. Tell me dammit, who the hell fed you all that B.S. crap?"

"No names will be mentioned. She was right… I finally admit… I bow at her feet and admit her words… she's right… I cause too much pain… you'll all finally let out the breath you've been holding after I am gone… I am not scared… really… she convinced me… I am of no importance to the world."

"So it's a she, huh." Syaoran bit out icily. "I'm going to find out and give her a hell of a time if it's the last thing I do…"

"No, don't go… at least let me see you one last time…" Sakura moved closer to the edge. "The breeze today is oh-so-warm… it'll feel so good flying through it… even if it's only for a moment… it'll be a memory to treasure… I will be free… all my guilt will fly away…"

-

"SOMEONE'S COMMITTING SUICIDE! EVERYBODY HELP! SOMEONE'S COMMITTING SUICIDE!"

Alexia stared in curiosity at the voice. Who's committing suicide?

She stood up from the chair and walked out the room. Looking up from the window to the rooftop, she could see a girl with brown hair sitting on the edge. Then suddenly, a jolt of pain went through her head….

There was Sakura, leaning like death against the window of the meeting room… then her… she said something…

_Let me breathe a little easier…_

"Oh no…" Alexia cried with wide eyes as she rushed up the stairs.

-

"DAMMIT STOP TALKING LIKE THIS! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! LISTEN TO ME! JUST COME DOWN RIGHT NOW, AND THINK IT OVER FOR JUST A DAY… I PROMISE, TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE FINE, AND REALIZE WHAT A STUPID THING YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW! UNDERSTAND, SAKURA, PEOPLE TEND TO GET OVER EMOTIONAL WHEN THEY'VE JUST EXPERIENCED SOMETHING! ALL YOU NEED IS TIME!"

"Time, to fly…" Sakura muttered with her eyes still closed.

"OOOO… I'M GOING TO GET THAT PERSON! GODDAMMIT WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"I told you already, I will not sa—"

"I did!" A bold, feminine voice declared.

Syaoran spun around. "ALEXIA!"

"YOU!" Toria accused.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STOOP SO LOW!" Nakuru screamed.

"Yes, it was me."

Syaoran had the strongest urge to slap her across the face. But instead, he calmed himself by putting his hands heavily on her lean shoulders. "WHY? WHY DID YOU PUT HER IN THIS STATE?"

Alexia didn't say anything. She simply removed Syaoran's hands from her shoulder and walked forward. Things are always easier when you have full control of your body and are aware of your surrounding.

"Alexia, don't come any closer to me…" Sakura warned.

But Alexia didn't listen, she continued on.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" Toria shouted. "IF SHE JUMPS RIGHT NOW I'M SHOVING YOU RIGHT OFF THE ROOF DIRECTLY AFTER HER!"

Alexia continued to walk, until she was within arm length with Sakura.

However she didn't touch Sakura or anything, she began to speak, calmly now. "Listen to me, Sakura. I know this is my fault, although I'm not really sure why…"

"No, it's not your fault, you were right… you just helped me realize the ugly truth… which is might as well… I'm sick of living in a lie…"

"No, Sakura, listen to me. I would explain this to you if I could, but it's more complicated than you can imagine and even I barely get it… what I did to you today, it wasn't me… I was possessed… I don't know how else to put this, but there's another being inside, a true Devil, something let loose when I'm most vulnerable… The me you see right now, the weak me, that's the real me… the bitchy me, the cocky no-shamed me you met before… that was the form that had kept me alive all this time, that had kept the Devil away from me… because the bitchy me is sort of like a disguise. When I am that way, I have half control over my body, which isn't good, but at least I'm not vulnerable, not giving the Devil a chance to escape… But I'm not sure what happened. After that shocking declaration from Lynnet—I'm not sure how much I told you about her—"

"She's your mom."

"Oh." Alexia blinked. "Yes, yes, she is… after her calling to tell me she does not believe anything I've said, somehow I just lost it… already a voice was working inside of me, telling me if you hadn't told me to call Lynnet I wouldn't be in that situation… I tried to resist it as much as possible… but then Takashi comes along and tells me you've just broken my record and took all my fame… somehow I lost it then…

"What happened after that I do not remember. However I do wish that you would forgive me because whatever I've done was not in my will. Please don't do anything rash."

Sakura looked down at the far away concrete ground, then at the clouds, and the invisible heaven that's beyond. "You just told me… if I hadn't told you to make that call you wouldn't be so heartrending… it was my fault after all… you just told me… _Let me breathe a little easier…_" she said, quoting Alexia.

Alexia nodded. "That's one part I do remember." She took a step forward, as if she was realizing something. "I do remember saying that to you… I'm not sure what was to follow, but this is what I have to tell you now. Your presence enables us to breathe a little easier… It is that simple." She took another step forward.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, Sakura… I have no idea what I've said to you but I'm terribly sorry…" Another step.

"I do not completely understand you, but I know you certainly are a very persistent person, no matter which personality you're in…" Sakura smiled a tiny bit.

But Alexia looked distracted. "People only commit suicide when they're sad, right? When they feel there is nothing to live for… when they feel that they're shattering other's people's life with their presence…"

"Yes…"

"And that's not you…" Alexia bent her knees and sat down beside Sakura on the edge of the roof. "People care for you, you do not make other people's life depressing…" A single tear came down her face.

"Alexia?"

"No… people like you shouldn't die, people like you don't commit suicide… you're too good to the world to lose…"

"Th-thank you…"

"But do you know what kind of people should commit suicide?"

"You've explained… but I can't think of an example right now…"

"People, like, me."

Suddenly Sakura felt Alexia's hand yanking her backwards so that she fell sprawling across the safe center of the solid rooftop. She spun around in shock at Alexia only to see the girl spinning around and falling down the roof in a graceful backwards arch.

"ALEXIA!"

-

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO:)**

**-**

**Author's** **Note:** _I'm not really sure whether I should make her live or not… seriously… 'cause either way the ending's gonna be the same… well, the basic idea will be the same… I'll see… if you have a certain want, tell it to me, and I'll consider 'cause neither way matters to me._

_Sorry for the late update, wasn't too inspired lately and plus I have 3 stories to juggle now instead of two._

_I'll try to be faster for the next update…_

_5305 words._


	15. The Family with Secrets

**Author's Note:** _I'm going to finish this story same day as Last Minute of Life does… that's why I haven't updated this one so long… had to balance them out… sry…_

)**syvonair**( - Err… Naah… just because she's the main character doesn't mean she has to always stand out so much and better than everybody else right? At least I don't like portraying my main characters that way… especially not Sakura… oops… Lol I just dun like her 'cause she's really whiny… :P

)**SilverRainbow223**( - I like your idea… since whether she lives or die doesn't make that big a different, why not put her somewhere in between? Good thinking, love it!

)**Luna**( - Most people got used to the old CCS Tomoyo… how she's always there for Sakura, her faithful sidekick with nothing better to do with her life than to be practically a slave to her best friend… but what if we thought it the other way around? What doesn't Sakura try to be there for Tomoyo for a change? I understand how you're feeling… if I liked Sakura I'd feel the same way… but lately I've been hating all main goodie-goodie characters so what can I say…

)**crystaleyez**( - Thx. I try to format my story as professional as I can, and those jumbled up stories is breaking like a million grammar rules. :P They can be reported ya know… lol jks jks. But yeah, I do pay a lot of attention to those rules (indents dun count :P).

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed:)**

**-**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Family with Secrets_

**-**

There isn't an easy way to say what happened next when Alexia plunged down towards the concrete ground that would bring her life to a stop. So for now, we'll try to keep it as simple as possible, and give the conclusion.

She's alive, though not well.

* * *

Lynnet could not believe someone had just hung up on her. I mean, it's her, one of the richest woman ever lived, married to very rich man, who gives money as easily as kicking dirt. She wanted to get that designer Tomoyo to work for her, but this had turned out to be a much harder task than she originally thought.

Tomoyo herself had hung up on her, and now this Alexia. However this Alexia had said one thing right. Lynnet had endless resources, and if no one was going to help her accomplish her wants, she will do it herself.

She knew she could not bother Ms. Daidouji in person, but she could certainly bride her friend, Ms. Kinomoto into convincing Tomoyo for her… Finding out where Ms. Kinomoto worked was a piece of cake, and as soon as she found out, she was on her way without a second word, driving twice the speed limit for she did not care how many speeding tickets she was going to get as long as she will have the designer's promise before the end of the day.

* * *

By the time Lynnet arrived at the company, everything was chaos. "Well, this is certainly very unorganized…" she said loudly to herself. There were people everywhere outside of their office, all crowding together for something. "Excuse me." She said, shaking a random guy.

Yet the guy only shook her off and continued to stare anxiously at the rooftop. "EXCUSE ME!"

"Lady, hold on!" He snapped, annoyed.

"Well, that was rude." Lynnet growled angrily finding other people as she made her way further and further away from the entrance.

Yet for some unknown reason everyone was ignoring her. "What the hell is going on around here?" She pinched another guy harshly as he yelped giving her his full, annoyed and surprised attention.

"Okay." She said putting her hands on his shoulder so this person won't ignore her. "I need to know where a certain Kinomoto Sakura is! And you're not going to ignore me like the rest of those idiots!"

The guy rolled his eyes at her rudeness and he lifted his hand to point upward at the ceiling. Yet at that moment when he looked up he could not speak. "OH MY GOD!" He cried.

Lynnet looked up at the sky expecting to see some large animal, only to see a beautiful woman falling down towards her. The woman's blonde hair was caught in the breeze as she came flying down from 8 stories above ground. "MOTHER!"

That was the last sound Lynnet could remember before feeling something contacting against her, and then there was darkness.

* * *

Alexia woke up at the hospital feeling pain coursing through her entire body. God. Why isn't she dead yet? If only she's have died… she wouldn't be experiencing this kind of pain right now…

"Alexia!"

She opened her eyes and blinked, yet that was the only part of her body she could move at the currently condition.

Around her sat Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yukito, Takashi and Nakuru. Alexia blinked a few times wondering why she survived, and suddenly remembered the last words she had uttered. _Mother_.

"Lynnet!" Alexia squirmed in her bed in pain from her sudden cry.

"Oh, don't do that!" Sakura patted. "You're not well… don't do anything drastic."

But Alexia ignored her pains. "Lynnet… is, is she all right?" She coughed only to find the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Lynnet…?" Sakura looked down. "She's alive…"

"She's alive? That's it? Isn't there anything else? I-Isn't there, an-any, anything el-else?"

"Don't worry about other people right now, Alexia, worry about yourself…" Syaoran said cutting her off.

"No!" Alexia cried fiercely though it hurt her terribly to do so. "How is she? I landed on her didn't I? Oh my Gosh I took half of her life to save myself and now we're both only half living… this is all my fault! I stole her life!"

"Hey, I don't know what your relationship with that woman is, but what you're saying right now is unhealthy." Chiharu said wisely. "What are you guilty about? She should be happy she was able to save a life."

"You don't understand… she's always been in control… now that she can't even control her own body she'll be furious!"

"Furious? Does she have no heart? A person's life is more important!" Rika defended.

"Don't you say that." Alexia snapped sharply, then coughed some more. "It's not her fault, not her fault at all. I chose to die therefore I alone am responsible for it. When I jumped off the roof I didn't expect someone to save me! Especially not her…"

"Who is she?" Nakuru demanded.

Alexia shook her head. "I want a doctor."

"What?"

"Get the doctor here."

Takashi ringed a bell, and minutes later a man dressed in complete white came in with a stern face. "Ah." He exclaimed. "She's awake! This is good news." He settled down on a chair beside her bed and began to test her temperature and observe her eyeball, and listen to her heartbeat to make sure there were no severe internal injuries that may have occurred as an aftershock effect.

"Stop." Alexia commanded squirming away the best she could.

"I'm only here to ensure your safety, madam."

"How's Lynnet?"

"You mean the other patient?"

"Yes, blonde one… Very beautiful…"

"She has awoken yesterday, but was not at all coping with the hospital workers. Would you like to speak to her?"

"No… not right now… but I want you to tell me something."

"I will if it's allowed."

"Is she related to me?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "How should I know?"

"You're a doctor! Can't you take some of my blood and some of hers and see if we are blood related?"

"Isn't that something you should be aware of?"

"Yes…" Alexia responded looking down. "But she has denied it so many times I'm afraid I may be the one going insane…"

"I'm sorry without permission things like this are not permitted—"

Sakura put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "She just wants to know if the woman she has defended and loved all her life really is her mother." She whispered quietly so that no one else could hear. "Please help her. How would you feel if your mother has neglected you since birth?"

The doctor hesitated. "I'll see what I can do." Then he took out a needle and a tube and held it up to Alexia. "Give me your arm." He said. "I'm going to take some of your blood for testing."

Eagerly, she stuck out her arm showing as much veins as possible.

The doctor took a tube of her blood and left saying he will be back later.

"Now, Alexia, I do believe you owe us some explaining." Syaoran said gently sitting down beside her. "What did you do to provoke Sakura, and why did you end up scaring us like this?"

Alexia looked away. "I don't know okay… I don't know… I have no idea what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Syaoran demanded, his voice raising. "You don't go, and try to kill someone and then say you don't know!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alexia covered her ears with her hands and shook her head violently.

"You know, you can't just always get away with things like this! You have to—"

"Stop it Li Syaoran!" Sakura cried stepping in between them. "Leave her alone." She said sternly. "I mean it, this is my problem, and don't you go budding your nose in my business. Leave the poor girl alone." Then she turned around and stroke Alexia gently. "It's okay… I don't blame you at all, really, I'll leave you to think things on your own, and I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

Alexia nodded but didn't say anything nor show her face from behind her long blonde hair.

"You heard her, we're leaving." Sakura said, casting a look towards Syaoran that said 'don't-argue-with-me-and-leave'.

Obediently, everybody followed Sakura's example, though none of their questions had been answered.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't understand why. _Why was she being so damn nice? What was wrong with that dimwitted woman? Somebody just tried to kill you, dammit! Hello! Can't you at least pretend to be mad to make them feel guilty? Why are you so friggin' forgiving? Why don't you hate her?_

Syaoran sighed. "Well, at least give yourself a pat on the back for having such good tastes…" He muttered, smiling. He could just imagine right now what his mother and sisters would say when they saw her. It's Tuesday and he has approximately 5 days at most to convince her to come with him all the way to Hong Kong. "Hey, Sakura!" He called out running towards her.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"You want to go on a date somewhere sometime?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I get it. The joke from yesterday is not over is it? Listen, please try continuing this some other time that's more appropriate. Thank you very much." She turned around. "I'm going to buy Alexia something healthy to eat."

"But I wasn't joking…" He muttered. "Hey, wait! I'll go with you!"

* * *

They came back half an hour later. "Hey Alexia… how are you feeling now?" Sakura asked with a smile. "I bought you some food to eat… this hospital really have horrible services… so I decided—"

"I'm not hungry."

"Please, don't hurt yourself more than you have to…"

"I'm not hurting."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Sakura's only trying to be nic—"

"You, shut it!" Sakura scolded, then turned back to Alexia, and said gently. "So what do you want? I'll go get it for you…"

"Maybe I should try falling off the roof sometimes…" Syaoran muttered earning him a glare.

"I want the doctor." Alexia replied.

"Oh. Why?"

"I want to know if he found out the results yet."

"Well, I can't guarantee anything… but I will go get him for you—"

"No need, I'm here."

Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see the doctor walking in with a clipboard in his hands as he walked quickly to where Alexia was and sat down on a chair nearby. He pressed a button as the back of Alexia's bed rose slightly.

"Ow…" Alexia groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I really need you to listen carefully. I know this will be a lot to be taking in but it's also very important information so I'll need your full attention." He cleared his throat and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. Then after a long look he thought better of it and said nothing and instead whispered to Alexia. "It's your decision whether they're to stay or not."

Alexia looked at them, then at the doctor. She wanted them gone so she could have peace, but she did owe Sakura a lot, and besides, they knew more of her life than anyone else, so it couldn't hurt… right?

Sakura stared back at her with a little pleading frown.

Alexia looked back at her, then finally gave up and sighed. "They can stay…" She muttered.

The doctor cleared his throat but said nothing as he scanned the stack of paper in his hands over. "First of all, as it seemed so important to you, I should tell you the results."

"What resul—"

The doctor shushed her, as he looked into her eyes with a serious face. She sat up leaning slightly forward hoping what she had slowly been doubting was only a lie. "It has been proven, by science that yes, you and Lynnet, are blood-related."

Alexia collapsed in relief. "I knew it! And she kept denying all these years! I'm her daughter! Now it's proven and she'll know! She'll know because there's proof! She can no long deny me!"

The doctor frowned. "You sound so happy…"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Don't you see something wrong with the situation?"

"Not really…"

"Alexia… a mother is suppose to give a child unconditional love… while you on the other hand… not only does she not love you, she doesn't even know you! And yet, you're still begging for her recognition… this is unhealthy…"

Alexia's shoulder slumped. "I don't care. I don't. I just want her to know I'm telling the truth and that I'm not a gold-digger." She hissed remember what Lynnet called her the last time they spoke on the phone.

The doctor shook his head. "It's okay. I was just asking. But now here's proof that what you did was right, not blaming her and all."

Alexia blinked. "What's wrong? She knew me the whole time but had some dark secret that didn't want to pull me into?"

The doctor laughed. "This is reality, not a TV show. No, she has no dark secrets, even if she did she wouldn't remember." He cleared his throat. "How do I put this for you… Let's try this. Alexia, your mother has some sort of brain damage that she was born with."

Alexia gasped.

"Let me finish. Which resulted in a sort of amnesia. She doesn't go poof, and forget everything, but she does forget things a lot more quickly than other people do. So daily casual things like brushing teeth and getting dressed and putting on make up is no problem for her because she is reminded of everyday, but when she doesn't see something for over a week, she begins to forget them, and by two weeks if she doesn't see a glimpse of it anymore, then it's just practically gone to her."

"But she sees me very often! Once a week!"

"Once a week?" He raised an eyebrow.

Alexia looked down, feeling horrible. "As far as I can remember I've been living with my grandmother… she comes to visit once a week and brings me home every Saturday…"

"Does she ever play with you?"

"N-Not really… she just takes me home… but that makes me happy because I can live with her that day!"

"Then it makes sense. What she remembers is a habit, not you. All she has in mind is the fact that she must pick up this person at this location every week at this day. You don't exist to her, Alexia, this "picking up" is all she remembers."

Alexia gasps. "No…"

"Yes. I do not wish to be the one delivering this to you but I have to because it's my job. You weren't ever part of her memory ever since she sent you away."

"No! But, but by the time I was 15 she brought me home to live with her everyday!"

"Did she talk to you?"

"N-No… but… but she leaves me money to buy food and make up and clothing every week!"

"Again, another habit."

"No! She can't have completely forgotten me! I'm her daughter for Christ's sake!"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet. This brain damage of hers not only brought this type of amnesia but also did something to the way she thinks. You see, a normal person with this light amnesia wouldn't have forgotten their daughter no matter what, but because of her disability to judge, she cannot tell what is more important and what is less. Therefore if she needed to call someone at that moment and there's a person behind her crying for help she wouldn't have cared. She would've continued on to the phone booth because that's the first thing to reach her mind, and in her opinion, that's more important."

"So… so I'm as important as her toothbrush or even less during the morning?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"NO!"

"Please calm down—"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"In fact yes, because you're not any better!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you're her daughter, and part of her disease was carried to you."

"No…"

"Yes. It does not have the same effect on you as she does. But it does affect your brain and the way you think. Which was why, after her neglected love for years, you became… well, you've heard of split-personality?"

"Yes…"

"Except you have three different personalities. I understand things like this happen when life becomes much too hard to bear and people need someone else to live for them, but this in your case is not normal because normal people would've ran away from home and partied all night instead of letting this happen."

Alexia buried her face in her hands. "Oh great… three personalities… as if one wasn't hard enough to handle, _three_?"

"Yes, Alexia, your family should've been to a hospital check-up sooner. Now, where's your dad? Don't tell me he forgot you too…"

Alexia glared at him. "No, he's probably getting drunk in some whorehouse right now."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Er… that's nice to hear…"

"It doesn't matter, I don't care about him, they've already divorced like 3 times or something…"

"Another example." The doctor added. "Normal people don't keep marrying the same guy who cheats on them constantly… she forgets him as soon as she's gone from her life for enough time, so every time he comes back—"

"—she think he's a different guy. Yeah, I know, I know."

He nodded. "Is there anything else you would like to know?

"No…" She looked at the door. "But I am going to go talk to her because she's still my mother!"

"NO!" The doctor cried in horror as Alexia tried getting out of bed. "Stop! You're not going anywhere!" He cried and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Leave me alone! You've been a great help to me and I'll pay you for it, now just go!"

"You can't make me."

"You wanna bet?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll kick you if I have to."

He grimaced. "That's why I didn't let you go. You were going to hurt yourself."

"What, from kicking you?"

"No. Even though Lynnet was able to save your life from that fall, your spine snapped at near your tailbone."

Alexia stared at him with eyes the size of two soccer balls. "Are you saying I'm crippled?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Yes I am, and since I'm a doctor, I don't lie, and I have no reason to either."

"Yes you do!" She cried desperately. "You're telling me this only to keep me in bed aren't you? Yeah, that's it! Tell me the truth, you liar!"

"I can get fired if I tell you a lie about your health."

"No…" Alexia mumbled as she tried to bang her head on the wall.

"Hey! Trying to die once is enough for a lifetime, wouldn't you say so?"

"I never wanted to be saved anyways! And now I'm crippled, which is even worse!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, so is Lynnet…"

Alexia looked up at him and opened her mouth. But before any words could come out, her eyes rolled back and fell right into his arms.

He shook his head and placed her in bed, pulling the cover over her. "I think this is a hint saying you two should leave now…" The doctor said to Sakura and Syaoran as if they couldn't take hints.

"Don't talk to us that way!" Sakura snapped. "We have more brains than you, okay? Do you know how careless you were to have said that to her? You knew how much she loved her mother and you had to say something like that when she was so vulnerable!"

"Then I was right again. Mentally weak, that's her problem. If it were you, you wouldn't have passed out."

"So what, this all a game to you?"

"No! How dare you accuse me of that? I'm a doctor I have the right to collect information from my patient without hurting them. Besides, I had to put her to sleep, and if I had tried giving her a shot during that time she would've pricked herself at the wrong place and the drug would probably end up somewhere that could kill her."

"Oh, and I thought doctors were suppose to smart. I never knew the only way you can put someone to sleep is to shoot them or shut them mentally down." Sakura countered.

Syaoran winced as he inched away. "Note to self: Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I'm in no mood to argue with you, you're going to wake her up again anyways! Get out, both of you, out!"

"Hey I'm not done with you ye—" But she was already ushered out and the door just slammed in her face.

"Well that was rude." Sakura growled loudly.

"You weren't exactly polite yourself…" Syaoran countered.

She shot him a sharp glare. "We're going to visit Lynnet."

"What? Why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Just 'cause…"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, alright…"

* * *

Lynnet's Room…

"LET GO OF ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T TIE ME DOWN LIKE I'M SOME MENTALLY DISORDERED PERSON! THAT LITTLE BITCH FELL ON ME! SHE FELL ON ME! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT! I WANT MY LAWYER! I'M GOING TO SUE HER!"

"Miss, she's your daughter…"

"I DON'T FUCKING HAVE A DAUGHTER! LET GO OF ME! SON OF A BIT—OW!"

"If you don't stop this tantrum at once I'm going to tighten the metal around your wrist. And then next step is your ankles, and then your neck."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME? 'CAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! I'M RICH AND I'LL GO FUCKING SUE YOUR ASS OFF FOR TREATING ME LIKE THIS!"

"Miss, please control yourself…"

"LET ME GO AND THEN I'LL CONSIDER IT! LISTEN I'M NOT INSANE AND YOU'RE WRONG THAT I'M CRIPPLED! YOU'RE STUPID OKAY? YOUR BRAIN IS NOT FUNCTIONING PROPERLY! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CRIPPLED! ONLY POOR HOMELESS PEOPLE DESERVE TO BE THAT WAY!"

"Now miss, that's being a little unfair… besides, are you saying neglecting your daughter is "nothing"?"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTERRRRRRR! GGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH! LET ME GO!"

"You're going to have to find a way to cooperate with us."

* * *

Sakura winced outside the closed door as something hard that sounded much like metal crashed into something else followed by loud banging and horrified screeching.

Syaoran's mouth twitched. "I really don't think it's a good time right now…"

"Um… I'm suddenly… er… hungry… Let's go somewhere to eat…"

"Yeah… right behind you…"

At the restaurant…

"You know, Syaoran… don't you think Alexia's family is a bit…"

"What?"

"Well you know… I don't want to sound mean, but…"

"You mean, her entire family's on crack?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say those exact words but that was the basic meaning…"

Syaoran took Sakura's hand.

"What?" She asked.

"I wasn't joking when I asked you out today in the hospital, I'm serious, and this isn't a joke from yesterday."

"Right." Sakura only rolled her eyes. "And when I say yes you're going to laugh in front of my face and say 'ha-ha, this proves you really are playing hard to get because you like me too!'" She sighed as she tried taking her hands back. "Funny, amusing, but please go find someone else to fill your boredom."

"Sakura."

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious."

She blinked and looked up at him. His eyes were staring directly at her and his lips were in a firm line. "Y-You're really asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Are you… ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"What?" Syaoran blinked.

Sakura snatched her hands back. "Alexia almost died, her mom's about to be transferred to an lunatic asylum, I had almost been convinced to commit suicide and you're asking me out! Can't you have just a tiny bit of good timing and knock some sense into yourself?"

Though she was trying to talk tough Syaoran could see she was shaking—maybe she really hasn't been on a date for too long. "Fine, we go check out Alexia first and if she's fine will you?"

"What's your problem? During devastating times like this such topics are not to be talked about. I'm going to go visit Alexia again." Hurriedly, she almost ran outside the restaurant.

"Hey, wait up!" Syaoran quickly left some money on their table and chased after her. "I'd try some other time if I had anymore time!" He muttered to himself with a sigh.

* * *

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura growled at the doctor.

He only looked at her calmly. "I said, she's not going to see you."

"Listen, you have no right to—"

"That was not my demand, but her own." With that, he took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Sakura. "It's written by her own handwriting if you think I was the one who faked this letter."

Sakura unfolded it quickly and skimmed through it.

_Thanks for visiting me, I'm glad you care, sorry I almost killed you. Um, er don't come… I'm fine… I'm… Lynnet… I'm um kinda worried about Lynnet that is all… so got time and visit her okay? So forget me… If you have presents give give…_

_Thx lots much._

_Thanks for every thing._

_Alex Don't come any mo re._

Sakura's head shot up as she shot daggers at the doctor through her eyes accusingly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" She demanded. "Alexia sounds like she's crazy! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I've done nothing." The doctor bit out icily. "She's in a critical condition and she's so worried about Lynnet, and obviously if she says she's fine she should be, and please take her advice and go visit her mom if you've got so much time to waste."

"We kinda already did, but her mom is even _MORE_ CRAZY!" Sakura cried. "She's the one that should be sent to the mental hospital! She's the one that's got problems! Not Alexia! Alexia was just fine! I know you did something to her!"

"Do accuse me falsely because if you drive me too far I'll find someway to sue you for spreading lies about the hospital and ruining my career."

Sakura growled.

"Why are you so worried if you've done nothing wrong?" Syaoran said, seeing as Sakura had nothing else to say.

"Worried?" He laughed. "Do I sound worried? Because to me, I sound dead calm. Now, be a dear, and leave."

Syaoran looked at him square in the eyes without wavering. He took Sakura's wrist as he turned around a bit but never moving his eyes. "We'll be back. And if you did something to Alexia, you're going to pay."

* * *

"Well, that's that." Syaoran said stretching. "Alexia said she's fine… so will you—"

"Do you need to go to the Lunatic Asylum with Lynnet or something? There's obviously something wrong with her! How can you say she's fine? Obviously she's gonna say she's fine! If she says "Hi, I'm sick but that's okay, don't visit me." Obviously we're going to visit her!"

"Well, I don't mean it that way, but I mean there's nothing we can do for her right now right…"

"So you're focusing on going out with a girl instead? Syaoran, please, stop this insanity right now. I don't even know how you can think about such things at times like this!"

"Listen if you're nervously about going on a date with a guy you can just tell me…"

"I-I, I'm n-not! Oh stop it Li Syaoran you're so full of yourself."

He shrugged, then laughed a bit. "Being the boss for too long does this to you."

"Oh, I'm going home now… I'll see you at work tomorrow. But please don't come into my office once every 2 seconds like you did the last time."

"Hey don't go home yet, let's go somewhere else!"

"Get a clue! Does your brain work the same way as Lynnet's do? Do you not understand the different between more serious and less serious matters? I'm going home to find a way to prove that there's something wrong with that doctor and all you can think is a date. See you later, please take the hint that's almost screaming to you: _leave me alone and let me get some peace_."

"Whoa, that's awfully harsh."

Sakura sighed and her shoulders slumped. Trying to act tough was harder than it seemed. "I'm sorry. But you really need to have better timing."

"I don't know why you won't give me a chance… we're just going to go have dinner together tonight or something…" _And then you're coming to Hong Kong with me._

"S-Syaoran, pl-please, just drop this for n-now, now, okay?" She turned around abruptly. "I-I got to go n-now… I'll see you later and please do-don't follow m-me…" Without turning back around she waved and practically dashed away.

Syaoran sighed running his hands through his hair. This is just great. There's like 5 friggin' days left and there's about 1/1000000 percent of chance "Cherry" is -going to tell him her true identity and for all he knows they probably live like 6089km away or something. And then Sakura, she's too shy to go on a date? What's wrong? How old is she? She can't be this inexperienced… "Oh God, mother… why do you do this to me?" Syaoran asked quietly to the sky.

**-**

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO:)**

**-**

**Author's** **Note:** _I've been busy lately since this idea went through my mind of an anime movie… until I realized I have to draw like 24 pictures for every second and that it'll take me probably a year to make something move for 5 minutes. Grr… so now I'm making it into a comic book… but the drawing takes pretty damn long and I'm wasting a LOT of paper, so now I'm trying to make it into a story but the pictures and scene I visualized are just so hard to describe…_

_And also I'm working on Last Minute of Life plus I Dare You 2 which makes ME laugh… that's just said since I'm the author but it's true…:P_

_I'm blabbing too much. I know I'm not suppose to upload I Dare You 2 until I'm done this and Last Min of Life but somehow I'm just so tempted to… :P_

_5466 words…_


	16. Real Identity

**Author's Note:** _Two more chapters to go… God, you don't know how happy I am… sorry for all those who liked the story, but I absolute HATE writing it… :sigh: maybe that's why it's getting so bad…_

)**VampireJazzy**( - yeah, I posted this story at Kawaii Shrine too.

)**Mariko**( - Lol I'll try to get some Yelan scenes… maybe I'll end the story that way… but whatever goes… we'll see…

)**Feather of Julia**( - God so sorry for not replying your email still… I've read it… which took me lyk 5 days… and now I have exams and summative… but I WILL get back to you ASAP!

)**mystiekaye**( - NINE hours? O.o Gosh now I feel guilty since I really don't think this story deserve such compliments…

**And a _BIG THANKS_ for _EVERYON_E else who reviewed:)**

**-**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Real Identity_

**-**

It was back to the way it was before. Constant stalking, no privacy, irritating questioning and etc. It's a certain Friday, two days since Syaoran asked her out and it's not getting any better. He just begged more and more as the days passed, and became more and more anxious. It made Sakura wonder why. After all, it's not like if she didn't agree to go out on a date with him within a certain range of time he's going to die or something… right?

There was knocking on her door.

Sakura groaned but held her breath pretending she's not in.

Few minutes later the knockings went away and Sakura let out her breath.

RING RING!

She threw her hands up into the air and growled in frustration. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura—"

"—I'm sorry, but I'm not in right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and I'll get back to you later. Thank you!"

"Um… okay… this is Syaoran, I just came to your office and you weren't there so I was wondering why. Call me back… to make sure you haven't been murdered and… yeah… okay, bye."

Sakura let her breath out again.

_What the hell did he see in me anyways?_ She asked herself.

She was perfectly fine with being single, why did he have to put such pressure on her, and that goes for the rest of the group. How could anyone even act normal after what's happened with Alexia and Lynnet? Did they have no heart? Did they feel nothing?

Sakura sighed but picked up the phone and dialed the extension to Syaoran's office.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah… it's me…" She said timidly.

"Are you all right? I came to your office and called you a couple of minute ago… where were you?"

"Um… sorry… I was… I was… caught up in this editing thing… and I was so in the middle of this creative energy-ness that I lost focus of my surrounding… sorry…"

"It's… okay…" Syaoran replied, knowing fully well she was probably lying.

"So umm, I'll be going back to my work now… so bye!"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy at lunch?"

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"C'mon, you can't be busy every lunch!"

"Sorry, lots of work, you know how the company is, ha-ha-ha-ha…" She laughed nervously.

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"I own the company. That was a bad phrase."

_Damn._ She cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Please? One lunch can't hurt…"

"I really am busy…"

"With…"

"You know, the usual…"

"What usual?"

"Work… for the company…"

"But I don't expect my employees to work outside of working hours…"

"Well, I'm just so extra helpful aren't I!"

"But I have Takimoto Fujiko covering for any troubles at lunch… I don't need another person doing it…"

"Two's always better than one!"

"But Hiramatsu Sayaka's staying behind too…"

"The more the merrier!"

"But that's too many!"

"You can never be too sure!"

"Sakura, I know you're avoiding me!"

She giggled with a sweat drop. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact you're making up very unbelievable excuses to not have lunch with me."

"No… they're very reasonable excuses…"

"I don't care. You're coming with me today."

"But—"

"No buts. I'll be waiting outside of your office at 11:25. If you're gone I'll… I'll think up something later."

"But—"

"See you later goodbye."

Before Sakura could have another chance to protest, Syaoran already hanged up. She groaned into her hands and banged her head on her desk. "Why can't he just leave me alone…?"

"Do you need to go to the mental hospital or something?" Sakura looked up to see Toria there with a raised eyebrow. "Normal people don't go around banging their head on things." She explained.

"Sorry, a bit frustrated."

Toria rolled her eyes. "Syaoran asked you out again?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand why you're so… against going out with him… he's not a bad guy you know…"

"I know… I don't even know but somehow maybe it's because he's asked so many times and I've rejected him so many times that it's becoming a habit so that I can't even say yes without feeling awkward anymore…"

"Then get rid of the habit before you hurt him permanently. Anyhow, I came here 'cause I have some more cloth for you to try out…"

Sakura stood up and followed Toria to the next room.

* * *

"Oh damn!" Toria gasped looking at her watch. "I've kept you here a bit too long my darling… so sorry!"

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's already 12:05!"

"Oh, no…" Sakura groaned. "Now he'll think I was purposely avoiding him…" Then she suddenly brightened. "On second thought… this is a perfect excuse! It's all your fault! Don't you see, Toria? I can blame this all on you!"

Toria raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. I don't think so. C'mon, we're leaving and I'm not going to rest until I get you and Syaoran on another date to makeup for this one…" With that, Toria dragged a sulking Sakura out of the room.

* * *

When they made it back, they realized that Syaoran was still sitting in front of Sakura's office, waiting for her. "About time." Was the first thing he said with a roll of his eyes. "If you're trying to avoid me, don't make it so obvious!"

"Okay, this time, it's actually true." Sakura explained. "I actually did agree, and didn't plan to hold you up here for this long, but Toria here was trying clothes on me, lost track of time and thus leading us to this spot after such a long moment. It's not my fault this time, I swear."

"What do you mean, _this time_?"

"Uhh… ignore that part. It's not my fault, I swear. It's all her!"

Toria glared at Sakura. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, got a bit carried away…"

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry."

"Okay people, stop arguing, we're wasting precious time here. Sakura, since you're already here, let's go get something to eat."

Sakura laughed nervously.

Toria rolled her eyes as she too, did a high-pitched nervous laugh, mocking Sakura. "Oh mi gosh! I can't go out to lunch with any species of men! They're all poisonous! I'm so sensitive!"

Sakura growled. "Excuse me! I so did not say that!"

"The way you're acting, words aren't necessary."

"Yeah, prove it that you're not then. Why not go to lunch with Syaoran? He doesn't bite…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, to Toria, then back to Syaoran. "Did you pay her?" She demanded.

Syaoran held up his hands in defense. "Not a penny, it's all her free will."

"Are you controlling her mind?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What planet are _you_ from?"

"Not one that you've heard of." She replied but then sighed. "Fine, let's go eat, I'm kinda hungry anyways…"

"See, that wasn't so hard…" Toria grinned.

"Say Toria… you haven't had lunch either… wanna come along?"

"Don't even _go_ there!" Toria snapped. "But just in case you really _were_ worried about me being hungry, I can afford my own food thank you very much!" She said with dignity.

* * *

"So, what would you like?"

"Um… water please."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No need to be shy, I'm not poor, you know… I can afford two people's food."

"Um… really, I'm not hungry." Sakura's stomach growled.

Syaoran stared at her.

"Okay, I lied! I just don't like owing debt to people! It makes me feel guilty that way…"

"But why? You shouldn't feel nervous with me at all!"

"It's not just you, it's the same with everybody."

"Fine." Syaoran leaned back against the seat. "How about if you pay."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How about I don't."

"So what do you want to do?"

"How about we just pay for our own food? Is that just so hard to comprehend?"

"No, but it feels so… divided…"

"Exactly! That way no ones owes the other anything!"

"No, don't like that idea… too… separated… like we're strangers or something. Either I pay, or you pay."

"Great. Let's see, would I rather be guilty, or annoyed…? guilty… annoyed… wow, what tough decisions…"

"Rock paper scissors."

"What grade are you in?"

"JK."

Sakura rolled her eyes. But I haven't decided which one I have to take if I win 'cause I don't want neither!"

The corner of Syaoran's lips tugged a bit. "If I remember correctly… there was one time when you really pissed me off…"

"I… did?"

"Yeah… something about your brother…"

"Um… change topic. Look at the beautiful weather!"

"You can't see anything. The curtains are down."

"Um, look at the beautiful curtains!"

"They're blue, with no other designs."

"Look at the nice shade of blue! It's so heart-warming!"

"I find it very ugly actually…"

"You're not helping!"

"Back to topic… do you remember what you said when you came to my office that day to confess all the lies you've been hiding up?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Sakura whimpered.

"No, but I do expect you to keep your words."

Sakura scratched her head. "Well, would you look at that! I seemed to have forgotten what I said to you!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You told me, that from that day on, you will take me to lunch every single day, and that it'll be your treat."

"I said that?"

"Yes, because you found it unfair that of all people, I had to be the one who brought my lunch instead of being able to buy it like everyone else."

"Well, I wasn't thinking straight back then."

"Great, that makes me feel better. But you still promised."

"No, technically I didn't promise, I only said it… then again, what does words mean, right?" She winked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes then grumbled.

Sakura laughed. "I'm just joking… if you want me to pay I will…"

"What do you mean if I _want_ you to? That makes me sound bad…" Seeing her thoughtful expression he only chuckled. "I'm only joking with you, no way is it appropriate to let a woman pay for the meal. My treat." He sighed.

"Thank, did I ever tell you how much I _love_ guilt? I mean, it's like my most favourite thing in the world!"

"Really?" Syaoran replied with wide eyes. "Now I didn't know that! Wow, then I'm so glad I was able to bring it to you again!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

After an incredibly unsettling lunch of sentences shot back and forth, at last lunch was over, and miraculously both parties had survived.

For the rest of the day Sakura spent her time in her office, while Syaoran spend his time in his office, frowning.

* * *

The two tickets in his hands made him frown. The two tickets in his hands made him want to rip them apart. The date written on the ticket made him want to scream. _Damn my mom!_ Then he quickly went on his knees in front of his mom's picture and apologized. "Sorry mother, didn't mean that." _But why must you torture me like this, why?_ "Not that I have any problems against you, of course."

He pulled at his hair frustratingly. What's he suppose to do now? There are two dates of when he can leave. It's either tomorrow, or Sunday. But how can he! Sakura's growing distant, Cherry has not made a hint about telling him anything about herself, Meiling already have a boyfriend, and now, not even Alexia wants to go with him! Alexia's way too worried over her own mother to remember him! And that stupid doctor refuses to let them see her anymore.

_Oh, well this certainly is going well… _He thought miserably. If worse comes to worst, all he can do is take the Sunday ship to go back home. But if he does that not only is it punishing him having to marry Meiling, it punishes her as well having to marry him. Of course his mother wouldn't give a—ahem. All she wants is him married (to a girl), and that the girl can give him an heir so their clan would not be taken over by the "selfish elders".

"Sometimes I wonder why I even care about this crap and why not just leave the clan…" He glanced at Li Yelan's photo. "Mother you know I didn't mean it…"

Sakura…

Surprisingly, for the afternoon Syaoran had actually left her alone.

The minute she came home after work, she turned on her computer, and logged onto her MSN. Like always, Wolf was already on, waiting for her…

_**:MSN CONVERSATION:**_

_Cheerful Cherry: Hiya_

_Wild Wolf: Hey…_

_Cheerful Cherry: What's up?_

_Wild Wolf: nm…_

_Cheerful Cherry: you sure nm? U sound a bit down…_

_Wild Wolf: What makes you say that? 8-)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Ur dry sarcasm._

_Cheerful Cherry: Wat's the matter?_

_Wild Wolf: Nothing… nothing u'd be interested in ne wayz…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well I know that talking always helps, maybe I can help u feel betta…_

_Wild Wolf: Technically, I'm not talking to you…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Which is y we're not talking in technically terms now r we?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Technical_

_Cheerful Cherry: C'mon, tell me wat'z botherin u?_

_Wild Wolf: If you're looking 4 the source I can tell u that it all leads bak 2 my mother. I mean, if she didn't get pregnant with me, then none of this would b happenin!_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: Funny. C'mon. What's wrong? Seriously, I always tell u wat happens w/ me and u usually tell me 2, what's so special today? It'z not like I'm going 2 go around blabbing and tell every1 wat u tell me now… especially since I dun even no ur real name… b kinda lame dun u think?_

_Wild Wolf: True… but if I do tell you the real problem u're gonna think I'm using u or sometin…_

_Cheerful Cherry:Is suspicious.: Well, are you?_

_Wild Wolf: 'course not! But u know how assumption can…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Well yeah, but now that u've told me, I'm not going to assume obviously…_

_Wild Wolf: Easier said than done._

_Cheerful Cherry: Fine, how about if I tell you about my problems first, then if it makes u more comfortable u can spill urs._

_Wild Wolf: w/e._

_Cheerful Cherry: AWWW! U're not interested in who's stalking me no more?_

_Wild Wolf: Well yeah, but just not in the mood to care I guess… caring takes a lot of energy…_

_Cheerful Cherry: well I'll tell u ne wayz to loosen u up._

_Cheerful Cherry: Well 4 starters, my boss is chasing me again… back to the non-stop bugging, constant stalker, no privacy and etc etc. Seriously, I hope he would just go fall in love w/ some other girl so we can just be friends._

_Wild Wolf: This guy sounds like a professional stalker. I will murder him 4 u if you'll come to Hong Kong w/ me afterwards._

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: Rite. Funny._

_Cheerful Cherry: Ne wayz but I did go to lunch w/ him afterwards after lyk a lot of pressure… and like my fren said, I dun even no why I suddenly feel so nervous around him ne more! WE were fine b4! All of a sudden he's now interested in me 4 some odd reason and I just feel so uncomfortable! IT's so weird n I dun understand y…_

_Wild Wolf: Weird things do happen._

_Cheerful Cherry: Gee, thx. You know that like is really going to get me through the rest of my life._

_Wild Wolf: Oh, you're welcome, glad I could help._

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm not even gonna bother replying to that one._

_Cheerful Cherry: But that's basically it… there's not much to it as you can tell… 'cause my life's not that exciting ne more… after what happened w/ that poor friend of mine I dun think anything will have a severe meaning ne more… I dunno, I just wish I could relax again… I like it when we were frens… But…_

_Cheerful Cherry: ugh. I just dunno why I feel so funny. It's this subtle change that I dun realize, but then all of a sudden I do, and I'm just like, "whoa! Am I actually purposely avoiding him? I used to seek him out to chat! Wat'z happening?"_

_Wild Wolf: At times like this you need to lighten up… really. If you keep this up, it'll only go deeper into the negative road… but that's not wat we need… wat we need is someone to turn the steering wheel and go towards the right direction before you get too lost to turn bak._

_Wild Wolf: U need 2 loosen up…_

_**:END MSN CONVERSATION:**_

Sakura paused. _You need to loosen up…_ That one sentence Wolf said to her suddenly meant so much… she could not understand why, except that it triggered something deep in her.

She combed her hands through her hair. _You need to loosen up…_

He's right. This is exactly what she needs to do. Everyone else is able to deal with dating just fine, everyone else acts naturally around one another, everyone else are daring enough to take a chance… so why can't she?

Sakura turned back to the screen.

Take her and Wolf for example… They've known each other for how long now? Practically half a year, and still, he knows nothing about her…

Why?

Because she's too private… so secretive…

_You need to loosen up…_

_**:MSN CONVERSATION:**_

_Cheerful Cherry: … maybe… maybe u're rite…_

_Wild Wolf:shrugs: You dun have to listen 2 me… I no it's prolly asking a lot 4 u to change rite now, it's just that I dun want you to take too long to realize… being reserved is fine… but sometimes, u just gotta take a chance, u know wat I mean?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yeah… but for ppl who are used to this, it's no big deal, I no, but for me, it's really not that easy…_

_Wild Wolf: I understand… you need time to adjust… but please, at least try making some changes now… it's not as scary as you think… I mean, wat have you got to lose?_

_Cheerful Cherry: A lot of things actually… I guess wat I'm most afraid of is: wat if I'm wrong?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wat if I finally open up to one person, only to realize wat a jerk he was? To realize how much I sacrificed, how I let him deep into my life only to find out I never should've in the first place?_

_Cheerful Cherry: I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't want to realize in the end that I regret wat I did… so if I dun do it, then I will never regret…_

_Wild Wolf: you can't live like this…_

_Wild Wolf: a person cannot live w/o regrets… it's part of life… so wat if you realize what you did was stupid? 4get the guy and go on to the next one… at least you'll have a clear conscience to say that the only reason it didn't work out was b/c of the other person, and not you…_

_Wild Wolf: It wasn't ur fault 'cause u did everything you could, while it was he that destroyed everything… U no what I mean? At least you won't b the guilty one…_

_**:END MSN CONVERSATION:**_

_He's being so nice to helpful to me… like he's always been… I really do need to loosen up for one… and truthfully speaking, right now out of all the people I haven't opened up to yet, who's the one that I trust the most? Who's the one I depend on the most?_

Sakura looked at the computer screen, her hands shaking slightly. _Should I…?_

She still didn't know. If he was a stalker he had extreme patience… But like he said… if it doesn't work out, at least she'll have a clear conscience and finally see his true side, right? After all, is he was so horrible, then she really doesn't want this game to go on any longer… she doesn't want to befriend and chat with a mind-corrupted person…

If he was real, then she would be glad to open up to him… if he was faking, then she's glad she could stop this sick pretence…

_Exactly… what have I got to lose?_

_**:MSN CONVERSATION:**_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wolf… I want to tell you something…_

_Wild Wolf: What's with the sudden change of attitude? Something the matter?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yes and no… I want to tell you something right now, and in my mind I know even if it doesn't go well there'll still be a plus side… but I know that if it doesn't, I'm only fooling myself 2 say I won't b effected at all…_

_Wild Wolf: Wat's wrong?_

_Cheerful Cherry: It's hard 2 explain and I no I can only make this decision by myself 'cause what u're gonna say is a one-sided opinion and I no 4 sure u won't be looking at things in my direction…_

_Wild Wolf: O…k?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wolf, r u a real person?_

_Wild Wolf: What's the matter? 'course…_

_Cheerful Cherry: I mean, I no u're a real person, but (I know this is pretty stupid to ask) are you faking everything? Like the way you talk 2 me and all? (Like u're really gonna say yes, but I just have to ask)_

_Wild Wolf: No._

_Wild Wolf: n I'm not saying no 'cause nobody would ever say yes, but truthfully no._

_Wild Wolf: Wat's wrong? After all this time, u still dun trust me…_

_Cheerful Cherry: It's not that…_

_Cheerful Cherry: IT's just that my next step is going to take a lot out of me…_

_Wild Wolf: Then I hope you think over your decision twice before acting on it._

_Cheerful Cherry: You don't know how much courage that sentence just give me._

_Wild Wolf?_

_Cheerful Cherry:takes deep breath:_

_Cheerful Cherry: Please do not interrupt me when I begin talking the next time, or I will be very shaken and may not be able 2 finish._

_Wild Wolf: All right…_

_Cheerful Cherry: Wolf, it's about time I told you this… prolly if you were talking 2 anyone else they would've told you 3 months ago… I know I'm way past due date, but I suppose it's better late than never._

_Cheerful Cherry: You inspired me today, and ur words rang in my mind… u're right… I DO need to loosen up…_

_Cheerful Cherry:take another deep breath:_

_Cheerful Cherry: My real full name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm currently 19 years old and I work at a Photo Studio, the same company that won the prize with their picture "Morning Horizon"._

_Cheerful Cherry: I have auburn hair that's a bit past my shoulders, and green eyes. I live in Tokyo, Japan (as u already know) living together with my best friend._

_Cheerful Cherry: I'm done. I really don't know what else to say, or what else you want to know._

_**:END MSN CONVERSATION:**_

Syaoran paced.

He paced back and forth in front of his computer, unable to sit back down again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he glanced at the screen again, reread it 10 times then laughed manically. He pushed his chair away and began pacing again.

_God! How could I have not known? How could I have not known?_

He laughed again then went back to pacing. _Of course! Of course it's her! I should've known! All these things, they were so alike because… because we experienced it together!_

"God…" He laughed some more and didn't know what to do. "So it's true… Sakura _is_ Cherry… Cherry _is_ Sakura!" He couldn't decide whether it was a bad thing or a good thing, except somehow it's just working out so well.

After finally able to accept reality, he sat back on the computer with a huge grin, typing up his reply.

_**:MSN CONVERSATION:**_

_Wild Wolf: Wow, I'm glad you've finally opened up 2 me… at last, I no something about u:)_

_Cheerful Cherry: Please dun joke at time like this, I'm shaking rite now… hoping I have not made a mistake…_

_Wild Wolf: Dun worry about a thing… listen, I would love to tell you everything about me, but I think there's a better idea… How about we meet somewhere instead, and then we'll do a real thorough introduction?_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: I dunno…_

_Wild Wolf: Please… just for one last time I ask you to trust me._

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: Where do you live?_

_Wild Wolf: Pretty close to you…_

_Cheerful Cherry: … how do you know that?_

_Wild Wolf: Don't ask anything right now, everything will be answered once we meet… and we really have to meet tomorrow…_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: O…. Ok._

_Wild Wolf: Great! Ok, how about tomorrow 10:00 in the morning at Cinnamon Sweet Café?_

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: I hope you know how much this is taking out of me…_

_Wild Wolf: Trust me, I no, and I really appreciate u for trusting me on this. Really._

_Cheerful Cherry: …_

_Cheerful Cherry: All… all right…_

_Wild Wolf: Great! I'll see u 2morrow then?_

_Cheerful Cherry: Yeah… see u tomorrow…_

_**:END MSN CONVERSATION:**_

Syaoran couldn't stop laughing as he turned off his computer. Oh yes, tomorrow is going to be the best day ever, and he may, just _may_ be able to truly return to Hong Kong with a bride…

**-**

**TELL me in your REVIEW if you want me to EMAIL you when the next chap is up, and don't forget to leave your email address if you DO:)**

**-**

**Author's** **Note:** _A bit short, but I had already planned where to end it and I can't mess that up. Well, at least Syaoran knows who Cherry is now… :P Next chapter will be the last chapter._

_4509 Words._


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:** _Uh… yeah… I don't know what to say so yeah… um, this is the last chapter so yeah… lol_

)**Mariko**( - Yeh, if I had him tell Sakura who he was then, there would be no fun, would it? As much I dislike this story, I have to admit I have been looking forward to the ending a bit too (not just because it's going to be over) so I can't take the only fun part for me out now can I? ;)

)**Julia**( - Lol don't worry about the having to type Feather of Julia… it's not too long… besides, I just copy and past… :P whoops… secret revealed… not that it's much of a secret… lol. Well, I actually don't think I take long updating compared to other writers… only problem, when I update too fast, the chapters are bad, 'cause I sort of need this type of… writer's energy re-charge if you know what I mean… :P

)**maixwolfblossom**( - Welps, nothing's perfect, so something bad _has_ to happen. ;)

)**Majah**( - Yeah, gotta blame Syaoran for not realizing. Sakura's too dumb so nothing expected of her. Lol jks jks :P I haven't thought about it but since you requested sure I guess I can write up till that point… well, then again, it all depends 'cause if I can't find a way to end it then I'll have to stick with ending it with an agreement or something… 'cause that's always easier, you can understand… :)

)**Maimaipao**( - Oh, I Dare You II is going to update the same time as this chapter and last chapter of Last Minute of Life is updated. :) So by the time you're reading this, it's already up!

**And thanks to everyone who's followed me all the through till the very last chapter!**

**-**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Secrets Revealed_

**-**

Sakura woke up with a pounding heart. She checked her clock. It was only 5:00 in the morning, yet Sakura couldn't sleep. Ever since she got off the phone with Wild Wolf she couldn't stop thinking. What's going to happen today? Could he be a murderer? Would she regret her decision last night? Could he be faking the way he's been with her on MSN? Could everything he said be a lie?

On the other hand she was excited, anticipating today's meeting. What would he be like? Is he handsome? Would they get along great face to face just as they did on the Internet? Does he really like her? There were so many questions, and Sakura couldn't stop wondering. Not long enough to fall asleep at least.

Finally, deciding this was going nowhere, Sakura got up and began washing her face and brushing her teeth. Considering the fact she got no sleep at all last night she probably look like crap by now. Might as well use the extra time to put on some proper make up so he doesn't scream and run away the second he sees her ugly face.

Sakura sighed. She hasn't felt this excited in a while. At the same time, she also wondered what Syaoran would say when he found out about this. There he is, this kind man in front of her everyday, being nice and supportive to her always, and she ditches him for some man she meets on the Internet. "Too many questions… this world's too difficult…" She muttered. Oh well, to hell with the consequences. What happens happens. There is no way she's going to back out from this meeting. She has already decided for _once_ in her life to be open, and she's not going to chicken out.

Putting on a lot of powder especially around her swollen eyes, Sakura thought at least she looked human now. She then put a little blush on her pales cheeks and some shiny lip-gloss; she thought she looked all right. _Maybe he won't run away after all…_ She thought with a little laugh, then felt the knot in her stomach and her laugher immediately died out.

She picked out a white polo shirt and a long green skirt that was sort of fluffy and spread open real big whenever she spun around. She found a pair of sandals that matched her shirt and skirt. They were sort of uncomfortable but at least she looked good. Sakura took a deep breath. She looked at the clock again. 7:45 only. It'll take her only about 15 minutes walking to get to Cinnamon Sweet Café, so technically she could leave at 9:45, but there's another two hours!

Sakura slapped herself trying to calm down. She went to the kitchen and tried eating something, but she chewed the same mouthful of hamburger for ten minutes and still couldn't swallow. Finally, she spat it out and decided to settle with just a glass of water. _Let's just hope my stomach doesn't grumble when we're having a conversation…_ she thought to herself. _WHEN we're having a conversation…_

She checked the clock again. 8:45. _Damn. Still another hour to go._

Sakura tried every single way possible to amuse herself. From computer games, to reading books, to watering plants, to doing chores, to counting buttons on her shirts and skirts.

_Now, let's look at the clock again…_ 9:30. "Ah screw it…" she said finally. "Too bad if I appear desperate. But I'm bored out of my wits right now… I can't stop thinking about what will happen… might as well be at the scene earlier and be fully prepared." Sakura opened her door, took a deep breath, and stepped out of her house.

She tried walking extra slow. Or as slow as possible. By the time she got to Cinnamon Sweet Café it was only 9:48. "So much for extra slow…" she muttered. Taking a seat at the table facing the main door, she ordered a small cup of hot chocolate and waited patiently. The table she took had seats that weren't really separated into seats. It was more like those seats that could fit a lot of people but was connected and didn't have any lines or handles separating them. Sakura felt terribly nervous, and she thought if she offered Wolf a seat like this, she wouldn't appear _as_ nervous.

9:52.

What's up with guys these days? Aren't they always supposed to be early and ready waiting for the woman? Why isn't Wolf here yet? Can't he even get here ten minutes earlier? What's wrong? Is she not worth it?

9:54.

Sakura was almost done her hot chocolate. At that moment, a _ring!_ went through the restaurant and Sakura nearly spat her drink out. She sat up straight and held her breath. _Here he comes…_

The door twitched, then it opened wider, and wider, and wider… a shadow appeared. It walked almost in slow motion into the door where the light revealed the identity of the person.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair. "What are you doing here?" She grumbled.

Well this is great. Just her luck. Of all people that had to come to this Café today her boss Syaoran had to come.

"Good morning to you too." He replied with a grin.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why would I do that?" He walked casually to the table next to hers and leaned again it. "And besides I should be asking you the same question. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone." She said with her head high.

He gasped. "You're meeting someone? Could it be… a real boyfriend this time?"

"No," Sakura replied. What the hell _was_ he doing here? Not many people go to Cafés alone unless they were there to read or to type… but he has neither a computer nor a book with him. He didn't even have a bag on him. "He's not a boyfriend." She didn't want him to get any weird thoughts. "But you know what, don't even think about anything else, because I've known him longer than you, and I haven't seen him… seen him that many times, but I can guarantee you that he's much nicer, smarter, sweeter, understanding and handsome than you! He's 150 percent better in everything than you! So I think you better leave before you get too jealous!"

Syaoran laughed. "Are you so sure about that?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm positive."

"More handsome than me?" He asked, smiling wider.

She nodded, though not very surely. "Yeah, kind of cuter than you." Then she added, "Not that I think you're cute or anything like that."

He shrugged and shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't think anything egoistic like that."

"Good."

"And you think he's sweeter and more understanding than me?"

"Oh hell, yeah. This one I'm sure off."

"Oh? So the last question you weren't sure of?"

"I didn't say that! Just, just go, okay? You're going to cry when you see him, and I don't want you to make fool out of yourself."

"Oh wow, if he really is that perfect, then I gotta stay for this!" Syaoran sat on the desk comfortably. "I'm assuming this is _some_ man…"

"Of course he is. Hmph." Sakura held her head high, secretly wishing he would go away. Syaoran would only make her meeting less comfortably.

10:00 am.

The clock chimed.

Sakura's ears perked up. Her head snapped to the doorway when that _ring!_ echoed through the café again.

Much like when Syaoran entered, this time was just as breathtaking and heart pounding. Sakura dared not to breath. _This must be him… oh my Gosh he's really here… this must be him!_

The door opened slowly and a shadow steps through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Through the door, came the… most disgusting creature ever!

The guy had unshaven gray hair that were long and oily, clothes that were ripped and never washed and full of mud. He wore a pair of tiny glasses that were chipped, and his fingernails were full of dirt and nasty stuff, not that his face wasn't already. To make it worse, he wasn't even wearing shoes! But there were so much, so thick of dirt on his feet that it's understandable why he didn't need shoes. In his right hand, he actually held a beer bottle.

"Oh my gosh… this can't be Wolf, this can't be Wolf…" Sakura muttered, hoping that this is all just a horrible nightmare.

"HEY!" His croaking and gross voice rang loud. He took a drink from his bottle and smiled a big smile to her direction, revealing his perfectly yellow and crooked and rotten and out of shape teeth. "You must be Cherry! Nice meetin' ya!" He walked like a duck and swayed with each step. She could've sworn the fat on him actually went left, right, left, right, each time he took a step.

"Oh God…" Sakura covered her face.

He sat down beside her and put one leg on the table, getting the table dirty, then put an arm around her. "Glad ta finally have metcha babe! You sure more hot than any I've seen!" He leaned in and smelt her. "Man, you smell nice too!"

Syaoran burst out laughing. "This is the guy you're meeting?" He laughed so hard he actually fell off the table. "Oh my Gosh I'm sorry but _this_ is the guy you're meeting? Oh my Gosh yeah Sakura, you've got good eyes, he's _so_ much more handsome than me! And sweeter, and more understanding and nicer and—"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed, feeling herself sinking horribly low. Syaoran just kept on laughing.

"Man, yar one irresistible babe ya know!" Wolf laughed and took another drink from his beer. He hugged Sakura tighter to him and she could feel his breath on her neck and she wanted to cry. "I mean since we obviously got along so well on the Internet, we must be like the perfec' couple ya know what I'ma saying? Let's get a room babe!"

"Ew! Gross no!" Sakura cried trying to inch away from him.

"Don' say 'at to me!" Wolf leaned towards her, trying to kiss her as Sakura tried scooting away as far as possible, but since his arm was around her she couldn't get very far. The whole time Syaoran was laughing at his little corner.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Sakura screamed at him.

"But I thought you didn't want me getting involved with your business? I thought you wanted me to leave? Well, I guess I'll be leaving now… have fun with your coughhandsomecough boyfriend." He laughed some more and began walking away.

"No! Wait! Syaoran! Please! Help me! I beg of you! Please!"

"Yeah man, she's begging you!" Wolf agreed. "Come help her!"

Sakura looked at Wolf weird.

"Uh, um… oh, come on babe, just one kiss can't hurt!" He said nervously and then quickly went back to trying to kiss her.

"Gross! Get away!"

"And afterwards we'll go get a room! I heard there's a hotel nearby! And then afterwards we'll get married and you'll bear my child and—"

"No! Disgusting! Help Syaoran! Please! Help me!"

"Alright, man stop." Syaoran said calmly walking up to Wolf and putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Listen the girl said stop, so quit it."

Wolf froze, and he slowly turned with an ugly sneer on his face towards Syaoran. He momentarily let go of Sakura and she breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you say, punk?"

"Leave the girl alone, I said, obviously she doesn't like you, get a clue won't you?" Without letting his eyes off Wolf, he stuck out his hand towards Sakura. "Come, we're just leaving, right?"

Sakura nodded vigorously and grasped Syaoran's hand as if it was her life.

To both their surprise, Wolf suddenly pulled out a knife from his stinkin' shirt and pointed it at Syaoran. "Bastard let go of my girl's hand now."

"Woah." Syaoran suddenly froze as he quickly shook himself free of Sakura's hand. He held both hands up and took a step back. Fear flashed in his eyes. "Don't take things so offensively, man. I'm just going to take the girl, and no one has to get hurt, okay?"

"Yeah, exactly." Sakura added, quickly getting up to run to Syaoran.

"All right that's it, she's annoying me more than you." Wolf stated then lazily swung his hand with the knife over Sakura's throat.

"Ah!" She screamed in surprise.

"No!" Syaoran cried with wide eyes.

"Look at you two… perfect couple. Sit down bitch." Sakura sat down fearfully and obediently. "Now let's get something straight here." Wolf stated. "I've got Cherry's life in my hands right now, and both of you make me some promises right now and I'll let her go."

Sakura trembled. "Please… I really don't want to sleep with you…"

"Don't worry about that." Wolf waved his hand nonchalantly, which caused Sakura to flinch. "Okay, rule one here, you two will promise to get together after I'm done."

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"Yes, I agree." Syaoran replied with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"Just agree." Syaoran hissed. "Unless you want to die."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, I agree."

Wolf continued. "You two will cherish each other and never leave each other in the days to come."

"I agree."

"What the hell… um, yeah, I agree."

"And you two won't ever break up."

"Yes, I totally agree!"

"Um, I agree too?"

"Great!" Wolf put his knife back in his pocket and smiled at Sakura again who shuddered. "And babe, if we do ever see each other again, don't get confused, this isn't what I really look like, okay babe? Look." He took off his wig and revealed his well-combed black hair, took out a bunch of strange shaped things from under his shirt to show he wasn't really fat, then opened his mouth and pulled out the fake teeth. "See, I ain't so bad!" He winked. "And yes, I do shower. Now my mission's done here, you two figure out where to go from here. But remember your promises!" Wolf laughed and walked out the café.

Sakura didn't know what was going on. "What… What was that?" She groaned into her hands. "Don't answer, I really don't care, all I know is that this is turning out to be a really, really, _really_ bad day." Sakura stood up and began walking away.

"Sakura, wait!" Syaoran ran after her out the door.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Okay, I'm sorry about the tone, I'm just really pissed right now… but thanks for saving me in there."

"No, Sakura, this isn't turning out to be a bad day! Sakura, listen to me. I am Wolf!"

Sakura shook her head and blinked her eyes. "W-What?"

He put his hands on her shoulder and smiled excitedly. "That's right! _I'm_ Wolf! Wild Wolf, your chatting part!"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No you're not…" she whispered. "That guy was… that gross, ugly, weird guy was…"

"No, Sakura. Listen to me, I'm Wolf! When I found out last night that you were Cherry I was so shocked I didn't know how to react, and somehow I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was Wolf, so I hired that guy. Well, not hired, he was a friend of mine. It was just a little joke to see how you'd react, so you'll hear me out better when I do confess."

Sakura stared at him for the longest time possible. Completely stunned. "S-So, so you're Wolf… and this whole thing… you planned it?"

"Yeah, but it really wa—" Syaoran's sentence was cut off by a hand slapping across his face. There was a stunned silence and the sound and pain echoed. He turned back to her with a completely shocked expression.

Sakura was starring back at him with tear-filled, angry eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!" She cried, attracting attention to them. "I NEVER KNEW YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW'D YOU HAVE THE HEART TO DO IT, HUH? JUST A JOKE? YOU THINK IT WAS JUST A JOKE? WELL LET ME TELL YOU IT WASN'T JUST A JOKE TO ME!" Syaoran's face was turning pale. "THAT WAS HORRIBLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE RAPED! HOW COULD YOU HAVE JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCH WHILE KNOWING DEEP INSIDE YOU COULD'VE PUT A STOP TO IT, HUH? HOW COULD YOU?" Tears spilt out of her eyes. "I don't want to ever see you again! Get out of my face!" She turned around and ran.

"Sakura wait! Just hear me out! Before you go I should let you kn—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE!" She pulled her arm back roughly and ran. Something tugged on her again but Sakura simply stopped for a second to take off her sandals. This time when she ran she had better grip of the ground and tore away from his grasp.

"Sakura…" Syaoran stood there, feeling horrible, as he touched his cheek where she had slapped him.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran, she had no idea where she was going except the tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't believe her bad luck. For once she opened up, only to find out the practically only two men in her life whom she had thought was decent turned out to be _one_ selfish bastard. It doesn't happen everyday, I assure you. 

She continued running for almost hours, the whole time just trying to erase everything from her mind. Finally, she reached a house. She studied it and realized it was the house she used to live in when was small, when her mother was still alive. The house was abandoned now. Apparently no one has moved into it yet. Which is good… for today that is. Later she would be hurt that nobody liked such a beautiful house, but for now, it's good that no one lived here. Sakura sat on the front steps of the house and just sat there, hugging her bag to her, and cried.

She simply couldn't get over how cruel life was, what a big joke everything is, and how everything betrays her in the end.

The minutes and hours ticked by. The sun rose to its peek, and slowly it began to dim.

Finally, sometimes in the afternoon, Sakura finally decided that this has to be put all past her. Tomorrow, she's going to quit her job, and move to another part of town. She couldn't stay here anymore.

Before she was on her way again, she searched in her bag for a mirror to see how bad she looked right now. To her surprise, there was two pieces of folded paper inside. _I don't remember bringing these…_ She thought curiously as she took them out.

She unfolded the first piece of paper, and on it were badly scribbled words that was written in a great hurry.

_Sakura I'm sry 4 bein inconsiderate bu I'm leavin now 2 a dif. country n not comin bak really plz come c me b4 I go I'll miss u really and please please 4giv me I've been an ass I know I hope you'll make it._

_Syaoran._

Sakura felt herself smiling again at the same time feeling the tears well up in her eyes. This is definitely Wolf alright. He always typed to her like that. She unfolded the second piece of smaller paper attached to it.

It was a ticket to aboard a ship to Hong Kong at 5:30 today.

Sakura reread the letter he scribbled to her and her heart skipped a beat. _He's leaving today at 5:30. After that I'll never see him again…_ Quickly she checked her watch only to realize it was already 5:06. "SHIT!" She cried and scrambled to her feet hurriedly, forgetting about reapplying her make up. "TAXI! TAXI! TAXI!" She found a taxi about five minutes later and quickly jumped on. She gave the ship ticket to the driver. "I need you to take me here, how long will it take?"

"Around 20 minutes."

"Shit…" She cursed, praying the ship will leave early or they'll get good traffic. "Well what are you waiting for? Step on it!"

"Yes mame."

* * *

Sakura prayed the whole way there. It seemed all right. By the time she got there it the sky was already lit bright red by the setting sun. She shoved a handful of cash into the driver's hands and rushed out. 

She looked out to the sea at the fiery sky and the beach and suddenly she thought of 'Morning Horizon'. She shook her head. It seems she's always been thinking about that picture. But now's not the time. She asked around and finally someone pointed the ship out to her. It was quite the distance, maybe will even take 3 minutes if she ran at her quick speed.

Sakura kicked off the shoes and sprinted with all her might. "SYAORAN! SYAORAN! IF YOU'RE HERE PLEASE WAIT! I'M COMING!" Her heart was skipping again, much like earlier today. But now it was not with betray and hatred and sadness, but with keenness, with longing. She realized that she did miss him after all. Why did he have to leave today of all days?

The ship was almost in her sight and Sakura sped up, exhausting almost the last of strength.

A horn blew its parting warning.

_Almost there… Almost… Yes! I made it! Yes! Syao—_

She stopped and panted heavily.

The ship left.

She dropped to her knees. Her hand fell onto the soft sand. _No…_

She couldn't believe it… _I was so close! And now… now… I'm never seeing him again…_ a tear dropped on the sand.

A wave crashed onto shore, over her hands and knees, wetting her dress. She looked up, hoping it was Syaoran splashing her teasingly with a smile.

But he wasn't there. _What was I expecting?_ Then she noticed something.

There was a bottle on the sand, washed up by the wave. _Message in a bottle?_ She couldn't believe it. "I thought those things didn't exist anymore…" She muttered as she took out the message.

_Go to the High Cherry Park and stop at the Great Cherry Tree._

_Then, make a wish._

Sakura looked around. What's this all about? _Well, might as well…_ she thought. "Not like I have anything better to do…"

High Cherry Park wasn't far from here. Maybe five minutes walking distance. In there, there's a famous little shrine, in the shrine there's a great cherry tree where people make wishes. Afterwards they always tie a little white ribbon on the tree branch.

Sakura was there soon and she stood before the cherry tree. She was the only one here today but she didn't care. She stood in front of the great tree and made a wish. _I wish Syaoran's hadn't left to Hong Kong yet…_ She tied a little white ribbon onto the tree and waited to see if anything would happen.

She looked around, only to realize that there was a rather large ribbon tied in the middle of the tree. It was about 20 times larger than all the other ribbons. She didn't know how she could've not realized it before. She walked up and took it off, curious to see what it is.

To her surprise, there were words on it.

_Aren't you curious what others wished for?_

_Don't worry, go take a look._

Sakura blinked. Somehow this all seems to be planned out… But since this person wanted her to go take a peek at the other ribbons, then might as well.

Tying this ribbon back where she founded it, she took a normal-sized one next to it and opened it. More words.

_Look behind you._

Sakura blinked. What? A pounding started in her heart again. Slowly, she turned around, and faced the person behind her.

Her eyes grew big and teary. "Syaoran…" She murmured and hugged him tightly. "Oh Gosh… you didn't leave after all… that was my wish did you know that? I was so mad at you, but when I found out you were leaving I couldn't bear it… I realized that I loved you more than I hate you… Oh don't do that to me again, Syaoran…"

He had that triumphant grin on his face. "I would never leave you…" He murmured.

"CUTE!" Voice came from behind the bushes as Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Yukito, Toria and Nakuru. They jumped out laughing.

Sakura was shocked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"NEVER MIND US!" Toria cried happily she pulled a string on the ground, and suddenly, all the white ribbons on the trees began to fall. They fell slowly, and to Sakura it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen next to Fantasy Movies' Scenes.

"Wow…" She muttered.

"I'm glad you like it…" Syaoran said smiling at her. His eyes sparkled with delight.

"Did you plan this?" She asked.

"With the help of my crew, yes."

She was getting teary again. "All for me…?"

"All for you."

"Oh… Syaoran…" She looked deep into his eyes.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Her friends chanted together at the couple.

Sakura blushed and stuck out her tongue at them. "In front of y'all?"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They continued, laughing.

Sakura laughed and touched Syaoran's face. He smiled back at her and touched her lips. "Should we give our audience a good show?" Then he added quickly, "But if you don't want to, it's quite okay…"

She laughed. "You taught me to open up, and you of all people should know what I'm about to do next…"

He grinned wolfishly. "Yeah?"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

She let go of him and took a step back.

His face fell. "Oh…"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The expression on his face made her smirk knowing she could disappoint him as well.

"Well I guess that's okay too, I mean—"

Sakura tackled him to the ground. They fell together behind the thick trees around the shrine.

She looked at him in the eyes with a naughty grin.

"Hey, I'm real sorry about what I did today, it was stupid of me." Syaoran apologized.

Sakura put a finger over his lips. "You're ruining the moment." She said, as she leaned in towards him.

Well, she _did_ believe in second chances, after all.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** _Welps guys, this is the end, and I know a lot of people always ask this at the end of a story, but for this story these is an ABOSOLUTE CERTAIN "NO" THAT THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL! IT WAS HARD ENOUGH FOR ME TO FORCE MYSELF TO FINISH WRITING THIS STORY I'M NOT DOING ANOTHER ONE RELATED TO IT! But never say never, so I'll say there's about 0.00000000000000000000001 percent chance that I will do a sequel. Fair enough? Lol_

_Couple of things I always say to an ending._

_1. Everyone on Reality's Different mailing lift will be deleted. Thank for helping/forcing me through to the very end of the story. Though it's probably one of my worst works ever done I'm still proud I finished it._

_2. Same time I'm posting this, I also updated I Dare You 2, a lot of people have been asking me about it, where here it is, it's up!_

_3. Um… that's it… thanks for being so supportive everyone even though I know the story sucked horribly and didn't make sense and probably wasn't worth the read but yeah…_

_Boy am I proud today… not only did I upload a new story, I finished not one, but two stories! What a achievement-ish day:)_

_And a final word count…_

_5010 words. Well for this story, not bad._


End file.
